Maya's Sex Filled Adventure
by Rwbyknight
Summary: So I decided to try my hand in a futa fanfiction using my first OC Character so I hope you enjoy it and yes I'll try and make it inline with the show while also having my own input. With future ideas coming in I'm going to make this a crossover and I would also like to thank Aeroza for helping me develop the plot
1. First fucking

**Alright after reading snakeit1995 fanfiction of Misty's Pokegirl Harem I decided to do my own fanfic with the help of KaiserFox906407 but this will star my first OC character since this is the first futa fanfic I have done so I hope I do well so here it is Maya's Lemony adventure. I would also like to thank Aeroza for correcting it so props to you.**

For as long as she could possibly remember, Maya Satsuki only knew her mother growing up since her father wasn't in her memories; however, she didn't mind at all.

Looking in the mirror now, however, the recently-turned 10-year-old girl couldn't wait until she turned 15 to finally go exploring. For you all see, not only would she be able to travel, but she would also be able to fuck all the hot and sexy girls.

Running downstairs after getting her things for her sleep-over, Maya saw; since a few months before her tenth birthday, she saw girls more-so then guys attractive… well, all but one boy, however; her extremely sexy mother and while she was in her early 30s, she looked like she was in her mid-20s with pale skin-tone unlike hers, however, which was a pale-light olive.

"Are you about to leave?" Her mother now asked her daughter, seeing her happy slightly of Maya at least having friends unlike her back then… besides her special someone. Though in secret she is hiding her true-self form her own child all these years that was done so by the girl's other parent. "Yeah, I'm going head to Yolie's place since she is going to be by herself, and she offered me to stay the night, remember," Maya stood now in-place near the exit currently while gently telling her mother kindly as sometimes also, her mother is partially-forgetful at times.

Nodding to her child and receiving a kiss on the cheek, Maya then left her home through the front door, also closing it. Living in Pallet Town from the currently small family, there wasn't much to do besides go to the occasional Summer Camp that has been always hosted by Professor Samuel Oak.

"Hey, girl how are you?" Yolie asked in hidden excitement mixed with greeting her as her emotions were clearly shown on her face; opening the door for her best-friend, Maya could see that she was currently pulling-off the cute nerdy look to the point.

"Are you sure your parents were alright with us being here, while they're on their honeymoon like you told me?" Maya asked as she secretly was hoping it was true and not false; like the other times due to them growing up as they are: besties. "Yes I'm sure, you're like a daughter to them anyways since we've known each other since elementary," Yolie stated to remind Maya.

It's true, when Maya was at that age back then, they recently moved here due to her mother's instance of being safe for some odd reason, as the details were foggy back then. But Maya was picked-on by the other school-kids, yet both Yolie and Ash; the boy she has a crush-on currently besides girls, protected as well as befriended her… despite them being bullied by them as well as Gary Oak; grandson of Professor Oak. So in terms of that, they stuck together at most times of mini-adventures in this town ever since.

Pulling the girl beside her as well as leading her into the living room; after double-checking that the doors were locked, the blonde haired girl placed her best friend on the couch. The DVD in Yolie's hand was dubbed Pokéformers; the latest hit of robotic-like Pokémon that are actually robots in disguise, into the DVD player.

They however blushed quickly after realizing her father mixed-up his DVD collection with hers once again. Adult-like images started to play within a few short minutes as it was her dad's personal favorite: Lesbian Action 3, "Crap, dad must have replaced my movies again," Yolie said more-so to herself as her father tends to forget things like this yet remains a good parent as they also have an open-relationship that she also recently found-out, "No it's already in, so-so let's just wa-watch it," Maya stated as not only she was already captivated by the video itself as it made Maya strangely hot, but also in nerves as this was the first time seeing others naked; especially to the two current females they were watching; being busty and truly attractive.

As the movie continued, Maya was now strangely getting hotter downstairs in both sets while Yolie was starting to be aroused in secret as it was a girl like Maya to her surprise as this would be in the movie, banging the two same-busty girls at once. Yet Maya secretly checked her male-member that only a few like Yolie knows, and was relieved it was half-hard only.

"It's alright if I take my top off?" Yolie suddenly asked Maya to confuse the futa girl, although Maya decided as her body felt hot as well form merely watching the videos, she asked back to get a raised eyebrow with a nod in comply from her best-friend, "Only if I can do the same?" As one, the girls began to carefully yet quickly take-off their tops off with them also showing each other's chests: Maya's perky D-Cupped chest and Yolie's perky B-Cupped breasts.

"I hate it how you already have bigger breast," Yolie stating while also pouting, as secretly she hated how small her chest was compared to some girls; even to her best-friend in which secretly she has a small-growing crush towards.

Seeing the part where the one futa girl was dominating the blonde-busty girl suddenly sparked Maya's interest, "Uh, Maya what are you going to do?" Yolie asked before she saw Maya's eyes flash a violet glow; suddenly feeling strange yet obedient as unknown to them both, part of Maya's powers that she didn't realize she had, now began to take effect due to her how aroused Maya was. "How long… are your parents going to be gone?" Maya hesitantly asked yet in slow-growing lust hidden in her voice yet was also surprised by the quick yet monotone response from her friend, and was despite this growing heat within her, was partially-concerned about her best-friend while the other… wanted to fuck her silly. "For two weeks… Mistress," while she said these words, she stayed in place as if, awaiting orders.

Purring unknowingly to Maya as she also gave into the part that wants to screw her best-friend now, Maya quickly yet carefully unbuckled her shorts to reveal her impressive; at this age, 10 inches long dick, "Now take off those shorts and serve your Mistress," Maya ordered in curiosity yet also demanded like the one futa girl done in the adult movie, and following those orders to surprise Maya once again, Yolie quickly took off her shorts and within moments on the couch, began sucking her Mistress' dick like she would a lollipop.

"While that is nice my slut, I want you to suck on it," Maya ordered as well as gave into her desires now; unknown to her that her eyes were briefly glowing. Nodding, Yolie swallowed ⅔ of Maya's dick as the movie only added the effects of this blowjob. Moaning in sudden-surprised pleasure from this, Maya wanted more so she gripped Yolie's head, and she forced her head on the remaining ⅓; surprising Yolie to cause her to be half-aware at the moment yet causing her to also moan, resulting in Maya to purr as she came.

Releasing Yolie's head, the girl removed her head off of Maya's dick while also coughing up some cum as to Yolie's half-aware mind now, there was too much for her to handle. "Tell me: do you know if your parents have anything they would rather keep hidden away, from you?" Maya asked with her eyes currently filled with lust, "Yes milady; I found it while searching through their room for something personal on one of the times I needed to be alone," Yolie answered in an honesty-monotone tone of voice to her.

Ordering to go find it, Maya went to call her mom and told her as part of the agreement they made before doing this, that she was ok and would possibly see her later on tomorrow.

Hearing Yolie return after a few minutes of waiting, they opened a small-yet-large black box that had a dildo that was to mostly Maya's surprise; the same size her own dick. "I want… to save your virginity for later. So I'll be sticking my dick up your ass," Maya stated in half-lust this time with honesty to her as she didn't expect things to go this far as they had. So with one thrust, every inch of the above-average dick enters her asshole; with Yolie briefly wincing. "Play with yourself with this," Maya ordered while setting the dildo to the max; putting it in Yolie's hands while using both of her hands, played with Yolie's perky breasts.

After an hour has passed, Maya began to feel that urge to come again as she secretly, never masturbated at all before yet that first time earlier was when she actually came from her dick; felt it again. "I'm about to cum... so you better cum as well," Maya moaned out loud and when she finally came, Yolie squirted out her love juices a lot in an arch; but before Maya blacked out she brought them to the couch.

The next morning, Maya saw that her dick was still in Yolie's anus and pulling out; she quickly woke Yolie up, despite her partially-deep sleep on the couch.

"Uh… what happened last night?" Yolie asked groggily yet was wide-eyed as some of her memories began to quickly play-back from last night, into the girl's mind when she looked into Maya's eyes. From what she saw, unknown to her, was instantly engraved into her mind as not only she is still best-friend, but serving her Mistress by any means. "I think… that the movie did something," Maya stated while thinking as they got themselves dressed quickly into new clothes and partially-cleaned themselves as it was awkward, since even Maya didn't know what overcame her last night.

"Ok, but let's get cleaned up," Yolie stated while quickly surprising the dick girl, and in turn, Maya asked in bewilderment as she gestured slightly at the minor cum-stains that they have yet to clean-up, "Are ignoring the fact that I basically ass-raped you last night?"

"No… I mean… we both are both friends to the point that we're a couple in all-but-name, so this… just brings us closer Maya," Yolie said to her best friend as she when speaking, suppressed the urge to call her Mistress like she was going to say, all of a sudden. They then cleaned-up within ten minutes yet Yolie saw Maya was about to state something to her she already knows.

"But there's this guy I like-" Maya began to state yet was interrupted by a simple hand-gesture from the other girl with her not only giving Maya a look of full-knowing but also in an understanding grin on Yolie's face, "Please. I already know it's Ash because everybody already knows," she also eye-rolled at the end of her words yet stated in honesty-like question back to, however, "But I have to ask: if you do go with the harem-route, is he the only guy that will be in it?"

Maya nodded, "Yes his dick will be the only thing to enter me… but strangely I think it may change with not even knowing why that is," hearing the doorbell before Yolie could question how come to Maya, the girls went to see who it was.

Opening the door, both girls were worried when they noticed a crying teenaged girl and another girl around their age, "Let's get you inside," Maya said within moments and now that the four were in the living room; sitting down on the dried couch, the girls came to comfort the older girl,

"What happened?" Maya asked eventually as they were now settled a few minutes later, "You know Rick, right?" Sora Oak or Gary's older sister asked, "Yeah what about him?" Yolie asked with narrowed eyes of suspicion, "It turns out that Rick's been cheating on her with an older woman," Yellow answered to the two young girls easily.

The two young girls were pissed at this news, "Why would he do that?" Yolie stated aloud to Sora with Maya looking at Sora in concern yet she felt that heat suddenly once again; slowly building up inside her, "It was because of the fact that I refused to have actual sex with him, before marriage," Sora confessed to the two girls, and the group of four now heard the doorbell ring once more.

Maya went to go answer it once again, to reveal a feminine looking boy, "Ash, if you're here for aiding Sora at her time, come inside," Maya gently stated to her crush/other best-friend; her heat still growing as not known to them, her eyes briefly glowed yet quickly dulled due to her friends break-up she heard. "Sora, are you alright?" Ash asked in concern to Sora. "I'm… getting better with all of you here," Sora replied grateful to the group with her now, Maya leaving the room as she didn't realize her eyes began to glow a violet color from if anyone saw, the reflective services within the kitchen while also preparing the ice cream bowls for the group; more for Sora though.

"I have ice cream for everyone," Maya announced after a few minutes of preparing it; entering the living room. However, as all the eyes turned to her, Maya's eyes that were still glowing violets, made something change within the girls within the room as they secretly yet quickly began to feel suddenly hot; Ash as well.

"Actually… I have something better we can do with the ice cream," Sora said with a partially yet fully-aware dazed look in her eyes, "But what about-," Maya began to state in not only bewilderment as form what it sounded from Sora, she was somehow quickly over her break-up of Rick yet her inner-heat she keeps feeling, got hotter from the looks the girls gave her as well as Ash, "Screw Rick I just decided that I'm going full lesbian," Sora declared.

Maya was quickly objecting as their behavior she saw her friends currently have was truly odd right now, but when pulling down Maya's pants she, Yellow, and Ash now saw her 10 inches thick dick; not realizing Maya was a futa-girl at all as secretly, only her mother, Professor Oak, and Yolie knew.

"Are all penises… like this?" Yellow asked everyone in bewilderment with like the others, their eyes were also half-dazed yet fully aware., "No, she is above average when it comes in dick-sizes," Sora stated in an impressive tone as Rick was only five sad to say, as all the girls saw Ash start to fidget suddenly as well yet ignored this at the same time as their main focus was on Maya. "Now let's all take off our clothes, as I figured were hot like I am," nodding in agreement as they didn't know why they were hot and bothered, everyone took off their clothes to reveal that Sora had a high C-Cupped chest as she kept her top on; also clearly showing her chest through her oversized shirt that was meant for D-Cups while Yellow and Ash, showed to have small-high A-Cup's to surprise the others Ash was a futa like Maya; with Ash also having an above-average 8 inch dick. "Awe aren't you both just the cutest," Yolie gushed to the girls that like her, currently now nude except for Sora and Maya's top with; Maya also still having on her, alongside her bra.

"Now Yellow, Ash, watch what I do then follow me," Sora instructed softly yet loudly to be heard yet also stated her words as if, an order to truly pay attention.

Gripping her hand around Maya's larger dick then Ash, Sora quickly built-up and drooled all over it before also swallowing it all the way to the base, and in doing so, Maya quickly moaned out in pleasure while also seeing to her surprise and turning to Yolie since she was helping the younger members masturbate as they like her, never done-so as of yet. "S-Sora I'm about to cum," Maya shouted while unknowingly slamming her dick so far down her throat that Sora actually gushed from her pussy; though when Sora unlogged herself from Maya's dick, with the others, stopping and looking on as something weird occurred, she suddenly glowed. Her outfit began to strain as this all occurred within the span of two minutes; nearly tearing her clothing partially yet more-so on her top that still surprisingly held yet was close to it.

When it ended, Sora Oak was now sporting three pairs of H-Cupped breasts as she grew the others when glowing within the middle, three at a time; currently making her tight-shirt look like she was bumped-pregnant slightly, with her skin also changed to light-fur that matched her hair-color, with a cow-like tail on her tailbone; with that mostly being the odd changes she has. "Wow this is new," Sora stated in shocked surprise and curiosity with the others simply starting like Maya was, and as she squeezed her breasts, they were all shocked that the right-top one started leaking out milk which followed by the other two on top, then eventually the rest to make her unknowingly moan briefly at this as her nipples were sensitive. "Wow… I'm actually lactating," Sora stated after she stopped moaning to everyone as she was still yet her more-so, surprised at her sudden transformation.

"You were saying something… about the ice cream earlier," Yellow now told them as she came-back with desert bowels easily in her arms since her part-time job she was recently fired from, was a waitress for the town in their local dinner. "Ice cream and milk, let's go," Maya cheered to them as she decided to question things for later and give-in to her heated desires once again as secretly watching Sora change, turned her own truly.

Maya then pushed the changed Sora on the floor so that Yolie could now pour the first two bowls all over Sora's six breasts yet waited as she took the non-fitting top off now as Yellow looked on in sudden lust at this, and Sora looked at the girl in surprise. Moaning at this sudden move yet also in sudden lustful desire, Sora, out of instinct perhaps due to her change, brought all four girls over to her while stating in a sudden motherly tone, "Come to me dears; drink as much as you want," and while they started drinking; she smiled at her children even though suddenly in her mind, Maya is the leader of their current yet sudden group; The Alpha.

After Sora was eventually finished from leaking milk from her breasts as the sucking lasted nearly seven minutes, Ash now walked over to Maya and asked a question that stunned her, "Can I try sucking on your penis?"

Maya was hesitant yet her mind was clouded slightly in both awareness and lust at this moment, "Are you sure? I just…don't want you to choke," Sora eye rolled at Maya as she briefly looked to her yet listened since her gaze was also on Ash right now, "Please, if she wants to just let her… but I think you could take it slow." Giggling at Sora's words, Ash kneeled down to Maya's dick and after taking a deep breath: decided to take a chance and shoved Maya's dick to the point of choking; but her own dick started leaking a bit as well as her vagina in utter arousal at this.

"Oh… does little Ashy like the pain?" Sora asked while also purposely flicking her cock with her tail causing him to moan, followed by Maya with her also moaning due to the quick sucking now as well. And eventually cumming, Ash also started to glow and when it was done, she was now unlike Sora, different.

Ash became a furless cow of sorts; her skin remaining the same with dark-rose red colored yet small-curved horns within the hairline near her forehead. She also by the comfort of the girls as she also grew them without blood to their surprise, black-ivory colored wings like her hair color, on her back; also seeing like Sora as she now had four D-Cupped breasts that leaked only a little, but her dick went from an 8-inch long dick to an impressive 12-inch long dick, and she also now had an ivory-colored, spaded-tipped tail like Sora, connected to her tailbone that was as long as a golf club. Not known to them until later on, they won't realize it until that time, but Ash was now half-human due to whatever Maya has done to her.

"I wasn't expecting that," Sora said while seeing the changes; however, they all saw Maya staring at Ashley, female Ash's name, with lust in her eyes quickly and before anyone said anything, she quickly started swallowing her changed-friends dick before briefly removing her mouth to state like an order; which was filled quickly, "Get me another bowl of ice cream," and once she had it, started pouring it all over Ash's dick. After she sucked up all of the cum mixed with ice cream though, Maya turned to Yolie in a smirk-like lust-filled grin on her face; Maya's eyes dazed in desire now, "Your turn."

Gleefully nodding with Yolie coming-over quickly while within moments, pumping up and down while on the floor, Sora was also eating Yellow's pussy while she at the same time, sucked Ashley's dick like a lollipop and like before as Maya came into her, Yolie now glowed before that too vanished as she was now like Ashley only without the dick but no wings, and was in fur like Sora was, "Are all the girls that suck you off, going to be leaking milk?" Sora playfully teased as well as joked to Maya, with her now looking at the last girl to be changed, "Well only one way to find out," Maya said while now lustfully looking at the last girl: Yellow.

Seeing the makeovers everyone else got; with her secretly turned on as well as jealous she was the last, Yellow eagerly started sucking in Maya's dick as Sora was also at this time, rubbing her nipples against both Yolie's and Ashley's nipples. Soon after swallowing Maya's semen as she came quickly due to Maya watching the display of the other girls, Yellow pouted as she was turned into what they all figured by her coloring, a Pikachu with at most mid-B-Cupped breasts, "No fair! Why does everyone else get mammoth sized breasts while I get these," Yellow complained to them all.

"Well… I can think of one reason," Maya now stated to the girl in half-lust as she began to think clearly at the moment from like the rest, hearing Yellow complain of her chest-size; with Yellow now looking at her, "If you have gained giant breasts, you would lose your lolli-like appearance yet you did gain a small bubble-but," though right about her words at the end when she stated this, she grasped Yellow's small breasts and made Yellow also moan quickly, "She's right, and it would only make sense as you're the baby of the group," Sora stated casually suddenly as if, it was basic knowledge.

Suddenly Maya moved away from the girl's as they were suddenly concerned that switched to that and half-lusty desire as Maya ended up starting to change. Maya watched with wide eyes yet her eyes were partially dazed with her fully aware as her simple yet average D-Cupped chest began to change firstly as slowly with her twinging strangely, in sudden pleasure, they began to grow. Now after a few minutes of pleasure, she grabbed her now large chest, figuring they might be I-Cups now as suddenly, she groaned in minor pain-pleasure as her height began to grow a few inches; also gaining a small bubble-butt and lastly her penis now grew to the wide-eyed looks of the girls yet in Yolie's case, minor drool over as it leaked only slightly but also grew to a now more-impressive 20 inches long cock that would look rough, if entered.

Unable to control themselves and not letting Maya see her sudden changes, Sora and Yellow moved towards the rigid looking cock while the two other girls focused; within their minds like the other two during this, on their Mistress' breasts. Moaning uncontrollably, Maya could only shiver yet both stand and watch; slightly weak-kneed as Sora and Yellow were tag teaming her dick via Sora sucking the top, while Yellow sucks and licks around it like an ice cream cone that was dripping on her hand. Then returning to her breasts, Maya grabbed the back of their heads and pushed them further down on both of her still sensitive breasts in renewed lust, and after she came once again, Maya noticed that Ashley was still hard.

"Ashley come here," she ordered lustfully and standing in front of her Mistress, Ashley drooled easily when Maya now sat-down spread her legs, "Besides a dildo, yours is the only cock that will only enter my pussy," Maya said yet had a strange yet odd feeling that might end-up changing later on in the future; for some reason, and nodding, Ashley lined her dick up to her Mistress' pussy and slowly moved in to only to be stopped by a wall; with her realizing as well as the girls when she stated this, "Well… it seems that you're also going to be taking my virginity as well Ash," Maya stated; releasing the grip she had allowed herself to drop on every inch of the changed futa's cock yet only shedding a couple of tears when her walls were speared.

Slowly moving backward, Ashley increased her pace before pulling out and cumming all over Maya's body, and with three bowls of melted ice cream left the girls poured it all over their bodies and licked it off.

After licking all the semen and ice cream, the three girls surrounded Sora sucking on a nipple that was available and eventually afterward, they slept.


	2. Starting the adventure

**This is the second chapter corrected by** **Aeroza**

While staying at Yolie's place for two weeks; with Maya also bribing her mother to do so that is, Maya wondered what other powers she had, and then soon found out that nearly a few days alter that she could sexually turn someone on, with just a simple touch of the skin.

With the two weeks at the end; with them taking as much sexy-time as they could to let Maya experience a lot of things, the girls decided to do this again; however, both Maya and Ash, who was able to return to her original form like the other girls when they simply thought of it, walked over to her house.

Opening the door, the pair saw both of their parents wearing very little clothes thanks to the heat-wave that recently came into the area, "Hey you two how was the sleepover?" Delia asked.

"It was fine; nothing special," Ash answered easily as she saw the look in Maya's eyes now after spending two-weeks with her mate, yes, mate within her mind, "So how long have you been here Delia?" Maya asked after Ash while also hugging her mom first before also moving to hug Delia, secretly grinning like crazy as she wanted to see if it works on others besides her girls; her ability to turn others on and obey her slightly.

"Oh... not long… I got here around 7 this morning," Delia said as she and her mother suddenly felt hot as well as aroused; Maya secretly grinned at this as her power does indeed form what she is seeing, worked on others, "Delia is it ok if I take off my top off in front of your girl?" Hana Satsuki asked rather suddenly with half-glazed eyes, "Its fine," Ash waved as she figured like the girls, Maya might end-up pulling this stunt yet secretly, and she wanted to do this as well.

Seeing that Hana was taking her top off, Delia decided from her currently hazed mind like Hana's, did the same; which was also quickly followed by both children, "Mom… are you alright?" Maya asked with her still hiding her smirk, "Yeah… you seem a little pale," Ash said in half-concern yet half-knowing as she was truly wasn't sure about this yet at the same time, did. "Do any of you feel… hotter than normal?" Both mother's asked as they began to look partially dazed, "No, but we probably know of a way to calm you both down," Ash said to both Hana and Delia while also seeing Maya now smirking at both of their mothers, "What is it?" The two mothers asked in a total daze now, but out of everything they had on their minds, their children suddenly kissing them right on the lips wasn't one… although with how hot and mind-dazed they were, they both didn't fight back.

"Ashley: get your mother ready… while I fuck my mom," Maya ordered yet she was hesitant mixed with wanting to do this, as an urge to do her mom took over her mind slightly; due to her growing lustful-heat as she already took off her mom's skirt. "Come: suck your daughter's dick," unable to refuse this order due to Maya's influence, Hana could only take ¼ of it, but Maya thought she could do better and forced another section of her dick down Hana's throat, "That's it, Mommy-Slut: suck my dick," Maya moaned out while stating this to Hana, and turning to Ashley, Maya saw her fellow futa was eating out her mother's pussy now.

Feeling that she was about to cum, Maya pulled her mother off of her dick and painted her partially white before mentally counting down the seconds as Hana shined; secretly the seal that her other parent placed upon Hana now broken to allow her to become this once again, Hana moaning in sudden pleasure that also racked her mind as her chest and body began to change; more-so her chest as it outgrew to Maya shocked state yet grinned lewdly in her lust with a minor nose-bleed; to which she also wiped, to Q-Cups within moments. Hana's skin also became dirt-brown in color than the pale color she originally had, yet she became the same height as Maya to her second-shock at this. Her mother's stomach area was now tanned though but unlike the other girls, she had no tail. Her breasts though when she merely moved to inspect in dazed-shock, began to leak in droplets of milk. The rest of Hana's clothing, however, was a different story as when she changed, they ripped with ease off her now exotic-looking frame.

Turning around, Maya walked towards Delia as she planned to change her as well; not seeing Ashley looking at Hana with lust-filled eye like she had with her mother when they engaged moments earlier.

Though seeing this, Maya gently ordered/stated to make Ashley to quickly perk to this, "Ashley go have fun with my mother," Maya then shoved the still-dazed Delia down on her dick, and with it also still wet from her blowjob from her mother, Delia went farther down on her dick and soon, Maya came all over Delia quickly as she too changed to something similar to her own mother; but they kept their hair-color they both realized.

Seeing that both of their dicks were still hard, Maya thought it was time for a change of scenery. "Mommy-Slut 1, Mommy-Slut 2 follow us," Maya ordered and with Ashley behind her every step they now entered the master bedroom.

"I'm going to fuck my mother; you can do whatever you want with yours," Maya said already pushing the now dazed-Hana on the bed and quickly shoving every inch of her rough-skinned dick into her pussy; spearing into her womb while getting Hanakhan; Maya thought suddenly in her mind, to scream but Maya also cut her off by French kissing her with Ashley having her mother and in her mind, Deliakan, was currently giving her a blowjob.

Instead of pulling out, Maya flooded her mother's womb as Ashley forced her mother to swallow all 12-inches of her own cock down her throat. Forcing Hana off of her now, Maya turned to Ashley and her mother, "Ashley, Mommy-Slut 2: come here," following orders the mother-daughter pair joined their Mistress, "Mommy-Slut 2: suck my own cum from Mommy-Slut 1 and Ashley, choose a hole and start fucking."

Nodding, Deliakhan moved over to Hanakhan as Ashley pointed her dick at her mother's pussy, and then taking hold of her changed-mother, Maya speared her asshole; causing Hanakhan to scream before it turned into a moan. And for the rest of the day, it was a free for all fuck-fest as Maya and Ashley switch partners or shoved their dicks up a pussy and asshole of one of the Pokéwomen, and then one of them would switch to her mouth.

 _Time Skip_

After that fateful day, Maya enjoyed her days of just fucking all of her girls and her single lolli.

As a joke, she decided to truly decided to nickname them: Hana and Delia were both Hanakhan and Deliakhan, Sora turned into Purrora, Ash changed to Ashtank; due to her breasts when sucked-on would leak constantly… until she is exhausted of having sex, while Yolie became Milie and Yellow's is Kikachu.

Things changed also since the day that she took her mother as Delia and Ashley, seeing as she still wants to be a tomboy but more-so partially dressed as a girl now, now lived with them but today is also a special day: Maya and the girls, besides Purrora, were now 15 years old.

Moaning awake, Maya woke up to the sight of Ashtank sucking on her dick as both of the Mommy-Sluts were sucking in her leaking tits, and that's another thing as a couple of years ago, Maya's breasts started leaking milk themselves. "Come on Ashtank, we need to go meet the others," Maya gently ordered after coming in her mouth, with a small grunt of pleasure.

Getting the sluts off of her, Maya is now wearing a tie halter top that somehow covered her now J-Cupped breasts, then shoving her own dick up her pussy so she was able to wear her skinny jeans and her heeled boots while accessory wise, all she has was clips in her hair (think of Sinon's hair clips in GGO) and Ashtank is wearing a ruffled blouse and like Maya, shoved her own dick up her pussy so that she was able to wear a skirt and finishing off the look she wore stiletto flats. Her chest however to her own ire, remained the same size.

Leaving the house later-on then they were meant to, they first encountered Yellow as she is wearing a simple white dress and flats and joining them were Yolie as she had a tank top followed by shorts and running shoes. If you're wondering why Ashley did return to her original girl-form yet her breasts remained the same regardless of form, to her secret ire, it's because Delia made up some bogus lie that Ash was really Ashley; it's just that everyone thought she was a boy at first glance.

At the professor's lab, they already saw Gary with his fan club. "Ah, Maya; your aunt called and sent over two pokemon from the Alola region," Samuel said kindly while also handing the two Pokéballs over.

"What why does she get two Pokémon that's not from this region," Gary quickly realized yet demanded this to his grandfather. "Because your aunt doesn't live in Alola," from his easy response in retort, Maya snickered while also taking the items, "Oh and Sora said that she wanted to come with you on your travels," Samuel said as he decided to bring it up with said person now entering the room, "Yeah I need a change of scenery," she explained while also currently wearing a silver dress as well.

Ignoring Gary, the girls entered the lab, "Now that Maya has a starter and Gary already claimed Squirtle; one of you will have to choose my backup Pokémon," Samuel said, "I'll let them pick the official starters," Ashley said. Yolie, who they let go first, picked Charmander while also allowing Yellow to pick up Bulbasaur, "Ashley… I have to warn you this Pokémon you're no picking is somewhat violent," Samuel warned while at the same time, opening the Pokéball to reveal; secretly surprising the girls more-so with Yellow as she narrowed her eyes at said Pokémon in secret challenge, a Pikachu.

"Hey there," Ashley gently stated to her partner-Pokémon, "I'm your new trainer," while Pikachu was willing to work with this girl, they saw it alongside Ashley, glaring at the Pokéball it came out of, "Oh… you don't like the Pokéball; then you can ride on my shoulder if you want," Ashley said while also placing the now surprised Pikachu on her right shoulder. "Now that's done here are your Pokédex," the professor said while handing each of them said device, "Don't worry grandpa; I already have the Pokémon you gave me yesterday," Sora said as he simply nodded and dismissed them. 

Though not known to the group, a pair of eyes watched this scene with secret heart-ache as the owner of said eyes wanted to reveal themselves, yet couldn't due to said person being tracked, and left.

Returning home now, Maya thought of something on the fly with a smirk suddenly on her face, "Pokéball go," tossing two Pokéballs at Mommy-Slut 1 and 2, they were surprised when they were sucked into the Pokéballs. "So humans-turned-Pokémon can be captured… huh," Sora said mostly for everyone at witnessing this, "Come on, let's get started," Maya directed and finding an isolated clearing, everyone released their pokemon.

Releasing her pheromones; which she discovered she could do a few years back, all the Pokémon turned to Maya within moments with dazed eyes, "And now… it's time for you all to join us," Maya moaned out as she secretly saved as well as played with herself for this moment to see if this would work, and then sprayed with a lot of semen she stored; as that was why they were almost late, the Pokémon.

The first to turn washer first Alorian Pokémon: Salandit is now a preteen African-skinned female with a totally black outfit; with red and orange designs. Following her is a girl a bit younger than Salandit, with pink and green clothing and after was the real Pikachu as she is now a tanned skin girl in a tube top and booty shorts with the same figure to their surprise, and Yellow's ire, Ashley as secretly she is wearing pants that hide her bubble-butt.

Next up was Bulbasaur; who was now sporting ivy green-skin wearing a blouse as well as a skirt while Charmander is now orange-skinned while also wearing similar clothes to Pikachu's; but only smaller, and for the final transformation is Sora's pokemon which was a tan skin-color while also only wearing a dress; with a jewel on her head. Most of the new girls had either petite or slightly curved figures.

Surprised, the newly-turned females were quickly taken over by their sudden lust from the air they were breathing from Maya's scent, "Girls: strip now," Maya ordered and using another ability she discovered: invoked tentacles, all of them the same size as her actual dick.

Having her Salandit blow her, Maya spotted a bit of orange hair nearby and so dragging her out by a tentacle due to her wanting to find out who she was, everyone saw that their spy was furiously ramming three fingers into her wet pussy. "Now… who are you?" Maya asked with her mood half-depleted by seeing the state of the lust-driven ten-year-old girl. The girl had orange hair as the shorts she saw were short-blue jeans within the bushes as she had no hair around her vagina, but she had a yellow-muscle-shirt petite frame, with signs showing off a few weeks or so starvation, from this young girl's ribs also slightly showing. "Misty, no last name," Misty moaned out from her lust-driven mind.

"Why the no last name part?" Sora asked; her mood like the original girls partially dropped yet still up; due to Maya's pheromones in the area still, "I was disowned… Oh… for not having the beauty that my sisters ha- mmm… have," Misty answered bitterly; still fingering herself as her love juices fell to the dirt-floor and her blue eyes still glazed.

"Well I can tell that you are beautiful," Maya said honestly to the young girl, also dragging her hand across her face to freeze said girl in place yet from her mind she decided to state what she has been wanting; especially with her being in the town's forest for nearly a week, "Can I please join you?" Misty moan/asked with Maya forcing her to stop fingering herself; Misty's fingers were twitching with the need to touch herself still as she began to state normally to them all, "I can't explain it, but when I saw that you had the power to change Pokémon into Anthros and Humans into Pokémon… something inside me decided to scream-out to join you."

Seeing partial-honesty in the girl's voice as they all; the main group of human-turned girls figured she might be telling a half-truth yet knew she really wanted to, yet also seeing her bodily state and Misty's lust-filled yet pleading eyes, Maya couldn't refuse.

"Just to let you know: once this happens, there's no turning back," Misty nodded quickly as she truly wanted to be part of a family once again, "Then drink from your mother," bringing Misty to her right breast, Maya moaned.

"Hey, I thought I was the mother," Purrora joked, "I created you, so that means I'm the mother," Maya said while also commanding a tentacle to jam itself in Purrora's ass; making the girl-turned-Purrloin-anthro shriek in sudden pain-filled pleasure.

After Misty drank her fill, her skin began to turn an aqua blue, and her clothing morphed into a bustier swim top and a thong bikini bottom. Her chest also grew from being flat to a small C-Cup, and Misty also gain some minor-curves on her hips yet secretly a doll-like look now instead of the petite yet starved form she once had. "Can I have your dick now… Mommy?" Misporeon within Maya's mind as a name; seeing as the girl turned into the Vaporeon race, asked hesitantly now with lust still due to the air, within her orbs, "Let's see how deep-down you can go," Maya giggled gently while also ripping the thong right off, then slamming her new 'daughter' down all the way to the base.

"Wow, little sis isn't bad," Yolie stated before swallowing a tentacle now, "Welcome to the family… Misporeon," Maya whispered; resulting in the now named Misporeon to cry to herself in sudden joy at this as she didn't know why her two older siblings agreed to disown her, but the eldest ruled over them as when they weren't around; the eldest and her boyfriend, they were like her original sisters. "I have a family now," Misporeon muttered/moaned while also sobbing, with the newly-turned girl still being thrusted by her new mother. "That's right and we'll never neglect you," Maya stated while slowing down her thrusts as she went for the loving-type of thrusting within moments.

After the fucking was over with, the girls went to the river to clean up and as she was washing the conditioner out of her hair, Maya saw a red and white bird flying across the sky then feeling a sensation she's never felt before overtake her briefly, " _Use my blessing well, and in pleasure,_ " she heard strangely in her head.

The next morning, Misporeon woke up to an unfamiliar location before she realized what happened yesterday, "It wasn't a dream," she muttered out softly to herself yet didn't see Maya besides her, "No it wasn't My Mist," she heard the voice of her 'mother' and saw that she was getting up, gently hugging the anthro-girl before doing so.

After everyone had their fill of food and Hanakhan milk, Maya gave the Pokéball containing Deliakhan back to Ashley, "She is your mother after all," she stated gently with Ashely also agreeing with her Mistress at this before facing the group, "Alright I want to spend the entire day training your Pokégirl's and catching more Pokémon and if you have a higher-level Pokémon along with more Pokémon than the others, you will be gifted with an all-out gangbang," excited at the prospect of a gangbang; the girls quickly took off. "Well shall we," Maya said to her own Pokémon.

In the end, only Ashley won as she caught a Pidgeotto, Sentret, and a Rattata while also having all of her Pokémon up to level 11. But while the other girls also upset slightly, they're all in their half-mind on the gangbang still.

"What Pokémon did you get Mistress?" Milie asked curiously, "Well in order: Spearow, Furret, Spinarak, and surprisingly both Plusle and a Minun. But level wise they're all 15 even," the girls were shocked.

In Ashley's tent now, the couple was already swapping spit as their dicks and breasts were rubbing against each other up, and using the gift from the bird she saw earlier Maya heated her entire body up, "Ugh… Mistress why does… it feels hotter than before," Ashley moaned out as Maya has been telling her to stop calling her Mistress as she sees her as an equal yet Ashely unknowingly does still, "Let's just say… that I got an update of sorts," Maya smirked while also catching Ashley's tongue with her mouth, then started to nibble on the lower-lip. Summoning ten tentacles within moments, Maya had ordered four of them to begin sucking the milk out of her breasts, one in both her asshole and pussy and the last one suddenly curled around to Ashley's dick to jerk it off; keeping her lustful flames active, Maya returned to swapping spit. As this continued, Maya removed the tentacle from Ashley's pussy but before she could moan in distress the futa moaned when her Mistress' entire dick quickly went into her pussy.

Since her lustful heat was new, Maya couldn't hold it up for long and it was at this time that all the tentacles along with her dick came showering Ashley in gallons of cum.

Though unknown to even them as they were being listened to, the same pair of eyes that was within Pallet Town, secretly approved of Maya's choice of adopting the child into her family from up in the trees; yet hid a grin as she planned to eventually convert said child or children, into something… more eventually, with the abilities of water gained to the current, now left to see an old comrade off the coast.

 _Page break_

 _Maya Satsuki: Salandit, Fomantis, Vaporeon/Misporeon/Misty, Spearow, Furret, Spinarak, Plusle, and a Minun, Kangaskhan/Hanakhan/Hana Satuski or Maya's Mom_

 _Ashley 'Ashtank' or Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Kangaskhan/Deliakhan/Ash's Mother, Pidgeotto, Sentret, and Rattata_

 _Yolei 'Milie' Inoue: Charmander_

 _Yellow 'Kikachu' Maria: Bulbasaur_

 _Sora 'Purrora' Oak: Meowth_

 _Page break_

Arriving in Viridian City on next day's mid-afternoon, the group of currently-human girls caught the attention of the males in the city. "There's a gym leader here right, so why not challenge that one first," Ashley said after seeing a sign they had a gym here, "It's not that easy Ashley; the gym leader here wants for some reason, the other seven gym badges before you can challenge the gym here," Sora explained to her fellow girl. "That reminds me," she now looked to both Maya and Ash, "who here is taking on the Pokemon League?" She eventually asked, "Well… Ashley and I are, but I don't know about the other girls," Maya stated to Sora with ease, shrugging her shoulders as she felt her daughter's Pokéball vibrate briefly at this in hidden worry, yet settled down. "Well, I don't know… but I may find out on this," Yolei shrugged in reply to what Maya stated, "I want to travel," Yellow stated.

Picking up their Pokémon from Nurse Joy, they discovered that there was only a room with a large king-sized bed. "Hey Professor Oak," Maya said calling the Professor, " _Maya, my girl, you just made me a happy man_ ," Samuel stated in excitement, "What happened?" Sora asked her grandfather, " _I made a bet with Gary that he would pay a million dollars if you caught a Pokemon_ ," Samuel stated with a grin with greedy-eyes filled with mirth. "I hope I get a portion of that payment," Maya glared without a sign of her joking around as placing bets on her was a big no-no in her book, " _Of course. I already sent a third to your account_ ," Samuel said before signing off.

Heading to their room, Maya and Ashley sighed in relief when they dug their dicks out of their own pussies. "So… first thing tomorrow morning, we head out for Pewter City," Yellow stated, "Yeah," Sora agreed with her also purring as once everyone was in the room Maya sealed it shut then returned to what they think is their true forms.

As they continued to do their own things in the room the power went out, "This isn't good," Maya said as the humans put their illusions back on and now also entering the lobby with them all seeing two adults; a man and woman, with a Meowth between them, "Listen up lady: you hand all of the Pokémon here or else things will go ugly," the Meowth threatened, "But the Pokémon here are injured," Nurse Joy told them in shock and worry, "Who cares," the magenta haired lady said while also eye rolling.

"Hey, pick on someone who can fight back," Maya yelled out at seeing Nurse Joy getting picked-on as well as threatened, stirred-up something within her, "Please, as if you think you can stop us? That's funny," the blue-haired man stated to Maya in humor slightly in his tone.

"She's not alone," Ashley voiced as the girls stood behind her with their pokemon out of their Pokéballs. Gulping they realized they were in over their heads, "Everyone: attack," Maya instructed and in a blink of an eye, the two criminals along with their partner Pokémon were sent to prison.


	3. Gyms and girls

_Maya Satsuki:_

 _Spearow: preteen chestnut haired girl with a punk style shirt and ripped shorts._

 _Furret: teenage brown haired girl with a tan color dress_

 _Spinarak: green haired child with a blouse and skirt_

 _Plusle and Minun: blonde haired girls with a jumpsuit leaving nothing to the imagination_

 _Ashley 'Ashtank' 'Ash' Ketchum:_

 _Pidgeotto: mid-teenager with brown hair and wearing a vest with a skirt_

 _Sentret: entering teenage years with chestnut hair and wears a brown dress_

 _Rattata: preteen girl wearing a purple jumpsuit_

 _Page break_

Waking up the next morning, Maya woke up to someone she felt that was sucking her breasts, and now opening her eye she saw the twins she recently turned and caught doing it, "Morning Mistress," White, Plusle easily greeted Maya while the other took over, "Where's everyone else?" Maya asked yet briefly held back a moan at how good they were, "They thought that since you're the harem leader that restocking the supplies was beneath you and decided to let you sleep in," Black, Minun, explained as she then stopped. Touched, Maya laid Black on White then speared her dick in between the pair; as the roughness of her cock scrapped their clits and boobs to the point that they could just stick their tongues out and lick it, and then before they knew it, the twins were quickly covered in the semen of their Mistress.

Hearing the door open after they finished, the three looked up to see their companions, "So how was your shopping?" Maya asked with her having a pleased smile on her face, "Besides the tons of guys asking us on dates; nothing too exciting," Yolei answered with Maya agreeing with her.

"So now that we restocked on supplies, are we ready to leave?" Maya voiced rather suddenly yet no one said anything, "Ok, now let me just take a shower and move ASAP." With a quick shower, Maya switched a couple of Pokémon to get them ready, "I wonder if I can combine moves…" Maya stated while voicing her thoughts, "You mean... like a Coordinator?" Purrora asked. "Yup. It would catch my opponents off guard when they see me ordering attacks with style," Maya explained with a grin on her features now at this idea she has been having for some time, "Are you thinking of entering a contest though Maya?" Kikachu asked, "Who knows; it might be fun," Maya shrugged while thinking about it.

Continuing on the road to Pewter City after they paid and left the hotel, the group saw Pokémon and battled trainers along the way.

Finding a secluded clearing after traveling a few hours, the girls decided to take a break, "Finally. An isolated area," Maya stated to her girls with her also looking relieved, "Yeah I understand," Purrora said while agreeing with her Mistress as while traveling with just them it was agreed they go as their Pokémon forms, "Hanakhan come on out; I need a drink," Maya ordered, "If you wanted a drink you could have asked any of us," Yolei said however as the two mothers came-out in a mixture of curiosity as to why Maya wanted them out as well as knowing like the others they too can produce milk.

"Well Mommy-Slut 1 and 2 is … how do I explain it easily to you guys… like a taste of fine wine; Purrora's milk is that of a cool drink on a hot summer's day; Ashtank's is one I would like to enjoy by the pool, and yours is something I would like next to a bonfire," Maya explained her tastes as she realized when she does drink their milk, they had their own flavors; not they realized that except Ash in secret.

"Wow I didn't think of that," Kikachu said yet they all sweat dropped within moments as Maya went to work on both mothers by sucking their breasts. Getting horny from the slurping noise's Maya is currently making, however, each of the girls started to take their clothes off. They also helped her out as to amuse them; she still kept sucking their breasts.

"Mommy, can your lolli have some milk, please?" Kikachu asked in a little girl's voice, and a bit shocked, she saw Maya stopped to what she was doing and quickly decided to play along to her playful act, "Of course; but what type of milk do you want?" Cutely putting a finger on her lip as seeing Maya wanted her to act like this, Kikachu laid on the ground now as she too was currently naked like the others, and then spread her pussy lips as it was already wet, "The milk I want is pure dick-milk, and I want it here," with Maya's dick now twitching Maya slowly walks over, "And please fill it to the brim," unable to control herself now, Maya rammed in her dick causing Kikachu to moan and soon, she felt Maya's futa-cum enter her womb directly.

After they're little sex-break, the girls continued onward; however, Maya suddenly stopped as strange as it sounds, she sensed someone; with the girls confused as to why until she stated her words. "Whoever you are come on out now," she demanded.

Stepping out of the woods is a male teenager around Maya's height, "Are you Maya Satsuki?" he asked, "Yeah that's me… why do you want to know?" She asked with a head-tilt to the right at the end. "I am here to challenge you like I have done many times; encountering trainers from Pallet Town," he explained, "If you want a fight, sure, but I don't battle a nameless trainer," Maya said already reaching for her Pokéballs, "I am Richard, and this is my first Pokémon, Beedrill."

Seeing her opponent, Maya already had a Pokémon in mind, "Striker; take off," Richard went first, "Beedrill use Fury Attack," buzzing in, the bee Pokémon pointed its stingers at its tiny opponent. "Feather Dance, followed by Quick Attack," flapping it's little wings a good amount of feathers that were created, and not being able to see anything, Beedrill left itself open towards attacks. "Yeah, I was lucky that my first Spearow catch had a move-set of only egg moves," Maya stating while also seeing the shocked look on Richards' face, "Beedrill; Twineedle," he cried out, "Use your size to dodge, then use Razor Wind followed by Feint Attack," Maya countered watching her flying-type skillfully dodge the attacks before letting loose her own firepower, "Quick Attack one more time," with the attack followed by the razor wind kicking in, Beedrill fainted. "And Maya wins this one without a scratch," Purrora grinned, "I admit that I underestimated you, but not again, go Pinsir," turning to Striker, Maya knew she wouldn't win this round thus she switched her out, "Passion let's go," Maya said revealing her starter.

"Pinsir use your Vice Grip," Richard yelled out, "Passion: when it gets close use Poison Gas," mentally counting down she got the perfect chance when Pinsir lowered its head so releasing the purple mist, Pinsir got poisoned, "Oh no," Richard shouted. "Passion use Ember," Maya directed and seeing as Pinsir was slowly getting sluggish and another Ember attack, Pinsir was down for the count. Making Maya win by a landslide.

Leading the girls out of the forest, Richard bid them farewell. Entering the city limits, however, she bumped into a purple haired girl, "Sorry about that," Maya apologized to the girl, "No need… I wasn't looking at where I was going either," she said walking away as a small blush washed over her face without them seeing it.

Ignoring what just happened, the girls currently in their human forms as they did so as soon as they entered the city as well as Richard's encounter, soon found the Pewter City's Gym.

"Hello? We would like to have a battle," Maya announced for her and Ashley. "So, I take it that this is going to be a double battle then," a male voice said from the darkness and when the lights turned on, a teenager with chocolate colored skin and spiky hair is now seen.

"You ready for this?" Maya asked Ashley, "Of course," Ashley replied back with determination now in her orbs. "This is double-battle between Gym Leader Brock, and both challengers Maya and Ashley," the ref announced loud-enough to be heard as the girls went to watch form the stands, "While the gym leader can only use four Pokémon, the challengers are allowed to switch Pokémon, and now let the battle begin," pulling out two Pokéballs Brock went first, "Geodude, Rhyhorn, go."

In retaliation, the girls shouted out together, "Vaporeon/Kangaskhan we need your help," Brock to restrain himself from falling at the shocked-sight of the two Pokémon, stated to his own two within moments. "Geodude use Rollout, and Rhyhorn you use Tackle," seeing the orders given the girls were almost sorry for what they were going to do, "Kangaskhan use Ice Beam on the floor/Misporeon; Water Gun," and just like that the battle was quickly over. "First round goes to Maya and Ashley," the ref declared, "Graveler and Onix come on out," Brock said and just like before; they were defeated like the other two rock/ground types.

Getting the badge from Brock, they once again run into the girl from earlier, but it seemed that luck wasn't on the girl's side as she tripped as well as also landing right between Maya's large breasts. "You know, that a date is supposed to come before gripping, right," Maya asked half slyly and half-amused to the girl.

"I'm sorry," the purple haired girl apologized while quickly standing-up and waving frantically, "No its cool… hey do you want to hang out with us; we were just about to just chill because we weren't expecting the battle against Brock to be over in a flash," Maya offered, secretly while winking to the girls briefly as she looked away, activating her sexual-heat to tempt her. "I would love to," she said in a sudden-half daze and also introduced themselves; Kikachu asked for her name though, "Rika Ortiz," she said in a shallow-breathed tone that they could tell that she was aroused.

Entering their room, Maya silently sealed the room shut.

As they talked, Maya wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "You look a bit hot under the collar; there why not take some of your clothes off," and without arguing due to her lust-filled look and mind now, Rika started to take the clothes off within moments. Seeing that as a sign the other girls took their upper clothes off as well.

"Tell me Rika: what do you want to do right now?" Maya asked as her eyes were half-filled with lust, "I want to do whatever you tell me to," Rika answered without hesitation, "Everything? No matter how lewd and degrading it is," the other girl asked, "Yes; what my own parents don't know is that I'm a closet sub… and when I bumped into you, I knew that you were the one for me."

Smiling at Rika and her secret hobby, Maya turned the chair around so that Rika was facing her, "Then once you kiss me… there's no turning back," without even a single thought, Rika went straight for the French kissing. "No. I don't think you deserve a French kiss," Maya now ordered easily to the still dazed girl yet grinned and pointed, "Not without worshipping my cock first," it was here that Rika saw who they really were, but it also didn't bother her in the slightest. Seeing the dick of her Mistress within her mind now, caused Rika to droll in numbed pleasure slightly, "That drool could be used for something," Maya said easily to the girl, snapping Rika out of her daydream due to the heat from Maya, then kneeling down as she within moments, gobbled up the futa's dick. 

Hearing the sound that their new member was making, the rest of the girls started to suck on breasts or in Ashley's case, fuck something. Swallowing all of Maya's cum now, Rika glowed and where she stood within moments, is now a green-skinned female wearing a green dress with slits to also reveal the upper thighs, and on her hands were red roses in the right arm and blue in the left one. Her chest however as Rika was originally a size Large B-Cup quickly went up as she changed to a D-Cup, with a now small bubble-butt.

Seeing that her newest slut was ready, Maya pushed her quickly onto the bed; ignoring the others girls for now as she without warning, jammed her dick up the girl-turned Roselia Pokégirl who quickly shrieked in both pain and pleasure. Reaching for her Pokéballs, Maya released Misporeon, "Come; join in," Maya moaned out as she now cum quickly due to how tight the once-virgin was within Rizu, "Got it, mom," the Vaporeon Pokégirl said while also diving into her sister's pussy, then moaned quickly to herself when Misty quickly felt her mother start fucking her. After cumming in her daughter, Maya moved on to the other girls before they all went to bed with Ashtank' dick inside Maya's pussy.

Waking up the next day, Maya caught Rizu to her secret joy, inside of a Pokéball, and then the group left.

"So where the next gym is located, girls?" Milie asked as Misporeon was walking with them as she wanted to be by them for a while; secretly pleased at not being confined in the Pokéball. "Cerulean City," hearing the name of the mentioned Misporeon froze as she lagged behind them instilled yet fearful shock. "What's wrong Mist?" Maya asked as she like the girls stopped to see what is wrong with her, "Before you turned me, I was… Misty Waterflower," she admitted stunning the girls as they were famous for their water-displays within the gym itself, "So it was them that disowned you…" Maya trailed off with Misty reluctantly nodding, looking away yet quickly looked back at her mother in shock to what she now declared with fire burning in her eyes, "then I'm not going to hold back. No one hurts my family and lives," Maya said, "Yeah; we got your back," Kikachu added with the girls nodding in agreement.

Running into a professor, after helping escape the Zubats, he told them his theory of how Clefairy actually come from space and also showed them around as they also noticed someone sneaking around, and saw that it was a Team Rocket grunt. Saving the moonstone, Milie ended up catching a Clefairy, Purrora gained a Zubat, and Kikachu obtained a Sandshrew.

Entering Cerulean City a few days alter due to getting lost after saying goodbye within the cave, they ran into a Nurse Joy who was in a business suit, "Excuse me but are you here for a gym badge?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" Kikachu asked, "You see the gym is going be under new management because the Waterflower family has been neglecting their duty as Gym Leaders," a bit surprised, Ashtank asked before they could; not seeing Misty as she shocked Maya and the others she could change-back partially to a normal girl somehow yet as a side-effect: she still has her blue-skin.

"How long will it take before we get to challenge the gym?" Misty asked to make Maya understood as the nurse had a look of uncertainty right now, "Honestly I'm not too sure, and while I know you would rather earn them the right… way please take the badge," she said handing over the badge and knowing that this was unavoidable the girls accepted the item. "Well, that was surprising," Purrora said, "At least this way we're ahead of schedule by a couple of days," Maya said.

Though before they left the city limits, they then bumped into the two of the three sisters, which they quickly recognized Misty yet were confused as to why she had blue skin currently, and hiding behind Maya as if, her parent. It was both Violet and Lily as they were currently wearing their regular outfits to secretly make Maya raise an eyebrow for as their clothing also hugged their curves the right way. "Misty? Is that you? Where did you go; me and Vi were worried!" They both stated while checking her over; also dropping their suitcases they had with them since they both also currently kicked-out of the gym.

This shocked the girls yet Maya sensed something off about the two girls… which it was strange, so when she got their attention with her also tapping them; not seeing a glyph behind both of the girls necks disappear in the shape of a fishhook, with an upside-down star on the outside, vanished and replaced with a ying-yang symbol with a sun and moon design slightly, stated firmly with narrowed eyes, "why would you be concerned as you, alongside Daisy Waterflower, kicked her out of the family."

Now seeing them shocked at this with both two out of three triplets also holding their heads as if a migraine came to them, which also roused something to for once; making her only question about something or are the two older girls ok, as also seeing that Misty got her former siblings attention, as like a few of the girls, sensed they were utterly confused as well as in pain right now, "you sent me away without fighting over Daisy's judgement, remember Violet and Lily."

Seeing that Misty called them by their names instead of their nickname she dubbed them when she was little, sighed as Violet held her head still with Lily doing the talking; making a decision within Maya at this but of alarming news, which was also strange to not only her but the others as well. "I don't remember at all doing that alongside Vi, Misty. The last thing I recalled is talking about the new water show we decided to run with Daisy for some reason, yet afterward, I was confused as I was now in bed, and Vi was as well in hers as we share a room with Daisy."

Maya suddenly sensed she was being watched, and that she saw a head of blonde hair with blood-red eyes within the crowd as today, it was slightly busy. Yet she decided to state to them both to make them worry yet relieved at this news: worried for their safety Maya and the others figured and relieved Misty was going to be ok. "If it relieves you, then I adopted Misty as my own kid; although the side-effect she had while she was out-and-about, turned her skin blue, but I do think you girls should leave town and maybe go see Professor Oak back in Pallet."

Nodding as if secretly ordered to, Misty gave a tearful yet relieved goodbye to her two elder siblings as they from the officer's suggestion; when they and the group looked and found Officer Jenny, the Travelers Bus, and then the group with Misty still out of her Pokéball, from the city.

Though if they remained, in a nearby abandoned building the fake-sister of Daisy Waterflower; as it was easy to trick the three sisters in making sure she was their sibling to keep an eye on the youngest yet decided to banish her per orders, growled in anger as her disguise went away. What stood in-place was a demon-like girl with her looking like the succubus yet had armor on her form; black armor that showed-off her assets; that was a J-Cup, and toned yet exotic-looking figure with a silver-tipped spaded tail, and also silver hair with black-curved horns and blood-red eyes.

"I should of just simply handed the brat to my Team's Leader when I got a chance, soon she would gain her abilities due to the other unexpected brat." 'Daisy' stated in a growl of annoyance yet saw her boyfriend coming to her with a devious look on his face, "What took you, so-long, Rick? You should know our boss would blow her head off if she knew you were playing hooky with mortals again." Rick shed his disguise and he was now a reptile-like demon with him merely grinning from his muzzle at her easily, yet she gave him a look while also crossing her arms sternly at his answer to this. "I was though, but I got news about that girl you and I secretly saw today; near your former gym, Catova."

Catova growled at him using her true name yet sighed while now placing a hand to her nose with her closing her eyes, stating in annoyance to him while he at the same time now frowned to her, "then tell me quickly so I can report to our boss the mission was… a partial-success." She was however intrigued by his words instantly, "that Maya-girl is related to _her_ Catova, so you may get your chance at revenge, that is, if the Boss would let you at her."

Secretly pleased; she summoned a vortex somehow, and the two quickly left as no one at all saw this.

Meanwhile as Maya the others were currently restocking their supplies as they were able to make it a few hours to a small town, the group returned to the road where they encountered a sight that got their blood boiling, "Where are your parents now; you little bitch," a boy in school uniform said, "Yeah, now that you were disowned… nothing is going to stop us from having our way with you," another boy said as they advanced towards the girl, whose clothes were already ripped apart, "Pika: Thundershock," Kikachu yelled out in fury at the boys, and after paralyzing the guys, they took the girl to a safe place.

"Thank you," the brown haired girl said, "No problem; but if it's not too much to ask, what that was about?" Milie asked the girl to make her now look away at them all, "It goes like this: my former family always wanted a boy, but since I was born they barely hid their disdain towards me, and as a day ago it seemed that they had enough and disowned me; but because that they were of old money, the boys couldn't touch me," she explained while still looking away from the girls with Maya's heart clenching as this girl's situation was slightly like Misty's; but different, "And since that you were disowned, it made you open season," Maya finished.

Taking her to the river near their campsite that recently set-up for the day, Maya gently told to the now surprised girl with a half-question in it, "You could stay with us… you know, we never got your name?" "Giselle," the girl admitted, "Thanks for your help by the way," she said, "No need; we are just happy that we got there before anything bad happened," Maya said a bit hot; despite the fact that she was only in a bikini thong.

Turning around, Giselle kissed Maya right on the lips and reaching for her bikini bottom she was a bit shocked that the other girl had a long dick, "Yeah… I'm a futa. I hope you're not scared," Maya said in case the girl isn't into things that way. "No, no; I'm just surprised is all," Giselle said as she began to start moving her hand up and down, Maya secretly pleased she didn't need to turn-on her sexual-heat for once yet also stated, "And here's the other thing," Maya also began squeezing her breasts; resulting in her milk to leak out. "Impressive," Giselle stated as her eyes were also half-lidded with slow-growing arousal by natural means.

Lowering her head, Giselle started sucking on a nipple as she at the same time, continued jerking off the futa's dick; moaning, Maya wasn't idle either as she also moved a hand while also gripping the girls left breast as the other one moved to her pussy.

Like all the girls before her, Giselle transformed into a Pokégirl that was the same height as her, with pale skin and bright red hair now that barely touched her ass, and a V-dress that was so low that it only covered her breasts and almost showed her pussy with her chest being the size of H-Cup's to Maya's mixed surprise with envy. Taking her newest girl out for a test ride, Maya laid her down on the grass and slowly entered her, "Thank you for this new life," she moaned out as Maya quickened the pace with the futa trainer finishing in the changed girl's tight snatch.

Introducing Seiyolotic, Giselle and Milotic name combined, they continued on their way when they met Melanie and a wild Bulbasaur who eventually joined Ashtank's team. "Why didn't you turn Melanie into a Pokégirl?" Misporeon asked curiously once they left, "I can't just turn every girl I meet; some of them still have lives they want," Maya answered gently back, "And others would want a path away from their current lives," Purrora said gesturing to Seiyolotic and to her; Misporeon.

As they left, they didn't see a pair of mischievous blue eyes looking at them; as it was invisible, and an idea occurred to it as it then took off and began to look for something specific for Maya.


	4. Speed vs Power

**Forth chapter revision by Aeroza**

 _Maya Satsuki: Salandit, Fomantis, Vaporeon/Misporeon, Spearow, Furret, Spinarak, Plusle, and a Minun, Kangaskhan/Hanakhan or her mother. New Pokemon:_ Seiyolotic/Milotic, Rizu/Roselia

 _Ashley 'Ashtank' or 'Ash' Ketchum: Pikachu, Kangaskhan/Deliakhan or her mother, Pidgeotto, Sentret, and Rattata. New Pokemon: Bulbasaur: preteen C-Cup chest wearing a green shirt and pants_

 _Yolei 'Milie' Inoue: Charmander. New pokemon Clefairy: early teenager low D-Cup and dressed like a fairy_

 _Yellow 'Kikachu' Maria: Bulbasaur. New Pokemon Sandshrew: early teenager high C-Cup garbed in a brown shirt and dirt covered pants_

 _Sora 'Purrora' Oak: Meowth. New Pokemon Zubat: preteen with B-Cup chest wearing a blouse and a skirt_

Before arriving in Vermillion City, the group of girls saved an abused Charmander who is now in Ashtank's' possession as a new Pokémon for Ash. "Is there anything you can tell us about Lt. Surge?" Ashtank asked Purrora as she detected Maya also wanted to know, "Well… he is pro-power as he evolved his Pikachu before it could learn any speedy attacks and thinks that all pre-evolved Pokémon aren't worth his time," she explained from her knowledge on the subject. "Power, huh? Then that means Passion would be perfect for this," Maya said, "Hey Elec what do you say about a little speed training," Ashtank asked her Pikachu as currently, she was in her Pokégirl form; walking side-by-side with the group. "That would be perfect," Elec agreed.

At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy asked them all before they could settle for a while, "Are you here to challenge the gym?" Yolei nodded to her yet answered her back, "Only Ashley and Maya are, but they're going to train a bit before they challenge the gym," hearing a laugh behind them now; everyone saw a blonde haired man wearing a military-style clothing, along with the haircut.

"At least someone's prepared," he said, "That what makes you girls far higher than the other babies; even if you have pre-evolved Pokémon." Maya eye-rolled at him while also stating as if, he wasn't that important or something else, "Please; it takes more than just strength to win a battle."

The man's eyes narrowed now at her challengingly, "You really think that, girlie?" He asked, 'What do you think," Maya shot back and they were now both staring each other face to face yet the man soon laughed, "Ah… it's nice to see someone with a little spine: the names Lt. Surge; the Gym Leader in this city, and I challenge you to a speed vs strength type of match for the gym badge and to make it more interesting, why not include that friend of yours to the party so it's a two on two."

Everyone was not only shocked at whom he was but his terms of what type of battle it will be. "Really, you think you can handle losing to a couple of girls?" Maya smirked back while stating with ease to the man, "Oh yeah," Surge said before waving goodbye. "Looks like you got a challenge on your hands," Milie said easily as they settled yet also went to grin and train outside.

Grinding, Maya used Passion/Salandit, while Ashtank will be using Elec/Pikachu, "With Elec's Lightning Rod ability, and Passion's Corrosion, you should be able to outlast Surge," Rizu began to state while also looking it up in the booklet she was able to somehow keep before her change, as currently, she is in her normal-human form as, like Misty, her skin is now green.

Even if Passion and Elec were the ones battling Maya wanted everyone to battle, that means including the Pokegirls, "That's the point; I'm still not sure how Passion learned Smoke Screen but I can think of a few combos for it," Maya said while also shrugging, "But this is purely Speed vs Strength," Ashely points out to the fellow futa; her wings briefly fluttering before going back into her as well as her tail. It was recently discovered to Ashely's horror that overnight somehow; not known to the girls said stalker that knows Maya, secretly injected Ash with something so she couldn't no-longer change back normally, however she can get rid of the extra features, but not the curves she gained overnight did improve her self-esteem slightly as she now has F-Cups, with her butt now also palm-able. Yet her outfits also as if by magic, changed to adjust to the changes as well.

After the two days of training now, some of the girl's Pokémon evolved, "Hey girls, I take it that you're ready," Surge said while now smirking at his two challengers. "Yup, we wanted to polish off our teamwork," Ashtank said with a grin of her won, "That reminds me of my time in the war," Surge replied.

Stepping to their position, the ref stepped forward now, "This will be a two on two battles between Lt. Surge, and Maya with Ashley. In this match only one Pokémon can be used and the match shall be decided when one or both Pokémon are unable to continue," Surge looked to his partner and brought out a Pokéball, "Raichu, Luxio show them power." Glancing at each other, the girl's brought out their Pokémon, "Passion/Elec let's go," seeing the Pokémon on the field the ref began the match. "Raichu; Thunderbolt on Salandit," Surge ordered; however, before the attack could even get close to the Pokémon the move went to Elec.

Surprised, Surge schooled his features, "Lighting Rod," the girls smirked as his answer, "At least you're more prepared than the Grandson of Professor Oak," the girls blinked. "So Gary tried to battle with a Squirtle," Milie asked, "That and his Pokémon were all under-trained," the gym leader included before getting back into the fight. "Raichu, Body Slam on Pikachu, Luxio, Wild Charge at Salandit," Surge ordered. "Both of you dodge," the girl shouted, "Passion; Toxic Scent," Maya directed and as the two Pokémon were still together Passion released a purple colored mist, "Toxic Scent?" Surge asked, "Combo move of Poison Gas and Sweet Scent," Maya explained.

"Now this is getting interesting," Surge smirked, "Raichu: Mega Punch," Ashtank went quickly counter this, "Elec use Substitute, then Quick Attack," while Ashtank was keeping Raichu busy, Maya danced with Luxio. "Luxio; Bite." Smirking, Maya knew what to do next, "Passion: jump and use Dragon Rage," quickly jumping into the air Passion looked straight down and unleashed a stream of pink and black flames, "Raichu, Mega Punch," Ashtank quickly went to work, "Elec, roll back then go into a Quick Attack."

In the stands, a crowd formed, "Wow… they're making quick work of Surge," one of his workers said, "Yeah, but he's not going to let them get away for long," another person said. Back on the field, Lt. Surge was grinning like a madman as the thrill of battle excited him, "Raichu, Mega Punch on Salandit and Luxio, Swift on Pikachu," knowing that you can't just dodge Swift, Ashtank decided to use one of the tactics, "Elec spin while using your Thunderbolt," surprise was clearly written on everyone's face as all the stars were destroyed.

"Passion, send Raichu into the shield," Maya shouted and ducking under the attack, Passion lashed her tail out not only blinding it, but sending it towards the shield; injuring it as well, and once the electricity faded, both of Lt. Surge's Pokémon were already panting while Elec and Passion were only lightly panting.

"Huh, so this is it; one final attack," Surge said, "Yup so let's get this party started," Ashtank replied, "Raichu, put all of your power in Take Down and Luxio you use Take Down at full power as well," however, before they could even move they froze in place before they collapse into the ground, "Of course the Toxic Scent," Surge realized, "You used the attack first because it poisons my Pokémon, then wore them down long enough for the poison to finish the job."

The girls nodded, "Impressive: it looks like speed won the day. So here you are, the Thunder Badge," taking the offered item they smiled, "Thanks, Surge but if you also excuse, us we need to heal our Pokémon," Maya said.

Leaving the gym and heading straight towards the Pokémon Center and also getting their Pokémon healed, the girls found a tattoo shop nearby, "So… anyone up for a tattoo?" Purrora asked, and shrugging the girls entered the shop.

"So are all of you getting a tattoo?" The girl at the register asked, "Yeah can we see the designs?" Milie asked with interest at some of the samples on the windows, and handing over the folder, the girls flipped through the pages until they all saw something that caught their eyes as it was a circle with three claws shaping an M.

Picking the tattoo the girls pointed to where they wanted it placed at and in the color of a violet-red color; Purrora at the left side of her neck, Kikachu at her right inner thigh, Mille outer left thigh and Ashtanks on the right side of her neck. After the girls had their tattoos, the girl turned to Maya, "So how would you like yours?" Thinking it over she asked for the same but in a violet color on her left breast.

Leaving the shop, the girls ran into someone they all hated or more-so loathed, "So Maya, how many gym badges do you have?" Gary asked. "Three; I just won Surge's badge only moments ago," Maya now smirked while also causing jealousy to flow off of Gary, "Then what about Pokémon? I bet you don't even have caught 10 Pokémon, "Maya's eye rolled, "Please unlike you, I don't go and catch everything I come across," Gary frowned seeing that she wasn't falling for the baits, "Then what about a three on three battle?"

Maya nodded, "Sure why not; let's go to the field," nodding it seemed that they already had a crowd forming when they reached a field. Having no need for a referee, they called out their Pokémon, "Graveler I choose you," bursting from the Pokéball is a creature similar to Geodude only bigger and extra arms and feet.

"Misporeon let's go," Gary was shocked, "Where did you get a Vaporeon?" He asked. "I got lucky and found an Eevee, and then a water stone," Maya easily lied and with the Pokémorph blushed yet secretly frowning as partially-understood her mother's predicament of not revealing her origins; decided to focus on the battle right now. "Enough talk: Graveler use Roll Out," Maya only said this, "Spin and use Current Reflection," spinning on her Pokémon-body, Misporeon fired off a water gun while also stopping Graveler cold, "Now, Water Pulse," forming a condensed ball of water, Misporeon fired it like Goku in DBZ, also instantly knocking Graveler out.

While people were cheering, Gary's cheer girls were disappointed, "That was just luck let's see if you can handle this," bursting from the Pokémon was a Fearow, "Yeah well I have one as well," Maya said showing her own evolved Spearow as her Fearow is an early age 20-year-old woman in skinny jeans with a tube top bra, holding her D-Cup breasts, and a corseted vest with her wings spread wide.

"Fury Attack," Gary shouted yet still blushed unknowingly like the cheerleaders at the Pokémon who refused to go-back as a regular Pokémon when battling; as in their minds due to Maya at the moment without her seeing, it is not a Pokégirl but a basic Pokémon still, "Block with Steel Wing then use Assurance," Maya counted; watching as her Pokémon's wing shined as a yawn was let out, also pissing Gary's off as it couldn't do anything as his Pokémon was sent flying from how hard her Fearow slapped it with her wing, "After that, hit it with Aerial Ace," with a single flap of her wings, her Fearow took off flying; reaching Gary's before it could recover, "Now use your own Fury Attack," punching and kicking, her Fearow judo flipped Gary's while also sending it into the ground.

With another Pokémon down, Gary's cheerleaders were about to cry as the teen, himself, growled. "Nidorino come on out," seeing this Pokémon Maya could tell this is going to be an uphill battle, "Furret; battle stance," seeing her opponent she could think the same as her trainer.

"Nidorino, Double Kick," Gary ordered, "Furret jump over Nidorino and use Iron Tail," Maya instructed and on the field, Furret jumped and smacked her tail on Nidorino's head, "Now Fury Swipe," continuing her assault, she scratched her opponent's head. "Nidorino; Double Kick," Gary directed, "Furret; Defense Curl," Maya snapped allowing her normal to survive the attack, "Furret; Quick Attack, Fury Attack, then Iron Tail," flashing in front of Nidorino Furret landed a critical hit knocking Nidorino out. Growling at this point, Gary took out his last Pokémon, "Wartortle: crush your opponent," Gary snarled while also freaking his cheerleaders out. "Fomantis; battle stance," raising eyebrows but Gary's eyes also narrowed, "So that's a Pokémon from Alola," he muttered before he ordered, "Wartortle; Bite," Maya countered, "Leafage," surrounded by a whirlwind of leaves, Wartortle was sent flying, "Razor Leaf now," launching more leaves Wartortle was caught off guard by the many numbers of leaves flying its way knocking it out. Frowning Gary just returned his Pokémon and left ignoring his cheerleaders, "That'll teach him not to be so cocky," Milie said.

Shopping around, the girls returned to the Pokémon Center, "So are we going to get a ticket so we can get on a boat?" Kikachu asked randomly to get her looks in return.

"Do you know the amount of money we need for just a small cruise?" Rizu asked out of her Pokéball; coming out of it with ease, which in all wasn't at all a surprise.

"Enough of that: we want our reward for kicking that jerk down a peg," Fearow stated as she, Misporeon, and Fomantis walked over to Maya. Smirking, Maya took off all of her clothes and within the Pokégirls room, they took off their clothes as they could see the tattoo on a part of their body: Fearow's on her left ass cheek, Misporeon's on her lower leg, and Fomantis is on the back of her hand.

Ignoring that for now, Fearow quickly started sucking on Maya's dick within moments while the other two sucked on her breasts, "Ah. . . Fearow m-my pussy," Maya moaned out as Fearow quickly stuffed three fingers into her Mistress's pussy. Turning to the other girls, Ashtank already had her dick inside of Rizu's pussy as the rest of the girls were sucking up breast milk or pussy juice. Back to Maya though and her three Pokémon, Fearow, after swallowing her share of semen, quickly sat on it; moaning as it entered her womb completely, and with Maya, she had Misporeon sit on her face so that she could lick the Water-type's pussy while also allowing the little girl to be kissed and groped between the two older woman.

The next morning, the girls took off only to be confronted by a group of people, "Hey we were wondering if you would take our tickets," the girls were on their guard, "What's in it for us?" Milie asked. "Well you see: our wives are pregnant and we don't know how long it will take them to give birth," the first man explained, "If it's that, then we'll gladly take them," Kikachu said as the others un-tensed at seeing them being honest, "Tell them to be safe when they give birth," Purrora said.

After they left the girls turned to each other, "Well… we got lucky," Milie said and while Maya was unsure, she like the others, couldn't pass up a free boat ride.

Arriving on the boat, they got attention from everyone there and by their luck, both of their rooms were right next to each other and changing into their swimsuits: Maya having a back tie crop bikini top and bottom, Milie and Kikachu both wearing a sexy one piece, while Ashtank and Purrora both garbed in a two-piece ruffled bikini, the group had plenty of both girls and guys flirting with them; however, they ignored and used it as a time to get closer with each other.


	5. Princess Festival and gangbang

**Fifth chapter revision by Aeroza**

 _New Pokemon: Ashtank: Charmander: Early teenager with high B-Cup chest; also garbed in a blouse and skirt_

Docking at their destination from the few days of screwing each other and having ship-related fun, the girls quickly went to explore as soon, since they were found with an ease that there were a lot of things to do now while off it.

"Man this vacation rocks," Milie cheered in excitement to the rest of the girls, "I know and the best thing is that we're not even halfway through the season," Ashtank/Ashely added in agreement as during those days, her chest felt even more sensitive for some reason yet she also to herself decided to hide this fact from everyone as well as from Maya. "Even so we can't get carried away," Purrora stated reminding the girls they have a mission and not for some- "But it's Princess Day," Kikachu stated while gesturing to a poster nearby while also causing the girls not into that, to twitch, "Fine. We can spend some cash," Purrora relented seeing that the girls were already thinking of new yet possible clothing to wear.

Going from shop to shop, the girls got a lot of clothes and underwear and it was in one of the stores there was an announcement that there would be a competition for all the ladies in town for the prize being not only 1 million Pokédollars, but a Pokémon egg, "I'm entering," Maya said rather suddenly to confuse the girl's why this was yet also relented as they knew if Maya like Ash felt like this, it's best to let them do it otherwise… well, things would be bossy in the bedroom as they found out during the cruise, "I am as well," Ashtank followed soon after to make the girls look at Ashley as she held a fist in determination at this as well. "Cool. So we'll be watching from the stands," Milie said easily as they realized that competitions to battles as well as gyms were the twos own thing yet they still haven't decided to what to do currently after all this time still; not counting that fucking with the two is fine, but they do want to do something eventually alongside their journey with both Ash and Maya.

"You're girls not going to enter as well?" Ashtank asked as if surprised as this was a perfect opportunity to do so, "Well… we girls, unlike you and Maya, don't have full team of six Pokémon for the competition," Kikachu answered in reply to Ashley, with her reluctantly nodding to see that this was true.

At the registration desk now, the girls found out that there was an A block and a B block for this battle competition.

"I'll take on the A block and you challenge the B block," Maya said to Ashley in a friendly manner; despite her secretly wanting when the time comes, to test her friend out.

From what the girls read alongside both Ash and Maya, there were three rounds in all or on both sides; the princesses though only use two Pokémon in the first round followed by two more Pokémon in the next two rounds, and then finally a full six in the final round.

Entering the field first was Maya and a blonde haired girl, "For our first round tournament is Maya Satsuki vs Alexa Rodes," the ref announced loudly to let those in the stands hear her; Maya's girl's cheering for her as Maya stepped forward, "Graveler come on out," Alexa shouted out.

"Since I already let Misporeon have a turn… then Seiyolotic, come on out," Maya yelled out surprising Alexa, "Where did you get her?" She asked in wide-eyed shock mixed with envy as she can tell this used to be a girl somehow unlike the audience, "I got lucky that's all," Maya shrugged as if it was basic knowledge to make the other girl briefly curious yet resumed her battle-face. "Graveler, Rollout!" Alexa shouted to her Pokémon, "Seiyolotic let's start things off with Water Sport," Maya ordered and raising her head, the Pokémorph spouted water into the air while also wetting the field but doing this while Graveler was still rolling also caused it to slip, "Incredible; using a move that only decreases the power of a fire type, Maya caused Graveler to slip around the field," the news anchor shouted out to get the crowd excited about that, "Now Aqua Tail," surrounding her tail in water, Seiyolotic smacked Graveler causing it to faint, "The winner of the first round is Maya," the ref announced.

Sighing in minor defeat, Alexa returned her Pokémon, "Impressive, but let's see you try and beat this one," she said revealing her second Pokémon which turned out to be a Hoothoot, "Furret come on out," Maya called out.

"Hoothoot use tackle," Alexa ordered, "Furret use Defense Curl then Furry Swipe," curling into a ball, Maya's normal type stayed strong before lashing out her own attack, "Follow it up with a point-blank Thunder," surprising both girl and owl Pokémon at this unexpected surprise, Hoothoot went easily down as it's feathers got wet from the leftover water from the first battle. Meeting at the middle, both girls then shook hands, "Good job," Alexa said with a kind smile as she was truly impressed the way Maya fought against her, "Hey, you did admirably as well," Maya replied to secretly surprise the other girl before they split off, "Now that's done; let's go meet up with Ashtank and Milie," Kikachu said.

During Ashtank's match, she is currently facing a blonde haired chick, "Nidoran use Double Kick," Ashtank was quick to counter, "Rattata dodge with Quick Attack then come back with Bite." Vanishing before Nidoran could turn its body around, Rattata quickly appeared in front of it; also biting it in the face, "Now use Hyper Fang," Ashtank continued with her also using the close-range battle to her advantage right now, "Nidoran Scratch," the blonde haired girl ordered and the attack landed a critical. "Rattata?! Are you alright?" Ashtank yelled out in concern and struggling to get up Rattata, she now glowed and after the glow ended Rattata now had upper ass-blonde hair with a tube top, holding her D-Cup breasts, and booty shorts.

"Oh wow… after a tough battle, Ashely's Rattata evolved into a Raticate," the reporter yelled out and to further surprise everyone, her hair lit on fire and taking a running start she curled into a ball and ran over Nidoran; knocking it out from surprise. "Paras let's go," the girl shouted out, "Raticate use Pursuit," with Pursuit doubling in damage if the Pokemon switched out in the same turn, it delivered a good amount of damage, "Now Flame Wheel with Hyper Fang," with the combo called out, Paras was knocked out before the opposing trainer could even get an attack in and screaming and whining like a little bitch, she stomped away.

Maya's second four in four battle puts her against a purple haired girl, "Zubat come on out," she shouted out, "Spinarak; deploy," Maya said. Raising an eyebrow the girl didn't say anything, "Zubat use Wing Attack," Maya quickly went to counter this move with her own that made the girl wide-eyed as she never heard of the first move, "Electroweb then Night Shade," firing a sparkling net from her mouth, the Flying/Poison-type was caught while also sending it to the ground; leaving it open to the followed-up attack. "Zubat try and get out of there with Bite," its trainer yelled out, "Quick Spinarak: Absorb," Maya snapped, "Then follow it up with Night Shade," as energy was being siphoned off of the Poison/Flying-type, Zubat was quickly losing the energy to continue biting through the electric webbing, and after one Fury Attack, the bat Pokémon was quickly knocked it out.

"Meowth come on out," the other girl called out; picking her next Pokémon, "Spinarak can you continue?" Maya asked, " _Yup I can still fight_ ," she said as in battles, only Maya and strangely her girls could hear them speak. Seeing that Maya was going to continue with Spinarak, the ref started the match, "Meowth; Bite," she called out, "Keep it at bay with Poison Sting then when you get the chance, use Shadow Sneak," Maya directed and the diversion worked as Meowth couldn't see with the purple sembon-shaped needles, Spinarak easily attacked her opponent using her shadow, "Meowth use Feint Attack then Fury Swipes," the purple haired girl shouted, "Infestation: Spinarak," Maya shouted and as Meowth was scratching her Bug-type, Spinarak spit a wad of small insects that trapped Meowth, "Meowth, return," its trainer called out but it wouldn't work. "Infestation is a move that blocks the ability to return your Pokémon for five turns," Maya explained.

"Spinarak use Electroweb, then Absorb," Maya shouted; trapping Meowth even further before draining the Normal-type of its energy. "Meowth try and get out of there with Scratch," her opponent shouted but with the continuous use of Absorb, Meowth finally fainted and Spinarak glowed a white light then after it ended, the woman standing in place now was blood-red haired that which, goes down to her mid back as it was also followed by a skin-tight jumpsuit, holding her newly-grown E-Cup chest; with four arms sticking out of her back.

"With Julie down to her third Pokémon, will she be able to win this match?" The reporter wondered, "Poliwhirl let's go," Julie shouted, "Ariados return and Rizu come on out," Maya ordered. "Oh and Julie is at a disadvantage here; having a Water-type go up against a Grass-type," the reporter stated, "Poliwhirl quick, use Hypnosis," Julie started off, "Poison Sting and Magical Leaf at the same time," Maya shouted holding Poliwhirl from putting her Pokégirl to sleep, "Now: Magical Leaf once more," she continued as Julie growled as she couldn't do anything as her third Pokémon fainted.

"Vulpix burn this garden," Julie yelled out, "Rizu return and Misporeon you're up," Maya instructed, "And now use Water Pulse," firing a condensed ball of water, the human-turned-Pokégirl scored a direct hit; landing the attack with her also already dealing some major damage, "Oh no, Vulpix quickly use Ember," Julie shouted, "Take them out with Water Gun, then go with Quick Attack; then another Water Pulse," Maya directed knocking Vulpix out.

Turning to Ashtank's second match, both her and her opponent were already on their second Pokémon each, "Charmander: Ember followed by Scratch," Ashtank ordered watching as her Pokégirl attacked her Furret, "Furret Agility to dodge, then follow it up with Quick Attack and Fury Swipes," Carly shouted. Frowning Ashtank knew that her opponent was using her Pokémon's speed to her full advantage, "Charmander use Smokescreen," Ashtank called out as her fire-type covered the field in a pitch black smoke within moments, "Furret stay on your guard," Carly warned her Pokémon, "Charmander: Double Team then Ember," looking around, Furret tried dodging all the fireballs, but was eventually hit, "Now Scratch," Ashtank continued her assault and as the smoke cleared both Pokémon were panting while Furret showed scars all over its body. "Furret-," Carly began but was cut off, "Charmander: Ember one more time," Ashtank yelled out but instead of a group of small fireballs, it was a small stream of flames that knocked Furret out. "Awesome! You learned Flamethrower," Ashtank cheered that also made her Pokémon blush slightly in phrase.

"Golbat you're up," Carly shouted, "Pidgeotto; you're needed," Ashtank followed while letting her fire Pokémon to rest, "Golbat use Supersonic," Carly ordered, "Dodge with Agility, then follow it up with Wing Attack," vanishing in a flash; Golbat found itself crashing into the ground, "Golbat get back up and use Screech," Carly instructed, "Pidgeotto back off and use Air Cutter," Ashtank ordered, with her Pokémon out of distance of the screeching, Pidgeotto flapped her wings releasing buzz saw-like attacks as half of them landed on their target. "Golbat: Aerial Ace," Carly directed, "Pidgeotto take the attack then follow up with Wing Attack," Ashtank yelled out; however, Carly was ready for the Pokégirl's counter, "Golbat use Bite on the bird then drain its health with Absorb," caught off guard, Pidgeotto found that the tables were turned with the Normal/Flying-type taking damage, "Pidgeotto Whirlwind to release yourself," Ashtank yelled out, "Quick Golbat, Supersonic," Carly snapped and quickly letting go, Golbat sent out sonic waves confusing its opponent.

"Oh no," Ashtank gasped realizing that Pidgeotto is confused, "Pidgeotto try and snap out of it and use Aerial Ace," looking confused Pidgeotto smacked herself with her own wing, "Golbat Swift and Air Cutter," Carly instructed. Starting to panic, Ashtank tried to calm herself but with another assault of the two attacks, Pidgeotto knocked out, "Raticate you're my last hope," Ashtank shouted, "Golbat use Swift," Carly shouted; starting the match, "Now use Wing Attack," taking damage from the first attack Raticate couldn't dodge the following attack. "Ashtank isn't doing very well," Milie said worried, "Well moves like Supersonic tend to cause people to freak out," Purrora said from watching like they did, but more closely, "As long as she did her best that's alright," Maya said and returning to the match Raticate is taking deep breaths.

"Golbat again, Wing Attack," Carly shouted, "Raticate stay still and use Flame Wheel," Ashtank ordered and to the surprise of everyone, her group of friends wasn't surprised as they trained together, Golbat's body was engulfed in flames, "Now: Thunderbolt," with a bolt of electricity Golbat went down, "And in a turn of events Raticate won the match," the reporter yelled out. "Machop, come on out," seeing the Pokémon Ashtank swore, "Raticate let's keep our distance and use Thunderbolt," she called out but Machop dodged it, "Machop: Focus Blast," Carly directed but Ashtank retaliated with Quick Attack, "Grr, Machop use Earthquake then get in close for a Focus Energy powered by Low Sweep," Carly shouted ending the match.

Sighing Ashtank returned her Pokémon, and then went back to her group of friends, "Hey… you did extremely well so no need to frown," Maya stated while hugging her friend; also trying to comfort her as this was her first lost she ever had and didn't like it at all by seeing Ashley depressed of this, and yet she understood with her eyes being soft now at Ash to what she revealed to cause this, "I just wanted to face you in the finals," Ashtank whispered. "I see… you wanted to prove how much you learned from our spares," Maya explained with realization and getting a nod, Maya then stated with a small smile on her face now back to Ash, "Well, I'm sure there will be other tournaments; so wait until then," Ashtank nodded at Maya's words as she was now smiling back at her Mistress.

In the final round, Maya is facing a girl named Amanda, "Let's give it our all," Maya said with Amanda simply grinning, "And may the best princess win." When the ref called for the match to begin, Amanda went first, "Poliwag let's win this," taking out a Pokéball, Maya revealed her first choice, "Fomantis let's go," with both Pokémon on the field it seems that both trainers stared at each other wondering who will make the first move, "Hypnosis/Leafage," cutting right through the hypnotic sound waves, the Grass-type attack dealt a good amount of damage against as well as sending the small Water-type into the air, "Now use Razor Leaf," while Poliwag is still in the air it was pelted with razor sharp leaves; quickly knocking it out.

"Damn well there goes my strategy," Amanda said as her water-type was out. "So… Hypnosis is your opening," Maya theorized, "Yup, Arbok you're up," Amanda shouted revealing a snake-like Pokémon, "Kangaskhan come on out," Maya's group of girls raised their eyebrows hearing this, "I didn't think that she was going to use that one," Kikachu stated in minor surprise, "Well… she was going to use Kangaskhan sooner or later," Purrora guessed. Wanting to try something out, Maya yelled out, "Kangaskhan Double Hit on the ground," confusing everybody, they were amazed when the ground shook, "You just imitated Earthquake," Amanda gasped before ordering, "But either way it's not going to save you; Arbok wrap around your opponent's left arm and use Poison Sting," knowing that her Pokémon couldn't dodge, Maya went for a bait then used a strike tactic, "Kangaskhan with Arbok on your arm, use Double Hit on the ground," taking damage from the Poison Sting, the mother-turned-Pokémon punched the ground; causing another earthquake but even then Arbok remained strong going for a Fire Fang, "Rip Arbok off your arm and toss it into the air," Maya shouted and when the opposing Pokémon was flopping in the air, the futa trainer then said, "Comet Punch then Mega Punch," furiously punching Arbok, Kangaskhan finished the attack by sending it into the ground. "Arbok if you can hear me get back up and use Poison Tail," Amanda shouted and out of the dust is the Snake Pokemon striking her opponent with a critical hit then suddenly Kangaskhan glowed a purple color indicating that the Normal-type has been poisoned.

"This is bad," Maya muttered to herself, "Kangaskhan power through the pain and use Comet Punch on the ground," grunting the Normal-type furiously punched the ground causing it to shake even further. "Arbok: Venoshock," Amanda shouted and adding to the fact that the move doubles if the target is already poisoned, it dealt a lot of damage to its opponent, "Now go for a Crunch," continuing on her roll Amanda wasn't giving Maya any breathing room which ended in Kangaskhan to being knocked out. Sighing Maya returned her Pokémon and silently thanked her mother, "Fearow it's your turn," she said, "Arbok: Poison Sting," Amanda shouted, "Dodge and use Drill Run," ducking the sembon like attacks, Fearow scored a direct critical hit knocking it out, "Dewgong come on out," with the new Pokémon out on the field, Maya wanted to get this fight over with but it seems that Amanda is smarter than she looked, "Wrath of Khione," with the commanded issued, Dewgong unleashed Icy Wind, Hail, Blizzard, and finally Ice Shard which in all, knocked out Fearow without her being able to fire a single attack. "Ouch, Amanda is good," Milie stated.

"I have to admit… you're good," Maya complimented unknowingly repeating Milie's word, "Thanks. The truth is that I'm from Hoenn," Amanda confessed, "Should have known," Maya muttered. "Seiyolotic come on out," Amanda whistled, "Wow, now that's a beauty," Maya smiled, "Thanks, I found her being picked on for some reason and after healing her, she wanted to come with me," she partially lied. "Seiyolotic: Water Pulse then follow up with Twister," Maya ordered, "Signal Beam to destroy the Water Pulse then Icy Wind to take out Twister," Amanda shouted but after the two attacks were destroyed Amanda and Dewgong were taken by surprise when pink colored hearts slammed into the Water/Ice-type. "Now Seiyolotic: Wrap," Maya quickly ordered but Amanda smirked, "Dewgong: Sheer Cold," eyes widening Maya watched as Seiyolotic quickly fainted, "Plusle: deploy," appearing in a flash of light, the small Electric-type focused on her opponent, "Quick Attack followed by Spark," the futanari trainer ordered as she finally scored some damage, "Dewgong use Ice Shard," Amanda shouted, "Dodge then use Swift then return with Quick Attack and Spark," using the same strategy, Dewgong is finally knocked out, "Finally," Purrora said leaning over.

"Even then Maya is on her fifth Pokémon while Amanda is on her fourth one," Kikachu mentioned, "Rhyhorn it's your time," once more Maya silently cursed. "Rhyhorn use Fury Attack," Amanda instructed, "Dodge with Quick Attack then fire back with Swift," Maya retaliated while thinking of adding some more moves for Plusle, but for Amanda she knew that Plusle was fast but she didn't think it was going to be this fast, "Rhyhorn use Bulldoze," shaking the ground Plusle tripped giving Amanda the opening she needed, "Now Magnitude," outlined in a brown aura, the ground shook six times while quickly knocking Plusle out.

"What happened?" Ashtank asked, "Magnitude is a Ground-type attack that varies on the power," Purrora stated, "And now Maya is on her last Pokémon," Kikachu stated. "Passion you're my last hope," Maya shouted, "And now Dragon Rage," sending the attack it was destroyed with a bolt of electricity, "Oh come on," Maya muttered, "Passion Sweet Scent," she said and releasing a smoke from her mouth Rhyhorn smelled it and smiled, "Dragon Rage then close in for Double Slap," continuing the attack Rhyhorn took it not feeling anything, "Rhyhorn let's show some tough love and use Fury Attack, then follow it up with Thunderbolt," taking the following attacks Passion was sent flying, "Now Bulldoze," unable to stand still Passion is taken down by Thunderbolt.

At the end of the Competition, Maya winning only five thousand Pokédollars for her second place, the girls were in their room when a screen popped up over Maya's head, "Girls are you seeing something over my head?" she asked. "No, we don't see anything why?" Purrora asked curiously with the other girls giving Maya a weird look as she was now acting off than normal from that question. "Well I'm seeing a skill branch like in the video games," Maya replied as she form what they sensed, was telling the truth as Maya still saw that strange box; reading each thing listed to herself quickly.

"What does it say?" Kikachu asked for the rest of the girls, "Well it says Gamer Ability: Ultimate Deep Throat, Body Modification, Clean Pussy, Selective Pregnancy, Stomach Inflation Kink, Fuck-able Breasts, Semen and Milk as a Food Source, Urethra Penetration, Stretchable Bodies, and Being Stuffed," perking up quickly at those abilities the girls surrounded their Mistress.

"Ok, I can tell what some of them are, but what's Ultimate Deep Throat?" Milie asked as she like the others didn't know most of what Maya told them, "If I'm reading this correctly… it means that you don't have to breath when you give either me or Ashtank, a blowjob," Maya explained, "What about the urethra penetration?" Kikachu asked, "This one's for myself and Ashtank where the slits on our dicks can act as our pussies as well," Maya said paraphrasing the description. "Well what are you waiting for; your our Mistress so just play god already," Purrora said with the others agreeing, and after a couple of minutes the girls felt the changes as Kikachu grew a couple of inches alongside her breasts growing to their wide eyes, to a high D-Cup, "Finally I have bigger breasts," Kikachu cheered, yet inwardly surprised at their secret sensitivity when she touched them.

Deciding to test out their new bodies for later the girls put on their bikinis and went to explore the beach.

Walking along the shore, the girls discovered a cave, "Come on let's go explore it and who knows: we may find something exciting," Kikachu told the others, "Sure why not; it could be fun," Purrora said.

Entering the cave and saw that it was filled with Tentacruel and at the front of the group was a violet and green one, and tripping on a rock Milie pushed all of the girls down revealing their presents, "I don't know about you girls, but we're going to be putting those new abilities to their passes," Purrora said voicing the oblivious before a storm of tentacles approached them and being lifted over the water, the shiny Tentacruel focused more on Maya as its tentacles were larger than the normal colored as two were in her mouth, breasts, pussy, asshole and there was a tentacle in her urethra while a tentacle was in her hand and between her boobs while another pair were squishing them.

For the other girls, they were mentally thanking the gamer ability for the stretchable bodies and the selective pregnancies as different tentacles surrounded every part of their bodies and with their eyes rolled to the back of their heads, they didn't see the bubbles full of cum slowly making their way to the girls as they slowly were being filled; releasing muffled moans of pleasure. Losing track of time, the girls were slowly dropped to the ground knocked out as the Tentacruel started to lose their energy.

Waking up the next day, Milie was the first to wake up, "Wow… that was a fun experience," hearing a pleasured moan she turned to see all the other girls as they started to wake up, "If this happens every time we explore: then sign me up for next time," Ashtank said with still half-lidded eyes, "I guess the Tentacruel already left," Purrora noted seeing that their bags were off to the side. "Actually," Maya replied causing the girls to turn to her as they saw the shiny-bigger than-average Tentacruel still there, "Guess that this one wanted to come with you," Kikachu said. Looking above her head Maya muttered out, "Huh, I got a perk for my first tentacle orgy and now my tentacles have an upgrade," Milie like them was quickly interested, "What's the upgrade?" Looking it over as she simply thought of the box; secretly making her jump as only she could see it appearing yet from what Maya paraphrased it to her girls, "Well from what it says is that I can control how big they can be, to morphing it into any shape I want," Purrora shrugged, "Well it's something."

Maya then caught the free-willing shiny Pokémon as they gathered their things and took-off; not realizing a few fact that Yolie secretly was surprised as the modification part of Maya's abilities went too-well, as she secretly has a retractable cock that was eight inches long yet also to her own; as she lagged behind, is gone as if, her body absorbed it as it was also in terms: her clit, that became said cock.

The other was a quiet yet flying spy-like camera that has been following the girls all this time; even on the boat as to where it started-out form, continued.

On an island that was private; near Hoenn that is, a familiar former and supposed Waterflower was now sitting next to the Demon-Lizard Rick and their boss who was truly astonishing to gaze upon.

She had silver and bronze hair coloring with her chest being the size of Double-K Cups and palm-able butt-cheeks. Her outfit though was black-gothic fashioned that clung to her as if, latex and with her having four-spade-like tails that twitched behind the seat or throne she was in, and you couldn't tell at all what she looks like as she wore a full-closed mask around her face to hide her identity. Though you could see that her eyes glowed amber from the eye-holes as the mask was a bone-white mask; no features at all.

"It would seem you were correct at that girl being _her_ child my dear follower." The boss stated to Catova Genesis, with ease; with Rick wordlessly nodding back to their bosses words with Catova smirking at their boss at the same time with the girl also asking or stating, "So what idea you have planned for the brat, My Queen Akuma?"

Akuma as the bosses' name was mentioned, looked briefly at the other female in the room before zooming-in on Maya as she laughed alongside with her girls as a joke was told by that cat-like girl, "Nothing for now; we will merely observe the child more until something… interesting happens that will peak my interest. Though soon I will test the child eventually to see if she is The One prophesized besides the other girl," the camera zoomed out then was aimed at Ashley; a grin on Akuma's features, "Ho-Oh's and Arceus's champion would be also in interest if this is true for hers."

The group then laughed as Akuma then sent Catova and her partner out for an assignment in Johto, with them now gone the boss now looked beside her as a medieval-armored female materialized on a hologram projection of sorts and also stated to her neutrally as if, she already knew, "you are sure they are the ones to be Chosen as in both Prophecies my pupil?"

Nodding to her sensei, head-bowed while doing so as she replied before he had glowing-red eyes in agreement; from seeing that in the hologram, "yes, and if so, who do you want me to send to test them both out?" Seeing the way her eyes glowed as she thought briefly before stating a name to make her shiver in fear; as despite how powerful she was, she feared for the other he mentioned by her name; a name as she tends to play with her victims before anything else, "send in Agent Terina; as she has currently nothing to do at the moment… when the time comes that is."

Nodding as she cut-off the connection, she laughed while looking once again at Maya; secretly licking her lips underneath her mask while personally starting to the girl with lusty-eyes, "well if you're good like she was in bed, then I cannot wait to capture you, child."


	6. Blooming Succubus

_New Pokémon: Maya: Tentacruel: 10-inch dick and wearing a bikini_

After their experience with the Shiny Tentacruel as well as regulars, the girls decided to try out the new clothes they bought.

Maya currently now wore like the other girls slightly, bikini jeans, low tube top, corset vest, and three inch flat high heels.

Kikachu: short sleeve shirt with a heart keyhole on her shirt, medium riding skirt and sandals.

Purrora: short shorts with chaps jeans, halter top showing the top portion of her breasts with a see-through material, stilettos sandals.

Milie: a regular tub top, skinny jeans, and flats.

Ashtank: fishnet leotard, chap jeans, vest, and sandals.

Arriving at the mainland the girls were discussing their plans, "So are we going to Celadon or Saffron City next?" Purrora asked as she was entrusted with the Town Map as the region dubbed it since it also showed all the travel-like paths they could possibly take. "Well… Sabrina is a Psychic so I want to prepare first so Celadon City, "Maya admitted as she wanted to try and beat a female leader for once; as the Cerulean Sister's didn't count as they were merely given the badges in the first place, "Then Celadon it is," Kikachu said while to amuse the others, fist-bumped with her chest jiggling slightly.

However, the girls as well as both Maya and Ash, didn't see a pair of blue-orbs hidden in a nearby bush looking at them all in amusement as she secretly from Arceus itself, bestowed that gamer ability to the girl as she wanted to after all these years, to try and bring-up gifts for Maya as she missed so many birthdays; despite as a Pokémon currently, she was her godparent.

Traveling within Celadon City after an hour of walking, the girls saw that the street they were currently on within the city limits, held mostly cosmetic's and was awkwardly dubbed form the street-sign, Cosmetic Street.

"Oh, I remember now," Purrora said as she truly recognized the location they were in within the city itself, "Do you know this place?" Ashtank asked curiously to her with her in reply, nodding to them while also stating, "Yeah this street is called Scissor Street, or Breeders Lane to others; it's well known for its many salons and beauty parlors for Pokémon."

Exploring the street they saw a Pokémon store for massaging Pokémon; which secretly peeked their interest at this, "Hello there how can I help you?" A female voice asked and turning to where it was coming from, they all saw a cute emerald-green haired girl that was the same height as Purrora while also wearing a uniform, "Hi we're new here, so we were looking around when we saw your shop…" Milie began to admit to the girl clerk they all figured, "It's nice to see a store that looks at what's on the inside of a Pokémon, and not giving them clothing and accessories to make them beautiful," Ashtank finished for her friend with the clerk nodding at them as well as a small smile on her face. "Thank you. I believe that the true potential of a Pokémon is on the inside," she smiled, "Oh and I'm Suzie," she introduced.

Once the girls said their names, Suzie asked if they wanted to see her massages in action and agreeing Maya released Misporeon, "For a Pokémon like her… you'll most likely have to focus on the tail as Vaporeon are mostly known to use that the most while in the water," Suzie instructed while within moments, releasing all the pressure causing Misty to moan, "Please let this girl come along Mommy," Misporeon cried out that caused the girls to blush, as she unknowingly orgasmed.

When Suzie was done, the girls decided to eat out alongside her as she was now off-duty, "Hey Suzie… why don't you come with us," Maya stated to make the girl, in turn, look to her in both hope and surprise as she secretly has been looking for a group to travel with, "Are you sure?" She asked carefully with them nodding a yes to her and Milie also replied, "Yeah think of it as a way to repay you," and after a bit more persuading, Suzie caved in and closing the shop, the girls finally went out to eat.

"So where are you from?" Purrora asked while they waited for their food in the restaurant called Poké-Happenings, "I'm from the Hoenn region; but I moved here to learn about massaging as you could see earlier, it's a passion of mine," Suzie answered, and after finishing their lunch the girls returned to the shop only to see it totally smashed.

"Who could do such a thing," Maya stated as she saw Suzie was wrecked and crying more-so to herself at seeing all her hard-earned money now wasted; with Maya's eyes glowing as she was pissed alongside the girls as Ashtank and Milie while they all watched the store burn into itself and to the ground, comforted Suzie.

'That's what you get for not leaving when we asked you to," a woman screamed out; catching their attention, "This place is for making a Pokémon beautiful on the outside; not that crappy inner beauty," she continued. "That doesn't give you the right to destroy her life's work," Ashtank yelled out at the irritating adult, "Please, like you can handle the beauty of our Pokémon," the lady shouted; releasing an Arbok that was also wearing a dress and had makeup on, "Ariados, come on out," the opposing female wrinkled her nose, "That is the ugliest Pokémon I've ever seen; there's no way that Pokémon would win against my beautiful Arbok." Pissed, Ariados turned to her Mistress and firmly stated to make Maya nod with narrowed eyes, "Let's show them what true beauty is."

"Arbok use Crunch," she ordered but as it moved, it tripped on the dress tearing it apart, "Oh no that dress cost me a thousand dollars," she panicked, "Let's relieve Arbok of that dress with Psychic," nodding quickly, Ariados' eyes glowed blue and mentally picking up the struggling Poison-type and sending it all over the place; further destroying the dress until there's nothing left, "You bitch," the woman yelled, "This is for Suzie you, you failed massager," Maya said in an angered tone and with that, Ariados released her prey as she then sent it towards her trainer.

After that was done with, the girls brought Suzie to the hotel they were staying at; with her half-protesting yet went along with it as they also paid for her, "What am I going to do now?" Suzie cried now after realizing her dream was partially gone now due to that woman's actions.

"What about your parents?" Ashtank asked before even Maya could, "Dead; they were only able to raise me until my late teen years when an odd disease took them both," Suzie explained, as they realized form what Yolie told them, that it was only a quick yet one-day disease as it took over many lives randomly yet only those with enough money were able to afford to be healthy.

"Then… what about traveling with us," Purrora offered to surprise even Maya as Suzie looked to her in shock yet asked, "Are you sure I don't want to be a bother," the girl was also touched that the group of girls she just met, is willing to take her with them, "No need to worry we would be glad to have you come with us," Kikachu smiled, and after thinking about it Suzie agreed, "Great and now all we need is to restock," Purrora said.

"You girls go get the supplies… I'll stay here with our new traveling companion," Maya told the girls as to her half-joy and half-ire, her Inner Heat as she dubbed it, began to kick-in like before; back in Pallet town all those years ago as well as every month during a full moon. They found out she was more active during that time of the month before and after the moon was entirely full. A new moon, however, was a different story altogether.

Once they were gone and it was just both her and Suzie, Maya walked over to the girl with her sexual heat doubled due to her own heat; now on as she sat next to her, "Hey do you want to watch some TV?" Suzie could only nod as she suddenly got hot out of nowhere with her mind partially fogged yet still aware, but as the movie continued by the span to impress Maya, an hour, Suzie couldn't focus.

"If you're not interested… we can do something else," Maya stated in hidden lust with her eyes half-glazed yet glowing as she also was smirking; however, before Suzie could ask what it was, Maya kissed her quickly as well as she also shoving her entire tongue in her mouth; getting a muffled moan. Ripping off Suzie's uniform top and bra without tearing them, Maya moved down to; with gentle kisses, to Suzie's neck, "That's it… don't stop," Suzie moaned out as Maya also slowly moved down to her C-Cup breasts, then when her neck was filled with gentle-bite marks after going back to it, Maya then pulled back with the futa girl also receiving a whining moan from the other. "Don't worry, we're not done yet," Maya lustfully smirked and taking off her top while also causing Suzie to blush at Maya's I-Cupped breasts, then when Maya took her bikini jeans off, the emerald-haired woman was shocked when her new friend reached for her pussy to reveal a 20-inch, rough-looking dick.

"Well what are you waiting; for this dick isn't going to get wet itself," Maya ordered with her eyes glowing; Suzie's mind fogged now with her also nodding. Suzie then kneeled down; feeling the heat of Maya's dick as she stroked it up and down gently before also slowly putting the tip in her mouth to the point that she almost started choking, "Yeah that's it," Maya moaned out while placing a hand on Suzie's head; shoving a bit more of her massive dick in Suzie's mouth unknowingly due to her heated pleasure. Getting wet at being forced to swallow more than she could handle, Suzie placed her fingers on vagina quickly as she started masturbating due to her arousal from not only herself but Maya. "That's right; go ahead and finger-fuck that tight pussy of yours, so that it can better-fit my dick," Maya stated as she saw the girl doing so, while also playing with her tits; causing milk to spray on both girls.

Feeling that she was about to cum, Maya's only warning to Suzie was a pleasured yet loud-enough moan before the woman could barely keep up with the flow of semen as it also started to drip out of her mouth and nose; releasing Suzie, she coughed a bit, "Sorry about that; I tend to forget myself when I cum," Maya apologize and saw the girl quickly glowing with Suzie now having a rusty-orange skin tone with her outfit to Maya's surprise as she watched Anime during her free time as well as back then in Pallet; is that of Sailor Mars but the red was replaced with orange, and the front bow wasn't there so that everyone could see the deep-valley of her E-Cup breasts and the skirt was also so small that a single step could reveal her uncovered-dripping pussy.

Licking her lips at the site as well as her Inner Heat coming to her in full-force, Maya tossed the new-changed Pokémorph onto the bed, "Now… let's get to the good part," moving to her top, the futa trainer removed it; revealing that Maya's mark was in between her breasts and quickly in sudden speed unknown to the two, spread Suzie's legs. Maya slowly inserted her dick however until she felt something block it; stunning her that Suzie was a virgin, "Just tell me when to start moving," Maya stated to her gently with Suzie also realizing this, and she then took her virginity yet the dick girl stopped to allow Suzie to get over the pain by also letting Suzie suck on her breasts. "You c-can go," Suzie said within moments and nodding, Maya slowly started moving back and forth until she felt her dick eventually touch the back of Suzie's pussy, and picking up speed, the now orange-haired girl loudly moaned when Maya shoved her entire dick in her pussy.

Maya, acting like a jackhammer now, furiously pounded Suzie. "Yes keep fucking me," Suzie moaned out with Maya then picking her up and also turning her over so that her new Pokéslut was riding her cowgirl style; allowing her dick to reach even further into Suzie. "CUMMING!" Maya moaned out while also shoving every inch of her dick; watching Suzie's stomach slowly fill up, "Please… tell me that… we aren't done yet?" The turned-girl asked between breaths, "Nope; I still got another hole to take," hearing that, Suzie was both nervous and excited. Surprising Suzie even further, Maya revealed six tentacles, all of them only a bit smaller compared to her real-sized dick. "Wow… you're full of surprises," Suzie said with glazed-eyes at Maya, "Yeah tell me about it," Maya giggled yet also slowly removing her dick then inserting one of the tentacles inside to keep the semen in her pussy, and lying back on the soaked bed, Maya also brought the new girl down as the tip of her dick as it came into contact with Suzie's asshole; however, before she could wince, a tentacle entered her mouth as she held two separate tentacles that also placed themselves in her hands; as the remaining two wrapped around her breasts as they also squeezed them to get muffled shock of moans in surprise at this.

Maya, removing herself from the bed, started to place hickey marks to distract Suzie from feeling her 20-inch dick slowly enter her asshole, but once the new Pokémorph got used to the size though, Maya went full-throttle while also trying not to cum right then and there from the heat coming from her asshole; although, as time went on, both girls were getting tired and when Maya felt herself reach the point of no return, "Give it to me; fill me up to the brim," Suzie said after the tentacle from her was removed from her mouth, "G-Give me your babies~," right then and there Maya slammed Suzie to the base of her dick as the Pokégirl was further filled; as both girls were covered with semen.

The next day, the now named Rukoi was resting comfortably in her Pokéball as the girls went to Celadon City, and it only took two weeks for the girls to reach the fourth gym in the Indigo League.

"If I remember correctly, Erika is also the owner of a perfume shop. So if we find that we can find our gym leader," Purrora said, within ten minutes the girls found the gym, "I wonder if they sell incense?" Maya asked as lately her nose was sensitive as another full-moon was coming up shortly; as the others as well as herself knew that her senses get sharper during that time.

"Yes we do they're in the back of the store to the right," someone answered and turning around the girls were met with a woman that was couple inches under Purrora's height and she was also wearing a yellow kimono with crimson colored leaves, and Pokéballs at the bottom. "Hello, I am Erika… the soon to be former gym leader of the Celadon Gym," Erika said in a mixture of sadness and half-hope.

"Why former?" Milie asked as, like her, the girls, as well as Maya, were curious, "Well while I do like the gym and the perfume shop… but I want to travel. So once I battle the members of this group, I'm going to retire," the soon to be gym leader explained. "Ok then if this is going to be your last battle, then you're facing myself and Ashley," Maya said pointing to herself and Ashtank while using her public name.

"Ok, if you all follow me to the battlefield," Erika said while now leading the group of girls to the battlefield and taking their places, the ref stepped forward, "This is the last battle for Gym Leader Erika vs the challengers Maya and Ashley. Both sides are allowed to use up to four Pokémon, and the match is decided when one side is all out of Pokémon, and let the battle begin!"

Pulling out two Pokéballs, Erika went first, "Tangela and Weepinbell; let's make this battle a great one," seeing the two Pokémon on the field Maya and Ashtank revealed their Pokémon of choice, "Surround them with lust, Rukoi/Fight to win Pidgeotto." Seeing her opponent's choice in Pokémon, Erika knew that this was going to be an uphill battle, "Tangela use Constrict and Sleep Powder on Vulpix, Weepinbell, Wrap and you use Sleep Powder on Pidgeotto," but the girls had a plan to get rid of the powder, "Pidgeotto Gust/Rukoi combine it with Fire Spin," they shouted; and while the powder was blown away and combining it with the flames, the two Grass-types were knocked out. The two futa trainers blinked and Maya noted as well as gestured; causing the girls in the stands to sweatdrop now at her comment, "I think we're too overly prepared."

"Both Tangela and Weepinbell are unable to battle; Gym Leader Erika, please send out your last two Pokémon," the ref said. "Gloom, Victreebel come on out," Erika shouted out, "We'll be sticking with our current Pokémon," Ashtank voiced for her and Maya, with said girl agreeing, "Then let the battle continue," the ref broadcasted. "Gloom use your Sweet Scent, and Victreebel Razor Leaf," Erika ordered, "Rukoi: Fire Shield to block," Maya ordered, "Pidgeotto: Air Slash," Ashtank ordered; unleashing Fire Spin, the Pokémorph turned it into a shield that destroyed the leaves and burning the smell, and flying overhead was Pidgeotto and gathering the necessary energy, unleashed a white aura of buzz saws; attacking both Pokémon while also knocking them out, "With all four of the Gym Leaders Pokémon unable to battle; the winner goes to the challengers," the ref announced.

"Hey… sorry about that," Maya said as they met in the middle, "No need to apologize, the both of you were well prepared," Erika replied with a half-smile on her face, "Hey if you want traveling companions… why not come with us," Ashtank offered with Maya secretly inside: irked as her Inner Heat once again activated inwardly to herself, at Ashely's suggestion.

"Are you sure?" Erika asked in minor surprise by this offer. "Yeah I mean, traveling is never fun alone and we wouldn't mind another girl joining the group," Purrora said and after some thought the former gym leader agreed, "I would love to come with you," she answered, "If you want I can come with you to pack your things," Maya offered; feeling the effects within her quickly at her Heat slowly yet surely taking over; yet curious as to why she heard a mature-sounding voice of her own now chuckling at this for some reason while another told it to shut-up.

Erika now leads Maya to her house; not seeing the smirks the other girls had as they left to do some personal shopping. "Here we are, my house," Erika said as they exited the city, "So you live all the way out here," Maya said while looking around Erika's soon-to-be former home, "Yes it works better for me because of all the herbs and other items I use for my perfume and incense are in my inner-garden," Erika explained and while opening the door, Maya was quickly assaulted with different types of smells; causing something inside of her to react quickly as well as increase her Inner Heat three times than usual; not seeing as she entered a special yet ordinary star-like flower that gave-off this part of her. "Wow this all smells wonderful," Maya said as her eyes brows lustfully narrowed. "Thank you, I work hard to make all of them," Erika smiled; not seeing Maya walk towards her, however, she was suddenly confused when Maya turned Erika to face her; but complaints were voided when she saw Maya's eyes glowing a sinister-silver instead of her usual violet color. "But… I want to see what you taste like," Maya smirked wickedly before despite what is happening to her, gently began to French kiss Erika, who also responded in kind, with the former gym leader not bothered by the fact that Maya ripped her kimono apart and separating a trail of saliva that connected the two before Maya moved to Erika's breasts, although to Maya's half-surprise when she gripped her breasts, they both started to squirt milk.

"Wow… didn't think you had lactating knockers," Maya giggled before she began to suck on Erika's left tit within moments after now knowing this. "It's from… all th-the chemicals I u-used in my purFUMES!" Erika moaned out as she screamed in lust at the end, and the incense in the house seemed to increase the lust in the room as Erika is suddenly dripping wet like Maya was, but even more-so as the futa's eyes glowed that silver color still, "Why don't we bring things up a notch shall we," Maya said smirking half-wickedly and half-gentle smirk to the former gym leader; once more taking off her tube top, as her own breasts started leaking milk without her either making them or forcing them by touch, and her jeans to also reveal her long and already very-hard dick that pulsed with true need. "Suck," Maya ordered in desired lust due to the air, and now sitting in a chair and unable to resist Erika got between Maya's legs and got about ⅓ of dick in her mouth, "And don't forget my pussy," Maya added then also set off a moan when her newest slut started quickly jamming two fingers right away.

In Erika's case, she wanted to taste Maya's cum asap so she started vibrating her mouth, "OH that's it… right there," Maya moaned out while also forcing more of her hard-dick in Erika's mouth, and then in 15 minutes, Maya's only warning was a loud moan then cum-stuffing Erika's mouth to the point that it dribbled out of her mouth and nose as her neck was soaked by Maya's girl cum.

Glowing, Erika grew and quickly changed while moaning as she now sported a violet-colored skin with a really-short royal purple kimono, covering her H-Cup breasts, with purple leggings that didn't hide the fact that she is still soaking wet; while her head is covered by Gloom's flower top only revealing her mouth.

"Oh I'm going to be loving this," Maya said while quickly yet gently removing the kimono, but leaving the stockings still on the changed-Erika and saw that her personal mark she now dubbed as it was appearing all over the new girls; on Erika's left upper arm, then returning to French kissing the new Pokégirl's lips; their leaking tits smashing perfectly-slightly together at the same time, "Lovely," Maya said as she parted her lips moving to the leaking tits. Tossing Erika to the table, Maya ripped a hole that quickly uncovered Erika's soaked pussy and to her minor surprise, Erika's asshole, "Bon appetite," Maya joked briefly to the changed-girl before shoving her entire tongue in Erika's pussy, getting a tropical yet fruity taste to it; loving the moans that Erika yelled out as she kept munching on her pussy, then after Erika came, Maya shared Erika's own pussy juice via another French kiss.

Because of the incense, Maya ignored going gently as she now was going by the instincts of her other half; unknowingly unknown to her, partially bringing her other-side due to her other parent's heritage, out. So lifting the transformed-Erika, she forced every inch of her dick in Erika; getting a screaming-moan instantly as the Pokémorph's eyes rolled to the back of her head from the furious pounding she was getting while Maya also at the same time, left hickey marks all over Erika's collarbone. "That's it… keep moaning for me slut," Maya grunted out, "And take it all," slamming Erika to the base, Maya unleashed a sudden-flood of cum that found itself in both Erika's pussy and womb; filling her stomach to look like she was four weeks pregnant.

Tossing the girl off of her dick suddenly as she moan-screamed at the sudden transformation taking place to make Erika wide-eyed at this; despite her mind riddle with lust still at Maya changing.

Maya firstly grew from her original height to 5'9 inches as her chest then began to grow in pulsing heart-beats; her chest squirting milk while this occurred as within a few minutes they became M-Cupped breasts that were non-saggy yet also perky. She groaned in pleasure once again as her cock began to grow and thickening-up once again by giving her now a 30-inch long cock, with the girth being 10 inches now. Lastly to Maya's surprise as she felt it by quickly grabbed her ass, it pulsed and grew both bubblier and also perky like her breasts.

Once more lustfully smirking, Maya applied the Gamer Ability on her newest girl with tentacles appearing out of her back, and lifted by themselves the almost-sexually dead girl off the ground, "Let's continue the fun… shall we," after saying that, they continued to fuck Erika; not forgetting her asshole and other womanly body parts. Tired of fucking in the kitchen, Maya moved to what seems like Erika's bedroom while now changing the position to doggy style, with Erika being still wrapped by her soaking-velvet walls around her dick.

Feeling that she was at her final limit at last, Maya quickened her pace, and with several seconds later, groaned as well as lustfully moaned as Maya also filled Erika to the brim covering them both in semen, but before she closed her eyes, Maya saw that she gained another perk: Seduction by Scent and a Body Modification: Blooming Succubus.

Yet as she passed-out, they were secretly being watched by the flying spy-cam as on the other side; back at the island once again in Hoenn, Akuma masturbated to herself until she came a lot; as she thought whatever occurred was sexy and hot, and with her powers Akuma quickly cleaned herself as well as the area up since Rick finally showed-up, into her throne-chamber.

Bowing lowly in his Lizard-State, he hissed in greeting to her, "My Queen: you have summoned me as requested, what do you desire?" Smirking behind her mask as she was thankful for having it, from her Master Overshadow; otherwise Rick would be smugly grinning at seeing her masturbate to Maya as she also stated firmly to make him look at her in minor-surprise mixed with quick-acceptance, "I want you to when the time is right: push that girl to her limit and test her in our ways of dueling. Kidnap one of her children or any of her girls to do so, or anything you can think of; to make or force her to meet with you at a location nearby any city when the time is right."

Bowing in respect once again to his queen, he got up and before he could fully leave, looked briefly at Akuma as she stated in finality to him now with her crossing her legs in the process, "this is your second-chance; so I suggest you don't screw-up like the last assignment I sent you alone to, do I make myself clear Lizard?" Only nodding mutely at her in response, Rick vanished with Akuma now chuckling to herself.

If she checked her surroundings, she would have seen a pair of sky-blue eyes narrowed at her before they vanished from the shadows behind the pillar it was at.


	7. Day full of sex

Deciding that it was time for a bit of training, the others decided to battle other trainers before heading to the next destination.

"Rizu finish Geodude off with Razor Leaf," Maya ordered, finishing off the current trainer battle, "Oh man… I didn't even fight and yet, I'm the one sweating," Maya stated to herself while also wiping her face in the pond she and a trainer just fought at while also seeing her Heterochromia eyes; her left eye silver and the right eye purple with them both also mixed with amber yet they were also slit-like eyes.

Before they left Celadon City though, Maya told the girls that she was going to do some personal training and to let them do their own thing, so with Ashtank accompanying her, they split up once they reached route 7.

"Hey you," hearing a voice Maya turned to see a boy around Ashtank's height that was wearing a shirt and shorts combo, with running shoes and a hat, "Yes, how can I help you?" Maya asked with a smile that also caused him to blush, "O-Oh I was wondering if we could battle," he explained, "Of course; can I get the name of my cute opponent?" She asked; giggling at him as he was now stumbling at his introduction, "I-I'm Richie," he introduced himself.

"So, how do you want this: full six on six, or a three on three?" Maya asked the male trainer for what limit to use. "Three on three, because the other half of my Pokémon are too tired to fight," Richie explained.

Allowing Maya to go first, "Oh my… what a gentleman," she giggled yet got her daughter's Pokéball in her hands now, "Misporeon, surround them in lust," she said getting serious within moments. "Sparky, come on out," Richie shouted, "Misporeon use Water Gun," Maya ordered, "Sparky dodge and get in close to use Spark," Richie countered. "Misporeon Double Team then Water Pulse," Maya instructed as her daughter now duplicated herself to now confuse her opponent; opening a chance to hit its back, "Sparky quickly, Thunder Wave," Richie shouted out, "Jump into the pond," Maya snapped giving Misporeon enough time to get out of the way of the attack, "Sparky wait till Vaporeon gets out of the water, then use Thunderbolt," Richie ordered, "Misporeon use Aurora Beam," Maya directed; taking Sparky by surprise when the attack came bursting out of the water that also sent him flying. "Now use your Water Pulse," she continued as both trainers watched the condense orb of water fly, "Sparky destroy it with Electro Ball, then Thunderbolt," Richie cried out watching his Pokémon destroy the opposing orb attack with its own.

However even as Sparky was charging up the attack, Maya half-smirked as she had a plan, "Misporeon: freeze him with your Ice Beam," freaking out now, Richie ordered the attack to be fired hoping that it would destroy the beam of ice. Landing safely on the ground though, Spark turned to face its trainer when it suddenly sent flying from a sudden Shadow Ball, "Sparky use Quick Attack then Spark," surprised by the speed, Misporeon was sent flying, "Misporeon are you alright?" Maya asked in sudden worry as that attack seemed to hit the mark truly this time for her child, "I'm alright," Misty confessed, "Ok, Quick Attack then Aurora Beam," she ordered using Richie's plan against him; knocking Sparky out.

"Man, you're good," he said recalling his fainted Pokémon, "Nah, we're not that good," Maya denied even though she thought this Maya was inwardly pleased by this trainer's honest opinion of her skills, "Even then, Happy it's your turn," Richie stated while releasing a Butterfree as his second Pokémon. "Fearow: surround your opponent with lust," Maya chanted; changing Pokémon, and seeing it as well, Richie mentally swore. "Happy, Powder Assault," flapping its wings, the girls saw all different types of powder-based attacks, "Get rid of them Fearow and use Aerial Run, followed by Peck," Maya countered once more; dispelling the powder-like smoke while also giving it an opening to land two super effective moves. "Happy escape it and use Silver Wind," Richie shouted but when Happy was able to gain some distance, Fearow closed the gap with Aerial Ace; knocking Happy out with a critical Sky Attack. "Zippo: you're my last hope," Richie shouted, "Misporeon return to the field," Maya ordered, "Zippo, everything you have, use Flamethrower," unleashing a stream of flames, Misporeon was able to counter that with Water Gun; creating a vapor-like mist, "Keep your eyes peeled for any movement Zippo," Richie ordered but a cry of pain caused fear to form in his chest, and when the mist cleared, Misporeon stood above a knocked out Zippo.

"Thanks for the battle," Richie said in honesty to Maya as they shook hands, "Sorry about that, I guess I was too prepared," Maya apologized to him as he simply grinned at her, "No I just bit off more than I can handle, that's all," Rickie waved.

Parting ways, Maya returned to the room they were using for the night when she saw that it was only Ashtank was there, "Hey… where are the other girls?" Maya asked Ashley as she was mostly curious as to where they were at, "Oh that, they went to do their own thing," Ashtank answered yet Maya now saw a happy gleam in her friend's eyes yet still, Ashely asked the futa trainer before she could, "Did you catch any Pokémon?" She asked, "Nah, I just trained a little that's all," Maya answered. Though what Ashely stated next quickly perked Maya's sudden interest over, "I caught this Primeape only a couple of hours ago though, and I was hoping that you can change her," Ashtank said while holding out the Pokéball. "Sure just release her, and we can start," Maya ordered already taking off her clothes.

Popping open the Pokéball, Primeape looked around to see a naked human female, "Alright Primeape: get ready for a sudden-makeover," Maya moaned before her dick exploded with semen splattering all over the Fighting-type, and like everyone else, Primeape changed to a girl around Milie's height while now wearing only a hospital bandage around her perky C-Cup breasts and short shorts.

Looking at herself in minor shock yet had lusty-eyes currently, Primeape then smirked at her master and the other girl who changed her, "So are we going to do this or what?" She asked. Taking off her own clothes, Ashtank joined her new Pokémon not only serving their Mistress; mostly doing so, but her as well as being her Pokémon, "That's it, you whores; suck my dick like it's your god," Maya moaned as her eyes unknowingly changed to silver briefly then back to violet when glowing with her seeing Ashtank sucking the tip while Primeape also licked the shaft of her penis, "Ashtank… come here," Maya ordered with a small moan with the other futa-girl doing as asked in curiosity, yet Primeape aggressively sucked on ⅓ of Maya's dick now, "Because you were so good so far, I'm going to reward you," Maya said while quickly opening the gaming menu and decided to increase which quickly happened, Ashtank's dick size to 17-inches long now. "Primeape: don't forget my pussy," Maya moan-ordered before swallowing Ashtank's dick quickly for herself, "Oh Mistress! It's sensitive now… please suck more… that's it keep sucking," Ashtank moaned while also playing with her breasts; before the moaning from Ashley increased when Maya stuffed three fingers in her soaking pussy, while she also still sucked from her friends now longer cock. Feeling that Ashtank was about to cum, and also feeling that she was about to cum herself, Maya jerked Ashtank off while also shoving the now shocked Primeape down on her dick, "Delicious," Maya said after licking some of the semen that fell on her.

Placing trainer and Pokémon on each other; Primeape on top of Ashtank, Maya used one of the new Succubus Abilities where both partners feel the others pleasure at the same time, she quickly slammed her dick into Primeape; forming a bump that was clearly being shown from her stomach, causing both of them to suddenly shriek out in pleasure, "And now for something extra," Maya quickly smirked as she began to moan while feeling her dick start to vibrate, like an actual vibrating dildo, "OH GOD! I'VE NEVER FELT LIKE THIS BEFORE," Ashtank screamed-moaned aloud, "I FEEL LIKE… I'M GOING TO CUM ALREADY," Primeape moaned out like Ashley yet they saw playful-narrowed eyes at them both now from Maya, "You better not," Maya grunted out as she continued to slam into the new Pokégirl after what feels like forever, Maya lustfully roars; bringing Primeape on top of her and unleashes a small flood that was quickly filling Primeapes stomach.

Concentrating now, Maya quickly creates a dildo around her dicks height, then shoves it into Primeapes pussy before the two futa-girls heard it start to vibrate, "Tell me: do you want her ass or mouth?" She asked Ashtank, "Ass please," she answered. Getting in front of the moaning girl, Ashtank slammed her dick into Primeapes asshole; causing her eyes and mouth to snap wide open in shock at her trainer/master by doing this yet this gave Maya the chance to shove her own dick down Primeapes throat easily. Taking the Primeape Pokémorph from both back and front, Maya focused on assaulting her breasts as Ashtank at the same time, went to her clitoris; causing both girls to moan from the sudden tightness from the Pokégirl in the middle, and after an unknown amount of time, both girls moaned while quickly filling Prime even further.

Seeing that Prime was knocked out the girls turned to each other, "Fuck me," Maya said causing Ashtank to smile, and after returning Prime to her Pokéball, Maya laid on the clearly-soaked bed, "Give me everything you got." Nodding, Ashtank inserted her dick inside of her Mistress then started fucking, "I-Is that the best you got you bitch," Maya moaned out, resulting in not only Ashtank going faster but her jerking off Maya's dick to surprise her quickly, at the same time. "That's... how you do it," Maya quickly approved; currently half-lidded from her eyes in pleasure yet saw everything. Not wanting to be left out though, Maya lunged forward; squishing her own dick between the girls, and after sucking and jerking off her own dick, both girls finally came as Maya's semen reached the ceiling, "That was... perfect," Ashely panted yet stated to Maya yet was confused by the futa girl's next choice of words, "What makes you think it's over?" Maya asked pointing to her still solid-hard dick, "Lay down," she ordered while they both also felt the semen from the ceiling, now dripping down on them; Maya just went to purely fucking Ashtank. "Yes keep fucking me," the Ashley moaned out while also looking down to see that there was a tentacle to her quick surprise, sucking her own dick up, "By the time we're done, you're going to wish you were pregnant," Maya groaned out cumming once more.

Distracted by their own fucking, the two futa-girls didn't know how long they fucked as the only thing they knew is that they loved every minute of it. Before Maya went to sleep though, she made a vibrating dildo before shoving it up Ashtanks pussy to keep the semen from escaping.

Setting out the next morning, one of the trainers told the girls, "Hey just to let you know there's a whole bunch of Dark-type Pokémon at the underground tunnel." Kikachu perked up like the other girls at this bit of useful news, "Dark-types; that would be perfect to face Sabrina with."

Nodding in thanks, the group of girls set out to the underground tunnel without hesitation, "Wow… he wasn't joking; this place is full of Dark-types," Milie whispered and looking around Purrora silently gasps, "Is that... a Pawniard? I thought they were only found in Unova," she voiced. "I don't know, but I'm going to catch two of them," Maya whispered yet they still heard their Mistress.

Separating after telling the girls to meet up in Saffron City, Maya followed a Sneasel and a Pawniard, "Ariados quickly use your Leech Seed," she ordered; taking the two Pokémon by surprise and continuing the assault, "Continue with Infestation," spitting two globs of bugs, Pawniard escaped but Sneasel got hit. "We'll search for Pawniard later but for now let's continue on battling Sneasel," Maya told herself watching as Ariados surrounded the area with webbing, "Ariados: X-Scissor."

Attacking from the air, Ariados caught Sneasel off guard, "Now use Bug Bite," this one was a critical, "Go Pokéball," after three shakes Sneasel was caught. Releasing Sneasel once more, Maya healed her newest Pokémon, "Now Sneasel: it's time for some fun," she now smirked while also taking off her clothes as well as now quickly yet forcibly jacking off as within moments, Sneasel was covered head to toe in semen.

Going through the transformation process now, the Dark-type Pokémorph changed into a girl ⅓ Maya's height while also wearing a halter top that held her perky C-Cup breasts, and a tiny micro skirt.

Lifting the new Pokéslut, Maya laid her back on her dick; causing Sneasel to blush from just touching it before also descending down to swap saliva, "Oh is someone not wearing any underwear," Maya smirked while also lifting the skirt up to reveal that the Dark-type was already wet as fuck, then ripping her top off, the futa trainer went to work on her newest girl's breasts. While her left hand continued to play with Sneasel's clitoris; getting a moaning cry from her new girl as well as Maya looking at her expectantly, "You could return the favor," Maya said after licking the girl-cum off of her finger.

Shyly nodding to her Master/Mistress, Sneasel turned around and started licking the cock like it was a lollipop before taking the tip and rolling her tongue around it. Moaning, Maya sat up as well as now squishing Sneasel between her dick and tits to get access to the dark-type's soaked pussy, "Just like that... keep going," Maya moan/whispered in Sneasel's ear as she also received a blush since she felt Maya rub her leaking tits, all over her back. Groaning out in pleasure, Maya forced Sneasel down on her dick as she came; not letting go until it was over, and when it was the Pokémorph vomited semen all over her chest. Tching, Maya turned Sneasel around, "Look at what you did; spitting out all of that wonderful juice I gave you," watching in unconstrained excitement, Sneasel watched as Maya scoped it back up before kissing her; forcing her mouth to open as well as shoving all of the semen back in.

Lifting Sneasel up by her waist now, Maya hovered the Pokégirl over her dick; then releasing her hold, pierced through her pussy and cervix all in one go. Crying out at the unexpected outcome in pleasure, Sneasel was cut off quickly within moments when the kiss continued and not leaving her hands idle, Maya brought them to the Dark/Ice-types asshole while now shoving two fingers in right off the bat; getting even more moans. Sneasel came for the fourth time eventually as Maya was also at her first limit, and forced almost every inch of her dick that, when she came, Sneasel started to fill up. "Tell me: do you want more?" Maya asked getting a nod and not bothered to silence her this time, the trainer flipped Sneasel over and fucked her doggy style within moments, "Tell me how much you love this," Maya demanded after each slap to the ass, "MISTRESS: I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME EVERY DAY NO MATTER WHAT TIME OF DAY. I DON'T CARE WHO HEARS ME, I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT I LOVE GETTING FUCKED BY MY BIG-DICKED MISTRESS," Sneasel shrieked as her voice echoed partially in the cave. "That's right," Maya smirked while also reaching down to squeeze her melons. After another round of fucking, Maya spilled more of her jizz down Sneasel's cunt. Still hard, but wanting to find that Pawniard, Maya returned Sneasel as she didn't even bother to put her clothes back on since she was going to continue fucking anyways.

Continuing her search, Maya was washing up when she noticed that she had company because it was the same Pawniard she was looking for. "Tell me: what brings you here?" Maya asked then noticed that the Dark-type was looking at her dick, "Oh if it's this you want, then you'll have to get closer," Maya said giving Pawniard the 'come over' gesture. Seeing that the wild Pokemon was close enough, Maya started jerking off then with a moan sprayed Pawniard's entire body getting the reaction Maya wanted, and when the light show finished Pawniard only wore a crisscross bra that didn't bother to hide the nipples, and a skirt very similar to Sneasel's.

Changing tactics, Maya laid her down on the soft sand and started planting kisses down her body, "More," Pawniard moaned out feeling the reaction of Maya's Sexual Heat increase coming from the spittle, "Calm down: all things come to those who wait," Maya smirked while also gently blowing on the Pokémon's love canal; getting a higher pitch moan. Smirking Maya inserted her dick slowly as she left marks on the Pokégirl's collarbone at the same time, "If you want it that bad; then here you go," as she said the last word to the changed Pawniard, Maya slammed every inch inside while also causing Pawniard to scream, "OH FINALLY, I HEARD YOU FUCKING SNEASEL FROM WHERE I WAS AND COULDN'T WAIT FOR MY TURN," Pawniard shouted between Maya's thrusts, "Then here you go," Maya grunted as she kept slamming her dick into a piston-like motion. "Screw calm: my Mistress can fuck me 24/7," Pawniard moaned out as Maya also felt her cumming, "If you feel like that then I'm sure you'll love this," Maya lewdly smirked; activating the vibrator skill while now receiving a louder cry/shriek from Pawniard. Continuously fucking, Maya felt her reaching the limit and so lifting Pawniard up, she forced the small Pokémon down to the base while once again watching a Pokégirl's stomach swelling-up.

Discarding clothes altogether, Maya just placed an illusion on her wearing her current outfit she placed back into her bag, and headed now to Saffron. Meeting the girls at a restaurant, they whiplashed when they saw that Maya wasn't wearing anything at all, "Illusion," Maya simply answered; getting nods of agreement and after another round with the girls, adding Ashtank's new Pokémon, the girls slept in loads of jizz.

Though they didn't see a thoughtful expression now on Yolie's face as she gazed to both Ashely and Maya as for some odd reason, she wanted to be screwed as her human-self; which secretly confused Maya.

As it was in the middle of the night now, Maya for once couldn't sleep. She was now in the lobby of the Pokémon center as they decided to take rooms currently as there was no hotel this time. Maya was currently drinking some hot-chocolate as that as well as warm milk helps her to go to sleep on nights like this, as odd as it sounds, she just woke-up from a nightmare as soon as she slept, yet couldn't recall it at all.

"You're up like us as well Maya?" Stated a familiar voice as when Maya turned, the futa trainer saw Yolie with Ashley, with Ashtank's wings and tail now showing this time as she was nude; which she sometimes sleep as such for the past few months like that. "Ya… I couldn't sleep at all you guys, so I decided to try and force myself with this," Maya gestured to her drink to also know from them both; with them now sitting at the spare table Maya was sitting.

Though Maya saw Yolie looked to be wanting to say something, and she indeed jumped to make the two other girls worry slightly over her; despite Maya now asking her kindly in hidden concern, "you alright Yolie?" Hesitant slightly, the two futa's saw her now sigh and she got them to be confused as she got-up, and lowered her pajama bottoms and underwear, showing her pussy and clit; seeing she was wet.

"I ha-have to tell you something Maya," Yolie began with the futa nodding and gesturing for her friend to continue, "Do you… recall when you first got your Gamer Ability, and gave us some upgrades slightly?" Worried now like Ashley; to which Maya saw and also glanced, "Well it's better to show you as I have to masturbate secretly seven times these last few days from both my vagina and… well, let me show you, girls."

Before they both could ask what Yolie meant, they froze in stunned surprise and shock as Yolie moaned as her clit began to grow until it was now a twelve-inch realistic cock; as from what Yolie has yet to state, it grew due to her secretly sucking her own milk yet stopped as it only made her horny and grew her cock after she came.

"You hid this from us… why, Yolie?" Maya asked in minor hurt yet worry still in her voice as she like Ashly, got up as their friend's cock was suddenly rock-hard with her briefly moaning and also squirting in sudden surprise briefly; from the tip of it, "I-I was afraid to tell you Maya as I didn't think it wasn't anything serious… bu-but it was getting worse as I wanted to tell you and Ashley, really, but-" "But you felt it was better to wait in case it changed, didn't it Kat?" Maya stated her old nickname to her one of two childhood-friends; with Yolie nodding yet moaned softly as well as briefly since she squirted from her cock again, in small driblets.

Now stunned yet moaned in half-surprise and half-pleasure, Maya saw her friend needed her aid, and gave a wordless look to Ashely with her also nodding in agreement, stated before now rubbing her friend's cock; both of theirs secretly growing hard as despite them aiding Yolie, they were starting to get slowly horny as well. "Well, if you have this thing and despite what you stated, you cum a lot; don't you Kat?"

Simply getting a wordless nod yet Yolie moaned softly, Maya began to pump Yolie gently as despite her doing this, pre-cum they realized, kept coming out of their friends Cock-Clit they dubbed it. Yolie quickly moaned-out as Ash decided to lick her friend's pussy as it was gushing with love juice as she like Maya, wanted to aid their friend. Now licking her lips as strangely enough, Yolie's Clit-Semen when she fingered and also tasted it, was also strangely… tasty as it was like chocolate with cinnamon and spice mixture. Maya suddenly gulped without warning Yolie as she moaned/gasped in minor pleasured-surprise at this; her Cock-Clit with it also twitching at the sudden yet gentle assault Maya was doing to her, right now.

"Mis-Maya, you're going… mmm… going too fast, I'm ab-about to cum!" Yolie stated to her friend as Maya simply ignored her words since she kept licking-up the pre-cum while at the same time, still quickly bobbing her head up and down as if she was starved; making Ashley look to her in minor envy as from what she saw on Maya's face while she did this, was half-bliss with secret enjoyment on her face. Within moments though, and to also surprise them both as for once: Maya was forced to unlike Ashely's cock at times, quickly remove herself as it came out in a gush forcibly into her throat to almost made her choke on it, and also spray on her face, part of her clothing, and also on Ashley as thankfully they didn't get it on anything besides themselves within the lobby.

"You cum like that every time Yolie?" Maya asked before Ashely could in surprise still, with Yolie now not only blushing due to her being horny at the moment, but at being embarrassed at this as she knew that Maya does more, but her doing it unlike Ashley, well it was odd for what her thoughts about it were.

Ashely though took a sample of Yolie's Clit-Semen, and once it was on her tongue she also was in partial bliss quickly as it tasted just like Maya's taste-buds tasted said cum. Maya now sweat dropped briefly as Yolie gasped in minor surprise since Ashely now assaulted Yolie's Cock-Clit like Maya has done; to make said girl now had her tongue out. "Well, if you can't beat them…" Maya trailed off with her also shrugging; taking-off her clothes and with a sudden idea decided to surprise her best friends firstly before the others find out.

While both Ashley and Yolie were currently focusing on each-other; with Yolie making Ashley now moan by playing with her now leaking left breast, and once Maya's clothing was fully off of her, she looked briefly at her Gamer-Box she dubbed it and once quickly reading, simply thought like it instructed on changing forms. She then changed to what she looked like within moments from changing Erika into a Pokégirl. Ashley was the first to go wide-eyed at this yet Yolie didn't as she was still sensitive, she quickly came into her other best friend's mouth with Ashely trying to keep it in but also failing; quickly removing herself as well as briefly coughing as it was the same amount like she done-so to Maya. "When did you do…?" Ashley trailed off while gesturing to her friend's now exotic-looking body as Yolie noticed too; unknowingly growing harder as well as leaking love juices from their pussy's at the mere sight of Maya's new look. Shrugging with her breasts leaking as well as moving like jelly briefly; making both girls red-faced in not only a minor blush, but sudden desire to suck and play with them even more, "It happened with Erika a while back, at her home."

Seeing the looks on their faces at her, Maya smirked and stated as if she figured it out quite easily; grabbing her now M-Cupped breasts that still leaked her milk while also stating to them both, "you want to touch these don't you girls?" Maya gasped in half-lust surprise as she was now suddenly on the lobby floor by the two girls' sudden assault, with her quickly moaning in sudden pleasure now by them both picking and play-sucking a breast: Yolie on the right, with Ashely on the left of Maya. Maya then saw their neglected yet now-hard cocks that were also throbbing with pre-cum, and grabbed them both; earning moans from her two friends as she began to rub them with the aid of her milk, making it easier to move with her hands.

The three girls kept at this until both Ashely and Yolie groaned as they came once more; Yolie still squirting the same amount to make Maya secretly worried yet still horny by them both as they kept sucking on her milk machines. Once the two finished cumming, and also pulled away, Maya was now lust-driven as her eyes were at this moment a mixture of both glowing silver and violets, and decided to screw Ashely first as without a word of protest to the still panting futa, Maya lowered quickly onto Ashtank; as they both moaned-out in pleasure as she began to quickly go up and down on her.

Yolie as she felt left-out, now had a wicked idea as she rubbed her Cock-Clit as pre-cum once again came out of it briefly. Without warning, Maya went wide-eyed as Yolie then stuffed her asshole quickly in both pain/pleasure by her Cock-Clit, and began to move like a feline in heat; her pussy gushing more than usual to make the two girls placed this to the side as they kept screwing each-other like this and other positions for an hour or two. In this position a third time though, they all came with Yolie this time, half the semen as they overflowed each other as well as covered themselves briefly by their juices and cum.

After figuring out that she can use a clean-up ability to their surprise, and quickly cleaned up the area of their semen… which got onto everything, and got changed while Maya also changed-back, she asked as Yolie refused to wear anything and also not responding; still rubbing her cock to concern her like Ashley is as she asked Yolie, whose eyes were dazed right now, "Kat, you ok?" Still not getting a response as she once again came, Maya looked into her Gamer-Box quickly and gasped with Ashley now holding onto the exhausted Yolie; who still kept at it, and asked in worry over to her Mistress, "Maya, what's wrong with her?"

It seems until she gets out all that cum, due to whatever I unknowingly gave her Ash; she will keep going even all night." Maya stated to her friend in worried-horror, with Ashley gulping as one final time, Yolie came while quickly passing-out in Ashley's arms; ignoring the new cum on her clothing as Maya once again used that new ability she has to clean them and the area once again, and carried her while also grabbing Yolie/Milie as she unconsciously came, but less once again, and this time ignoring it as they now entered their shared room.

Waking up the next day after making sure Yolie who changed-back into Milie for the day was alright due to Maya spilling the beans on her, the girls waited for their Pokémon to heal up before Maya's and Ashtank's upcoming match.

"So Sora, can you tell us about Sabrina?" Maya asked. "You see, she's a Psychic with a pretty dark past," Purrora began yet wondered why Maya called her by her real name since Sora Oak gotten used-to her nickname a lot on this journey, "Since getting her abilities at a young age, everyone is afraid of her not as well as wanting to get too close; because of her powers and also calling her names."

Milie despite being tired yet kept-up with everyone, frowned at this, "The only freaks I see are them that's not very polite yet being rude to someone because of what they hold," the other girls nodded in agreement to the girl; with Ashely secretly aiding Yolie out which she got a wordless nod of thanks back, "What about family relations?" Kikachu asked curiously yet they were surprised by this next given info from Sora, mixed with sad and anger though from her words, "Here's the kicker: her dad pushed her so hard in her training that Sabrina just broke, and killed him," Ashtank snorted to make the girls look to her yet nodded in agreement, "Serves him right." Staying silent, Maya just merely looked out the window as well as thinking briefly as the girls got around to leave.

Grabbing their Pokéballs lastly, the girls entered the gym while also walking straight to the back room, but for some reason, only Maya was allowed to enter. "Ok… what's going on?" Maya asked out loud in small fear at not seeing her girls before she found herself staring at young female holding a doll. "I take it that… you are Sabrina," the futa-succubus asked; getting a nod from the doll to secretly surprise Maya.

Maya soon found herself without warning, sucked into somewhere strange; a void of sorts and looked around, "Get away from my child, you freak," she heard a lady shout; causing Maya to run towards the source to see a younger looking Sabrina as she was also surrounded by a group of people, "We don't want you or your freakish powers anywhere near us; so just leave," another adult shouted.

"P-Please leave me alone," young Sabrina begged, "Not until you leave," a teenager yelled out. Having enough, Maya sent them flying, "Hey that's enough you jackasses," she shouted getting everyone attention, "Why are you defending the freak; she's nothing but bad luck," a woman shouted, "But because someone has a special power, doesn't mean you should start treating her like a monster," Maya fiercely yelled while now also standing in front of the surprised yet half-hopeful little girl.

"She is a monster," a man yelled out despite Maya's words. "Pl-ease, the only monsters I see are all of you for not seeing this adorable little girl," Maya said eye-rolling; not seeing Young Sabrina now looked at her fully in hope with tears forming in her eyes, "Now get lost before I show you a _real monster_." Frightened; the people left, "Are you alright little one?" Maya asked, "Do you really not see a monster?" Sabrina asked while rubbing her eyes to get rid of the not-fallen tears, "Of course I don't. All I see is a little girl who merely wanted a friend. So don't worry, I'll help you control your powers," Maya said with not only grasping the young girl by the hand, but her eyes unknowingly glowing briefly as a secret vow was made by the futa trainer unknowingly.

Fast-forwarding, scenes of Maya helping Sabrina controlling her powers played out, "Thanks, mom," Sabrina suddenly sprouted, getting a blush as she liked Maya so much as she truly considered her a mother. "Did… you just call me mom?" Maya asked her in minor surprise, "Yes, it's just that you've helped me so much… I couldn't help but just say it," Sabrina explained while looking down now from Maya. "Hey, no need to worry. I would love to have you as my own daughter," Maya smiled, "Oh thank you," Sabrina said hugging her adopted mother.

"But I have to confess," Maya said hesitantly yet knew if Sabrina wanted her as a mom, then this might be the only way; causing Sabrina to look at her, "What is it?" Taking a calming breath, Maya took off all of her clothes to reveal her dick, "You… have a dick," Sabrina said; blushing up a storm quickly, "I'm what you call a Futa-" Maya began but was interrupted by Sabrina, "Well… this explains why you're always in your room masturbating," Sabrina stated before she blushed. "Oh; did someone like watching me jerk off," Maya stated to her soon-to-be child giggling, "N-No I heard you scream one day and when I went to your room, you were fucking a humanoid Vulpix," Sabrina stated, "That's another thing: my semen can turn both human and Pokémon into a Pokégirl."

Sabrina was nodding along as she figured out what her future mother might want her to do, "And you want me to become… a Pokégirl?" She asked in hesitation yet with half-knowing; unknown to Maya in her tone, "Only if you want me too as I would never unwillingly turn you if you didn't want me too," Maya explained to Sabrina gently; fully seeing a quick decision in the girl's orbs. "Its fine mom: ever since that day, I've always wondered what it was like to suck on this massive thing," Sabrina said to her while now grasping her young teenage hand around her mom's dick. "Oh… just like that," Maya moaned out before she felt a shift in the air, and soon found that they've been teleported to the master bedroom. "I thought this would be a better setting," Sabrina said with half-lust and half-happiness mixed in as she then went to work; bobbing within moments on her mother's dick to receive another set of moans. Not wanting to be left out, Maya spun Sabrina around and assaulted her daughter's young pussy without warning, "Ahhh," Sabrina cried out at the sudden feeling then noticing her mother's snatch, Sabrina went to return the favor by slamming two fingers inside, "That's how you do it," Maya moaned out while now fingering Sabrina's asshole. Unable to hold back any longer, both girls came; showering each other with their juices. They smiled and giggled before licking the semen off, then swapping spit, "Ah Mommy… I feel so hot," Sabrina moaned out; causing Maya to have a pleasure-filled shiver to run up and down her spine at the tone she gave out. "That's a good thing, my dear," Maya said while now playing with her daughter's perky breasts, "No fair," Sabrina moaned out getting Maya to smile.

"Oh, do you want me to fuck you with my giant dick?" Maya wondered while also teasing Sabrina's slit by rubbing the tip of her dick against it, "Yes; oh for the love of Arceus: fuck me, take my virginity," Sabrina cried out. "Don't worry… I'll be gentle," the futa trainer said, slowly pushing her dick in while also getting a pleasure-filled moan that soon turned into pain filled winces, "Shh… just take your time," Maya whispered while gently licking away the tears and distracting her by letting her suck on her breasts. "You can continue now," Sabrina muttered while getting a nod; turning on her sexual heat, something she should have done in the beginning, Maya moved in and out; repeating the process as she picked up speed, "Yes Mommy… that's it! Screw your own adopted daughter's pussy!" Sabrina shouted. "I'm about to cum," Maya groaned out, "In… me; unleash everything you have… in my tight teenage pussy," Sabrina moaned/shouted out; feeling her insides swell up like a balloon.

Finding herself back to the real world, Maya stared back at Sabrina, "M-mom?" Sabrina began, "Yes, it's me," Maya smiled. "Did that really just happen," Sabrina asked, "Yes it seems that when I looked into your eyes, I saw your memories," Maya explained, "Does that mean we can continue?" Sabrina shyly asks whose answer was having her teenage mother French kiss her. Moving to the chair, Maya slowly took the dress off; trailing kisses to Sabrina's DD-Cupped breasts while also fondling them, then moving her head down to suck on them, "Not fair," Sabrina moan out, "Oh if you want something, than beg," Maya ordered gently, "I want to suck your DICK," Sabrina screamed out the last word. Getting Sabrina to stand up, Maya removed the illusion since she decided for today to not wear any; causing the clothes to fade away as her hard dick points to the ceiling and licking her lips as if starved, Sabrina began within moments bobbing up and down while she also played with both her own pussy, and her mother's snatch. Groaning in pleasure, Maya forced a bit more of her dick in Sabrina's tight throat. Swallowing her mother's semen, Sabrina morphed still standing at her same height but her chest was only covered by three strands of medical tape, not even hiding her big DD-Cupped breasts as they barely cover the nips, and a tiny micro skirt.

Looking herself over briefly, Sabrina turned to her mother only to see the restrained lust in her eyes as if, she was hesitant to truly do the dead with her yet at the same time, she did with conflicted feelings for once. "Come: fuck me," Sabrina stated as she soon found herself screaming and moaning from having her mother furiously fucking her pussy in sudden speed, "THAT'S IT! FUCK ME! LET THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW THAT YOUR FUCKING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER," Sabrina screamed out, "It seems that my little girl is too proud, time to silence her," Maya said to herself quietly while unleashing her tentacles; having them play with Sabrina's breasts, fuck her asshole, and also have Sabrina jerk two of them off, "Tell me, my little girl: how does it feel to have every hole of yours, fucked?" Maya asked getting muffled moans from her child. Feeling Sabrina cum for the third time, Maya changed her position by standing up; Sabrina, covered in semen, could feel that she was resting on her chair and used it as a balancing tool, and then screamed when Maya started slapping her ass in a hard-yet-playful manner. "Cumming," Maya shouted; slamming every inch of her dick into Sabrina's pussy while joyfully watching as it slowly filled up, along with her asshole. With what little strength Sabrina had left she teleported both Maya and herself to her bedroom before finally closing her eyes; dreaming about her future with her new family.

Unknown to the two as they passed-out, something dark yet unknown quickly came-out of Sabrina; with said entity being impressed yet decided to observe but this time, outside her connected host as it went invisible entirely and took-off and waited it's time to reveal itself; despite said entity regretting on the child's tough-like life due to her influence. She was summoned by the girl's father after all.


	8. More Girls join in

" _How did it come to this again_?" Maya thought while quickly storming through the halls of Silph Company that was within the city, " _Oh that's right; after my battle with Ashtank against Sabrina, Team Rocket attacked the Company_ ," she remembered. "Hey stop right there," a Rocket Grunt shouted at her, "Geodude: stop her," another grunt shouted, "Use Roll Out," he ordered. "Misporeon stop it with Water Gun, and then use Water Pulse," Maya countered; defeating the Rock-type but stopped the grunts by kicking them both in the heads after she jumped. "What a mess this turned out to be," Maya muttered while also remembering what happened earlier today.

 _Flashback_

"Thanks for the battle Mom," Sabrina smiled as they were in the gym's healing center, "No problem sweetie," Maya replied as Ashtank kissed their newest member. Before anything else could be said, there were multiple explosions coming from outside, "What's going on?" Sabrina demanded; quickly putting on her emotionless mask in which Maya secretly didn't like at all own her daughter yet inwardly knew it was from her previous upbringing, "Its Team Rocket: they're attacking the Silph Company," one of her subordinates answered, "I take it that you heard what's going on?" Purrora asked as the other girls met up with the three, "Yeah, where's the Silph building?" Maya asked now, as she like the girls, were getting tired of that group. "It's the tallest building in the center of the city," Sabrina answered pointing to it, "I'm going in," Maya said more-so to herself, "Then we're coming with you," Kikachu answered, "Fine; but take some of my Pokeballs," Maya relented knowing that there was no time to argue.

"No one is allowed to enter," a Rocket Grunt yelled out, "Yeah we're not going to let that stop us," Milie shouted, "MOMMY," a little child yelled, "CATHERINE," her mother yelled out as she could only watch as a piece of a building was about to crush her own child. "No you don't," Sabrina shouted; using her powers to stop it while also sending it flying at a group of Rocket grunts; amazing the citizens of Saffron City, "Go: I'll stay here," Sabrina said, "Good luck," Maya shouted; blasting the grunts through the doors, "Go: we'll hold the fort here," Ashtank called out.

 _Flashback End_

Taking a breather, Maya saw that she was on the third floor out of eleven, "If it wasn't for the fact that I trained my endurance as well as stamina every time the girls and I have fun; I would be swearing whoever made this tower," she muttered to herself in complaint slightly, "Passion; come on out," popping out of the Pokéball was her starter, "I need you to watch my back while we reach the top," Passion nodded while also jumping on her shoulder. Continuing her dash to the top, they were able to cut the time thanks to the warp pads; however it seems that the higher they went, the more grunts then faced, "This is where you die," a rough-voiced grunt yelled out, "So another grunt huh, this will be easy," Maya said with ease; also pissing him off, "Hey who you calling grunt, yeah bitch, I'm better than them," he yelled.

"Then why don't you put that to the test," Maya said as Passion dropped to the ground; lightly panting, "This will be easy; Mankey destroy," he called out, "Now use Furry Swipe," he ordered, "Passion use Poisonous Scent," before Mankey could start its attack, Passion released a cloud of sweetness but from the purplish glow, the Fighting-type was also poisoned. "Mankey get back in there with Low Sweep," the man shouted but Passion was fast; jumping over the attack, "Ember then Scratch," Maya countered as her order sent sending Mankey flying, "Flame Charge," keeping up her assault her starter knocked out the Fighting type but once it landed, it shined a blue color, "She's evolving," Maya muttered in awe as she now stood equal to Maya's height; still having her African-toned skin but she now sports GG-Cupped breasts and a deep V black dress that threatens to also pop open from how big her breasts are. Shocked, the man only stood with his mouth gaping; allowing Maya the chance to knock him out.

Switching Pokémon now, Maya got up to the seventh floor when she stopped seeing a blonde hair chick that was also garbed in a minidress that didn't hide her D-Cupped breasts, "Well what's a cute thing like you doing with a group like Team Rocket?" Maya sexually asked as each step caused her breasts to sway. "That's none of your business," she said turning her head to try and hide the blush, "Aw that's too bad; I guess I'll have to do things a different way," but saying this, the pout turned into a lust-filled sexual smirk as Maya grabbed the chick by her chin and shoved her entire tongue down the female Rocket's tongue; causing her to moan in surprise but the moaning continued when Maya pinched and rolled her finger around her left nipple as the Futa trainer's right hand drew marks on the grunts stomach while also reaching to the nether regions; feeling the soaking pussy through her underwear. Continuing the make-out session, Maya grew tired of feeling cotton so she slid them down and started to finger-fuck her captive's pussy with turning-on her sexual heat full blast. Feeling the quick signs that the older girl came, Maya pulled out while also watching as she dropped to the floor; panting, "And that's only the beginning," Maya smirked.

Placing herself above her captive now, Maya quickly yet easily ripped the dress apart, "Well I can't be the only one still clothed," she smirked; taking off her top while also smiling as the woman under her simply stared at her jiggling breasts, but it was when she took off her pants to reveal her long and thick dick, she went full commando since her underwear would only get in the way, "Th-that would break me," she said as her blush increased. "That's the plan sweet tits," Maya said with a lusty-grin, "Now if I were you: I would wet this or else you're going in for a rough fucking," nodding, the girl wrapped both of her hands around the cock and moaned while feeling the heat resonate throughout the entire dick, as she could already taste the precum coming from the tip. Moaning in pleasure, Maya forced more of her dick down the girl's throat, "You better fuck my cunt as well; or else I won't fuck you," Maya threatened before also groaning in pleasure when the slut started finger-fucking her snatch. Feeling herself about to cum, she tossed the slut off of her dick; jerking off before spraying her semen, and covering every inch of the chick in cum; although, when she morphed, the color was an obsidian-black compared to the bright light, but she now gained a royal purple skin along with a front open dress, showing the valley of her perky Triple H breasts, with the skirt being micro sized and violet leggings; finishing the look with four-inch flat high heels.

Smirking, Maya lifted the skirt off and ripped the leggings around her crotch right off; getting a pleasure-filled whimper from the new Pokémorph, "What's your name?" Maya asked gently this time as she knew secretly that this former grunt was hers now; rubbing the tip of her dick against the changed-girls soaking pussy, "C-Cassidy," she moaned out while licking cum off of her body. "Good: I have plans involving you my dear," Maya said while quickly thrusting her entire dick into Cassidy's cervix; getting a pain-filled moan of pleasure as her virginity was taken, "Oh don't worry; it'll end soon,"Maya's eyes glowed while she also moaned out as well as started to move her hips in and out; leaning down to get a better thrust while also breastfeeding her newest girl. "OH GOD THAT'S IT, PLEASE TAKE ME MISTRESS; FUCK ME FOR ALL I'M WORTH," Cassidy screamed-moaned as Maya used her chest like handlebars, "That's right: beg for it; beg to be filled by your new favorite food," Maya grunted while also feeling herself pierce Cassidy's cervix, increasing the pitch of screaming/shrieking from the woman under her.

"HERE IT COMES! TAKE EVERY INCH OF MY SEMEN," Maya roared while now cumming in Cassidy; getting her scream in pleasure as her stomach slowly expanded and when Maya fired off the last few jets, Cassidy looked like she was two months pregnant. Creating a dildo, Maya quickly shoved it inside Cassidy's pussy; stopping the flow of semen from escaping, "Tell me my little witch: who else desirable is here?" Maya asked drawing random things on her stomach by also getting the now purple-haired Pokégirl to moan, "Domino, also known as the Black Tulip; the boss's right-hand girl," Cassidy answered while also whimpering when Maya circled around her clitoris, "Oh really; that's good to know then. What are Team Rocket's plans involving this place?" Maya asked further interrogating Cassidy, "We're here to steal plans to create our own Master Ball; to catch Pokémon whether or not they belong to a trainer," Cassidy answered in a loving tone.

Nodding, Maya gave one last order, "Good. From now on you along with anyone else will be my spy within the Rocket Org. and if you see or hear anything interesting, you will contact me using this seal," Maya said placing her symbol on her neck. Nodding, Cassidy returned back to her previous form even if the baby bump wasn't showing, "Oh and here's your reward for being a good little witch," Maya said walking towards the elevator smiling as Cassidy moaned from the dildo in her cum-bottle start to vibrate.

Entering the final floor, Maya sent out an energy based attack; sending them flying while also knocking them out, "Knock-knock," Maya said kicking the door open to enter the office, "I believe that you don't belong here; so I kindly ask you to leave," she said staring at the blond haired girl garbed in her own version of the Team Rocket uniform that also showed every inch of her D-Cupped breasts. "Let me guess: you're the one the grunts called Domino," Maya continued, "Why yes, and I'm impressed you made it past all of the guards," Domino smirked but Maya could see that she was trailing towards her chest. "So are you going to bring out a Pokémon or what?" Maya said bringing out her own Pokéball, "Please; I don't need a pathetic animal to beat you," Domino cockily smirked, "Oh. Then come and get me," Maya taunted.

Jumping into the air, Domino stretched her leg for a high jump kick, "To slow," Maya smirked grabbing her by the arm, pumping as much sexual heat as possible, before tossing her over to the wall. Trying to ignore the blush on her face, Domino kept on attacking but as the fight went on she was becoming sluggish, "What's wrong; are you tired already?" Maya asked while also smirking; watching Domino cross her legs, "What are you doing to me?" She demanded while also groaning; trying to hold back a moan, "I'm showing you how good it is to serve me," Maya answered. "No; the boss is the one I serve," Domino said struggling as the images in her mind changed from the boss of Team Rocket, to her sexually serving Maya and the other girls she had so far. "Huh, you have a stronger will than the others; but no matter, I will have you soon my Tulip,"Maya's eyes glowed silver briefly before being mostly violet in color as she smirked, also now locking her lips with the grunt and this time, her right hand went to Domino's right nipple as her left hand also went to her pussy; with the thumb playing with Domino's clitoris.

Maya enjoyed dominating Domino's mouth yet also not bothered by the trail of drool coming down from both corners of their connected mouths at the same time. "Why can't I cum," Domino groaned out; trying not to start playing with her other breast, "It's because of an ability I gained that stalls you cumming until you submit," Maya said; removing her drenched hand then slowly drag it down Domino's cheek to the top of her dress, ripping it in two. "I can't give in . . . must stay loyal," Domino grunted out; gritting her teeth as Maya nibbled on her left jug, "Submit and I'll give you all the pleasure you can dream of. I'm sure that the boss can't do this for you," Maya taunted removing herself from Domino, "And I bet he doesn't have a cock this big," revealing her cum dispenser, Domino couldn't help herself but stare at it. "Nope you're not getting any until you beg," Maya whispered to her captive's ear before nibbling on it, and it was at this point Domino gave in, "PLEASE MISTRESS GIVE ME THAT HUGE DICK OF YOURS, I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR IT!" Maya smiled while now gently stating to her new slave like Cassidy, "There, was that so hard to do." Getting a head shake, "Now you may feast on your prize," hearing that she was allowed, Domino quickly went to sucking Maya's dick like it was her favorite lollipop as she quickly also bobbed up and down; trying to cover every inch in drool, "That's it... take every inch, and don't forget my pussy as well," Maya moaned out as she played with her chest.

As moans, groans, and whimpers filled the room, Maya, letting the lust take over as she felt her Inner Heat now come to her randomly in which for once she ignored, forced almost every inch of her dick down her throat; indicating from the outline on Domino's neck, and came, then covered in an obsidian glow like Cassidy earlier, Domino now was sporting black fur with red highlight while also wearing a halter diamond cup spaghetti string top; not hiding her newly-grown perky Double H breasts, and a skirt so small that it could just be underwear at this point.

Smiling down at her new look, Domino turned to her Mistress within moments, "Well, aren't you going to mark this bitch?" She asked. Lustfully smirking, Maya laid Domino on the desk nearby them this entire time now, "Of course, but first let me claim both holes at once," the changed-girl was confused that quickly now turned to a lust-filled shock when Maya grew another dick the same size as the first. "Well… don't you want to get marked before we get to the finale?" Maya asked while also smirking as once more, Domino began slurping up the second dick while Maya also sucked her own dick to keep it nice and wet. As pleasure filled cries filled the air, Domino helped herself to the second round of her Mistress' spunk as both of them were covered in semen. "Now time to mark a bitch," Maya said while resting Domino on the table now, "Yes: please fuck me already," the Pokégirl begged.

Wanting to antagonize Domino further, Maya slowly inserted both her dicks into Domino's asshole and pussy at the same time; getting pained yet pleasured wide eyes from the Pokégirl. "N-NO-NOT LIKE THAT... PLEASE JUST FUCK ME," Domino begged/shouted to her Mistress. "Well, if you say so," slamming everything inside the black-furred girl, Domino's eyes popped open while also crying out before Maya brought her up for a French kiss, as her leaking breasts also twirled around Domino's. Moaning and groaning, Domino let out the occasional whimper whenever Maya would draw circles or shames on her bubbly ass, "This is mine; if you have anyone else touch this, there will be hell to pay," Maya said, "Do-Don't worry... Mistress. You will be the only...one to touch me," Domino moaned out. As the double-fucking continued, "Mistress I'm... about to... cum," Domino moaned/panted out, "We'll cum together then," Maya grunted out and after a furious pounding, the futanari filled Domino quickly to the brim. Not wanting her work to go to waste; but not being able to create the dildos, Maya thought of leaving an outline of her dick to stay inside of Domino.

"Domino: you, Cassidy, and any other girl that are in league with Team Rocket are my spy's when you get free time, or time to yourselves, you will report anything interesting to me," Maya ordered while also getting a nod. "To contact me; just focus your energy to this seal," she continued placing it behind her left ear, "Now I'll heal and restore your energy, but you need to leave," nodding, Domino after recovering her strength, ordered all Team Rocket troops to fall back before she made her own get-away. After explaining what happened in her POV to the police, Maya went to take a shower and sleep.

Though if she was aware, she would have checked outside her window briefly as nobody else saw a strange-looking lizard-man looking-in at Maya when she did this, and took off.

"What about the Saffron Gym?" Kikachu asked the girls; mostly Sabrina as it was the next day, with them deciding to get a bite to eat before heading out, "Well I have one of my subordinates take over in my steed," Sabrina answered from already figuring out Yellow's question to them all.

"Hey what did you get from the president of Silph Company anyways?" Purrora now asked Maya as said president rewarded her something she decided to hide until today, and not even saying a word the futa succubus revealed a Pokéball with a royal purple color on the top half with pink circles on the side while the other is the normal white color and in the center is the gold colored M. "Oh my Arceus: that's a Master Ball; one of the most expensive Pokéballs in existence," Kikachu gasped in total surprise like they were, "I was surprised myself, but the look on his face said that he wouldn't give until I would have taken it," Maya explained.

Getting back to the road, and on the way back to Celadon City, the girls soon found themselves in a city, "Hey what is this place called?" Milie asked as to her ire, she may have to leave the girls as her clit was starting to slowly grow again; not seeing a look from Maya as she understood her wordless gesture, "HopHopHop Town," Purrora stated while getting looks from them all, "And yes, that's the actual name," she said seeing the disbelieve on the girls faces.

Helping to find the missing children, the group continued on their way when a couple days later, on the way to the next gym, they noticed a crying girl near the lake, "Hey, what's wrong?" Maya asked with sudden concern, "Oh, I'm alright," she tried to lie yet Maya wasn't at all fooled like the girls as it seems she has been here for hours. "Hey you can talk to us as we're good listeners," Purrora added while gently rubbing the girl's back. Seeing her nod, the girls went to take a break, "Now why don't you explain why you're so upset," Milie stated.

"It's my father," she began, "Ever since the P1 Grand Prix Tournament, it's all he's ever cared about saying that when he wins, we can be family," it was here that she started crying again, "It's to the point that he doesn't even know that mom left us." Heartbroken, the girls stayed silent letting the girl vent, "And it was just today that I had enough so taking the money I gained from doing part-time jobs I left, but I also wanted to stay here-" Purrora spoke up now while also interrupting the sad girl, "You don't have any Pokémon on you?" She asked while Maya and the others now saw she indeed had no belt at all. "No… I have repels though," she confessed. "Hey why don't you come with us," Kikachu said with ease as if it was a common thing, "I mean if you want to that is," she added quickly at the look she secretly gotten from Maya, "You would want me; a girl you just met, to come with you?" The girl asked, "Yeah I mean everything is better with friends," Ashtank explained. Seeing that there was nothing to lose she nodded smiling for what seems like the first time in forever.

Later that night, Rebecca too tired to sleep went over to Maya's tent and seeing the flap opened she then took a look and she peeked inside, also gasping by the sight that made her blush full-red at, "Oh... just like that Milie," Maya moaned as Milie continued to suck the futa's dick. Holding her mouth, Rebecca couldn't turn away yet continued to watch them have sex, "Take it alllll," Maya moaned out while now cumming in Milie's mouth. Moving forward, Maya swapped saliva and semen, "Mistress, please fuck me," Milie begged; "Of course," Maya answered while shoving her entire length in Milie; receiving a shriek from the Miltank anthro. From the outside, Rebecca while watching unknowingly dug her left hand inside her underwear, as the right hand moved to her left breast. Keeping her eyes glued to the scene inside, Maya moved Milie to doggy position as Maya squished her breasts on the other girl's; using her breasts as handlebars. Pulling out her dick, Maya teleported Milie to her tent yet made Rebecca now to freeze in-place; her hand now inside her shirt as her fingers were previously twitching the nipple, and she almost came, "So… did you enjoy the show?" Maya asked while turning to Rebecca, "H-how long?" she asked in an embarrassed blush, "You weren't very quiet when you first saw us," Maya smirked.

Still glued to seeing her friends Dick, Rebecca didn't realize that the tent flap was fully opened as Maya brought her gently inside, "If you want you can also touch it," Maya stated gently to her in suggestion, as she was still horny despite her girl giving her an awesome time. Not even speaking, Rebecca touched it. "Is this your first time seeing something this big?" Maya asked as she saw wonder on the girl's face, "Yeah it is," Rebecca said a bit breathless, "Here, then allow me to help," the futa trainer said while also taking both of her hands and positioning them the right way, "First: place your hands around it and then move them up and down," doing as told; Rebecca's blush increased, "It would be easier if you wet it," Maya added by demonstrating by also drooling some spit on her dick. Nodding, Rebecca did the same; actually feeling the friction was now easier.

"Now what do I do?" She asked seeing Maya was slowly panting, "Now suck it, and be careful of the teeth." Nodding, Rebecca pushed some hair behind her ear and after a moment of hesitation, she did small licks around the tip; shivering at the taste before sucking more. Maya, on the other hand, only moaned while trying not to force Rebecca down on her dick; fully-knowing she was just-starting-out, "Please... more," she moaned while glancing as Rebecca slowly but surely went further down; choking a bit when Rebecca quickly hit her gag-reflex, "Very good for your first time," Maya said while gently rubbing Rebecca's head. Glancing up a bit, Rebecca surprised the futanari as Maya moaned in surprise when the new girl started playing with the dick girl's pussy.

Groaning, Maya felt herself reach her limit, "Rebecca, I'm about to cum," she warned and removing her head from the cock and was now jerking it off, "Cum whenever you feel like it," she said; leaving her mouth open and also catching her off guard when string after string of semen were shot out.

Making a mess and glowing in an obsidian black light Rebecca stood at the same height sporting African skin color, but her now grown and perky GG-Cupped breasts were held up by only a couple wraps of medical tape since her skirt could be called a thong then an actual skirt. "Wow out of all the Pokémon I had to turn to; it had to be Hitmonchan," Rebecca said as sad mixed with slight-happy tears began to start in her eyes, "Hey forget all of that; this is a new life," Maya cut in, wiping a tear that fell from the new Pokégirl's face. "Please May-Ma-Mistress: make me forget my old life and just fuck me," Rebecca begged, "You know if I do, I don't think I can hold back," she warned as she truly didn't want to do so in case she might make her numbed or worse, as a slave, "I'm sure," Rebecca admits.

Resting the new Pokégirl now on cum covered sheets, Maya rested the tip of her dick against the Pokémorph's virgin-snatch, "Fuck me," she repeated. Shoving her dick in one go, Maya calmed the girl by distracting her with pleasure for a few minutes, "You c-can start now," she whispered in small pain yet more in lust now, and nodding, Maya slowly moved in and out; picking up the speed when she knew that the pain now entirely turned to pleasure. "My first time... and it feels so wonderful," Rebecca moaned out while her chest also moved alongside Maya's, "This is only the first of many, my dear," Maya said between slamming her dick in and out, "Then please: use me in any way you want," forcing herself up that also caused Maya's dick to pierce her cervix/ before Maya could say anything, Rebecca silenced her by swapping saliva as the cum on her breasts also mixed with Maya's leaking melons. Hearing moans and grunting, it wasn't long before Rebecca came first and soon followed by Maya, "Thank... you," Rebecca said tiredly yet with a pleased smile on her face, "Just rest," Maya told the new Pokémorph; pulling her in close.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Maya and the girl's campsite, Rick was currently bored yet licking his blood-stained lips as he recently killed a hiker and ate his heart; due to finding out it was one of their many escaped contracts that refused to continue and ended up as a price-filled bounty, groaned as he felt his cell while shifting into his male-form; which he sort-of resembled a punk-like Gary Oak, but with grey-hair that matched his scales and also grunted in a moody-way, "ya, who is it?"

He quickly straightened up at the other end of the line quickly and replied in quick apologies, "I'm sorry My Queen Akuma; I was only moody as I had to chase and kill nearly three hours on one of our old contracts that dipped us finally." Now nodding in words as he suddenly gained a gleam-like look as he also within moments, wickedly grinned to what his Queen just told him to do; looking at the direction of his target's campsite, stated as his eyes glowed briefly while doing so, "don't worry, I think I have something in mind for the brat as you called her mostly My Queen. So when do you want me to do this?"

Hearing her response, he simply nodded while mentally detailing on how he was going to do so, "So before or after that brat's next gym-challenge or two? After her upcoming gym battle, and any time afterward to do so? Will do My Queen, and if you would: could you send in those Blood-Stones as I need that last to make a _special manacle_ of sorts."

Not known to him though, a pair of blue eyes within the tree line that hid itself now had wide eyes at this, and took-off to warn the girl's Pokémon Guardian.


	9. MARRIAGE! Finding about family

Before reaching the next gym within Fuchsia City, the group of girls had to pass through a polluted city that was known as Gringey City, "This. Is. Disgusting," Kikachu said while at the same time, holding her nose from how bad smell within the air itself was, "You said it," Milie agreed as to her ire yet was also thankful, her Cock-Clit was only less-growing due to the bad smell as to what she inwardly dubbed "her condition" she decided to keep to herself, was getting worse. "This is what happens when you use too many man-made resources," Purrora explained while also giving the girls information.

Reaching the Pokémon Center eventually, they were about to ask for the nurse when the power suddenly went out, "Oh no; without the power none of the Pokémon will heal properly," Nurse Joy said when she now arrived to possibly ask if they needed service; with her also being worried, "I think there's something wrong at the Power Plant," Maya points out to get all her girls to look at her with a 'really' look, "But where is the Power Plant?" Kikachu asked now as currently, it isn't good enough to read their Town Map. "It's in the northern part of the city itself," the nurse answered them while using a flashlight she kept in her pocket in case this occurs, now showed them a map on the wall.

Heading north after ten minutes of walling out, the smell was getting stronger with each and every step they all took, "I think I know why the waterways are being blocked," Purrora said in realization from now being wide-eyed, "And that is?" Maya asked trailing off looking to where Purrora was currently now pointing, "Grimer," Milie blankly said, "Come on; the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can leave," Kikachu reminded everyone while also holding her nose again.

Heading inside the Power Plant itself though, they all discovered that the pollution attracted a whole bunch of Grimer; with the only evolved-form leading them all; Muk, and thanks to some interventions from Team Rocket of all people, the Poison-types were all sent flying. Including the lone Muk; who was knocked-out lastly into the sky by having goo-goo eyes at Maya, from everyone's hidden shock, by Ashely with fire-like anger at the Pokémon by a simple punch.

Following their adventures a few days later to Fuchsia City, the girls were currently traveling through the mountains until they all heard something that was either an explosion of sorts, followed by a sudden earthquake.

Arriving at the scene, they saw a bunch of worker trucks in a recently made pit.

"What happened?" Purrora asked in astonishment like they were all at the sight they were currently seeing, "It's those dang Diglett," one of the workers furiously answered, "We're trying to build a dam… but those little critters keep stalling our progress," he explained. "I've put up a bounty for anyone dealing with them getting a huge reward," he continued just as a couple of busses and a convertible rolled in, "Oh, so you've showed up for the reward; but there's no need for that. As the great Gary Oak, will do this all by himself," Gary gloated to them all as none of the girls were at all impressed by his words, when he was done that is, "And I'm related to him," Purrora muttered as Ashtank pats the now irked Pokémorph on the arm.

When the Diglett arrived, Gary sent out a Pokéball but it refuses to pop open, "What the… this isn't supposed to happen," Gary said in confusion as the Diglett return each Pokéball to their respective trainers. "I wonder what's going on?" Milie now questioned to the girls in puzzlement now. "Here Passion; come on out," Maya tried but the Pokéball wouldn't open as well, "Could it be the environment?" Purrora silently asked herself.

Seeing that nothing was working, Gary and the trainers left much to the construction manager's disappointment, and later that night also, the girls were in the hot springs in bikini's or one piece suits as they talked amongst themselves for the past half-hour until they noticed a Diglett.

As they were all curious as to why it was here, they decided to quickly change back into their clothing and go after and also follow the little fella; to eventually revealed twelve minutes of walking later, a valley of different Pokémon, "No wonder the Pokémon wouldn't come out of their Pokéballs," Kikachu stated loud enough in awe at the site to the girls, "They knew that if the Diglett were captured, that all of this would be destroyed," Maya stated with a small smile. Then the next morning the girls then show the Construction Crew why the Diglett were stopping the dam building, and with that, the manager threw his hat on the ground while also declaring the project canceled.

However for Maya, the last couple of days were strange in her point of view as she keeps getting weird dreams about a woman that she should know; but can't put her finger on, As well as the familiar location of sorts. But she puts it in the back of her mind as the group finally reaches Fuchsia City; also personally dealing with Yolie earlier to concern Maya as it only was a little worse than before, her Cock-Slit that is as she also still can't figure out why or how she gained it; as to her surprise, the information was long-gone from her Gamer-Box.

"Finally; our sixth badge," Ashtank excitedly yells out while fist-pumping; her now newly grown E-Cups bouncing while she did this as recently, they now started to grow, "We need to find the gym first Ashley," Milie reminded her; despite them all being amused by Ashtank's excitement and inwardly thankful to what Maya did for her, she was satisfied for now.

Wondering around the city for the past hour, however, the girls finally discovered that the Gym was placed outside the city, "So… who wants to go first?" Kikachu finally asked as they all still stood outside the gym, "We might as well go in together," Maya, however, shrugged when she stated that; not knowing they all blushed by her body moving in an attractive way as she was also the first to head inside, and when they were all in the gym itself, the place seemed to be strangely… empty.

"Where is everyone at?" Purrora asked. Traveling the mansion-like gym, the girls kept running into false walls and traps, "Well it fits the theme," Maya stated after nearly all the girls like her were walking randomly, for the past hour. "What do you mean?" Ashely answered to Maya's words, "While it's a Poison-type gym; the gym leader and his family are ninjas, so the traps and walls are the same as they were in the days of old," the futa trainer finally explained carefully to her girls, especially this information was due to her anime binge whenever she got a chance to watch it in either hotel rooms or centers, Naruto, as it is a recently-new show to watch.

"She's right," a female voice agreed out of nowhere, and then suddenly a dark green haired girl dropped down from the floor wearing a backless top and pants that were also held up by a sash around her waist (Think Soi Fon from the Bleach series), "And you are?" Ashtank asked in suspicion to the girl now, "I'm Aya: the gym leader's sister and I challenge you to a battle," Aya answered while pointing mostly to Maya herself. "Sure I'm game," Maya replied back as well as the futa also shrugged, guessing Aya might be a ninja yet a rookie she strangely felt, with Maya also not hearing a faint feminine-like laughter within her mind at this.

"Venonat, come on out!" Aya shouted, "Fearow, battlefront," Maya followed as they both sent out their Pokémon, "Venonat, Stun Spore," Aya began to state to her Pokémon, "Blow it away then go with Aerial Ace, Fearow," Maya countered as her bird Pokémon began quickly flapping her wings as Fearow within moments quickly scattered the yellow powder, then reappeared in front of Venonat before Aya could give out a proper counter that sent it to the ground, "Now use Razor Wind," Maya ordered while also not giving Aya anytime to think of a counter as she now ended up winning the match, two people now appeared between the challengers, "Aya you still have plenty to learn until your intended comes, but for now learn from your loss," the male barked before turning to the younger girl, "Janine: go with Aya and make sure the battlefield is ready," he ordered, "Of course uncle," she said before flashing away.

Turning to the girls he bowed now, "Forgive me for my sister as she's been like this ever since she found out recently about her intended bride/groom," Koga apologized, "What you mean by that?" Maya now asked as Koga stared directly at her; seeing quick recollection briefly within his orbs the girls noticed unlike Maya; as if he was strangely familiar to her, "We will discuss this further after out battle," he finalized, "Now if you will follow me, I'll lead you to the field," Koga instructed signaling for them to follow.

Confused by his words, the girls now followed the gym leader to the field, "So who among you will challenge me?" He asked, "We will," Ashley answered for Maya and herself, as Maya in turn, stepped forward to the trainer box next to Ashtank.

"This is a gym battle between Koga the Gym Leader; with Maya and Ashley are the challengers. Both sides are allowed to use Two Pokemon each and only the challengers are allowed to substitute Pokemon. Trainers reveal your pokemon," Aya now announced as the acting referee. "Arbok, Weezing, I need your assistance," Koga called out, "Fusume/Charmander come on out," the girls shouted together. "Weezing, Smokescreen, and Arbok, Poison Sting on Alakazam," Koga ordered as his pokemon did as ordered with Weezing now covering the field in a thick black smoke, "Fusume Thunder wave/Charmander Will-O-Wisp," the girls shouted once more together by sending out a wave of electricity and flames while also hearing the two cries of pain from Koga's Pokémon that was followed by Arbok getting burned as it revealed itself from the black cloud, also allowing Charmander to score a direct hit.

"Weezing use Double Hit on Alakazam, and Arbok use Crunch on Charmander," Koga ordered, "Fusume my daughter, use Psycho Cut/Charmander Flame Charge," the girls countered and as Weezing came closer to the Psychic type, the Pokemorph waved her spoons in a crescent motion firing pink colored energy waves that also quickly sent Weezing crashing suddenly into the ground as Arbok was at the same time, also burnt from the flames covering Charmander's body.

"Weezing, Sludge Bomb, and Arbok, Sludge Wave," Koga ordered firmly this time, "Fusume, grab Charmander and Teleport away," Maya quickly ordered then reappearing behind them the girls ordered, "Psycho Cut/Flamethrower," the psychic infused flames hit dead center, officially knocking out both Poison Pokemon. "Arbok and Weezing are unable to continue… so the winners are the challengers," Aya broadcasted, "Gym Leader, please release your final two Pokémon," she now asked, looking at her brother.

"Crobat and Venomoth, I need your assistance," Koga yelled out then as also seeing their newest opponents, the two girls quickly recalled their Pokémon, "Fearow/Pidgeotto to battle." Grimacing at the two Flying/Normal-types, Koga could see that this is going to be an uphill battle now, "Crobat use Wing Attack on Fearow, and Venomoth use Silver Wind on them both," he ordered, "Pidgeotto, Feather Dance to block the Silver Wind then use Aerial Ace with Wing Attack on Venomoth/Fearow Mirror Move on Crobat while using Aerial Ace," the girls shouted at the same time while also scoring a critical, "One more Aerial Ace, Fearow/ Let's go for another Wing Attack, Pidgeotto," they continued by now quickly ending the fight.

Meeting in the middle, Koga now asked Maya a question from observing the familiar yet different skills than the person he knew long ago, "Tell me: are you by any chance a Hermaphrodite?"

Everyone was now shocked, "How did you know I was?" Maya asked the gym leader now in astonishment. "Tell me: have you ever thought of the person who helped give your life to this world?" Koga continued, "At times… but why does this have to do with anything?" Maya now asked once more, "It's because your other parent is a Hermaphrodite who just happened to be experimented on by Team Rocket, long ago," the gym leader confessed with his eyes briefly glazed.

"How do you know that?" Purrora asked as not even she knew that little bit of info, "It's because that it was I who rescued her, but even after, her… aura felt different like she wasn't even part of this world," Koga carefully yet continued explaining to them all, "She wanted so badly to take care of you Maya, but knew that with all of her newly-gained powers, Team Rocket would have used you as a hostage or even a worse team that may exist as well."

Maya after hearing this now started to cry softly at this new information, "Do you know… where she is?" She begged after a few minutes of being comforted by the girls slightly, "No, I do not. But I do know you will see her eventually," Koga now smiled at the half-crying futa now, "Brother… are you saying that Maya, is my betrothed?" Aya asked while now shocking the group of girls even further, "Yes. It was actually a month after I saved her that she eventually saved me from a rival assassin from a strange group that also wanted her as revenge, and as honor dictates: I must owe her back in any way possible," Koga explained to his sibling as well as the girls, "Does that include I?" Janine asked, pointing to herself as if she was included also, and getting a firm yet gentle nod from Koga in reply to her question by getting a wordless nod. "But what does Janine have anything to do at all with this?" Milie now asked as mostly everyone, even Maya was in shock still, "I'm going to be your consort-bride," Janine eventually confessed afterward.

"Wow… not even 20 and you're already engaged," Kikachu whistled, "Wow this is a lot to take in," Maya said while inwardly wishing she had somewhere to sit, not at all hearing the laughter once again within her mind at the situation or Yolie flinching due to her minor discomfort as her clit grew, but only a little. "I'm honored; but what about Aya and Janine… I don't want this to interfere with their current lives," she added.

"I've known of the meeting for some time now, and I'm fine with it," Aya now confessed, "Yeah I knew when Uncle told Aya and myself; when Aya found out that is, and after some thought, I'm fine as well," Janine followed. Sighing to herself, Maya carefully yet gently stated to the two females next to Koga now, also stating to him at the same time as well, "If they're alright with it… then I'm ok with it," Koga nodded, "Of course. Now let us get to the marriage ceremony."

Once the ceremony was over as it took nearly another hour to be married as quickly as possible since Maya and the girls were still traveling, and another to get to know the two new wives' as well, Maya, Aya, and Janine eventually retired for their night of pleasure.

"So why don't you strip," Maya ordered gently and they nodding as Aya removed the sash around her waist first that also caused her top and pants to easily fall off that also showed her D-Cupped breasts, while Janine took her own sash off in-line with Aya; with hers also doing the same by revealing her own perky-high B-Cupped breasts and mesh armor, then her pants followed the gathered pile of clothing on the floor.

Maya now gently smiled at their blushing faces, "Well… it's my turn," she said as she slowly took off her own top; causing her breasts to jiggle and when the pants also fell off, the two girl's now gawked at the size of her dick, "Aya: sixty-nine me, while Janine gets on the other side," she ordered gently knowing this might be somehow… their first time with her. Seeing that the girls within moments now in place, "Girls: give me a blowjob, and Janine do not finger yourself… but you can play with my snatch," the futa trainer ordered kindly.

Lightly moaning at the double assault within moments, Maya now started playing with Aya's pussy that was also her one of two new wife's, to moan out before returning to her task, occasionally kissing Janine on the lips with the dick in the middle, and for Janine as she was trying so hard not to play with herself since she fingered-fuck her wife.

Feeling a bit adventurous, Maya now licked her pointer finger… then slowly shoved it in Aya's asshole while also receiving a surprising shriek from the woman, causing her to instantly cum all over Maya's face, "Girl's, I'm going to cum," Maya moaned out as both Aya and Janine had their faces covered in cum now; resulting in a sudden obsidian-colored dark glow, and the girls were changed.

While both girls were garbed in bodysuits and also having HH-Cupped perky breasts now that bounced before settling, Aya was also in a backless tube bodysuit with a bat imprinted near her crotch; with bat-based leggings that started from above her knee caps to her knee-length combat boots, with a purple strand of hair also covering her right eye now as two wings sprouted from her back. Janine's is a halter top showing her hips with the sleeves coming from her elbows to her middle finger, as the boots are now in length from the upper thigh to the feet.

Smirking to herself now, Maya brought them closer while gently ripping off their bodysuits, "Now it's time for the best part of this night," with semen and love juices on their faces still, the three shared a kiss while also tasting each other. Now Maya turned to Janine with Aya watching and waiting, "Why don't you watch how it's done, and don't forget to join in," nodding to Maya with sudden excitement now, Janine backed off as Maya now turned over so that she was on top of her other wife, Aya, "Now shall we get started?" She gently asked with Aya nodding in excitement but also slightly nervous at the same time, to her wife.

Slowly inserting her dick now into Aya, Maya raised an eyebrow when she felt nothing in her way and slightly… disappointed, "Janine and I broke it during training," Aya moaned out to quickly explain as there was already an outline of her wife's dick showing on her stomach area, already feeling it enter her womb as well as moaning; with Maya now starting to pick-up the pace, "That's it, claim me, my wife... dominate me," Aya moaned out. "Oh, don't worry: by the time we're done, my dick will be the only thing you can think about," Maya said in a smirk on her face, now pounding Aya faster and getting her to moan even more.

"Janine, come here," the futa trainer ordered now while doing Aya still, "Yes Maya?" she curiously asked while also blushing at the sight of her aunt being fucked by their respective wife. "Sit on Aya and then kiss me," nodding to her wife's gentle yet firm order, Janine now sat on top of Aya while also moaning as the Crobat Pokémorph starting licking her niece's pussy, "Oh, I... can't wait for you to... fuck me Maya," Janine now moaned between their make-out session, "Why do you think I'm having Aya prepare your snatch? You would be ripped in half if I just jammed my dick into you," Maya smirked still while also playing with Janine's large breasts before shoving the girl into her own jiggling yet leaking breasts now. "Aya you better be ready because here I... CUMMMM," Maya moaned out loud as she came, quickly filling her wife's pussy, and also seeing it from between Maya's breasts that Janine came from the thought of having something like that in her.

After another thirty minutes of non-stop fucking, Maya once again filled Aya's pussy once more as the dick girl could feel her cum dribbling out of her dick; pleasure showing on Maya's face currently. Slowly pulling out of her wife, Maya could see her semen slowly dribble out like a dripping faucet, "You're turn," Maya now gently told Janine and without even asking the ninja girl, made her quickly rest her back on the bed. Inserting her dick within moments, Janine felt tighter than Aya was; she now felt as well as noticed, "Yes… I've been dreaming about this," Janine moaned out while seeing a shadow above her, "Enjoy your meal Janine," Aya smirked, now slamming her pussy this time on the Pokémorph's mouth.

With Aya now turning to Maya, they began to exchange spit while also letting Maya taste Janine as well, ignoring the drool coming from the sides of their connected mouths, "I'm almost at my limit," Maya moaned out now while quickly picking up the pace as Janine at the same time, crossed her legs to not allow Maya to pull out. Then with a groaning-like roar, Maya filled Janine to her limits as Aya quickly came as well, also covering Janine's face in both her love juices as well as Maya's semen.

Panting now, Maya looked at both of the girls, "We're not finished until all three of us and possibly the bed… is covered in semen," she said bringing them up to her breasts while also letting them suck as their hands within moments also moved to jack off her dick while Maya also fingered their assholes; alternating spit-swapping between the two women. Groaning, Maya covered herself and her wives in semen once more while smiling and watching as Aya and Janine cleaned them both up, before turning their attention to Maya by ending up swapping semen and saliva.

Sandwiching the girls between her dick now, Maya started fucking their clitoris at the same time while getting moans from them both when the girls wrapped their own hands around Maya's dick, then cumming within moments as well as covering her two wives breasts and faces with her semen.

Once the semen was all cleaned up again, Maya turned to Janine now with a still hardened dick; her Inner Heat skyrocketing due to her loving her wives, "So is there anything you want to personally try?" She now asked curiously and to answer this, Janine gently laid Maya on the bed, "Fuck my ass," she said, "Only if you're sure," the dick trainer points out while getting a nod from Janine, and after wetting her dick in Janine's semen-soaked pussy, now touched the tip to the tight-like asshole. "One last chance," Maya stated gently before she felt Janine's legs wrap around the futa's hips. Slowly pushing and forcing her dick into her that also made Janine to tear up slightly to herself at how big Maya's dick was, until Aya herself now went to comfort her, "Don't focus on the pain, just feel the pleasure," she said while now playing with Janine's snatch.

With the lube of both pussy juice and semen, it made things a lot easier as the whimpers of pain slowly yet surely changed to moans of pleasure, "Pound me... into oblivion," Janine groaned out as Maya went faster before cumming within an hour later. Seeing that Janine was knocked out Maya moved to Aya, "Fuck me in the asshole too," she said before letting out a yelp when Maya tackled her, and just like Janine started out slowly before speeding up.

Though while they weren't aware of their surroundings as they fucked each-other, a certain lizard-man saw the whole thing and quickly went away as he decided to get a booty-call or two from simply seeing that.

The next day as the three girls; Maya, Aya, and Janine went at it all night before they truly passed out, Koga was watching all the girls leave together as they all also now set off to the next located gym, where they eventually, stumble upon a ranch.

"Laramie Ranch… why does that sound so familiar?" Purrora asked herself, "That's because it belongs to the Laramie Clan," turning to the origin of the female voice, the girls saw a fellow female wearing a collared shirt that was also tucked into her pants. "Hello I'm Lara Laramie," she introduced in greeting to them, "Oh I remember now: the Laramie Ranch is responsible raising some very strong Pokémon," Purrora personally explained to the girls.

"So what's going on here?" Maya asked as they saw it was some kind of festival of sorts around the area, "So what's going on?" Milie asked in reply to Maya's own question; thankfully her Cock-Slit is still a regular slit for the time being as the girl now hates it. Having to masturbate all the time is making her tired yet she keeps an act-up, even around Maya and Ashely now; especially it has starting to appear to her half-horror, in her Pokégirl form. "Oh we're just having a festival where at the end is a race, and the winner is made an honorary member of the ranch itself," Lara explained.

"Please we all know that I'm going to be that person," a cocky male voice riding in on a three-headed Pokémon stated to them all now. "Dario," Lara stated as well as frowned with narrowed eyes at him, "You might as well give up," he, however, said before Lara could get a word in at all, laughing and now riding away.

"Do we even want to know who that is?" Milie now asked as she like the other girls, thought that boy was rude, "He's Dario; a rival of mine who likes to win any way he can," Lara now explained, "So… probably expect him to try and also sabotage the entire thing in his favor," Maya said getting to the point, looking to the girl. 

"Lara come quickly: we got a situation with the Tauros," someone yelled out suddenly and hopping on Ponyta that was provided by the ranch within moments, Lara quickly raced towards the scene with the also girls following right after her when all of a sudden, something impacts the ground in front of the very Ponyta Lara was riding on; causing it to rear back while also knocking Lara off.

However, Ashtank was able to catch her before she fell. "Wait a minute, why would there be a bunch of gunk being fired at the Tauros?" Maya thought out loud, "Someone must have tried to scare the Tauros into injuring someone so they wouldn't compete in the race," Purrora theorized as Maya gave Sora a knowing look as she then briefly glanced to Lara herself, "Even then… thanks for the save," Lara thanked Ashtank, "Hey no big deal. I'm just glad that you're not hurt," she said as unknown to the girls, Dario growled.

On the day of the races, there were many teams there as even Maya and Ariados joined in just in case there's any more sabotaging, and after the starting pistol fired, all the teams were off with Dario and Lara in the front. The first sabotage was when Maya spotted a rock that smacked a Tauros in the face, causing it to collide with a Rhyhorn while also stopping resulting in a fight that followed by the Electrode falling into a pit, self-destructing; however, Maya, Lara, and Dario were still ahead of the group.

Nicked that none of the sabotages were working Dario resorted to physical harm, "Dodrio, Peck on Ponyta," he ordered, "Dario that's cheating!" Lara shouted, "Who cares as long as I win," he yelled kicking Ponyta in the side, "Ariados, catch Ponyta before they fall," Maya shouted quickly and while both human and Pokémon were safe, Dario still won the race.

That night, Lara offered Maya and Ashtank to sleep with her in a tent, "Hey, sorry about what happened?" Ashtank apologized with an unsure question more-so to herself at the girl, "Nah it's no big deal," Lara waved to make it sound as if it wasn't, "What now… I mean you're basically exiled from your own family for some messed up traditions?" Maya asked. "Maybe travel around, I mean it could be nice to see the world," Lara answered, "Well what about traveling with us?" Ashtank offered surprising the girl, "Wha-I mean are you sure?" She asked, "Yeah of course," Maya assured her, " _That's it dear bring her into the fold… let her forget her old life_ ," a voice strangely whispered in her head as Maya turned on her sexual heat within moments. Seeing the blush on Lara's face, Ashtank knew that Maya was bringing her into their group, "I-I mean if you d-don't mind having me," Lara stuttered, "Oh we don't mind at all," Maya smirked, "Then of c-course I would love to come with you," she finalized.

Blushing as both girls gathered on both of Lara's sides, she turned her head towards Maya, "Then let's welcome you to the group," Maya whispered; surprising the former Laramie member when they kissed.

Distracted by the kiss, Lara didn't see Ashtank start to now show her tail and wings as she took off her pants while also revealing her cotton-underwear, but she did open her eyes seeing her shirt being removed and looking at the pair she gasped in surprise when Lara saw that the girls were sporting dicks; Maya's 35-inches larger than Ashley's recently grown 17-inches. "Yeah; we're both dick girls," Maya smiled as well as plainly stated. "C-Can I," Lara hesitated as her hands twitched, "Of course; we wouldn't reveal them if we didn't want you to touch them," Ashtank said to Lara gently. Twitching, Lara now drooled over Maya's dick while also jacking off Ashtank's before Lara also switched to sucking Ashtank off as well since she began jerking Maya off now, "That's it, Little Mare, just like that," Ashtank moaned out as Maya whimpered feeling Lara jerk her off now.

"I'm going to cum so you better be ready to swallow it," Ashtank moaned out and in a couple of minutes, Lara almost vomited the excess semen, but was able to hold it in. Taking a breather Lara turned to Maya's still opened legs, "You don't have to take it all Little Mare," Lara giggled at the nickname they decided to give her before she felt something under her, and saw Ashtank beneath her pussy, "Can't leave me out on the action," she said now, gently blowing on Lara's snatch.

Lightly moaning, Lara turned her focus towards the huge dick in front of her face and was now leaning upward while also starting on licking the tip; like a sucker, muffling her moans from Ashtank under her, and lightly groaning as Maya also combed her hands through Lara's hair.

Seeing Maya's quivering pussy, Lara placed two of her fingers while at the same time, smiling as Maya also moaned a bit louder than before, "Y-you learn well my dear," Maya said between moans. Seeing Lara moan now through her dick, and Ashtank back up to reveal her face is covered in Lara's love juices, the succubus girl knew it was her turn to cum so leaning back and bringing Lara forward, Maya came as the massive amount dribbled down her dick and once Lara removed herself, Ashtank quickly French kissed the other girl while swapping saliva and semen.

Glowing that familiar obsidian-black color like the other girls; before they changed, Lara's hair started to slowly yet quickly, light on fire as her skin also turned a tannish-white color as Lara was now also wearing a leotard with a skirt attached to the lower part of the suit.

Once that was done Lara saw that both girls were both still hard and also wet, " _Why not fuck the mare as you get fucked_ ," that feminine voice said in ease within Maya's mind as a darker-voice somehow, agreed for once with the other, "Lara why don't you sit down on my dick and face Ashtank as she fucks me," surprised by this suggestion from Maya, both girls went right to work so as Maya rested her head on the pillow, Ashtank inserted her dick inside of her Mistress' pussy and for Lara, slowly inserted Maya's dick inside of her own while not only letting out moans, but also tears out when she felt her hymen truly rip as the pain surprised her, letting her drop all the way with an imprint of the futa's dick being outlined within her stomach.

Seeing Lara in pain, both futa girls comforted their mare while leaving Ashtank to focus on her breasts; with Maya also leaving hickey marks on her neck and shoulders. Seeing that Lara was now lightly moaning in pleasure after a few minutes, Ashtank started moving her hips with Lara slowly moving at the same time, up and down to also result in Maya to loudly moan at the tag teaming someone thought of; although she didn't want to be left out, so getting up, Maya reached in front while also gripping Lara's breasts to also receive a moan while Ashtank also played with her own breasts, causing them to leak milk and smirking as well, Maya shoved the mare's head into one of the leaking breasts. Moaning out in pleasure, Ashtank played with Maya's clitoris; increasing the pitch in Maya's moans.

"I'm going to cum soon," Maya moaned out within moments, "S-same here," Ashtank grunted and as one: they both came, allowing Lara to arc her back while loudly releasing a pleased moan as her stomach started to grow with Maya's semen. Looking at Lara, Ashtank giggled, "She's knocked out," she explained seeing Maya's puzzled look. Yet as they were still frisky, decided to let the girl sleep as they continued where they left off.

Back on the isle though in Hoenn, Queen Akuma was now frustrated as their possible pray to make their plans go even further, was failed once again by their mere-grunts.

Now sighing on her throne, she saw she was alone and as her mind was now wandering, she fingered a locket that won't open at all, even by her powers, around her neck in secret. It was as if as her mind doesn't recall where she got it from, a precious treasure of sorts. The locket itself was pure-silver with an etched snake of sorts in the front and on the back, an etched rune of sorts with words that still confused her still that stated in Japanese, remember yourself, was on it as if, it was carved by something before having it.

After a few minutes of personal time, the red-light to let her know her Master Overshadow was now calling her, and quickly hiding that locket, activated the hologram as he once again wore that armor and quickly yet neutrally stated with glowing eyes to her within moments, "how has the progress on getting those legendries for Project Shadow, Akuma?"

Sighing as she then honestly stated, brushing some of her hair out of her mask's viewpoints to see him slightly better, "not so well Master: we only were able to get a genetic sample though of the Thunder-Dog legendary to use for Project Thunder. The others are still at large though." Nodding in a somewhat pleased pose, he stated to her to now mentally sigh in relief at this as despite being her Mater's favorite, she feared the man still due to how powerful he truly was; witnessing it first-hand against a grunt that truly failed her last assignment… which sadly she was a good one to screw-around with. "That still sounds better than nothing I suppose, so I suggest you use that sample in the Pokémon Cloning Machines, and also make use of not only that but also Project Genome."

Raising her eyebrows behind her mask, Akuma curiously asked her Master or teacher curiously to get him unknown to her, wickedly-grin underneath his own mask-like helm, "But who do you want to be the mother of the project, Master, as we have enough samples to do so?" She now slumped in minor shock by his simple answer before he then cut-off to leave her to her thoughts while also stating his final orders, "Why mostly your own eggs of course, with you also using that scientist within that foolish organization for their own project for Team Rocket's cloning, should do the trick. Get it done; over and out."

Muttering to herself while unknowingly, clutching the same locket once again, "well, that was unexpected from him… but my Master is wise yet why I still question everything he says to me still?" Now she began to think to herself mostly at this; not seeing a spirit of sorts floating behind her that gazed at her sadly before vanishing.


	10. Chapter 10

_Maya Satsuki: Salandit, Fomantis, Vaporeon/Misty/Misporeon, Fearow, Furret, Ariados, Plusle, and a Minun, Kangaskhan/Hanakhan or Maya's human-mother, Seiyolotic/Milotic, Rizu/Roselia, Fusume/Sabrina/Alakazam, Tentacruel, Rukoi, Erihana/Erika/Gloom, Sneasel, Pawniard, Domura/Zorua, Yamargi/Mismagius, Ebinami/Hitmonchan, Ananin/Janine/Ninjask, Larayta/Ponyta, Croaya/Aya/Crobat_

 _Ashley 'Ashtank' or 'Ash' Ketchum: Pikachu, Kangaskhan/Deliakhan/ Ash's mom, Pidgeotto, Sentret, Rattata, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Primeape, Houndour, Murkrow_

Moaning awake rather suddenly; Maya looked down to see in minor surprise as well that both Misporeon and Fusume formerly Sabrina Lightwell, were lathering her dick in their own drool, "Oh I see two of my daughters are hungry," Maya giggled while letting them know that their adoptive mother was awake. "We were going to wake you up when we noticed you had a hard-on," Fusume said gently while also jerking her mother off now. "Well… it would be irresponsible of me to keep my daughters hungry… but you know that your poor mother also feels the same," Maya reminded the two with partially-glowing violet eyes filled with love, resulting in Fusume to quickly yet efficiently as she heard Maya state this, to enter the 69 position while also giving Maya easy-access to her daughter-by-her-unknown-powers, snatch.

"That's it… just like... that mother," Fusume moaned out each time she was licked by Maya. "No fair," Misporeon quickly pouted at seeing her adoptive younger sister being eaten out by their mother, "Don't worry dear, after her, you're next," Maya said gently to reassure her other child and at the same time, going back to eating her so-called food. Grunting and moaning for about half an hour at this position, Maya couldn't hold it any longer, "I'm CUMMING," she shrieked as well as also spraying both her daughters and herself, in her semen, and also seeing that they were about to start kissing Maya at the same time now faked a single cough, "Now, now. Don't forget to share with your mother," she said in playful-scolding.

Smiling to themselves, the girls crawled over and with Maya, they shared a three-way make-out session without even bothering with both the drool and semen pouring down their own cheeks,

"Now since Misporeon is the oldest, she gets to go first," Maya gently stated to her children, "But that doesn't mean that Fusume is felt on being left out. So once Misporeon is lying on the sleeping bag, Fusume will sit on her." Maya also added as she saw her youngest looked upset that then changed to a quick-happy look while they also now, were getting into position.

Maya then slowly began thrusting while not only hearing, but receiving a muffled moan from the Vaporeon Pokémorph as at the same time, the youngest sister and their mother French kissed, "Come, my dear, enjoy your mother's milk," Maya gently said while pushing Fusume's head into her already leaking breasts.

Groaning a bit louder, Maya finally came, quickly filling her first daughter's womb, "Just what the doctor ordered," Maya moaned out in pleasure slightly; eyes glowing violet when she came briefly, "Then on Doctors orders, you need to have a second serving," Fusume stated in a half-firm tone that surprised Maya slightly yet also saw her daughter was opening her legs to clearly see her dripping snatch. "Don't mind if I do," Maya said quickly and also at the same time, piercing her dick within moments into the other Pokémorph's pussy, "Now it's your turn, dear sister," Misporeon giggled as she shoved her cum filled pussy into Fusume's face. "Now it's your turn for some of Mommy's milk," Maya said shoving the Water-type in her chest, "That's it dear... right there," the futa now moaned out as she was once again thrusting in and out, finally cumming as the three now laid to rest for the next few hours.

Continuing on the road four hours later, they were all stopped while by being near an active police station, "Oh hello there, are you girls lost?" Officer Jenny curiously asked as currently, the girls were in their regular, human forms, "No we wanted to ask if this was the Safari Zone," Milie asked while showing the Town Map she was given to make sure they were on course. "No, in fact, you're a bit off as it's another day away from here," Jenny answered honestly when suddenly, the alarm went blared and went off, "Poachers," the officer yelled out in annoyance at the reason.

"Can we come as well?" Kikachu asked the officer as Jenny also saw the other girls looked to want to volunteer as well, "Fine," Jenny admitted.

Jumping into the officer's jeep Jenny owns the group of females raced now to the reported scene while also seeing a familiar group of three: one male and female, alongside a Meowth, with a group of Pokémon they saw that were also caught in a net, "Hey you three, stop!" Jenny shouted at them now firmly.

"Damn it Meowth; I thought you said that there was no way the police could find us," the female yelled out to the Pokémon, "Hey I didn't say that; all I said was that there was a chance," the Meowth yelled back, "Wait aren't they the girls that stopped us back in Saffron City?" The male curiously stated to his teammates. "You're right Jimmy boy," Meowth said.

"Release those Pokémon at once," Jenny quickly demanded. "Not on your life," Jessie yelled in reply to the officer's short words while at the same time, tossing a Pokéball out, "Arbok go get them," she yelled out, "Weepinbell let's go," James followed yet the girls sweat dropped like his two comrades as Weepingbell briefly had him inside its jaws as if to kiss him before resuming a battle-pose. "Fomantis battlefront/Clefairy, Meowth, Bulbasaur I choose you/Charmander time to fight," the girls shouted all at once; seeing the amount of Pokémon they were about to suddenly face, Jessie turned to the teams Pokémon, "Meowth go get in there," she demanded.

Eye rolling now at the three-team member's arguing, Purrora had to ask in a 'are you serious' look and tone of voice, "Are they really members of Team Rocket… or are they just idiots that think that they're members," hearing this ticked the three off within moments as Purrora was not quiet about it. "Of course we're members of the great Rocket Organization," James yelled out in anger to the girl, "Weepinbell use Razor Leaf," Jessie was right behind him, "Arbok, Poison Sting," and finally Meowth wasn't that far from behind with his claws quickly out.

Calling out their respective attacks quickly; the girls sent the three back to a screaming Jessie and James, "Pikachu, send them flying with a Thunderbolt!" Shocked within moments, the three members were sent flying, "Well it looks like TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Taking a break after that rather short-not-even-worth-being-called battle, Maya went to call in her two spies, as currently, all the girls wanted to do something or relax before they hit the road once more; mainly leaving Maya all by herself for once. So currently she is by suggestion, in a free room at the center nearby. "Domura, Yamargi (originally Cassidy yet nicknamed), report," she called out and was waiting for a couple of minutes, they appeared before her, "You called for us Mistress," Domura replied as they bent their knee. "Yes: do you know anyone named Jessie and James?" She asked receiving a sudden snort from them both, "They're complete losers that their boss is wondering why he hasn't fired them yet," Domura explained with an eye roll to agree for once on that.

"So is anything worth truly happening in Team Rocket Headquarters?" Maya asked as she was curious and was also laying on the bed, "I've heard rumors Mistress, that the boss himself is paying scientists to make a Pokémon… from the DNA of a Mew," Domura admitted and if Maya was drinking something right now, she would have sprayed it all over the two, "WHAT?! Is he truly insane?" She yelled out with wide eyes at them both in total and utter shock at this. "With his mind, Mistress, I wouldn't be surprised," Yamargi shrugged while also admitting her boss may have at this point, "And for my half of the report is that there are rumors swirling around about the experimented Mew, that is now true," she reported.

"Also to make things interesting, a while back a scientist was also paid a lot of money only recently and… used a child in an experiment to make her older and fused her with genomes for some reason. Though she escaped and we cannot find or locate her at all Mistress." Domura then told her with Maya's eyes now angered they saw at this yet sighed and asked them the name of the child to which she didn't realize it, but later-on, fate will take its chance. "The child my Mistress," Yamargi stated before her team-mate could with a minor huff to half-amuse Maya at this, "is known as Bonnie Maria McMazune; from Kalos, My Lady and is currently the missing child to the former male Electric-type gym leader there. From what we; both Domura and I saw before deleting the clip itself, she was helped by a strange-yet-unknown Pokémon of sorts."

Nodding as maybe she could eventually locate and aid the child, yet decided to return to other matters as she now asked, "That reminds me do you know any Hermaphrodites that were experimented within Team Rocket?" Maya recalled what Koga told her a while back, "Not that we know of… but we can check when we get back," Domura answered while curious over why her Mistress wanted to know this rather suddenly. Yet if it was within reasons, she would understand like her partner now beside her.

Gesturing them towards her, Maya now took off her top as they did as commanded, "Now my dears, it's time for your reward…" happily smiling at this, the two girls began quickly sucking on Maya's breasts while their hands were slowly yet gently were removing their Mistress' jeans together, and then proceeding to jack her off in duo fashion. Quietly moaning, Maya went to remove them so that she could remove the rest of her clothes, "Now why don't you sexually strip each other," she ordered as Maya hasn't stated this yet to her girls but was also curious as to see if this would affect her arousal more-so, and following Maya's orders within moments, Domura reached behind Yamargi's dress to remove it while letting it also fall to the floor, then raised the mentioned girl's arms as well as giving Yamargi the chance to take her own top off. Groping each other's breasts now, Yamargi trailed her kisses down to her superior's skirt while at the same time, slowly removing it by giving the purple haired Pokémorph's inner thigh; before she teasingly licked her pussy. Wanting a bit of minor-revenge for the teasing, Domura rubbed her fingers across Yamargi's skirt-covered snatch as she also started nibbling on the Mismagius Pokémorph's neck.

Turning to their respective mistress after a few minutes of letting Maya watch, they saw that Maya was truly loving every minute of it, "Yamargi, I think it's irresponsible for us if our Mistress is doing all of the work herself," Domura said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "Yes, I agree. Allow us to do the work Mistress," crawling over Domura quickly devoured Maya's dick while Yamargi also ate and licked the dick girl's pussy.

Maya, with her arms free now, began to gently yet firmly play with her breasts while also pinching and teasing them; causing minor-sprays of milk to quickly pour out from them both, "That's it… take my dick whole," Maya moaned out in both pleasure and lewdness, "Don't worry Mistress, I'll help her with that," Yamargi smirked as she forcibly moved her hands to Domura's own head quickly, shoving it down; releasing a muffled moan of minor surprise from Domura while also drooling more of her saliva on the huge meat stick. Feeling her limit was quickly approaching, Maya's only warning was a groaning moan before she came, surprising Domura again to the point that she pulled her head back coughing a bit as ropes of cum covered all three girls within moments as Yamargi's face is also covered in Maya's pussy juice, "Forgive me, Mistress," Domura begged thinking that she was going to be punished for her sudden actions, "I am a kind Mistress; so if you wish not to be punished… wash my semen off of Yamargi's face and lick her pussy," Maya reassured her while Domura furiously nodded to Maya at this and quickly went to work.

When the Zorua Pokémorph reached down to the Ghost-type Pokémorph's pussy, Maya went straight for the asshole instead, "But that doesn't mean that you can escape a little punishing," Maya grunted out. Through the pain of having her asshole fucked, Domura began to moan from between both licking and nibbling from the two girls, "That's it Domura, mouth fuck me," Yamargi moaned out while shoving the black furred Pokémorph further into her pussy. Once more feeling that she was about to reach her limit, Maya glanced at Yamargi and saw that she was also at her own limit, "I'M CUMING," she groaned out; filling Domura's stomach.

Seeing her second Rocket Spy's pleasure-filled face and her lust-filled sigh, Domura coughed a bit as her face is quickly covered in cum, "You did well my dear," Maya cooed while licking the semen off of her face. Turning to Yamargi, Maya pushed her onto the bed, "If Domura is going to be fucked in the ass then so are you," she said with a gleam in her eyes, "Domura: sixty-nine Yamargi as I fuck her also," smirking at this order, Domura did just that by quickly assaulting the Ghost-types pussy as Maya also fucked her asshole. With hearing their moans as well as groans of pleasure, Domura pushed her pussy into Yamargi's face that also made Maya giggle, "We need to finish this up before you're missed," she said rather suddenly, furiously slamming her dick in a blur now before quickly cumming.

Finally reaching the Safari Zone after a few days, the girls decided who was going to go hunting, "Hey I already have a lot of Pokemon," Maya said holding her hands up, "But you and Ashley need more Pokemon than we do," Milie points out to the futa trainer; despite having an urge to fuck some Pokémon now while in her Pokégirl form. "If you need more to choose from, we do have Pokémon shipped from the other regions," the person at the register confessed; making them all jump in surprise yet gave him curious looks, as he somehow sneaked-up on them. "From what regions?" Kikachu asked finally within a few seconds, "Only a couple from Hoenn and Sinnoh," he answered truthfully while checking the PC in front of him. "Fine, I'll go catch some of the Pokémon if that's the case," Maya said with minor reluctance as she figured it would have been nice for the other girls to have more, "But what about you three?" She asked them now, "We don't need any other Pokémon," Purrora waved it off as if, it was nothing.

Entering the Safari Zone, the girls decided to separate to cover more capture-ground with ease. "Alright this is totally going to be weird," Maya said not feeling like herself without her Pokéballs on her. Stepping into the Desert Region, the dick trainer stumbled onto a Trapinch from the Hoenn region, taking out a treat that was always offered to those caught in the zone itself, Maya slowly walked over and began to coax the little Pokémon, "Hey little one, are you hungry?" She whispered while also allowing Trapinch to come to her and watching it eat, Trapinch also was gently rubbing its head against her leg, "Awe… you want more?" She asked cutely while pulling out another one then after it finished that one, Trapinch turned to one of Maya's Safari Ball. "Oh, you want to come with me?"

Seeing the nod, Maya tapped the Pokéball gently on Trapinch's head, then heading out she moved to the lake she saw a few yards nearby and pulled out her Fishing Rod. Waiting for a while now, Maya quickly pulled the rod quickly to see an orange weasel, "Buizel… wow, they weren't kidding when they said that there were Pokémon from Sinnoh," Maya said quietly to herself while being truly surprised, but as she was about to pull out the snack-bait, she was suddenly sprayed with water from the Pokémon itself, "Hey, what's the big idea?" Maya stated with her also giggling, she then stripped down and quickly dived into the water to swim with the water type.

Bursting out of the water, Maya turned to see Buizel a bit sad, "Hey if you come along we can play all you want," she said while showing as well as pulling out a Safari Ball. Seeing it nod to her, Maya caught another Water Type.

Now moving to the rougher terrain within the Safety Pokémon Reserve, Maya was blessing her own luck as right in front of her now was a silverish-white Beldum and it was trying to get closer, Maya winced when she stepped on a stick, "Ugh I think I just jinx myself," she muttered but saw the Beldum showed a curious look in its eye at her instead of fleeing, "Hey there little one," Maya said while gently tossing bait she also saw that Beldum ate it; despite to make her giggle and wonder how it does without a mouth.

Coming closer, Maya giggled seeing Beldum act just like Trapinch did earlier, "Say, how do you feel like traveling with me?" She asked, then without even thinking, Beldum tapped against a Safari Ball. Seeing that she was satisfied, Maya returned to the building; not knowing her luck was used by a pair of glowing-eyes within the sky itself as said eyes watched her every move as it giggled, and then left.

"Done so soon?" The man asked in minor surprise as she was gone for nearly thirty minutes; catching the rest of her group's attention, "Yeah. I'm more of quality over quantity," Maya answered while also handing over her remaining Pokémon. Waiting another half hour; Ashley finally arrived, "So how many Pokémon did you catch?" Milie asked as she now regretted not going into the zone, "I only got two Pokémon because I was a bit too loud," Ashtank chuckled at the end of her words.

After the night of pleasure without introducing her Pokémon Maya caught as well as Ashtank's yet; wanting them to get used to them before doing so, the girls continued on their quest where they were suddenly met by a group of bikers that where, after dealing with a rival biker gang, were employed by Team Rocket to become honorary members.

Seeing that it was going to rain soon, the girls find themselves taking shelter in a run-down mansion, "Wow… does anyone still live in this place?" Milie asked, "This is my home," a female voice randomly said to them all, and turning to the stage they all saw it was somehow Maya, only with a smaller chest, "Ok sure; you can do an outward appearance, but can you copy physical appearance?" Maya said pointing to her slit two color eyes.

Pouting at what Maya done, the actor ripped the clothes off to reveal a girl Maya's age with twin-tailed emerald hair, midriff red shirt with a star right over her D-Cupped chest, and skinny jeans, "Hi there; I'm Duplica, and this is Ditto," Duplica introduced pointing to a purple blob, "So what are you doing all by yourself?" Purrora asked, "You see this was supposed to be a show about imitation, but with Ditto not being able to copy the faces correctly… people just stopped coming," Duplica explained while looking depressed. " _You can help her my dear, just follow these instructions_ ," the voice whispered to her, "Hey what about traveling with us?" Maya asked, "No I can't, I have to stay… where would I go?" Duplica asked her within her own question more-so to herself in minor doubt, "You can travel with us," Milie explained, "But this place is like a home to me; my family and I grew up here," Duplica doubted, "But do your family really want you to feel so alone?" Purrora asked.

Thinking it over, Duplica sighed, "You're right. I've been focusing on my act that I forgot that the true meaning was to have fun." After stopping another Team Rocket attempt where Ditto learns how to correctly copy faces; the group stayed the night, and outside of Maya's door, Duplica knocked on it once.

"Come on in," Maya called out and entering the room now, Duplica blushed quickly seeing that she was naked before it increased as she laid her eyes on Maya's rigid dick, "Oh that… sorry I forgot to mention that," Maya inwardly smirked to herself yet understood from the other side's point-of-view slightly at how big it is, "How can I help you?" She asked while gently begin on touching Duplica, with her sexual heat turned-on, at the arm. "I... uh wanted to thank you for your help for today," Duplica hesitated as she kept glancing at the flaccid dick, "No need for thanking me, I'm always happy to help," Maya smiled while jumping Duplica's already rising heat; knowing it would cause the girl to lose control of herself eventually.

Unable to hold it back any longer; Duplica jumped Maya to surprise at how quick it was, also forcing both of them on the bed while sloppily shoving her tongue into Maya's, "Hey take it easy, we have all night," Maya giggled as well as stated to the girl, now showing Duplica how to properly do a French Kiss. Trailing downward, Maya held onto the helm of her shirt and then removed it with the bra Duplica has on, followed. "Please don't tease me," Duplica gently begged to Maya with glazed eyes, "Aw but that's the fun part," the futa trainer giggled while nibbling around the nipple before sucking on it at the same time; continuing going south, and leaving gentle kiss marks on Duplica's stomach. Taking off the female actor's jeans while also softly giggling at Duplica's striped underwear, Maya kiss, nibbled, and licked Duplica's inner thigh happily; ignoring her captives moans and whimpers while finally doing the same to the emerald haired girl's pussy, "This is... so much better than a... vibrator," Duplica moaned out.

Shrieking/moaning, Maya's face is quickly covered in Duplica's juices, "Now why don't you see how you taste," Maya said bringing the panting girl's face to hers, "Tasty," was her answer, "Now do you think you could do the same?" Maya asked, "Uh I'll try but I don't know if I can," Duplica said nervously, "Especially when your dick is bigger than any dildo I've ever used," she added.

Smiling, Maya kissed the nervous girl's forehead, "Just do what you think is best," nodding, the new girl followed what Maya did; widening her eyes when Duplica tasted milk coming from the tits. Moving to the dick, Duplica wet her lips before slowly swallowing the harden dick itself, "That's it, My Imitator, slow and steady but don't be afraid to nibble on it," Maya moaned out while playing with her tits. As Duplica was swallowing more and more she saw dick girl's wet snatch, and suddenly played with it, "AHH that's purrrfect," Maya purred then as a half hour passed she felt her limit slowly approaching, "I'm going to cum my dear, so unless you want to barf semen I suggest you pull out," the dick girl groaned out; and although Duplica moved up to the tip, she couldn't hold the amount of semen Maya's cum factories were able to produce as they dribbled out of her mouth and down the dick.

Seeing that there was still dribbles of her semen on Duplica's chin, Maya moved the girl's face to hers, licking up the semen before they swapped both semen and saliva once more.

Pulling back, Duplica's hair turned to a cotton candy style as her clothes formed a violet thigh-revealing corset, thong, and leggings. Looking at her newly grown GG-Cupped breasts and purple skin, Duplica had a look of awe and confusion now on her face, "Am I a… Pokémon?" She asked, "A Ditto if I'm correct," Maya smiled in reply to her at Duplica's shocked face, "But let's continue on where we left off," she now smirked. Bringing the Pokémorph to the bed, Maya ripped the leggings with the thong in one pull while also shoving her dick in the slimy-snatch, moaning at the sudden cold feeling it somehow had.

Fucking at a fast-paced, Duplica decided to try something while also causing Maya to moan louder when she felt the snatch tighten, "What... a smart girl... already using her new abilities," Maya smirked at Duplica's now lustful smile, and her eyes still glazed to also prove it as well. Fucking for a long time, Maya's first shots of semen quickly filled Duplica's pussy, "Now I wonder if I could do this," Duplica thought out loud forming a dick only half the size Maya's, "So what are you waiting for?" Maya asked opening her legs, "Come and get it."

Smiling, Duplica went straight for fucking in an uneven pace, but slowed down with Maya also teaching the newly-turned girl and how to do so, with the room filling after a few minutes filled with groans and moans; before long Duplica released her own cum inside Maya. Seeing that Duplica passed out Maya pulled them both into the cum-soaked bed.

Yet unknown to the two, a pair of glowing-amber eyes watched the display in sad-like understanding, at the outside window and also thought before leaving to report to her own Mistress; since she finally found the child and sees she is growing her own set of girls, " _I should go inform mistress Ringo that her little sister is aliveand has a daughtert._ "


	11. Welcome to the family

Between the girls meeting with Duplica; who ends up traveling with the group now due to what she became by Maya, and Mossgreen Village that came too as well, the girls had quite an adventure.

First off they found a lost Eevee yet to only discover that the original owners; the three older brothers, pressured him to decide what to evolve Eevee into, but that was decided when Maya revealed that there were other Eevee evolutions; although, their next adventure was to help a magician of sorts gain self-confidence for his magic show and yet, Maya stole most of the show with her recently obtained Salazzle suit (This is the episode where Misty wears the Goldeen suit so just think of the play bunny, but only for Pokémon) where it fit her curves quite well. Then later on in the week also, the girls had to break up a clan-feud only to fuse them together for them to also be honored for moving a Snorlax, with the thanks to a random hippie, from blocking the river.

"Oh hello there young travelers," an elderly voice now said, "Hello, do you sell potions?" Purrora asked the elder while seeing some of their wares were somehow low like Maya and the others, "Of course we do sweetie… but unfortunately, with the suppression, we don't have any," the elder replied.

"What suppression?" Milie asked curiously as the other girls were curious as well, "Ever since those thugs entered this town, we've been losing income left and right. You're the first group to enter the town as the thugs are out hunting right now," the grandmother sadly explained. "Oh I didn't know we had visitors," a younger woman said seeing the girls, as they mainly saw the new person right now as she looked to be around Purrora's age, wearing a white short-sleeve Chinese top that covered her D-Cupped breasts, and bright red pants.

Using the chance to relax, the quiet moment was ruined as three buff men entered the store… rudely as shown from what the girls saw, "Well look at what we have here boys… four sexy ladies," the lead man said as he mostly gazed at the bigger-chested girls, "Please if you're trying to be buff, you're failing big time," Kikachu eye rolled at them while stating to them now. "Why do guys have to have huge muscles… are they compensating for something?" Milie faked wondered while at the same time, pissing the three gang members off, and both grandmother and granddaughter silently giggled at this. "Why you little-" one of the guys growled but stopped when each girl within moments without effort, kicked the men's assess. Seeing them run off, however, the girls decided to do something about it, "Come on we can follow them," Maya ordered with determination in her eyes.

Quietly taking off, the group of four within a short few minutes, found the three so-called men, "So they're not a lot," Ashtank muttered as she saw like they did, "They probably only brought three men to act like they're all big," Milie added in agreement.

"Alright boys, tonight we're going to pillage that stupid lame-ass town to find those exotic-looking girls, and then fuck them," the leader yelled out while at the same time, getting yells of agreement from the remaining members. Though what they didn't know, is that they pissed the girls off at the leader's comment, and they are about to pay the price… of sorts.

"Charmander, Flamethrower," Ashely silently ordered as unknown to her yet Maya was surprised she was the only one to see, her friend's eyes briefly went blood-red and back, "Yin, Yang, Electric Stream," Maya ordered as the other three sent their own Pokémon while they morphed into their Pokéform's, and without being told twice that is, attacked.

Taken by surprise, the thugs were being flipped over as flames surrounded their camp within moments as yellow blurs raced across the field, "Who's attacking the greatest thug gang of Team Rocket," the leader yelled, tossing his clothes off to reveal the Rocket Uniform underneath to silently surprise the girls at this outcome yet were also annoyed to deal with them again.

"The Angels of Darkness," Maya said with narrowed-slit eyes while facing the head grunt; which she didn't know why she decided to state that, but it felt right for some odd reason. "When you lose, I'll make you swallow my dick," he growled revealing a Machoke, "Of course you would go with a muscle head," Maya eye rolled now and at the same time, released Passion, "Machoke use Brick Break," the thug ordered in anger, "Passion, Toxic Gas then Venoshock," puffing out toxic smoke, Machoke was forced to inhale the gas while quickly poisoning itself, and with Venoshock being part of the combination, doubled the damage instantly. "Passion, now use Dragon Claw," continuing her assault with the Venoshock being a base move for the combinations, Machoke soon went town.

Shocked, the leader was about to run before he quickly froze, "Thanks, Beldum," Maya replied as the futa thinks she might eventually name her other Pokémon, eventually soon; watching the police arrive now within moments. "Here you go officer," Purrora waved carefree, also handing the small-group of tied-up thugs over, yet the girls stayed the day before setting off after restocking their supplies.

"Hey did you hear about the Fossil Excavation in Grandpa Canyon?" Milie suddenly asked to make the girls look to her as they walked; as Yolie wanted a distraction as her Cock-Slit was slowly growing for the past hour yet thankfully half-throbbed, "Yeah that's why we're heading there," Maya stated to her group, not realizing the now depressed state when they turned from her at her secretly also hinting in hidden-lust to Maya as the girl was good at taking care of her… state of sorts.

Seeing the group of people after nearly an hour of walking, the girls knew that they were at the right spot, yet now to their ire they saw someone they didn't want to see at the moment. "Hello one and all, there's no need to be in awe, for I, Gary Oak, am here," Gary said in his convertible.

"Again why is he, my brother?" Purrora muttered mostly to herself while briefly looking up at the sky. "If you're heading to the Canyon, you better hurry up before all the fossils are taken by yours truly," Gary smirked while quickly driving away, making them cough at the dusty debris his limo kicked-up behind them.

"I know I wouldn't fall for any of his taunts… but I so want to kick him in the dick and balls," Ashtank muttered in anger to the girls, mostly at Gary. Arriving at the site, however, the girls set up camp a bit away from the rest of the diggers and fossil hunters, "Let's hope that we can get a fossil or two," Kikachu said with hope to the girls.

"Hey did you hear the famed Gary Oak discovered dino-droppings," Milie giggled while returning to the group with them not seeing a dazed-look on Yolie's face as she waited till they slept, and did her thing; however, as time went to the light of day, the girls as well as a slightly-tired Milie, noticed that no one was getting a single fossil at all from the current site after nearly thirty or so minutes looking.

"Hey look at what I found buried in the rock's surface," Maya told them in both curiosity and minor joy, "Oh wow… what Pokémon is inside of that?" Purrora wondered as they all were seeing it, "Well, I'm not going to let anyone take this egg from me though," the dick trainer growled, slightly possessive to make the girls once again giggle at Maya's motherly-side showing now.

Hearing an explosion suddenly, Maya sent out her two wives to see what happened, "Go check what that was," she ordered, and then after a couple of minutes, Croaya and Ananin returned, "Dear, there looks like to be a cave-in' most likely from an explosion," Croaya reported with slight unease as she felt seeming odd or bad was going to happen.

Helping the other trainers try and remove the rocks when, after about an hour has passed, the boulders flew upward as a Flying-type held three familiar faces, "Of course it would be Team Rocket that caused the explosion," Ashtank eye rolled to her girlfriends and strangely in her mind, mate, while looking briefly at Maya.

Freeing the three idiots eventually, the trainers returned Aerodactyl to the pits before everyone went their separate ways, with the egg safely kept in Maya's bag and were surprised it didn't crack at all from all the running and dodging they had to do.

After spending the entire morning training, Ashtank's Charmander finally evolved into a Chameleon, with them now also entering a city to restock, the group of females was staying in a hotel. "Oh, what's Domura texting me about now?" Maya asked herself with her now opening her phone, and quickly raising an eyebrow.

"So I take it that it's very interesting?" Kikachu asked, with a knowing look and smirk on her face. "Yup now if you excuse me I'm going to get another spy from Team Rocket," Maya smirked back with a gleam in her eyes.

At a bar, an emerald-haired woman sighed, while also wearing a tight midriff blouse and skinny jeans, "So what's a sweet girl like you doing in a place like this?" A voice asked and the emerald-haired girl turned to see who was talking, and saw a girl saw a red-haired woman; garbed in a corset and bikini jeans, "I just need a drink that's all," the woman snapped a bit.

"Work problems?" The mystery girl eventually asked as the older female had a few sips of her drink, "Yup," she irritably answered. After thinking to herself, the girl answered with a kind greeting now to the older female, "Yoko," she introduced, "Wendy," the other girl fired back swallowing her third-shot in one go, "Come on let's go… somewhere private," Yoko said as the girl gently grabbed Wendy by the hand, and then bringing them both to one of the tables away from the main room; with a tray filled entirely with alcohol.

Setting it down, Yoko and Wendy had a drinking contest and thanks to Yoko actually being Maya, her blood prevented her from getting drunk; however, for Wendy, she was sprouting random facts… but most of them were Team Rocket related.

Smirking to herself, Yoko took Wendy back to her hotel room as the girls wanted for once, separate rooms to settle things for themselves; which was odd once again yet Maya accepted it as it was Yolie who done so. "Thanks for today?" Wendy asked or stated kindly; a bit buzzed from drinking still, "No need… but I do know how you can repay me," Yoko smirked while quickly pulling a surprised Wendy in for a tongue-whirled kiss.

Too drunk to push who she thinks is Yoko, Wendy pushed both of them to the bed as both of their hands tossed their own tops off to squeeze each other's breasts, "Oh... are you pregnant?" Wendy moaned between thier sloppy kiss, "Nope... blame genetics," Maya responded with a knowing smirk on her face.

Leaving a trail of kisses across the neck and collar line now, Wendy licked and also sucked Maya's milk out of her breasts; licking up the rest in her cleavage while now trailing down to the jeans, getting a surprised look when she was quickly yet gently slapped by the 35-inch dick. "Oh wow, look at this hot dog," Wendy said while now rubbing both of her hands up and down on it, and then looking at Maya's leaking tits. Once Wendy took-off her own jeans, she reached up while squeezing the dick, the futa girl's breasts began to dribble the milk all over her own dick, "Ah this should be better," Wendy slurred.

Swallowing the cum dispenser, the drunk Wendy shoved almost ½ of the dick down her throat, "Wow… already taking half of it," Maya gasped in surprise as well as moaning when Wendy vibrated her throat for her answer. As Wendy licked her tongue around the huge ding-dong, she removed her jeans and thong as the girl then began masturbating to herself in quick-yet-gentle movements.

Getting up, Maya saw the outline of her dick in Wendy's throat easily as she now dragged her fingers across it, causing Wendy to moan a bit louder, "That's it, keep vibrating . . . let me cum faster," Maya grunted out as her left hand was gripping Wendy's head and she shoved more of her dick down the Rocket Member's throat. Cumming quicker than expected, Wendy slowly removed herself off of Maya's dick while closing her eyes in sudden pleasure when a strand or two of semen, spurted from the futa's dick.

Transforming; Wendy has paler skin now and a blue and red halter-sleeveless leotard. The blue is transparent while also revealing the lower portion of her newly-grown FF-Cupped breasts, knee-length leggings, and a pink visor, resting the semi-drunk girl on the bed, Maya tore the leotard followed by fingering the Porygon 2's; which Maya somehow guessed she turned into, pussy as she also trailed down while licking the inner thighs, and using her soaked fingers to trace random shapes on Wendy's stomach.

Moaning, Maya yelped in surprise when Wendy squirted her in the face rather suddenly, "Wow I didn't know you were a squirter," Maya said crawling forward to French kiss the new Pokégirl, while Wendy licked also herself off, "I'm going to start fucking," Maya muttered to the girl gently yet firmly; already moving in position to do so. "Go ahead and pound me... make me your cyber bitch," Wendy said moaning when Maya thrusted every inch of her dick. Loudly moaning, Maya saw Wendy suck her milk like a baby, "THAT'S IT FUCK ME MAKE ME FORGET MY PLACE IN TEAM ROCKET," Wendy shrieked in sudden orgasm, "THAT'S RIGHT YOU'RE MY CYBER SLUT," Maya grunted out.

Fucking for an hour now, both girls are now covered in both Maya's milk, the dick girl came once again by flooding Wendy's womb a second time, but Maya was still raring to go cause she continued fucking her. Leaving hickey marks on Wendy's collarbone now, Maya began trailing upward while also resuming their French kissing as well as swapping both breast milk and saliva, "Mistress a-after you cum, can you fuck my ass?" Wendy asked between moans as unlike the other two, Maya was gentle and decided she could be something other than a slave… but what she has yet to decide, "I don't think you deserve that pleasure yet my dear," Maya grunted back to the drunk girl; feeling Wendy cumming once more, "Once I come, report to Domura and Yamargi to tell them about the info on the Hermaphrodites," Maya moaned out as she was now cumming in Wendy's cum dumpster. Shoving a vibrating dildo to stop the cum from also flowing out, Maya let Wendy to her own surprise as he was next door the entire time, returned to her own hotel room with bliss on her face. 

Getting back on the road now as it was a new day, the girls only met wild Pokémon and fellow trainers to battle against, "Man… a day like this is nice," Kikachu said as the girls skinny dipped in the lake they recently discovered after three hours of traveling. Yolie, however, was thankful her… condition as it was still getting worse, was not active at this point.

Spending most of their afternoon in the lake, the girls that is, Maya was currently now on the ground as she was merely watching the egg that she gently took out of her backpack five minutes ago.

"Aw, what a loving mother," Croaya now playfully teased while also crossing her arms around Maya's neck. "That reminds me… do we even get pregnant from all the times we do the deed?" Purrora asked more-so to herself aloud, as all the girls then recalled all the times Maya pumped them with cum. "Actually… it's a Gamer Ability I have that allows me to choose whether or not I want to give you my babies," Maya answered in honesty, surprising the girls, "And the road isn't the safest of places to raise a child," she added.

Clutching the egg to her lap at the moment instead of being in front of her on the ground, it started to without warning, shine, "It's already hatching? It's only been about a week," Milie points out in minor surprise like the rest of them, but for the egg in focus, only the top of the egg broke off as arms appeared out of nowhere. "Aww aren't you just the cutest," Maya now gently gushed while gently head-rubbing the newly-born Pokémon.

"Woah… that's a Togepi," Purrora said to them all in astonishment, "I mean that's a pretty rare Pokémon that originated from the Johto region." Setting her newest Pokémon on the group, Maya began to jerk-off and within moments as she was secretly also looking at her girls while in the lake, covered Togepi in semen, then after the transformation finished, Togepi turned into a pale skin, dirty blonde haired little girl that was also wearing a sundress, with red and blue spots on it.

"Thank you, Mommy," she said surprising everyone. "Mommy?" Milie asked eventually in shock at the newly-turned Pokégirl calling Maya that. "Yeah, I mean, she is the first one I saw… but why does mommy have that?" Togepi stated yet asked at the end, while curiously pointing to Maya's still hardened dick. "Well… your mother is special like that," Croaya said to simplify her words easily, to the newly-born girl. "And who are you?" Togepi asked quietly while tilting her head to the right, receiving muffled screams as the girls covered their mouths at how cute she looked at the moment, "Well.. you can say that I'm your Mommy's wife," Croaya admitted, "Oh wow this is the best day ever," Togepi cheered, "So are they, mothers, as well?" She asked in sudden joy at this news, "We're… more like aunts," Kikachu admits to the child.

"Can I have some more please," Togepi now asked Maya, which quickly stunned her at the child's answer. "Uh," she dumbly stated while now looking at the others, "Come on girls, we should leave the little family by themselves," Milie smirked and once the other girls left leaving the three to themselves… "Well Togepi, you can try something," Croaya smirked quickly now while at the same time, making Maya look to look girl in surprise by being forceful at her being squeezed from her breasts. "Croaya!?" Maya after a few seconds to delay, eventually yelped, "What, aren't the mothers supposed to breastfeed?" Croaya smirked still while pointing to Togepi, who was licking the milk off of her face, "Can I have both?" The child now asked them kindly yet heard her stomach rumble slightly as well, "Of course my dear," Croaya said holding onto the dick trainer.

"Now first why don't you lick Mommy's thing; but don't bite," the ninja Pokémorph grinned while ignoring Maya's shocked look when Croaya suggested this. However, when Togepi did so after carefully tasting the semen that was left-over, "Salty... no sweet," she said softly yet they heard the child with Togepi quickly swallowing it.

Continuing the family bonding, Croaya and Togepi now massaged and also sucked Maya's breast milk from both breasts; making Maya moan lightly at this, "Oh I see that you're still very hard my dear," Croaya said while looking at the child, "Togepi, do you still want to make Mommy happy?" Togepi quickly nodded at Croaya's question without words, "Well, then keep playing with Mommy's jugs while I begin to play with something else," Croaya carefully yet gently explained, wrapping her hand quickly yet gently around her wife's dick while also placing her other hand in Maya's snatch, thrusting her two first-fingers in and out.

Moaning at being doubled team now, Maya brought Togepi down for a brief kiss between mother and daughter, and continuing their bonding, Maya came inside of Croaya's mouth. Now it was Croaya's turn to rest on the ground, "Now Togepi why don't you and Croaya have a bonding experience," Maya instructed as she watched things unfold as they bonded for nearly a few hours.

Finishing their day of bonding-time, the three fell asleep with Togepi stuck in the middle. Yet they didn't see sparkling-blue eyes looking at them in mischief in a few bushes nearby, as it was clearly pleased as sending that orphaned egg to them was the right choice, and took off to play with other Pokémon; a brief pink-floating cat of sorts teleporting away. However with binoculars, as Rick was on a cliff nearby; witnessing the mother-daughter action, he now smirked as to whom his secret target to trigger Maya Satsuki to fight him; his lenses mainly focused now on the turned-child in the futa girl's arms.

And behind him was a furry bat like girl glaring at the lizardman, " _I won't let you endarger the lives of her family_ ," she thought also turning to the little family near the lake.


	12. Badge of fire and what's going on!

Walking through the next town now, everyone was complimenting to Maya at how cute Togepi was being as currently, she was back in Pokémon form.

"Looks like you're becoming popular," Purrora giggled to the Pokémon's mother, Maya, "How can they not? Togepi is way too adorable," Milie said in both agreement while also playing with the little Pokémon; thankfully to what she dubbed as her condition like always, was currently at bay…. for now.

After the little family bonding at the lake, the other girls decided to have their own bonding moments with the baby Pokémon, "Hey… do you know that they're having another Princess Day Festival?" Kikachu asked, "No, not really; we've been training lately so we never bothered to check up on any of the activities in the surrounding areas," Milie points out. "So are we going to enter again?" Ashtank asked talking about the Princess Competition, "What's the prize?" Maya asked alongside Ashtank; though she now looked disappointed about the prize now when she heard it, "Complete doll collection and a chance to meet a supermodel," Kikachu answered. "Nah, not worth it," Maya replied while also giving her answer, "Really?" Purrora asked in astonishment and blanked a few times, "Yeah, I'm not the type of girl to go collect dolls," the futa girl explained.

Trying to find a port still however for Maya and Ashtank's next gym battle, the group stops to teach a group of kindergarteners all about Pokémon Battling and a little bit about Contests, as Purrora has entered a few before joining Maya. Let's just say it was interesting as Maya had to constantly be dressed-up due to the teacher's not wanting the Pokémon fighting in front of the kids, and mostly the girls themselves were dressed as said Pokémon.

Next up as they a few days later after the school, came to another town where they saw a billboard, "Welcome to the Pokemon League Exam! With this easy test you'll have a spot in the Pokemon League without having to travel to get badges," Purrora read aloud; causing Maya and Ashtank to scoff, "Please… only a true trainer would get their badges the right way and not go the easy route," Maya stated to her girls with ease, with them also now agreeing with her as this seems like to Maya, an easy-way-out with nothing earned.

"You're correct little lady," a man said while now approaching the group as he was also wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts, "But even you have to admit that it is tempting," he added, "Yeah sure, but the only time I can see someone taking this is if they're too busy to try and get the badges," Purrora stated, "Yes, that is one of the problems the League has in the past as some people couldn't find the time to go search for the gym badges," the old man explained yet also agreed with Purrora.

The group chit-chatted for a while with the man as he was also nice yet told them after seeing the time goodbye yet stated words in finality to both the futa trainer and Ashtank, "Good luck to you Maya and Ashley on collecting your gym badges," the old man waved walking away.

Taking a break on the road after walking an hour on rough terrain, Maya checked to see she gotten a phone-text. "Who is it?" Purrora asked in curiosity as the girls were behind them, keeping an eye on a Pokégirl-formed Togepi as she has been to Maya's surprise, switching back and forth with ease as if, it was completely natural. Yet if they checked behind them, they would see a shimmer of sorts following them constantly; with the child looking-on in curiosity before looking at other things.

"It's from Domura: she said that Yamargi is in the next town over with her partner Dutch," Maya explained as she read it more-so to herself that it was important news, before they all now heard randomly in a shout, "IT'S BUTCH I TELL YOU; BUTCH!"

Entering the town now, Maya, along with Togepi; back into her regular form, went to where Yamargi is located from Maya also checking the map her recently-updated phone has, "Welcome to the Pokemon Breeding Center how can… we help you?" Yamargi asked with a smile before realizing that it was her true mistress to her inward joy as it has been a while. Maya was amused slightly as her daughter now changed back into her Pokégirl form to confuse a random Pokémon that passed by, a Pidgey she saw, and took off in a fearful fright while Togepi quietly giggled to herself.

"Dutch: watch the place while I take my long-break as I'm going to also take a look around the city," Yamargi yelled out behind her, "its Butch! How many times do I have to tell you that," Butch yelled back in complaint, yet from what it sounded he accepted it as no suck- customers haven't showed-up beside her for today, as they have been doing this for the last two days or so. "So… you only do that to annoy him," Maya stated instead of questioning to her girl; as despite them being spies, she secretly loves the three grunts as much as she loves her traveling girls. "Yup," Yamargi sneaked around with casual movements as they were both currently behind a concealed area, behind a building that was few buildings down than the one she was scheming in, and finally see's the little girl behind Maya as her Mistress showed-up lastly as they held hands in a mother-daughter way. "Who's the little one?" She asked now curious to Maya, with her seeing her Mistress happy at her mentioning this.

"Oh, this is Togepi. I found her back in Grandpa Canyon," Maya smiled while briefly explaining to Yamargi yet however, the child's innocent question aimed at her now stumped her slightly, "Are you, my aunt, as well?" She cutely asked.

"Huh?" Yamargi asked back to Maya though while also looking at her in confusion, "Oh that," Maya realized her question and explained this as well to her spy, "Milie said that to all of my other girls, besides Croaya and Ananin, are her aunts," Maya explained, "Oh… got it," Yamargi nodded yet began to state to make Maya only nod in reply as they all sat down on an ally-bench that was available, "Oh and for the info you wanted: both Domura and Wendy are having a tough time finding anything without TR's Boss finding out," she also apologized from what Maya also heard in her spy's tone to mostly her.

Maya sighed though to herself at this news as it was kind of… disappointing to the futa trainer yet quickly inserted a fake-smile in which Yamargi saw from her child's question to her now, "What are you worried about Mommy?" Togepi asked her from what they both heard, concern for Maya. "It's nothing you should worry your own little head over," Maya while gently brushing her daughter's hair out of her face

Unknown to them, even the young Pokégirl herself currently, Togepi's eyes glowed briefly and nearby a certain blue-eyed, pink cat-like Pokémon secretly giggled to itself at seeing the choice made after feeling her charge changing back and forth without knowing which choice to make, and decided to make this Pokémon she saved, into a real girl with Pokémon abilities that will change due to what her race is now.

After the Pokémon left with a forced-feeling heat rising within Yamargi to maybe cheer the futa girl up, Yamargi to Maya's sudden confusion yet quick understanding on her features now as her spy leaned forward while also giving Maya a show of her breasts in full-view; secretly turning her on, "Why don't you leave Togepi with the others so we can find some… alone time," Yamargi purred.

Dropping Togepi with the others after telling and finding them, the pair barely made it past the hotel door Maya rented for the night. Though later-on, Maya would be overtaken by rage and fear over something… precious stolen from the futa girl by a certain lizard-man.

Maya pinned Yamargi against the door while also gently yet quickly shoving her tongue down the Pokémorph's throat. Yamargi wasn't idle as she also in turn to this, moved her hands from her Mistress' breasts, squeezing and fondling them briefly, then removed gently yet quickly Maya's blue-jeans she currently wore and finally started jacking off her dick, "Oh that's it… show your love," Maya quickly moaned out while also removing the dress and fondling Yamargi's own breasts, leaving a trail of saliva from licking both tits at the same time as well as leaving kiss marks on her stomach.

"Oh Mistress," Yamargi groaned out while also teasing her breasts as Maya was busy munching on the Ghost Pokémorph's pussy now, with them on a bed with the door locked as of now.

Licking up the excess pussy juice off of her Mistress' face though, Maya thrust Yamargi onto the bed quickly, "I want to see my breasts being hot-dogged between those bubbly tits of yours," Maya lustfully smirked as she was now sitting on Yamargi's stomach, with her dick resting between the Ghost-type's breasts. Bobbing her head in sync within moments; with Maya's thrusts, "That's it take my dick," Maya smirked to herself in pleasure while speeding up her thrusts while now using Yamargi's breasts as handlebars, then feeling that she was at her limit, she removed her dick from her blow/tit job; now easily spraying her cum all over Yamargi's face, shoulders, and breasts.

Smiling at her special-artwork, Maya now moved lower and also now pointing her dick at Yamargi's pussy; teasing her as she slowly pushed every inch of her dick around and partially into it. "Nooo… please don't tease me like that," Yamargi moaned with her instantly crossing her legs around Maya's waist, forcibly shoving the futa trainer's dick entirely forward into her snatch now. Shaking the bed with her thrusting after nearly five minutes, Maya leaned down to the sub-girl's breasts, "Ooh I love a sauce with my food," Maya stated with lust-filled gentleness while licking up the semen along Yamargi's shoulder and face; rubbing the semen covered breasts against hers as the girls French kissed each other.

Finishing up their fucking, the girls went their separate ways yet her spy asked before doing so, "Do you want us to keep searching for any info?" Yamargi asked, "Yes please, but keep that on the back burner for now and have Domura give me any info about this… Mewtwo," Maya said to Yamargi as she was secretly concerned if they did make the Pokémon, how they run things currently, might abuse or worse for the mentioned Pokémon reborn into this world.

Maya was however confused by her now getting an envelope out of her jacket she wore on the way to this hotel room, "Oh and this is a little present from Wendy," Yamargi said handing her the envelope, "Tickets for Cinnabar Island? And a slip of paper," Maya said confused and with wide eyes when she opened them in front of her spy, "The first part was for letting our newest sister join us, and the second, was sweetening her up," Yamargi eye-rolled.

Maya surprised the girl however as excited for her and Ashtank to now go to a gym battle location finally after a while hugged the girl to make her, Yamargi, blush as they then parted ways with Maya going to quickly tell the girls the new destination now to them.

Though Maya's happiness went away now to worried-fear at seeing the state of all her girls now: currently on the ground with cuts and bruises as if, they were attacked by something… or someone.

Going-up to Ashely as she groaned while struggling to sit-up; unknown to her, Maya began to emit an invisible healing-like aura all over her girls as Ashely's face was dazed for a few moments before realization came onto her face, now telling her quickly to freeze in place; now clutching Ashely's clothing to what she rambled on in minor fear for once on her ma-best friends face, "He came without warning… he took her before we could do anything to stop.. Stop him, Maya."

Pulling a slip of paper that they realized was on her body that was quickly healing by being near Maya, Maya gently took it and was slowly going into a rage she never felt before as something within her… suddenly snapped wide opened. Before Ash could state anything to ask what was wrong, she froze at seeing untold rage within her friend's orb for once in her life, and wordlessly nodded as Maya quickly ran to the location with her dropping the letter.

Now after nearly thirty or so minutes of running; her untold power keeping her in-line as well as the… activates she has done with the girls, came to the clearing that was on top of a Cliffside. "Bout time you got her Brat, I kept your… child waiting for you as we speak." A male voice stated behind her, making Maya quickly turn around and saw to her horror, a demonic-looking lizard with silver-scales of sorts; holding her newborn daughter with a police-hold as he wickedly-grinned from the lizard-like muzzle of his at the futa trainer now.

Narrowing her eyes that glowed silver now in rage, she firmly stated to the man who kept that grin on his face with her child looking onto her in fear; which she never wants to see ever on her newly-born child's face ever again, with tears falling down and hitting the ground. "Let. Her. Go, or you will face me… whatever you are."

Giving her an amused look now, he chortled mostly to himself with hisses and stated to utterly confuse and shock her; yet she was still enraged still, "you don't realize as to what I am, do you child?" Getting a shaking head with an honest no; despite her eyes still glowing silver he now utterly laughed while unknowingly gripping briefly hard on Togepi's arms; Maya now getting her teeth at this, "This is precious… a child of demons doesn't realize how powerful she truly is yet, decided to face a full Komodo-Demon; me, Rickaza Flu'Konda, as such."

Maya was truly shocked at this information yet her rage took over as he did something to upset her even more as if, he did so on purpose: he licked her child's cheek as a lover yet knew from his eyes he wasn't at all, but more-so something horrid she guessed.

Now being shocked by the sudden untold power; Maya quickly changed as her clothes disintegrated into nothing as a violet/silver aura quickly enveloped her as Maya became what she done-so with both her ma-best friends Ash, Yolie, and also firstly with Erika. Though she continued having that aura; her appearance clothing changed to a single sleeve tight black dress with a royal purple design as the inner portion of her dress is transparent revealing her increased breast size, she narrowed her eyes now in anger as she also gave the reptile-demon an unnerving grin that if you saw, awed yet still made her child scared at seeing her mother this was by the smile. The Smile in terms was half-comparison to the Creepypasta-Pinkie Pie's but the eyes were like Iris Heart from the Neptunia games.

Maya laughed as her power took the driver's seat as she stated in an echoed voice; her untold other-half now speaking as the true girl was currently… taking a nap of sorts, in a seductive yet mature-sounding voice to Rick, "now you have done it you foolish demon; you truly pissed us off entirely. If I were you," she now pointed a finger in warning as she kept that smile on her face as if she was insane, "I would let our daughter go. Right now."

"Now why should I do that, Half-Blood? I have the upper-hand currently-," he let out a blob of blood when a spear jabbed through his left shoulder causing him to dropped Maya's daughter who then ran and hid now as she watched with fearful yet awe-like eyes, as her mother began to beat the ever-loving shit out of the demon without any effort. She then knocked him where it counts; making Togepi wince briefly to herself as with one-single yet powerful kick to the private regions to the male, she then sent Rick out of the region, and a star within the sky as he took-off like the three idiot members of Team Rocket, do all the time.

Far away from the short fight, a violet-colored gem shined, " _So you have finally awoken my child, good come find me as soon as possible_ ," the female voice said oozing out lust.

And in a different part of the world located in one of the many islands, two people, one older than the other watched, "Are you sure this was the right way Mistress?" the young lady asked. "I feel terrible for forcing her blood to awaken this way but it must be done as the blood will only be awakened in a dangerous situation," the older female said before she let out a gasp upon feeling this power flowing off her daughter in waves, " _No this can't be there's only one woman who has this much power_ ," the older woman thought in fear.

Wordlessly grabbing her daughter while also comforting her, the demon-half teleported easily and quickly casting a wordless spell of sorts, sent her and her two mates and girlfriends to their rooms for the night; confused when she saw that they were partially healed.

Though her child now pulled on her clothing as she shrunk-back to her I-Cupped form as well as renewed her other-half's original clothing, the demon-half softly looked to her child as Togepi innocently asked this version of Maya, "are you also my Mommy?" Kissing her other-half's child on the head, she merely nodded in silent response before stating in a hush-hush movement as if, this was their personal secret, "yes. Now be a good girl for your other Mommy, and we may talk to each other in your dreams at certain times, ok Sweetheart?" Nodding as she then fell asleep, this version of Maya sighed while letting herself go away back into the halfing-girl's heart to observe once again unless she was needed, and Maya returned; confused, et decided to sleep near her child after realizing she was safe.

Reaching Cinnabar Island after a few days; after the meeting with Yamargi, recovering and saving her child somehow; Togepi, the girls decided to have their bikinis underneath their clothing in case they wanted to hit the beach. Though her child refused to speak about that time still, Maya was utterly confused as to what happened.

Though they were concerned in realization now as Togepi to her own frustration once they arrived, couldn't change-back at all anymore yet they were also surprised her costume was now removable yet once placed down, vanished; forcing Maya to get the poor child actual clothing to make Maya both worried and confused at the same time as to how her child, is a true girl yet stunned as she used Metronome on Ashtank; who made her angry at her situation, and she was then zapped with a large-yet-random bolt of a powerful Thunder Move.

However to their current situation, as they would eventually have to tell someone about Togepi to someone they can trust and ask, they were currently looking all-over the area for the gym.

"Is there even a gym here?" Milie asked while they did as well without questioning it, looking at the area before them as thankfully her condition is being kept-at-bay, for now still, "In the grapevines, there is but you need to find it first," Ashtank answered, "Yeah I mean, the volcano eruption destroyed the gym while turning the place into a tourist attraction," Purrora said.

"I think this is a test," Maya now spoke up to get them to look at her as the futa trainer explained to her girls, "I mean, if the Gym Leader is still here; then he or she would want to see who truly a trainer is since or if they wish to find again his or her gym," she explained, it was at this time here, a hippy now walked up to them, "Tell me: what is a place that the firemen could never win," he asked in a riddle, "A volcano?" Kikachu answered as the girls were confused about why they were asked the random question, "Here because you answered correctly, and quickly, you get this," the hippie said before walking away.

"The Big Riddle Inn," Togepi read after surprising the girls after the realization, she could read to the current child's age of seven; with her knowledge, however, the same age with her to surprise them even more, understanding Pokémon; making Maya wanting to name her child eventually as her Pokémon name… really doesn't suite-her anymore, "If you look near the swing, you'll see my hands, or at least your face." Ashtank now groaned to the girls as well as herself at this, "Not another riddle," looking it over now, however, Maya went to the map, "Hey… there's a swing set on the map," realizing something within moments, Milie looked at the map, "Yeah and right above it is the Inn itself," heading to the inn they were surprised to see the hippie from earlier.

"Wow… I truly didn't realize that you had the riddle figured out so soon," he said to them all in minor surprise. "Well when we realized there was something mentioned that was a part of this island, it wasn't too hard to see that the inn was close by," Purrora explained easily to the hippie, "Well then, as a reward for answering the riddle that fast… I'll give you free accommodations," the girls were surprised at this, "Are you sure, I mean, we're willing to pay for it," Kikachu said to disagree with the man before Maya could put her cents in. "No, no need. I'm sure you have the stuff that is needed to challenge the gym," the hippie replied, "That's the thing, do you know where the gym is?" Maya asked, "Oh that, Blaine hid it where no one else would ever think of placing it," the hippie hinted.

Leaving their stuff in their rooms, the girls now went-out to explore, "Oh Maya I didn't know you were taking some R&R here," Gary said to stop and inwardly make them groan as he was here, "Yeah well, we needed a break," Maya said while glaring a bit seeing as Gary wasn't even hiding the fact that he was leering at her.

Though what now stunned Gary to make Maya inwardly smirk at the precise timing of all things, her daughter then asked while motioning it; going in front of her now as she currently wore a one-piece suit underneath her jade-flower-dress with sandals. "Come on Mommy you promised me that we would play at the beach," Togepi said as Maya lifted her up and held her easily; secretly stunning her as she knew she wouldn't have easily picked-up a kid a while back yet Maya pondered this for later as well; not hearing both a coo-sound and a partial giggle from the same voice within her mind at this.

"Wait, Mommy?" Gary said while being caught off guard, "I saw the little one at an orphanage from our travels a while back, and I completely fell in love with her," Maya said briefly tickling to make the little girl laugh before stating in agreement, "Yeah Mommy and all of my aunts are wonderful," Togepi cheered. The girls agreeing with her as they wanted to say something right now yet felt, compelled to be quiet at the same time while watching both Maya and her child go against Gary Oak.

Gary thought to be smug at this as if, this wasn't true possibly, asked with his arms crossed to make Maya now come-up with something on the spot, "So what's the brat's name?" Maya as she looked around while holding a now rude-glaring Ex-Pokémon in her arms still, saw the same vines outside the window they were nearby, stated a random name that instantly popped into her mind; not realizing some parts of the name was from the voice gently yet unknowingly whispering it into her ear or mind in true terms, "For your information," with a glare to him as she continued, "Her name is Ivy; Aviana Maribelle is her true name with my last name being hers now."

Not seeing his gobsmacked look, they all then left with Ivy now unknowingly use the same move on Ashtank or Ashley earlier, and he then was splashed by water out of nowhere to his displeasure as he went to his room and possibly change into cleaner clothes as they were also somehow, muddy from the water. 

Spending most of their morning to mid-afternoon at the beach later-on, the girls hit the hot springs back at the inn; after exploring some more that is, "So where do we begin to look for the gym?" Purrora asked, "Well… remember what the hippie from this morning said about a place where firemen couldn't win, well that is a volcano, and where Baine would hide a gym where no one would dare think of, I'm lost on that one," Milie said.

"Hey Mommy, look at me," Ivy now called out while sitting on one of the fountains, "Ivy don't, the waters way to hot," Maya shouted but the weight from Ivy caused it to sink as well as causing the dividing wall to collapse since the rock at the end, moved to the right. "That's what the riddle was talking about, a place where no fireman could win is a volcano which is where no one would think of placing a gym," Kikachu said while realizing the connection between both riddles.

Dressing up to cover their naked or partially-naked bodies as Ivy was in her bathing suit, the girls now walked down the steps to a hidden battlefield, "Tell me what keeps a person's head dry that isn't a hat; however, if you wear it that means you already lost it," the hippie riddled getting Ashley to groan, "Mommy is he talking about hair?" Ivy innocently asked. Everyone was surprised, "How did you get it so soon?" Maya asked, "Well if it's not a hat but if you lost it, I'm guessing hair," the little girl explained as if it was simple.

"So who are going to be my challengers?" Blaine asked, "It's us," Maya stated as she and Ashtank stepped forward; the girls taking Ivy with them so she could watch the two battle it out, "A double battle? Sure I'm game," Blaine said tossing two Pokeballs into the air, "Growlithe, Vulpix let's turn up the heat." Smirking the girls brought out their own Pokémon, "Buizel/Corphish, surfs up," the girls shouted; Buizel is now after turning like the others, a mid-teenager with orange hair and lightly tanned skin with DD-Cupped breasts covered by a micro tube top; only covering the nipples, and open short shorts while also showing the bikini bottom, in which was held up by a belt and a midriff vest jacket also as the twin tails the Pokégirl had still, swished around as Corphish; since she was around Buizel's age and height also wearing a tube top dress with slits coming from the upper thigh to mid ankle, as twin water guns were on her thighs.

"Growlithe, Ember and Vulpix, Fire Blast," Blaine ordered, "Just like we practiced Buizel: spin and use Water Gun," Ashtank followed suit, "Corphish go around and use Twin-Bubble Beam." Spinning, Buizel quickly fired off her attack; taking both attacks surprising Blaine while also giving Corphish the opening she needed to damage both Pokémon. "Growlithe use Flame Wheel on Corphish, Vulpix, Quick Attack on Buizel," Blaine directed, "Buizel: Sonic-Swift," Maya countered, "Corphish use your Bubble Stream on the ground in front of Growlithe," Ashtank followed; pointing her right water gun at the ground that caused Growlithe's current spinning from the move to tumble and break the flames, from the small fire-pup. "Bubble Beam," Ashtank yelled out using the opening, and while the mentioned attack didn't hit Growlithe, it did hit Vulpix which also gave Buizel her opening to attack them both at the same time; then with a simple attack and they were also both knocked out afterward.

"Flareon, Slugma, turn up the heat," Blaine shouted at seeing how tough the two trainers were, "Buizel return, Misporeon come on out," Maya called out.

"Slugma: Ember on Corphish, and Flareon: Flame Charge on Vaporeon," Blaine ordered, "Misporeon, Quick Attack to dodge then fire a Water Pulse," Ashtank came from behind, "Corphish use Protect then jump while using Twin-Bubble Beam." Vanishing from sight, Misporeon fired a condensed ball of water right at the flaming energy; lowering the flames while a protective dome surrounded Corphish as she jumped high into the air, and fired both of her water guns at the lava slug, "Swift/Bubble Beam," the girls shouted and together they won the battle.

"Great work you two," Blaine said by partial-greetings to the two; giving them the badges he had in his pocket in case he lost, "Now all you need is one more gym badge and you're on your way," he added, "Thanks and this time, we will get that badge," Maya said determinedly.

Exploring the stands now, they ran into Gary, "So did you find the Cinnabar Gym?" he mocked but his jaw, however, dropped as the two female trainers pulled out the badges smugly at him, "How did you get those?" He demanded as he truly wanted to know, "That's part of the challenge as you need to find it yourself," Ashtank stated yet smirked.

Leaving the stuttering grandson of the professor behind, and eventually finding a really secluded location, the girls decided to do some skinny dipping was in order for victory at the gym. However mostly all the girls but Ashely, Maya, Purrora, Kikachu, Millie were all but left on the beach as they decided to have fun with Ivy and the other girls; which both of Maya's other kids were in secret, slightly jealous as they have to wear the same clothing and Ivy doesn't.

So in terms: the mentioned were currently left alone to themselves at the moment.

"Now this is the life," Purrora stretched while also taking a tan on a towel, and a couple towels over Milie got a wicked idea due to her arousal within her vagina, and not her Cock-Clit… even though it was influencing her at this idea. Smirking, Milie reached to her right and squeezed Maya's dick as she was currently nude, "Miiilie," Maya moaned with her opening her eyes, "Hey if you're going to flaunt it, you better be able to use it," Milie lustfully smiled yet easily stated while at the same time, jerking Maya's cock up and down easily, "Kika," Ashtank moaned out seeing as Kikachu did the same now to her.

Thanks to the summer heat, Maya released her second dick while also giving Purrora her own dick to play with, playing tongue-tug-a-war with her Mistress, Milie jacked her dick off with her soaking pussy while on Ashtank's towel, the futa and the Pikachu Pokémorph were already 69ing each other; as the girls could see a small bump whenever Kikachu swallowed the girl's dick; her tail and wings now appearing while this went on.

Eyes popping open now after being serviced for a few short minutes, Maya released a muffled moan when she felt the feline jab three fingers right into her cunt, and also seeing as Maya is currently being assaulted upon from her two dicks, pussy, tits, and mouth; Maya shot her semen easily a good foot in the air, before it landed and covered Milie's back; along with Purrora's back as well as the felines face.

Collecting the cum from Milie's back, Purrora joined in on the make-out session while adding the semen as well and turning to the other pair, they saw Kikachu is already fucking Ashtank as she was at the same time, drinking the futa girl's breasts, "Hey I want to try something: do you think you could make your dicks a bit smaller," Purrora asked to confuse Maya yet the futa trainer, however, did as told; shrinking her dicks to around 20-inches and to the surprise of everyone, Purrora set both dicks to her pussy and asshole, "Two at the same time? Wow, that's naughty and kinky," Kikachu moaned out as she saw that, while the other girls could see that Purrora was enjoying it, "Oh man why didn't I think of this earlier," the feline groaned out before Milie pulled her in for a make-out session as the Mistress was at the bottom; licking Milie's snatch.

Grinding her crotch now, Milie while ignoring her now half-throbbing yet thankfully, normal-sized clit, moved to Purrora's leaking tits as she also moved a hand south; teasing the girl's clitoris, "That's it, baby… right there," the feline moaned then feeling something playing with her dick-filled asshole, she turned to see Kikachu reaching over and having her turn; making-out with the feline. Groaning, Maya vibrated Milie's pussy as she came, causing both girls to moan with the rest of the group seeing Purrora's stomach growing due to how much cum Maya produced. Falling back on the blanket now, Kikachu 69ed Purrora while also licking up the feline's cum-filled pussy and in turn, also letting Purrora lick up Kikachu's cum-filled pussy as well.

"Now how do you want to be fucked?" Ashtank asked in kind lust to Milie; seeing the other two were occupied at the moment, "I want the same treatment as Purrora, while I suck on you," Milie replied while looking at Maya at the end. Nodding Maya just stayed in place; watching as Milie sat down on her dicks since Ashtank stood over Maya, shoving Milie's face on her dick, and also smirking, Maya picked herself up while licking Ashtank's asshole; receiving a sudden moan from Ashley. They enjoyed themselves for a few hours until it came to an end, with Ashtank's dick in Maya, while the girls licked each other's cum-filled pussy.

They then met up with the rest of the girls and headed back as it was late to eat, and hit the hay; not seeing if they did, a pure-white bird-like Pokémon in the water; still blushing at her hidden yet well… hiding spot; seeing Maya and the girls earlier going at it, thought to herself before going back into the sea; maybe keep an eye on this… interesting human as far as she knows, _if you are who I think whose child I can guess, then I may have to introduce myself eventually to you, child_.


	13. Chapter 13

On the boat back to the mainland, Maya was currently watching Ivy play with sisters, Misporeon and Fusume as they were in the girl-forms while easily playing with the still-new child, games she would understand. "So do you know how… Ivy became human?" Purrora asked finally to Maya; as, like her, they didn't know how that happened at all. "Nope, I have no clue, and Ivy doesn't know how that happened either," Maya gently told her friend, as secretly she was worried how this occurred, hoping she was the main cause of it and not something else.

Milie pointed something out that got the two's attention, however, as they both now looked to her, since the other girls they saw were still doing their own thing, "Do you think it has to be from your other parent?" Maya now shook her head at this as she figured from what little information she knew, it wasn't a possibility. "If that was the case then what about you and all the other girls," she, however, countered back to Milie as she simply nodded her head in agreement to this; ignoring her throbbing clit partially.

Glancing to the side now though, Maya saw Domura was now approaching them, "Hey, is this spot taken?" She gently asked while gesturing the spare fold-up chairs that thanks to a call with Professor Oak, gave them all to make them curious, a few carry long bags that could hold things of any sort, within it. "No, go ahead," Kikachu waved at them briefly and resumed talking with Ashley over a topic that Maya saw the girl blush at.

"Hello my Mistress; so this is the child Yamargi talked about?" She began to ask Maya with a raised eyebrow, recalling she was a Pokémon and not a full-human. "Domura, so how's the research on Mewtwo coming along?" Maya asked with Domura understanding on the subject change; fully hearing from the distance due to her ears being a fox's slightly now, as they were confused like she was. "Not very well; even with how close I am to TR's Boss, he already has it for combat use," Domura frowned at the end of her words in concern more-so to herself and the others as she witnessed the raw power the Pokémon held, "Let's just hope that Mewtwo doesn't snap and try to destroy everything," Purrora said to the girls slightly worried, as well as secretly for the man-made Pokémon.

"Who is the leader of Team Rocket anyway?" Ashtank asked as all the girls came over as the girls were also now drinking their smoothies they bought from a nearby stand, "Oh his name is Giovanni."

This, however, surprised them as they now all looked to Milie to what she loudly whispered in question to them, "You mean to tell us that the Viridian City Gym Leader… is the boss of Team Rocket?" "That's right," Domura nodded to her in agreement as the girls were also secretly amused by them playing leap-frog with Ivy somehow, leaping only a little higher than the two other Pokégirls.

"Are there any other secrets?" Purrora asked now to the spy, "Well… from what I know there is a hidden Rocket base back in Celadon City, and there's also an island near Port Vista that's full of huge mechanical Pokémon, and finally that one girl has yet to get back into Team Rocket's grasp," Domura answered with mostly all but Maya understanding that part, however, "Where's the base in Celadon City?" Maya asked as she was more curious about the fact the city had a base then an island did. "It's secretly underneath a poster in the Game Corner within what the city has, Mistress," Domura answered honesty to the futa trainer as, like the other two spies, they only have little to no information on anything else as the files were kept secretly unknown to them, by the boss-man himself.

"Since you've been so helpful, why don't we both take this to my room I rented for the night… for your reward," Maya whispered half-lustily in Domura's ear while also causing the girl herself, to blush; Maya's Inner Heat was half in use though, to make Maya suddenly horny, however. "So do any of you want to join in?" Maya asked like she was talking about the weather as secretly she wanted them to join them for once with a different girl, like Domura. "Nah. I'm still sore from that time on the beach," Purrora waved as the other girls refused for the same reason.

Maya, however, told the girls to keep an eye on Ivy and her other two children as they played, and maybe treat them something like a movie or anything as that, before leaving with Domura.

Reaching Maya's hotel room now, the futa girl took off her bitches top yet was stunned, "Did your… breasts grow?" She asked in half-surprise and half-concern as this was abnormal slightly, yet Maya was also gently groping Domura's currently knew; unknown to the futa trainer, Double J-Cupped breasts, "Haa... yes, Mistress... Yamargi, Wendy, and I always played around in secret," Domura moaned out when Maya rolled, pinched, and sucked on her breasts. Secretly relieved by this news yet smirked inwardly at this to maybe try something with the three later-on if they began to start doing that in-secret without her.

Nuzzling the fox-girls stomach area now, Domura moaned/yelped suddenly when Maya slapped her ass while also ripping off her skirt/thong, then without warning, she easily shoved her tongue deep into the fox-hybrid's pussy. Face turning red within moments, Domura whimpered yet also stated in a brief moan to Maya, "That's it Mistress, eat as much as… y-you want." Not bothered to respond, Maya easily yet simply nibbled on Domura's outer pussy lips and clitoris before motorboating afterward, and this caused the fox-hybrid to moan out as well as instantly cum; flooding Maya's mouth. Puffing her cheeks, Maya stood up and brought Domura for a tongue swapping, French make-out yet they were also not bothered when a stream of juices escaped from their connected mouths.

Separating with a single thin trail of saliva, Domura brought her mistress to the bed, "Now it's my turn," she said gently yet lustily to the futa trainer, easily taking off Maya's top she quickly began to motor boat her breasts, instantly to her hidden surprise as it was instant, showering herself with Maya's breast milk and now also traveling down south; slowly removing her pants yet surprised once again when she was smacked with her Mistress's dick, "Underwear only gets in the way," Maya smirked in honesty to her, with Domura mutely agreeing.

Smiling, however, Domura began licking the underside of Maya's dick; soon rolling her tongue around the tip of the futa's dick while also humming a song, when suddenly, the fox hybrid swallows it partially whole. Due to this, she received a moaning groan from Maya. Happy at the reaction she was getting by doing that, Domura moved her head forward swallowing more of the big dick in her mouth, quickly calibrating when Maya shoved her head to the base; eyes popping open when the futa girl felt her bitch nibble her dick. "You better be ready because I'm going to cum soon," Maya said in lust and with a groan like she warned, she released the first batch of her cum in Domura's throat.

Tossing Domura on the bed within moments, Maya inserted her dick and quickly started fucking her, and between the moans and groans, Domura and her Mistress continued their make-out session as Maya also quickly turned on her sexual heat due to how hot she currently was as since she also teased Domura's left breast and clitoris, at the same time. Moaning, Maya shot her tongue deep within; tasting the spiciness, "My, that's a wonderful taste," Maya said while also chapping her lips together, and then diving back in while also jamming her dick deep inside Domura, releasing her second load now.

Flipping Domura over once again, with her dick inserted, Maya fucked her bitch doggy-style now, "YES THAT'S IT… USE ME IN ANYWAY YOU WANT," Domura cried out with moans mixed in, when Maya leaned forward while continuing her assault; switching from the left hooter to the right tit and also moving her left hand to the fox-hybrid's clitoris, Maya began leaving hickey marks on both of Domura's shoulders, "You love it don't you? Feeling every inch of my... large... fat dick jackhammering you tightly-velvet… pussy," Maya whispered while now nibbling Domura's ear; secretly stating this words to pleasure herself even more as she wanted to try speaking slightly while having sex. "YESSS I LOVE IT SO MUCH, EVERY NIGHT I DREAM OF SLEEPING WITH YOUR DICK IN ME AS MY STOMACH IS FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH YOUR SEEDS," Domura screamed/yelped when Maya slapped her furry ass.

Sensing somehow that Domura was about to cum, Maya agonizing slowed down her fucking to her fox-hybrid, "No don't… not when I'm about to cum," Domura now whimpered that increased when she slowly teased her breasts, then her clitoris, and now sensing that she was about to cum, Maya then quickly slammed her dick to the point that it pierced Domura's womb. Looking at her Rocket Spy, Domura had a sleepy look on her face, "Aw… you're already almost going to fall asleep; we're not even done yet," lustfully smirking more-so to herself, Maya slowly removed her dick receiving a small whimpering moan from Domura yet only for her eyes to pop-open wide instantly when she felt her Mistress' dick slam her asshole.

"You're not sleeping until I fill every inch of your holes in my cum," Maya sexually growled feeling something wet, and now looked slightly down as it seems the semen in her bitch's pussy was now leaking out. "I'm sorry for not being able to keep it all in," Domura whimpered as Maya drew a circle on her furry ass, "No need to apologize, my dear, but we can't let it all go to ruins," Maya giggled; getting Domura to blush while also watching as her Mistress scoop up the semen and washed it over her breasts while unknowingly letting out a moan, "What an interesting way of marking," Domura nodded. After Maya squeezed two loads in Domura's ass, she brought Domura and combed her hair, watching as the fox-hybrid sucked on her breasts similar to a baby. If either girls bothered to check their surroundings they would have found a spy watching everything flying back to her mistress with a full body blush.

Docking at a random City the day after, Domura left the group with a container full of her Mistress' semen/milk for fun times with the other girls. "So what now: do we go to the last gym first or what?" Kikachu asked.

"Hey did you hear about the Cerulean City Gym?" They heard someone else talk now, "Yeah with the Sensational Sisters not living up to the gym rules, they had to surrender their rights to the gym, and it's been in their family since the beginning of the leagues founding," another guy said. "Wasn't there another sister?" Another person asked, "Yeah but she was disowned," the first guy answered.

Smirking at the payback the sisters were getting yet understood as somehow, the eldest sister caused all this as their wrath was to her mostly, the girls began to head-out still, "How about we just head over to the gym first," Maya said with Ivy in her arms, "Yeah that's a good idea; then let's check our house back in Pallet Town," Ashtank added before shivering, "Oh Arceus I'm shivering at how dirty they are." As Ivy giggled at the expression of her mother and aunts, she saw a pink flying Pokémon waving at her, "Ivy what are you waving at?" Maya asked looking at her daughter's direction only to see nothing.

Walking to Viridian City hours later, with Ashley and Maya also crushing the multiple trainers they encountered as both male and females, since they mainly would stare at their respective breasts. Stopping at a lake with a waterfall connected to it though, the girls decided to take a break, "Aww man this is great," Purrora purred as each girl was fully naked, yes even Ivy was stark naked, as they were in a private area and knew they could pull this off yet wondered why Ivy also wanted to follow them like this as they thought they would see her in her swimsuit once again. Yolie, however, felt that later-on her Cock-Slit might cause problems soon as it was throbbing yet now stilled when she hit the water.

"Mommy look at what I found," Ivy said eventually five minutes later, now running up to the older girls, "Where did you find this?" Maya asked holding a small box, "It was behind the waterfall," Ivy easily answered in truth, also pointing to the waterfall. Entering the cave that was behind it, Ivy points to where she found it, finding the key nearby they opened it only to see a strange collar inside.

"A collar?" Milie asked confused; however, the girls couldn't discuss it further when the collar jumped like the Omnitrix in the first true season and episode of Ben10; latching itself around Maya's neck. Jumping back the girls saw Maya began to suddenly grow while they blushed, as she also moaned in sudden pleasure.

She slowly yet surely; they also grew suddenly horny from watching their futa trainer change, into the height of an Amazon; though her previous form was now gone due to the collar's influence. Within moments, however, Maya breasts as she watched them began to grow with wide eyes, slowly yet quickly; her nipples leaking as a result as well by now becoming within two minutes, Triple N-Cupped breasts. When this occurred her top ripped as it was now on the ground alongside most of her clothing, as her lower half was the blame for the rest of it as her dick grew to the size of 45-inches long and 12-inch in width. Seeing Maya moaning even more in sudden pleasure as she ripped her pants off to reveal a long tail that instantly grew from her tailbone. The other physical differences Maya now has due to her sudden change, was that her left eye is now a royal purple; since the right eye is now also a bloody red, with her skin color now looking an olive-chocolate as her hair was also looking now, pure-silver; reaching her lower back she also gained a giant bubble-jiggling ass and to the surprise of everyone, curved horns.

"What the fuck," Maya finally yelled out in shocked-surprise at her sudden change, when it was finished; with the others now less-horny, and were concerned be her reaction yet Milie stated to the girls to get a really look out of her for once; including Maya, "Wow you look hot." The girls surrounded the newly-improved Maya as they saw her touching herself; mostly inspecting her body now, "What does this do?" Purrora asked eventually while also grabbing the tail to only jump back when Maya surprisingly moaned as to what she has done; instantly turning-on her Inner Heat at this, "A dick-tail?" Kikachu said like they were all, surprised. Squeezing Maya's newly sized breasts now when she came over, Ashtank yelped when she saw that her fingers gently yet easily now sunk into her tits.

"How could… a simple collar do all of this," Maya asked while now watching her tail flick around, and curious about the horns also, Kikachu lightly rubbed them resulting in Maya to moan out again as her dick-tail, cock, and breasts began to leak at the same time. "Well, at least we know her easily-responsive spot," Purrora muttered.

Turning to Maya now though, the girls quickly and suddenly saw lust-filled eyes while Maya also sexually was now licking her lips; her Inner Heart fully controlling her slightly, "You know I'm suddenly hungry," Maya stated to them while walking forward, Maya went to sit down on the wet stone floor. 

"So who wants to be my first snack?" She asked them, and without saying anything, Purrora went first. "Oh god, I suddenly feel a lot hotter," Purrora meowed from the heat from Maya's new dick, as Maya and the feline started the French make-out session, Ashley and the Milktank hybrid began to suck on their Mistress' tits but feeling left out, Kikachu also saw that Ivy was taking up her mother's dick tail, "Oh goody I get to have the first lick on Maya's dick," getting between Maya's legs, the Pikachu hybrid lightly blew on the tip; sending shivers down the morphed girl's spine in pleasure and taking a deep breath, Kikachu slowly started swallowing the dick, pausing when she stopped at the ⅓ mark; resorting to using both of her hands to jerk off the rest of the pole.

Groaning at the multiple assaults, it seems the milk and semen production tripled as Maya came for the last couple of minutes longer than normal before turning to see her own daughter rub the semen all over her body. "Now who do I get fuck first?" She voiced her thoughts yet she picked Milie out of random to make the girls sweat drop at this slightly, "I hope you're ready for a great fucking of your life," Maya now purred, dropping Milie on her dick instantly as the cave resonated with both the slapping sounds from Milie's hips slamming against the base of Maya's dick, along with the scream the Miltank hybrid released with her clit throbbing yet still to her sudden yet inward hope, remained the same.

Bringing Milie to the ground, the futa girl used her newfound strength and speed to move her hips in a blur as her dick-tail entered her mouth. Seeing that her mother was busy, Ivy joined Aunty Kikachu and Aunty Purrora.

As the moans, groans, and the sound of skin slapping skin resonating throughout the cave, they didn't see, thanks to the dark-part further in the back of the cave, an older female with parts of Maya's facial features, smiled at Maya at finally succumbing to the collar-like gift she left for the girl... thanking it's re-creator on the extra effects it will bestow upon Maya in secret.

Filling Milie from both ends now, the girl's stomach was instantly filled, "Kikachu, you're next," Maya spoke up and excited now, the girl stuffed her face into Milie's pussy while also munching up the flowing semen; moaning in both pain and pleasure as the Miltank hybrid made out with the feline hybrid as their niece now also sat on the aunts face. Pumping her tongue, Ashtank moaned when she felt Maya's dick-tail rub the tip up and down; her pussy releasing a slow groan while also vibrating her niece's pussy; forcing her to release a moan of her own.

After cumming in Kikachu, Maya moved over to Purrora; switching to Ashley before finally rounding off at her daughter. "I want to ask you: are you sure you want to do this?" Maya asked, "Yeah Mommy; I want to join in on this family bonding," Ivy cheered making Maya smile while now gently bringing her daughter in for a kiss, allowing Ivy to slither her tongue in. Whimpering, Ivy played with her mom's tits with the child also shivering when her hands sunk into the slits, and in the shadows, the female giggled with a sad smile, "Why do I feel like this is a work of a certain legendary," she muttered; watching as instead of her actual dick, Maya used her dick-tail while resting Ivy against her actual dick. "Oh, how I wanted that to be us, my sweet child; but things beyond my control forced us apart," smiling despite the fact that they couldn't be a family, she eventually used her powers easily to bring her daughter and friends out of the cave, and into their tents after they were done hours later; but not before kissing Maya on the forehead.

Spreading her wings, the older looking Maya had a darker chocolate skin color with breasts and dick that were double the size of her daughters' and was also garbed in transparent and very loose Egyptian style clothing. Taking off, she landed not that far from a castle, "So you gave my niece the collar," freezing, the woman turned around to see someone a bit older than her, "H-How… I saw your dead body," the woman said starting to tear up at seeing who this was, "That was only an illusion when the palace was attacked as I left a clone when I thought you died as well," the other woman said stepping into the light to show off her Asian-like skin tone while also wearing a very loose kimono, with breasts a bit bigger than the first female threatening to pop open.

"When I was first informed about my niece, at first I was saddened that I missed so much of my niece's life when I was also soon informed about you forcing to part with your own daughter," the Asian lady said, "What would you do if you found out that I was alive?" The Egyptian female asked, "I would have turned the world to ash and if you were dead I would have taken care of your daughter like she was my own," the Asian lady easily answered to the other female.

"So I see that you gave her the renewed Collar of Embracement from what I heard, from that alien," she continued as she saw and was also curious as to why she did so. "Yes, I think it's time she awakens her succubus blood," the first female nodded, "Got it, so why are you here?" The elder sister asked now to see a look on her sister's face, "Team Rocket are the ones that were planning to use me as a baby popper," hearing the younger sister's answer, the eldest glared at the castle, "So why are you here?" The youngest asked though with a tilt of her head.

"My spy informed me, my sibling, of the man-made Pokémon these humans have created from when she spied on my niece and her spy; fucking each other," the eldest sister answered, "So we go in, trash the place, rewrite the Pokémon's mind and leave my daughter little clues and the likes," the youngest said getting a nod with sad-understanding secretly between the two females.

As Domura barked out orders from the boss she held onto a nearby desk when the entire building shook, "Domino go check it out," Giovanni ordered sternly. Taking a battalion, the Pokémorph went to the front door pausing when she and her group saw a bunch of dead bodies, " _Mistress_?" Domura asked when she felt bodies hit the floor, "No, I'm not my daughter," the shorter female said, "Wait, you the mother," Domura whispered while glancing at the cameras, "Don't worry; the humans can't see or hear us besides those that were involved with my niece," the eldest one stated. "When you go meet my daughter, tell her that the one she is searching for, is located in the Orange Islands," the youngest one said; getting a nod from the fox-girl she continued, "Do you know where Mewtwo located?"

Surprised, Domura handed them a map easily.

Traveling down the path to their goal now, the siblings killed many of the male grunts while transporting the females to a different location, " _Tell me: what is your purpose here_?" A pink figure demanded, "We're here to free you," the eldest one answered, " _I need not be free, for I can control my powers here_ ," Mewtwo answered. "Let's see about that," the eldest girl stated gesturing for Mewtwo to attack first and thinking that this would be easy, dived deep into the eldest mind yet surprised when Mewtwo saw that it was a she now, and at the same height; wearing only a Sexy Halter, Teddies, One Piece, Lace, Babydoll-Lingerie, Crotchless Bodysuit. " _What have you done to me_?" Mewtwo demanded, "Oh that. You see… we're called Succubus Demons, so our mind is mostly sexually-filled thoughts," the eldest female-voiced, "Oh and you won't be able to leave unless we allow you to leave," the youngest female followed.

Appearing in front and behind the Pokémorph, the eldest untied the string while easily freeing the M-Cup breasts; groping and teasing them as the youngest shoved her tongue inside of Mewtwo's mouth. Without access to her powers, Mewtwo was unable to resist the lust flowing off the pair, "So dear sister: how should we start this?" The eldest asked, "I mean, I'm feeling Mewtwo's already wet as fuck; so I say we spit roast her," the youngest sibling smirked.

Smirking in agreement together this time, the eldest pushed Mewtwo into the doggy position, "Time to show you the true meaning of life," the youngest said and as one, they quickly shoved their dicks in Mewtwo's mouth and pussy; moaning when they felt each other meet in the middle, "Oh god I miss this," the youngest moaned out, "Yes it has been a while since we spit-roasted someone," the eldest agreed. Leaning forward, the long-lost sibling's swapped saliva forcing more of their length into the man-made Pokémon, as the only thing still separating them now is Mewtwo's womb. "Oh I can't wait until I reunite with my loving daughter," the youngest sister moaned out, "Yes, just thinking about it makes me want to already cum," the eldest agreed as their thrusts started to act more like pistons; all the while Mewtwo's eyes were glazed over from the sudden pleasure she was feeling and sensing that she was about to cum, the eldest turned Mewtwo over, getting a surprising yelp from the youngest, and slammed her hips moaning out as they both watched Mewtwo's stomach grow that was also soon followed by the youngest; who also slammed her hips while watching as the Pokémon's stomach increased in size.

Getting another idea, the youngest pulled out; spraying Mewtwo's face with her cum, and lifted her up so that she could fuck the Pokémorph's asshole. Eyes popping open, the hybrid couldn't say anything due to having her mouth stuffed when the eldest slammed her face against hers; while the youngest started leaving hickey marks on both shoulders, "That's right, you love this don't you… feeling both your pussy and asshole reshaped to fit our dicks," the youngest one whispered, "Oh don't worry, that pretty little mouth of yours will soon be filled when my daughter finally joins us," the eldest moaned feeling Mewtwo's cum-jar tighten, "Oh I think she likes the idea of being stuffed in all three holes," the eldest giggled watching their captive moan/groan when her little sister slaps Mewtwo's ass, watching it jiggle.

Feeling that they were about to cum, both girls sped up their pace slamming their disk deep into their respective hole screaming as they came, "You know if it wasn't for the fact that this is all in your mind, then she would be pregnant right now," the youngest noted as they returned to the real world; seeing that Mewtwo; in her Pokémorph form, was panting as her eyes are glazed over. "Well are you going to take her or will I have that pleasure?" The eldest asked, "I'll take her but I have one question: do I have a niece anywhere in this world?" The youngest asked, "Blue-haired chick in Sinnoh, and a chocolate skinned girl in Unova," the eldest answered, "If you ever want to visit me, then head on over to the Orange Islands," the youngest said, "Alright Jade, see you later," the eldest girl said making out with her little sister, "Bye Ringo," Jade, the youngest, returned and taking off as well as carrying Mewtwo, princess style.

Returning to Maya and her group the next day as they began to pack-up, the futanari sighed sadly to herself as she just opted to put an illusion on herself; seeing as none of her current clothes fit her anymore. The girls fully knowing she loved those clothes of course as she personally bought them with her winnings.

"I'm still wondering who left you that weird collar," Purrora said as, like the girls, they also wondered that same thing mixed with Yolie's wanting to screw one of the girls in dark thoughts; which she unknown to them, shook her head at, "Well let's not think about it for right now, and let's just focus on getting that last badge," Maya said while thinking, " _Mother was that you that gave me the collar, but for what_."

Finally arriving in Viridian City Gym after another hour of walking, they saw Gary's convertible parked right outside, to their sudden ire, "Come on, let's see if he's done yet," Purrora said gesturing for them to follow only for Gary to slam open the doors, "I'll come back and make you pay bitch," he growled walking pass the group of girls, and after verifying that Maya and Ashtank have all six badges they entered the gym, spotting Wendy from the other side.

"Mistress?" Wendy asked in surprise, easily seeing Maya's new features, "Yes it's me, my dear," Maya nodded while also smirking at Wendy's full-body blush as she could see past the illusion realizing that her Mistress is fully naked, "Mistress: I'm going to be completely honest here and confess that I won't be able to focus… with you like that," Wendy voiced while handing over two gym badges.

"Girls why don't you all head back to the hotel, and let me enjoy my last spy member," Maya said while getting nods, "I have a house here in Viridian City if you want a better setting," Wendy spoke up quickly to get pleased orbs from Maya as she wanted to try things out with Wendy, "Oh goodie, I've been meaning to experiment with a couple of things," Maya cheered while briefly stating her partial thoughts; causing Wendy's blush to deepen when she saw her Mistress's jiggling breasts as well as hardening dick. "Whatever they may be, I'll gladly be a lab rat," Wendy said.

Leading her mistress to her house, Wendy could feel Maya staring at her the entire time. Finally entering the house, Wendy closed all the blinds to keep their privacy, "What shall-," the final rocket spy was cut off when Maya suddenly shoved her mouth against hers; resulting in moans to erupt as the dick girl used her new strength to rip her clothes apart, "Let's move this to the kitchen, shall we," Maya smirked and with them both now entering the kitchen within moments, Maya rested her girl on the table, "Let's see what's in the fridge," Maya voiced and looking inside, she softly smiled as there was chocolate sauce, whip cream, along with fruits.

Blushing, Wendy quickly figured what her Mistress was planning, and turning around the illusion quickly broke, "Now I'll give you the pleasure of choosing which one to be bathed in first," Maya said while kindly holding up both the whip cream in the right hand, and the chocolate sauce on the left, "Chocolate sauce, please," Wendy easily answered as secretly, she is a chocolate lover. Lustfully smiling now, Maya drizzled half of the bottle across Wendy's body; squirting some directly into her pussy on purpose, "Ahh Mistress," Wendy moaned out now as Maya quickly afterward, fingered her pussy.

"I wonder what your snatch taste like with fruit," Maya curiously commented to mostly herself as she took out a strawberry; slowly rubbing it across her girl's pussy and taking a bite out of it only to transfer it to Wendy, via a kiss, "So tell me, do you taste delicious?" Maya now asked, "Yes Mistress; especially when I can taste you as well," Wendy replied with her blushing when Maya began licking the chocolate sauce off of her body. Making the place between licking and making out, Maya's body is lightly covered in chocolate sauce, she then moved Wendy to the side with Maya smirking as she was grabbing the whip cream, "Don't you dare touch yourself," she lustfully yet gently ordered; beginning to spray the whip cream across her body while also whipping it all over the place yet she was also still smirking when she saw Wendy drooling as her pussy was dripping both her juices, and chocolate.

After covering every inch of her body with whip cream, Maya covered her pre-cum covered dick in whip cream; while also topping it a cherry on the tip, "Bon appetite," Maya finished bringing Wendy over and immediately the Pokémorph brought her mouth to the giant dick; sharing the cherry with her Mistress before she began licking the cream and pre-cum, and then swallowing the dick; choking a bit when she felt it enter her throat. As moans now filled the kitchen, Wendy's face is covered in whip cream when she took the whole dick in her mouth, "I'm going to cum," Maya grunted while also pushing Wendy off of her dick; showering the both of them suddenly in semen, and getting another idea Maya mixed the semen with her breast milk, whip cream, and chocolate sauce and taking another strawberry she used it by steering all the liquids. Taking a bite, Maya brought Wendy in for another make-out session, looking at her work since the table is filled with semen, milk, whip cream, and chocolate sauce, and wanting to finish it, Maya laid Wendy's face and body on the liquid; covering her body and releasing a moan as the Rocket Spy began licking up the cream since her Mistress also fucked her pussy; with her dick-tail entering her asshole.

"YES MISTRESSSSSS! FUCK ME! FILL MY WOMB WITH YOUR SEEDS AS I WANT YOUR CHILD!" Wendy screamed her words out quickly, in mind-numbing lust. "Go back to licking the mess," Maya stated while also ignoring her at this yet her eyes glowed briefly as if, it was a command to herself at Wendy's own words, and grunted. Maya was now slapping both of Wendy's ass cheeks playfully as she kept fucking Wendy's pussy.

Maya quickly feeling like she was about to cum after nearly several minutes, her dick-tail removed itself from Wendy's asshole as it was quickly and easily spraying both Wendy's back, and the table; as her original dick filled Wendy fully this time once again; but directly into her womb, and then before Maya could fall asleep she also laid down on the liquid-filled table with Wendy still impaled on her actual cock as well; with Maya's tail also wrapped gently suddenly; in sudden protectiveness, around Wendy's stomach.

However not known to them both, a secret surprise was done; due to Wendy shouting those very words to Maya, as it would also cause problems unknowingly in the future; to certain groups. Yet it was also a secret happy-thing as well.

Meanwhile as this went, Milie couldn't handle it anymore as she excused herself with Ashely knowing yet didn't say anything at all as she locked-up her room and began to quickly masturbate since when her undies and pants came down, her Cock-Slit quickly grew to the full-length and without words, came quickly yet kept going with tears of frustration now falling down her eyes at this.

"Why can't… shit… this thing… Oh… Go AwAY!" Milie stated to herself as currently, she is in her human form doing this, spraying the same amount of cum once again on a mirror nearby. Now after nearly an hour of doing this she was exhausted yet her Cock-Slit wouldn't stay down at all; her eyes tiredly half-lidded with lust also, stated in tears of giving up as her arms went-on to continue masturbating the thing automatically; spraying once again as she moaned as her clit-cum sprayed the room, "I wish Maya was here right now instead of being at… OH GOD… a-at Wendy's."

"I can help you with that my child, if you wish it?" Stated a feminine voice as when she turned, it was Jade; also making Milie also blush yet understanding were in Jade's robs as Yolie kept rubbing her Cock-Slit in tired-like motions. Quickly coming-over to the exhausted teen, Jade smiled sadly as unknown to even Maya, she cursed Yolie; her one of two soulmates out of many in secret, and could delay this curse as if this keeps up… would eventually kill the poor child. She now held the Cock-Slit as Yolie for once now sighed in sudden relief as it stopped throbbing, and began to finally shrink-itself back to a normal clit.

Quickly passing-out due to how straining and tired she became, Jade sadly sighed and went over and kissed the teenager's head gently, partially blessing the girl now as it will only be a matter of time that she will see her daughter, but this delay in the curse itself would hopefully hold until she can get the ingredients to sadly, turn her into a futa like Maya and Ashely; as that is the only way to cure her.

Looking to her left though, she narrowed her eyes as a Pokémon now appeared with Jade stating in what she hoped was peace, "Darkrai, I see that you may have found your child I take it?" It was indeed the legendary Pokémon, Darkai; but a shiny female though.

"Yes and all it took was your daughter's accidental curse to lead me to my Shadow-Child; of mine and Thanatos... when he was mortal." The Pokémon stated firmly to which Jade sheepishly shrugged and stated in apology; to also make the Pokémon reluctantly accept it at the same time, "I am sorry though as you know, from Arceus herself, she did tell all legendries of my current predicament… otherwise, this wouldn't have happened at all."

"Yes, and I will secretly keep an eye on the girls; more-so my own child and will let you know n-case your… spell is gone within moments as I don't want to see her die to lust at all." Jade nodded in sad agreement as per her secret deal she offered, which she took and once the legendary left by leaving a locket like Jade did for her child, Jade too left while quickly cleaning-up the area for the child.


	14. Kanto League kick off

_I forgot to add in Ch13 that Jade belongs to Aeroza and Ringo belongs to Zeroth - Coat of Hollowed Arms_

* * *

Meeting up with the others as it was the day after a lot of things, Maya eventually after seeing it, saw a locket around Milie's neck, "Where did you get the locket?" She asked to make her friend ponder this slightly, "I don't know… it was on the side of the hotel's table when I woke up," Milie replied to her ma-friend.

Traveling back to Pallet Town after walking for two hours, Maya had to wear a totally new outfit that was similar to her Other-Half's; which was a micro single shoulder kimono, her right breast is covered in black medical tape, and leggings all in the royal purple and black color while she also wore three-inch high heel flats. Undisturbed on the road, Maya kept thinking about her blackout from when Ivy was kidnapped, " _What happened to me? After I saw the lizard face do that to Ivy, the next thing I know is that I was back in the hotel room; with the girls partially healed and Ivy staying silent_ ," she thought and unknown to her; in the back of her head, her Other-Half giggled while also finding her Human-Half trying to figure everything out to what occurred, was indeed amusing.

* * *

Finally reaching Pallet Town, the girls grimaced while now seeing Gary's convertible and opening the door to the professor's lab.

"Hey grandfather, we're home," Purrora called out as the girls entered after Sora, "Sora and girls; why don't you come on in," Samuel gestured when he spotted Ivy, "So this is the little girl you adopted," he said surprising them as well as Maya; not seeing all-knowing in his orbs as secretly, he saw through them as well as knew what Maya has been doing. The professor also another secret: he dealt with someone like Maya before; her other mother and knew things… but being someone famous as well as secretly, a small prankster, decided to let things be for now. "How did you know?" Milie asked while inwardly feeling relieved that her condition was finally over.

"Gary did of course," Samuel answered in a half-truth to which they didn't notice at all, "I'm curious as to why you didn't call me about it," he added. "Oh… I'm so sorry about that. You see, we were gushing over about how cute Ivy was… we totally forgot to contact you," Maya apologize.

"It's alright but I have to ask you and Ashley about where your mothers are, as I haven't heard from them since you started your travels," he asked, "Oh, well mom and Delia decided to travel to occupy themselves while we were out," Maya explained in a half-truth this time, "Yeah they enjoyed traveling so much that when we met up with them at Port Vista they said that they would meet us when the League starts," Ash followed as before they arrived, they needed to come-up with a good story to fool Professor Oak about their parents not traveling with them as Pokéwoman, "Oh that reminds: me the league starts in 3 months, so I suggest you get to training," he told them in a half-serious tone yet smiled knowing they could handle it.

"I want to ask where Gary is as we saw his convertible outside," Purrora asked her grandfather, "Oh him; he's out doing his usual thing," Samuel sighed, "So instead of training, he's trying to get some with his cheerleaders," Kikachu eye rolled. "Actually… his cheerleaders left him when they started to realize that he wasn't all that they thought he was," Samuel said; making the girls, besides Ivy, to grin.

* * *

Leaving the professor's lab, Maya released Misporeon and arriving at their house, they saw Lily and Violet stretching on poles, "Lils, Vi… what are you doing?" Misporeon asked curiously to the two girls as she thought they were doing weird dance routines. "Oh hey girls, since living in Maya's house; we wanted to try a couple things we wanted to do that we couldn't do in the gym," Lily said as both she and her sister were wearing lacy underwear.

"Now girls: first off we should set some house rules," Maya voiced; catching everyone's attention, "Since we're all girls… there will be no clothes unless we have visitors, then we will be wearing clothes; but no underwear," suddenly blushing, Maya quickly closed the blinds as all the girls stripped down, but seeing Maya's and Ashley's dick's, Lily and Violet blushed big time.

"So what are we going to do for the three months?" Milie asked for mostly herself then everyone, "Well train and fuck," Maya replied lustfully as if it was obvious, while also glancing at Misporeon's sisters, "Well… Lils, Vi, why don't you show us how good you can dance," further blushing at the lust-filled command; not seeing the sigils light-up brefily behind their necks, Lily and Violet swayed their hips towards the poles then pulling out the remote, Maya said to the looks on the other girl's faces, "Sexy music," hearing music start to begin, Lily and Violet began dancing while watching them both on the couch, Milie and Kikachu were pleasuring Ashtank as Purrora and Misporeon did the same with Maya; while Ivy was sitting between the two futa trainers, also milking their breasts.

As the room is filled with moans, grunts, and music within the house, Maya used the eternal heat in a different way by breathing it out to form an odorless and non-visible mist; affecting everyone in the room.

Impressed with the two girls pole dances, Maya signaled them to stop, "You've impressed me, so come here and have a taste," eagerly nodding as they were now currently under the sigil's spell, the older girls made their way to the woman who also took in their little sister into her family, "Now… why don't you two have a taste," nodding quickly with dazed eyes like her sister, Violet went to lick the top while her sister meanwhile licked the shaft. Misporeon then joined her sisters in pleasuring Maya's dick, as Purrora moved north; sucking on the dick girl's unoccupied tit; then feeling that they were both about to cum, both Maya and Ashley gave a mighty moan while quickly showering everyone, including themselves, in semen and breast milk though to everyone's confusion Lily and Violet didn't turn into Pokémon anthros; but before the girls could point this out, their respective stomachs grumbled and pushing Maya back on the couch Purrora, Lily, and Violet stood up, "It would be ill fated for us to allow the Mistress of the house to cook… so we'll do it for you," Lily said as the three mentioned, entered the kitchen.

Slightly confused, Maya's thoughts changed when Milie tilted her head in the girl's direction for a French make out session.

* * *

For the first month of their training, everyone began their evasive-training regimen as the groups were split down the middle since one group would fire long range attacks, and the other group to dodge then vice versa.

It was during the second month that shocked everyone; more-so to Maya as she spat-out her soda she was drinking, "What d-do you mean you're pr-pregnant," Maya stuttered slightly in shock, as that afternoon, all three of her Rocket Spies entered the house when Wendy quickly dropped the bomb on them, "I don't know myself, Mistress," Wendy began, "I was enjoying my break with Domura and Yamargi when I got the sudden need to start barfing. It was when Domura asked when the last time you and I fucked each other and unsure, as you told me that we would never get pregnant, I took the test and all three came up positive."

Shocked at this still, Maya quickly went to her Gamer-Box only to find that, out of nowhere when she was sure that her girls wouldn't get pregnant, Wendy's characteristics clearly stated that she is pregnant. "Mistress I know that this isn't the right time… but I need to inform you of something," Domura began as she didn't know how well Maya would react to this news, "What is it?" Maya asked; secretly hoping that there would be no further surprises, "Mewtwo was taken right from Giovanni's castle," groaning, and not from pleasure, Maya then hesitantly asked, "Who… took Mewtwo?" Gulping, Domura answered while looking away; not seeing Maya laid in her seat in shock once again for a brief moment, "One of the two who took the Clone Pokémon told me to tell you; that when I thought she was you, the youngest said 'No. I'm not my daughter' and 'Tell my daughter that the one she seeks, is in the Orange Islands."

Quickly guessing who said it, Maya started to tear up to herself, "If she's alive… why didn't she take care of me from the beginning," immediately knowing who their Mistress was talking about, the girls went to comfort her. "Something must have forced her to leave you, Maya," Milie whispered and within the futa girl, the Succubus-Half was already trying to piece everything together as the lizard man she fought, was a small clue in all of that news.

"Does Giovanni know?" Maya asked after calming down seven minutes later, "No, with how loyal I was, he let me go without any questions as Domura offered to spy on me," Wendy answered, "Ok Wendy: you stay here so that I can have a better watch over you," Maya ordered while also getting a nod from Wendy who quickly left to the bathroom; making the girls sweat drop as he puked her guts out, figuratively speaking that is.

* * *

In the coming month, Maya was careful with Wendy when the two started to fuck; though it was far and few. "Man this is just what the doctor ordered," Milie stretched as they were in the Seafoam Islands for some R&R since all the girls were doing their own thing as thanks to Maya's unknown magical power, the girls were able to once again strip naked and skinny dip. From a distance, Jade and Ringo were watching the girls while also secretly protecting them from any dangers. "Are you sure you felt that power?" Ringo asked, "Yes sister, even if it was from a TV screen; I could feel the power flowing off her in waves," Jade replied with half-pride and half worry.

Returning to the naked girls, since each girl also enjoyed their own thing, "Mommy, come and play with me!" Ivy called out as Misporeon and Fusume were also with their little sister, "Duty calls," Ashley said, "Of course it is," Maya smiled, getting up and walked over to her children now.

Exploring the island the next day, the girls climbed the high mountains for both a bit of training and out of curiosity.

"Wait isn't there rumors that Articuno lives here?" Milie asked while feeling a sudden chill down her spine by something going into her unknowingly. "Yeah… but I don't think we'll be encountering it anytime soon," Maya said to ease her girls and further climbing the mountain they saw an entrance. However, before the girls could go back, Maya slipped on a piece of iced-stone; causing her to fall back with the girls also worried about her; screaming-out out her name before everything Maya knew, went black.

Upon waking up, Maya saw that she still had her Pokéballs and that her leggings were ripped; so shrugging, Maya tour them off, while now freeing and letting her dick hang. "Alright… where am I?" She asked herself as he then pulled out her sill working flashlight.

Exploring the cave she was in for the last few minutes, and fighting the Pokémon inside, the futanari slightly shivered by a sudden chill briefly form her spine like Yolie felt, "Ok, just from the feeling… I think I'm about to see the top," Maya said to herself, but she was wrong as she entered an ice-covered cave, "Who are you young traveler," a female voice asked while it briefly echoed all around the futa girl. "I tripped at the cave entrance, and got lost thanks to me blacking out on impact," Maya explained while also guarded currently.

"Tell me: what is your name?" The voice decided to ask now, "Maya, Maya Satsuki," the futa girl hesitantly answered in minor confusion as to why a mere voice wanted to know her name. "Oh… so you're her daughter," the female started in minor surprise yet as if also, expected her somehow.

"You know my mother?" Maya asked to the voice in surprise, "Yes, she spends time with us every once and a while," stepping out from behind an ice-covered rock is a mid-height woman wearing a V plunge ice blue leotard, with a transparent white material revealing her K-Cupped breasts, and a front open mini skirt. Her hair is the same color as her leotard; going mid-back and she also had two blue wings that currently acted as a robe.

Staring into her blue eyes, Maya realized as well as quickly figured out who she was; since this island was considered her home, "Articuno," she whispered in small awe. "Yes it is I; the bird of Ice," she nodded yet stated to the girl, "Since you are already here, I might as well present you with my blessing,"

Maya was confused until she remembered from the start of her journey, "You mean like with Ho-oh?" Articuno nodded, "Yes," stepping forward, Articuno undid the sash that was currently holding her kimono; letting it fall before gently undoing the bindings around her chest. Moaning, Maya thought that she would be shivering from the cold touch, but it started to turn her on, "That's it, moan for me; feel the cold turning you on," Articuno whispered as if, a half-order but in gentleness while also resting Maya on the cold floor; nibbling her ear as she stroked Maya's impressive dick within the legendary bird's mind as Maya then also moaned louder when Articuno began sucking on her left nipple while also teasing the right one.

Sensing that the girl beneath her was about to cum, Articuno stopped it by taking the tape she has on her form her clothing, and binding the base, "No cumming for you," the Legendary Bird of Ice whispered/stated lustily; assaulting Maya's lips while also shoving her tongue down Maya's mouth quickly. Moaning from both the ice she felt and the make out, Maya started to whimper in short sentences, "Please... need... cum," she said. "Then beg, beg your Mistress for the sweet release," Articuno whispered but before Maya could beg, she shrieked/groaned/moaned all at once when Articuno shoved three of her ice cold hands into her cunt while also her thumb-teased her clitoris, "Oh… so you don't want to cum," Articuno teased slowly; jerking Maya's dick while at the same time, gently blowing it. Shaking, Maya was beyond the point of no return, "MISTRESS ARTICUNO: PLEASE LET ME CUM, I NEED TO CUM," Maya begged screamed at the top of her lungs, "Of course my little girl," Articuno giggled as then was then sucking on Maya's dick hard; undoing the bind while now swallowing ever rope of cum Maya released.

Panting at her release, Maya saw Articuno hover her cunt over her, "You did well my little futa so here's your reward," she heard Articuno voice as within moments, was now dropping her cold-cunt in Maya's open mouth. Lustfully moaning, Articuno bent down while also continuing her reward by focusing on both Maya's dick and cunt, "Mistress I'm about to cum," Maya moaned out, "Then cum," Articuno said; allowing it to spray all over her face, then moving up, the two gently yet quickly French kissed.

"Now it's time for the finale," Articuno said hovering her cunt over Maya's dick, and then dropping her weight as this gotten both girls to moan. As the cave resonated with the sounds of sex, Articuno rode Maya cowgirl-style while also gripping the dick girl's breasts like handlebars, "Yes Mistress ride me," Maya moaned lustily out, "I'll ride you till you make me pregnant," Articuno moaned out; giving Maya a mental image due to the legendary bird secretly wanting a child of her own to raise, "YES… I WOULD BE HONORED TO GIVE YOU A CHILD," Maya moaned, "Then keep fucking me," Articuno commanded while seeing Maya's eyes glow due to the order like Wendy's words back then, and after an hour of fucking, Maya finally came while also quickly swelling Articuno's stomach.

Before finally falling asleep, Maya began sucking Articuno's tits within moments, "Must you really have some of that?" Jade asked entering the cave, "Well how else was I supposed to give her my gift," Articuno simply stated to the girl's futa-mother as Jade gently now combed her child's hair in a lovingly-way yet looked to her friend, "So what's your gift?" Jade asked, "Well anything involving Ice and snow," Articuno said as if that would answer her question; making Jade sweat drop yet stated sadly more-so to herself, "Well it's time to bring her to her group," Jade said picking Maya up princess style.

* * *

Waking up, Maya saw that she was in her hotel room, "Mommy, are you alright?" Ivy asked letting everyone know that she was awake. "What happened?" Milie asked, "Well from what I remembered: Articuno dominated and also fucked me," Maya bluntly answered surprising the girls; yet secretly leaving out said bird might be preggers now with another child from her, she half-guessed, "She also gave me a gift," she added to make the girls wonder what it might be.

* * *

In one of the islands in the Hoenn region; as the base moved recently, Akuma was masturbating to the video of Maya fucking her girls, "That's it Maya: suck my big fat cock," she moaned imagining the girl sucking her dick as Maya only had a collar around her neck and nothing else, "... I'm cumming," Akuma yelled out while quickly squirting rope after rope of thick white semen. Hearing the door open, Akuma cleaned up the semen and looking up she saw lizard face enter the room, "So... from the looks of it: you lost," Akuma frowned yet still plainly stated to the demon-lizard.

"F-Forgive me, Mistress; the brat was stronger than expected," he said holding his shoulder; "Even then, don't you remember that if you come back in failure you would be severely punished." Paling at the reminder, lizard face quickly looked around for an escape; however, it was too late as Akuma snapped her finger opening a circle on the floor and watched Lizard face scream before closing the hole; returning to masturbating to the thought of dominating Maya with also imagining the girl pregnant.

* * *

With their training done, the girls started traveling to the Kanto League. "So are the both of you ready for the league?" Purrora asked, "Yup, we're ready to face anything ahead of us," Maya said as she left Misporeon, Lily, Violet, and some of their Pokémon to safeguard Wendy and her unborn baby.

Making it to the league, the girls saw the streets lined with tons of people, "They must be waiting for the torch runner," Purrora realized.

Watching the torch bearer pass by, the girls were about to leave when there was an explosion and concerned, the girls set out to see what the problem only to eye roll seeing three annoying faces, "I'm surprised you haven't been fired from Team Rocket," Ashley stated while ticking them off, "There is no way the boss would fire us," Jessie said as if they were lying, "Yeah we're important to him, he said so himself," James shouted. "Please, he probably only said that to get you out of his face," Purrora eye rolled, pissing them off even more, "You'll pay for insulting the greatest agents Team Rocket has ever had," Meowth hissed as Jessie and James brought out their low leveled Pokémon,

"Buizel: Current Crusher," Maya commanded while now soaking both Team Rocket, their Pokémon, and their machine long enough to where Ashley's Pikachu simply sent a small shock; blowing it up. Before Officer Jenny could talk to them, the old man they met earlier in the year walked up to them, "Hey aren't you the elder we met at the Pokémon exam building?" Kikachu asked, "Yes and I have to say that was the best way of using your opponent's anger against them," he points out, "Can we get a name at least?" Maya asked, "I'm Charles Goodshow," the girls were shocked.

Surprised that they met the president of the Pokemon League, the girls booked their room only to be shocked that they got the expensive suite, "Wow… what did we do to deserve this?" Milie asked while looking around.

Exploring their room, the girls saw that they had s full glass shower in front of their bed, as the shower itself had enough space to have every girl in Maya's harem and still have space to move around unbothered.

Unloading everything and locking their rented room, the girls went to explore, "Wow look at all of these trainers," Kikachu said in awe with the others agreeing with her, "Well look who finally showed up," Purrora said watching Gary's convertible pull in, "Mommy, can I cotton candy?" Ivy asked while pointing at a cart that was selling lemon-strawberry fusion flavor, "Of course," Maya smiled as the girls moved in a pack. Spending more time while also enjoying the stalls the girls retired for the night.

* * *

The next morning the girls watched their Mistress and fellow Pokégirl enter the stadium.

"Wow, looks like they aren't even fazed by all the people," Kikachu said hearing the boys and some girls wolf whistle. Watching the torch runner climb the steps, there were two people in robes at the top; realizing who they really were, Maya raced to the top but it was too late as the three idiots took the entire container holding Moltres Flame's with unknown to them, a black-cloaked male was waiting to steal it.

"You won't get away with this," Maya shouted; staring at the machine Team Rocket was hiding in. "James: let the brat feel the burn," Jessie giggled thinking that they already won, "Oh she'll feel the burn; the burn of our firepower," James crackled while also going full throttle; however, the flames, upon coming into contact with Maya, never burned her but instead Maya felt another change within her body, and then before everyone knew it, Team Rocket was sent flying as the flames was back in its proper place.

Approaching one of the desks, both Maya and Ashley checked in, "Now to decide who you are facing is by pressing this button," the recipient explained, then with Maya going first; she ended up facing a girly-looking man, "Ok Maya; you'll be facing Mandy on the water field at 1:00 pm," nodding in thanks, Ashley took her turn, "Ashley you are going to face Neesha on the grass field." Returning to their hotel, the girls went to work, "So Mandy will be using Golbat, Seadra, and Exeggutor while Neesha is going to use Blastoise, Ninetales, and Wigglytuff," Purrora said as she sat on the computer. "My field is water so Buizel is one of my top picks; while Croaya and Fearow are my picks," Maya said moaning a bit when Ivy placed small licks on her dick, "Mine are Pikachu, Primeape, and Charmeleon," Ashley said, cumming in Kikachu's mouth.

The next morning, Ashley was up first, "For our second battle in the Green Corner; Newbie Ashley Ketchum against Neesha Ortiz," the announcer called when the referee stepped forward, "Each trainer is only allowed three Pokemon each. Substitution is allowed on both sides so trainers release your first Pokémon." Taking out a Pokéball at the same time, "Wiggles I need your help/Primeape smash them apart," paling at her opponent's Pokémon, Neesha was about to lift up Wiggles' Pokéball, yet Ashley quickly cut her off, "Primeape: Aerial Ace then Seismic Toss," seeing that Primeape spear-tackled the Normal-type before wrapping it around the waist while also jumping into the air; spinning in a circle before crashing into the ground, "Now, Brick Break," with a karate chop-like effect, Wiggles fainted before it could even get a single attack in, "Wigglytuff is unable to battle; so the winner goes to Primeape," the referee broadcasted. "Wow what a start right away, Wigglytuff is out before it could even launch an attack," the announcer said.

"Ninetales end this quickly," Neesha said while thinking if she has bad luck on today of all days, and on Ashley's side the futa saw that Primeape is still raring to go; so she decided to stick with her, "Ninetales: Flame Charge," Neesha called out immediately, "Earthquake," stumbling on the shaking field, Ninetales' flames dispelled while also giving the opening Ash needed, "Stone Edge," seeing the small stone projectiles, Neesha went into action, "Ninetales: Will-O-Wisp," using the move as a defensive command, all the stone pieces were destroyed. "Earthquake once more Primeape," Ashley shouted once more; giving her the opening for a follow-up, "Now Stone Edge, and then Rock Slide," seeing that her second Pokémon was knocked out, Neesha prayed that her opponent didn't have an Electric or Grass-type.

"Blastoise you're my last hope," seeing her final opponent, Ashley returned her Fighting-type, "Pikachu let's go," mentally groaning, Neesha started the match, "Blastoise Rock Tomb," seeing a portal above Pikachu, Ashley called out, "Pikachu jump on the rocks to get some air," surprised at how quick the little Electric-type was Neesha didn't see the Thunderbolt coming, "Hydro Cannon," Neesha shouted, "Spin and use Volt Tackle," spinning around the stream of water, electricity gathered around Pikachu while slamming head first; knocking it out, "With all of Neesha's Pokémon unable to battle; I declare that the winner is Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town," the referee broadcasted.

* * *

At high noon, it was Maya's turn to battle, "For our first-afternoon battle is Newbie Maya Satsuki vs Fan-Favorite Mandy," as the two side entered the field, the guys once more wolf whistled while the girls couldn't help but notice the princess-like vibe she was releasing. "Both sides are only allowed three Pokémon each with substitutions included, so trainers release your Pokémon," the referee announced. "Seadra let's show this green bean your magic," Mandy called out, "Buizel; come my friend," seeing the unknown Pokémon, Mandy laughed thinking this was going to be easy, "Buizel into the water," Maya instructed, "You're making this easy for me brat: Seadra dive and confuse that thing with Agility." Maya's eye rolled at the trainer's behavior and order, "Spin and use Sonic Swift," smirking, the anthro began spinning around while also firing at the same time a Sonic Boom and Swift; catching Seadra off guard as it took the full force of the attack. "Now use Aqua Jet," surrounded by a stream of water, the Pokémorph set the Dragon/Water-type flying.

Shocked at how quickly the tables had changed; Mandy was unable to issue a command as he could only watch having his ass being handed to him by who he titled green bean, "You got lucky brat and that's all the luck you'll get," Mandy said recalling him fallen Pokemon, "Golbat work your magic," he called out, "Croaya; come, my dear," Maya said calling out her wife. "Golbat: Supersonic," the pretty boy ordered, "Acrobatics then Wing Attack," Maya said while Croaya scored a direct hit, "Now Confuse Ray," horrified that his own plan is being used against him, Mandy was gripping his head trying to think of a counter. "Golbat get some distance for an Aerial Ace," however Golbat looked confused; only to smack itself with its own wing, "Croaya: Swift plus Air Cutter," assaulted from both attacks, Golbat was helpless before it finally fainted, "Oh with another heavy assault, Mandy's second Pokémon is out, can the great Mandy make a comeback?" The announcer wondered, "Exeggutor; work your magic," eyeing the final Pokémon of her opponent, Maya turned to her wife's sweaty form; almost getting turned by how the sweat rolls off her body before within moments, snapping out of it. "I'm staying with Croaya," she announced. "Energy Ball," Maya's eye rolled, "Croaya dear, Cross Poison, Air Cutter, and Shadow Ball please," dodging the Energy Ball, Maya's wife fired her three attacks, changing between Air Cutter and Cross Poison. "And Maya's blitzkrieg-moves strikes again; I don't think Exeggutor could have survived that," the announcer said and once the smoke clears the Grass/Psychic-type is knocked out, "All of Mandy's Pokémon is unable to continue; so the winner is Maya Satsuki," the referee broadcasted.

Back in their hotel room, the girls had a quiet celebration about soundly beating their opponents. "You do know with that style of combat, the other trainers are going to be on their toes," Purrora purred while drinking her soda, "Good; it would be nice for our opponents were on their toes against us," Maya said.

Though unknown to them, the rival group to the demons; Team Lucifer, Team Darkness's top agent looked-on with a minor blush, but quickly left after placing a bug on Maya's backpack when they fell asleep that is and left to deliver the first of thirteen keys needed to go to war once again with the demons.


	15. Chapter 15

From the stands, as it was hours later, Kikachu, Purrora, and Ivy were watching Ashley battle at this time.

"So why didn't Mommy come watch?" Ivy asked her aunty while briefly looking at her, "Well… Mommy needed to focus for her own match," Purrora answered as well as trying to get the young child to understand, which Ivy nodded and looked back at watching her soon-to-be hopeful Mommy, Ashley; as the Pink-Lady stated from her nap she had with her Mommy earlier, she would be eventually as such as well as Aunty Yolie.

On the field, however, Ashley is facing to her ire, a rather… flirty-male opponent, "Hey baby: after this, why don't we go back to my room for some fun," he flirted while also wiggling his eyebrows, "Really? Are you really going to flirt with your opponent?" Ashley asked while now giving said male a deadpanned look, "Opponent? A girl isn't a worthy opponent; girls should be in in the house making us men their food," he eye rolled only to freeze feeling the glares of promising death from every female trainer as well as Ivy who, at her age, was able to tell that this boy was insulting both her Aunt/Mommy and Mother.

"Charizard: teach this fool his lesson," Ashley stated in minor anger as well as narrowed eyes, and popping out of the Pokéball, the final form of Charmander; in Pokégirl form that is, is a six foot female with orange skin and wearing skimpy-midriff top with shoulder pads as well as a breast plate; holding her high G-Cupped breasts, armor as her wings were currently spread wide and she also had a high bikini-thong bottom while also adding in thigh-high stockings that are protected by thigh-armor, and in her hands was both a knight-like sword and shield. "Machamp, show this girl the strength of a real man," Ashley's opponent called out.

"Machamp: Stone Edge," he shouted, "Please, if you're going to try and show your so called male dominance while using Charizard's weakness; then you're sadly mistaken," Ashley said in fake sympathy to get a frown from the man briefly as now also watching as her Charizard lift up her shield and block every single piece of stone, "Charizard use our new combo-move: Aerial Flame," faster than the eye could follow, Charizard slammed Machamp into one of the pillars in the rock field without effort.

"Holly shit," he shouted. "Hey watch it, there are children watching," Ashley yelled out sensing the irony as all the girls in Maya's harem swore more than a sailor in front of Ivy when she joins in on the sex, which was Ivy joining a lot of times when asked.

Following up on her attack, "Charizard: Wing Attack," at such close distance, Machamp went flying through a couple more pillars while now crashing into the barrier, "Machamp!?" He yelled out but quickly sighed in relief when it stumbled out of the wall; glaring at the smirking anthro, "Machamp: Earthquake," he barked but it turned into a frown when Charizard took off when she heard his order, "Charizard: Air Slash," unable to block the saw blades while also forcing it to faint. "Machamp is unable to continue; so the winner is Charizard," the referee declared, "Please~, this is only the first Pokémon; in the end I'll win," he said, "Rhydon: show her the dominance of a male," he barked, "Venusaur come on out," Ashley countered.

Venusaur, upon being sent out, is a height of 5'9' while wearing a green dress that somehow holds her Double I-Cupped breasts that went down mid-past the kneecap as her blooming flower is in full bloom on her back.

"Rhydon use both Rock Blast and Stone Edge," smiling, Ashley called out an attack they had been working on, "Venusaur: Senbonzakura," smirking at trying her new move, Venusaur started to do a dance that also released pink flower petals; allowing her to vanish as it surrounds the confusing Rhydon who also tried to randomly fire the Rock Blast and Stone Edge attacks, but every single attack missed. "Come on you pussy, aren't you going to show me how superior you females are," he baited, "Well if you're paying attention you should know that I am," Ashley smirked as in the storm of pink petals; Rhydon is being blitzed by Razor Leaf, smacked with Vine Whips, assaulted once more via Leaf Storm, "And once more Ashley shows why she is a mistress on the battlefield," the announcer said as Rhydon went down.

Growling, he sent out his last Pokémon, "Gengar don't disappoint me," he ordered and seeing her newest opponent; Ashley knew that she didn't have any type-advantage Pokémon so she just decided to plan ahead, "Venusaur, use Senbonzakura again." Dancing once more, her opponent clenched his fist while also cursing himself about not teaching his Gengar any type advantage moves, "Gengar: Shadow Punch until you hit your opponent," he ordered but all his Ghost/Poison-type was hitting is air, "Earthquake," for some reason despite being a Ghost-type, the Ground-attack landed a critical hit; making it stumble, "Now Leaf Storm," taking another assault, her opponent decided to try something, "Gengar use Payback," sending out purple with a black outer glow, electricity entered the spinning pink petals to make Venusaur cry out in pain, "Now: Dark Pulse," turning the tables now, Ashley's opponent started his own assault, "Venusaur Earthquake," Ashley instructed making Gengar stumble, "Now: Sleep Powder," eyes widening at not knowing this, Ashley's opponent tried to order out a command but it was too late as the powder already put Gengar into the dream world. "Giga Drain," acting like a vampire, Venusaur drained the rest of Gengar's HP; knocking out. "Gengar is out of the match and with all of Roger's Pokémon unable to battle; the winner is Ashley," pissed; Roger was about to stomp over however he was stopped when he suddenly teleported away, not knowing that Ivy did the deed.

* * *

On the Icefield, the girls, along with Ashley made it just in time to see their Mistress/Mother enter the field, "For this battle is pitting Pete Pebbleman vs. the Beautiful Maya Satsuki," stepping onto the field now, Maya as always, took the attention of everyone in the stands. "Cloyster come on out," Pete called out his Pokémon, "Ebinami let's go," Maya countered. "Withdraw," Pete shouted, "Double-Electric Punch," taken off guard by this double-assault attack, Cloyster was forced to open its shell while also at the same time, trying to relieve itself from the electricity coursing through it, "Sky Uppercut," this attack of course sent the Water/Ice-type into the air, "Vacuum Wave," everyone watched in amazement as the cuts seem to dance around Cloyster; lifting it up, "Now finish with Close Combat," after the beat down; Coyster has fallen, "Cloyster is unable to battle; so the winner is Maya," as the crowds cheer, for two different reasons.

Grunting, Pete returned his Cloyster and sent out another Pokémon, "Arcanine let's go," starting to get the plan Pete was forming, Maya sent out her Water-type, who recently evolved in her second battle, "Floatzel; appear before me."

With her recent evolution, Floatzel still retains her orange-toned skin but her hair is in a single left-sided ponytail while also shedding the jacket for instead, a tight one-piece halter top swimsuit that was designed with an oval cut-out; revealing the lower inner-valley portion of her now large GG-Cupped breasts while the thigh region was also designed in a batwing style, and her tail is the same.

"Wild Charge," Pete ordered, "Ice skate around and fire Swift and Sonic Boom," Maya countered, and on the field; Arcanine is just destroying rocks of ice one after another, trying to hit the Water-type but she was just too fast for it to track, "Flame Charge Arcanine," Pete ordered, " Use our new combo Floatzel: Oceans Current," spinning rings of water started to form and upon seeing it, Pete was about to shout to stop but the attack connected not only dousing the flames but sending Arcanine crashing into the ice covered rocks.

With two of his Pokémon quickly taken out of the fight, Pete turned to his final Pokémon, "It's all on you Tauros," eyeing her opponent's final Pokémon, Maya recalled Floatzel and returned Ebinami to the field.

"Tauros Zen Headbutt," "Summersault over and use Low Kick," Maya countered and doing as ordered, Tauros landed on its side while unable to get up, "Bulldoze," sending vibrations through the field; the ground acted like water with it also making waves that somehow, got Tauros back on its feet. "I don't like attacking a downed opponent," Maya simply answered Pete's confused stare. "Tauros: Stone Edge followed by a combination of Zen Headbutt and Horn Attack," Pete ordered, "Summersault to higher ground, Ebinami," Maya ordered, "Vacuum Wave," she continued using the higher ground to her advantage.

"Please just because you have the higher ground; doesn't mean that you automatically win," Pete stated as if her idea wasn't at all going to work. "Tauros let's show her not to look down on us and use Earthquake," jumping high into the air, the Anthro-Pokégirl used the sunlight to finish the fight, "With Pete out of Pokémon: the winner is Maya Satsuki."

Sighing, the two met in the middle, "Hey don't look so sad; there are going to be other chances," Maya said, "Yeah, but you definitely deserve this win, and most likely the entire league," Pete replied, "Thanks and hopefully we can meet up again," Pete nodded, "Yeah and this time I'll win," Maya smirked, "We'll see."

* * *

At the island, now stationed in Johto, Akuma smirked while watching Maya's entire match, "Please. She may be good in a Pokémon battle, but let's see her fight by her lonesome," Catova sneered while also seeing the battles like their Queen. "If you fight her to also provoke _her_ , you will be punished," Akuma said, paused, and continued with a sadistic-smirk as she had a mask that was bone-white like the other now that also showed her lips; aimed briefly at Catova, "I do need something to keep my dick warm for the colder nights, you know," Catova paled at the hidden threat as Akuma's cock could spear her asshole and exit her mouth with ease; especially if she doesn't use her abilities to adjust her victims, it would make it truly painful.

And in the stands, a woman cloaked in a black robe stood in the shadows while she too watched the battle, "Are you sure she's the one Mistress?" A voice asked, "Yes; you felt the power. She is the one blessed by the original, and must be protected if Akuma is already gunning for her," The woman said. "Did you place the tracker?" She asked, "Yes Mistress," the voice answered with ease; knowing the female was pleased by the minor hum before responding, "Good, and while you're at it, please find Jade and Ringo, because I know they're still alive," the woman asked with all-knowing, "It will be hard milady; they are very good at hiding their tracks," the woman smiled to herself at his words, "Of course, I wouldn't be a good teacher to the girls if they were able to be found so easily."

* * *

Taking a break at their hotel now as the battles concluded for now, the girls all sighed in relief, "I should go call Wendy and the others," Maya said heading to the video phone, "Girls it's me, Maya," she called out when she noticed the phone being picked up. " _Mistress you were incredible out on the field,_ " Yamargi said while easily showing a full view of her breasts, "Thanks… but how are Wendy and the others?" Maya asked as she and Ivy napped earlier before her matches and she also had a bad dream; to which she half-recalled Wendy being used as an experiment, injecting odd-looking blood into her that from her dream-self's horror, into her unborn kid.

" _Oh we're all fine nothing has happened_ ," Yamargi answered, "That's good and if anything happens; you call us right away," Maya said while getting a concerned look from the Ghost anthro, " _But what about the League?_ " She asked in confusion, "Screw the league, family is way more important than some tournament, those are everywhere but family is once in a lifetime," Maya said; influenced by her inner succubus who thought family was way higher than amusing the masses.

Touched, Yamargi signed off promising to tell the others that their Mistress said hi. "It's only the afternoon so what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Purrora asked as each female was already bare naked, "I for one think that we all need a bath," Maya voiced; already walking to the shower. Lustfully grinning, the girls followed suit and the shower soon resonated with the sounds of moans and groans, as each girl used their breasts as washcloths.

* * *

Mid-Morning the next day, they all saw Gary lose to a female he was trying to flirt with, "Serves him right," Ashley said thinking of Karma paying her dues. Though in another world, a certain female sneezed and stated that someone was talking about her again as she dealt her hand in the poker-game between Yami and Kami of the Ninja-World. "Well… I'm up next," Maya said; getting up with her group following their Mistress to her next battle.

"In this fourth match, it puts two versions of beauty's against each other," the announcer said making Maya now raise an eyebrow at this briefly, "In the red corner, the simple yet elegant beauty, Jeanette Fisher of Crimson City, and in the green corner, the exotic and lust filled beauty Maya Satsuki of Pallet Town." Approaching the field, Jeanette rose an eyebrow, "Of course you would wear clothes like a prostitute," as if the record was scratched; everyone froze, "Oh really… well, I'm not the one with an entire section filled with followers," Maya shot back getting the crowd to mummer to themselves while her girls thought the word, burn, within their minds at this. "Please, you wouldn't know elegance even if it smacked you in the face . . . or you sucking on it," Jeanette said then added in a Neji, from Naruto, like fashion, "I am from a long line of royalty so the win is already mine; especially against ones like you," Maya glared at her at her words yet stated with narrowed eyes, "Then I guess it's time for me to break the chains of fate, and show you that your bitchy-attitude doesn't belong on this field of commoners." Seeing the time for talk is over, the referee began the match.

"Beedrill; show your elegance," Jeanette uttered, "Croaya; lend me your aid," Maya followed. "Twineedle with Fury Attack," the stuck-up princess ordered, "Stop it with Air Cutter then Wing Attack," Maya countered. Glaring at the sight of Maya having the first 'blood' drawn, Jeanette shouted, "Poison Sting," eye rolling, Maya said, "Block with Steel Wing then retaliate with Aerial Wing," now mad that the so-called commoner is outclassing her, "Beedrill: Aerial Ace," "Dear, please use Screech followed by Swift," Maya instructed. Surprised that Aerial Ace was shut down, Jeanette left her Pokémon wide open for one more Aerial Wing, "Gr… you'll pay for that," she said in anger, "Scyther: cut her down," knowing the perfect Pokémon to knock Jeanette down a peg or ten, Maya sent out her Ice/Dark-type, "Weavile lend me your aid."

Appearing out of the Pokéball is a tanned-skin female only a head shorter then Maya, with bright red highlights, while also wearing a micro-sized revealing V-neck dress, holding her HH-Cupped breasts with a garter attaching the leggings; under the dress as her arms are equipped with three curved claws over her hands.

"Scyther: Fury Cutter then Wing Attack," Jeanette ordered, "Ice Shard then Icicle Crash," snapping from the distance, everyone knew that this battle is suddenly personal, "Now cloak yourself in Hail." Slowly vanishing in the sudden blizzard, Scyther panicked looking around, "Scyther use Razor Wind all around you," Jeanette barked; however, with visibility at an all-time low, the Bug/Flying-type wasn't hitting anything at all. "Ice Shard and Icicle Crash one more time," turning into a ragdoll, Scyther fainted, "Scyther is unable to continue and Weavile is declared the winner," frowning at her second loss, Jeanette now placed all of her hopes in her final Pokemon.

"Bellsprout; show your elegance," confused about why Jeanette would use a Pokémon like that, Maya watched to cut off any plans the spoiled princess had, "Weavile: Ice Beam the entire floor," frowning at her plan being knocked out before it could even begin, Jeanette called out, "Bellsprout: Magical Leaf," seeing the leaves take off there was no cry of pain, Bellsprout cried in pain instead when it was attacked from behind. "Weavile, finish this with Frozen Claws," once more, Maya ends the fight without even losing a single Pokémon, and smirking at her beaten opponent, Maya had the pleasure of watching Jeanette walk away.

* * *

Telling the girls not to wait up for her in the hotel room, Maya explores the town surrounding the League Stadium when she followed her instincts, and in the hot springs she met a female a bit taller than herself; sat next to her with her fire-color haired that was done up in a single ponytail.

"So tell me: how was my sister?" She asked confusing Maya, "Excuse me?" She asked confused, "Oh you know; Mistress Articuno," she answered surprising her, "H-How?" Maya now asked in surprise, then blushed when she scooted over, "I'm Moltres; but you can also call me Mistress," Moltres whispered; immediately attacking the neck, "M-Mistress," Maya moaned already loving having the tables turned on her by two legendary Pokémon now, "Let's take this somewhere… more private," Moltres smirked; flame flashing them to her cave with the Orange Isles.

Without the steam blurring her vision now, Maya could see her new mistress' breasts size being around an M-Cup as her skin is a bright-yellow to simulate her fur and to Maya's surprise, Moltres had a dick the same size as hers, "Well, why don't you start with my cock," Moltres ordered. Wetting her mouth suddenly, Maya swallowed almost to the base while also vibrating the entire thing because of the heat it was resonating. Grinning yet Moltres also moaned; leaning forward a bit to shove the rest of her dick in Maya's throat to only briefly stun her yet she kept going at it, "That's it bitch; you love the heat don't you, the feeling of it starting to burn," Moltres smirked, already feeling Maya's throat get tighter as the vibrations get louder.

"Oh so you like being a bitch," Moltres moaned while now feeling her limit come ever so closer, "Well, you better get ready because here . . . it . . . CUMS," shoving Maya's head to the base her eyes widen at feeling the burn making her think if this is what the ghost pepper taste like.

Removing her mouth, Maya quickly licked up all the semen; deciding that she liked the flavor as it was hot-chocolate mixed with cinnamon of sorts while also blushing when Moltres giggled, "Tell me: do you want more?" Maya nodded, allowing Moltres to have her at the bottom to where Maya's face was in easy-distance to the Fire-Bird's dick as the same to the Legendary Bird Pokéwoman, "Now it's time for me to have some fun." Smirking at the fact that she didn't need to voice her order as Maya already had her mouth open, Moltres slowly inserted her still-hard dick in Maya's tight throat, and heating up her mouth, Moltres swallowed Maya's dick; causing the girl to loudly vibrate but not stopping as Moltres also heated up her fingers and started finger fucking Maya's pussy; only to softly moan when Maya did the same thing, but only with ice. Cumming at the same time after 69ing each other's cocks for several minutes, Moltres licked up the drips from when she removed her dick from Maya's mouth.

"Tell me, my dear," she began now while stroking Maya's cheek in a lover's way, "Since you did so well, I'll ask you this: do you want to be fucked or will you fuck me?" Not even thinking about it, Maya answered before in short-panted sentences; like the Ice-Bird's time with her, "Please . . . pussy . . . neglected," Moltres giggled while quickly figuring it out, "So you've been fucking for so long that your cunt is getting needy," Maya nodded. Positioning herself between Maya's legs, Moltres only let out one warning, "Get ready for a rough fuck," spearing her dick right into Maya's pussy; getting Maya to scream, "OH MOTHER OF ARCEUS . . . THE BURN FEEL SO GOOD," Moltres smirked while seeing Maya mentally-melt, "So you like the burns… do you," she whispered.

"YES! BURN YOUR FAT HOT DICK, INTO MY TIGHT CUNT . . . OVERFLOW MY CUM BOX WITH YOUR HOT SEMEN," Maya screamed, "Oh don't worry, by the time I'm done you'll wish you got pregnant," Moltres moaned out surprising Maya when the anthro legendary's hips started to blur, from Moltres using one of the moves known as Agility.

Feeling that she was about to cum within moments, Moltres laid down on the bed allowing her dick to reach deeper into Maya's cunt, "You better be ready Maya; because here I cum," moaning out the last word, Moltres released everything she had, and in return, Maya screamed in both pleasure and pain from the heat filling her to the point of fainting.

* * *

Hearing someone enter her cave, Moltres looked up to see Jade, "Really: first Articuno and now you," she said sighing and checked on her daughter, "Just be lucky that she didn't get pregnant," Jade glared at her fuck-buddy. "Well with my gift, Maya will surely have an easy time burning up the competition," Moltres smirked at her own pun, watching Jade leave with her daughter.

Waking up the next morning, Maya sighed in relief at the fact that she had her match in the late afternoon, "So… who was it this time?" Purrora asked, "Moltres," Maya answered, "Well at least you had a heated moment," Milie said only to yelp in surprise when Ivy smacked her butt, "Aunty made a bad pun," she said to cause the girls to laugh.

Though they didn't realize it, but a certain thunder-bird narrowed her eyes from looking at them briefly through their windows the hotel-room has; using a spell to make herself invisible, at this outcome and huffed with a sudden wicked-like smirk quickly as she then vanished as her plans are going to be wilder than her other sisters, with Jade's daughter and her two gifts for the price of one.


	16. Chapter 16

With the number of trainers being cut down by the remaining competitors that battled at most, three times in a single day; Maya claimed her way to the top while also making her way through all the competitors, she now stood facing her final opponent; secretly sad Ashley didn't make it to do said battle with her though.

Secretly though from the flames itself within Moltres's Isle, Jade was watching her daughter's match with pride at how far her daughter is in life.

* * *

"For the final battle for the Pokémon League and so in the red corner is Corey Jones," waving to the crowd, a couple of girls cheered, "And in the green corner is the Exotic Beauty, Maya Satsuki," smiling, everyone cheered as giant boards with her face like the other trainer's, was then plastered on it.

"Rhydon let's do this," Corey shouted while getting serious as this is the final battle, "Metagross lend me your aid," Maya shouted for Metagross' anthro form; just think Aigis from the Persona series wielding a hammer that Reinhardt would use, but it's twin-headed hammer.

"Horn Drill combined with Horn Attack, and finish off with Hammer Arm," Corey quickly started; knowing how brutal Maya could be on the battlefield, "Grass Knot then Earthquake," before Rhydon could even get within three yards of its opponent, it tripped over its own weight while leaving it wide open to the earth shake. Slowly getting back up, Rhydon didn't have a chance to defend itself from the onslaught from the small pieces of stone, "Rhydon Bulldoze," Casey shouted while hoping to get some breathing room, "Jump to get away then use Aerial Ace, followed by Hammer Arm," Maya instructed. Dodging the earth shake thanks to her hammer, her weapon soon dismantled itself sliding in her arms while quickly allowing Metagross to punch Rhydon, into a couple of small mountains, "Rhydon: Flamethrower," Casey shouted, "Rock Tomb," Maya snapped; using an offensive move for protection while surprising most of the trainers present, "Using an offensive move for defense is unusual," Charles said, "Yes but you have to admit it's handy," one of his assistants replied. "Now send them flying," getting to what her mistress was asking for, Metagross turned the heated boulders into small chunks for Stone Edge and with a quick Earthquake, Rhydon was finished, "Rhydon is out of the match; so the winner is Metagross," sighing, Casey returned his first fallen Pokémon.

"Sandslash your up next," eying her next opponent, Maya switched out now as well, "Floatzel; lend me your aid," frowning, Casey was right knowing this would be an uphill battle, "Sandslash: Gyroball," "Floatzel use Water Gun on the floor," Maya ordered while watching Sandslash slip and slide, "Now Swift," Casey was quick to counter, "Use your own Swift, Sandslash." As the stars went flying, it created smoke while also clouding each other's vision, "Now Dig," using the smoke as cover, Sandslash dug deep underground, "Fire Swift into the hole," Maya instructed.

Launching the golden stars into the hole, Sandslash dug and seconds later, Sandslash burst through the hole, "Now Sonic Boom," quickly following, the Ground-type crashed into the ground. "Sandslash," Casey shouted seeing his Pokémon stumbled trying to get up, "Come on buddy; try and use Rollout," still trying to get its head back into focus, the Ground-type could only stand still long enough for it to be knocked out by Aqua Tail.

Sighing Casey recalled his Sandslash to switch it out for his third Pokémon, "Hitmonlee let's kick it," reaching into her sleeve; Maya decided to switch out as well, "Go, my daughter," out of the field is Fusume. "This isn't Casey's day at all," the announcer said, "For every Pokémon Casey sends out, it seems that Maya has a perfect counter to it." Casey inwardly nodded in agreement with the statement, "Hitmonlee: Stone Edge then Close Combat," he ordered, "Future Sight, Psycho Cut, then Psyshock to finish it off," Maya countered. Eye's gleaming, Fusume waved her spoons in an arc while sending psychic energy; destroying all of the rocks then a psychic-powered bolt that quickly struck Hitmonlee square in the chest; causing a trench when the Fighting-type crashed into the ground. "Hitmonlee; change of plans, we're going in hard and fast so Close Combat, Rolling Jump Kick, and finally High Jump Kick," Casey yelled out, "Teleport; followed by Psycho Cut," vanishing Fusume dodged the combo while also causing Hitmonlee to get self-damaged when High Jump Kick missed, arching its back when it felt the attack come from behind, and if that wasn't enough, the Future Sight made itself known knocking Hitmonlee out. "With three of Casey's Pokémon unable to battle we'll be having a small break," the announcer broadcasted.

* * *

Jade stated to Moltres as Articuno finally came yet one bird was short, "Moltres… where is Zapdos?" She stated a little too sweetly to get the currently Pokéwoman mentioned, to sweat now in place.

In Maya's room however as it was just her, she was listening to some of her music to calm herself, " _Alright; I'm so close to winning the League… so there's no need to get arrogant now_ ," she thought.

Twitching, Maya felt the hairs on her arms stand-on-end, " _Electricity? Well, it was only a matter time until the final member of my Mistresses arrived_ ," she thought as her dick started jumping every few seconds from the electrical current within the air. Changing her thoughts, Maya was saved when there was a knock on the door, "Ms. Satsuki it's almost time," an employee stated causing Maya to nod in thanks.

"Maya is really doing well," Ashley said from the stands as she lost her second match yesterday, "Yeah, Mommy is really good," Ivy cheered yet she unknowingly felt the minor current within the air itself like Maya did, but was weaker than hers however yet as promised by her Mommy's Other-Half, to keep to herself. "Let's just hope she can make it to the end," Milie replied while she too felt a slight shock that she kept it to herself as her pussy unknowingly gushed; but only slightly, "Oh please where's your devotion to her," Purrora said while having full trust in her mistress.

In a different section of the stands, Jade now here due to Zapdos being here as well… well somewhere, with Ringo, as they now watched Maya fight personally, "She's good in Pokémon battles… but she's going to need a lot of work in Hand to Hand combat, and the likes," Ringo said from her observation as she watched like Jade, from afar. "Yes I know; but hopefully she'll never have to use it," Jade replied in hidden worry more-so to herself.

"Please we both know that with Akuma gunning for her, she's going to need it," Ringo points out but decided to change the subject, "Word on the grapevine is that a certain Bird of Ice is pregnant."

Jade sighed at her sister's knowing look, "At one hand I'm happy she's taken her Succubus blood so easily, but on the other hand I wish that she could keep it in her pants." Ringo now laughed at her little sister's misfortune, "Please, she was just like us when we were her age; so get over it," she then quickly got serious, "Did you feel that energy a couple days ago sister?" She asked, "Yup, so she survived that night as well," Jade stated to Ringo in agreement.

"But knowing her, she's still on the path of trying to free Lady Lilith from her prison," she explained, "And that is something or most likely involves your baby girl. And don't you dare think otherwise; we both knew what that power was on the day Maya was born," Ringo points out upon seeing Jade trying to make up an excuse, "Appearance of the first succubus, skills and memories of the former queen of the realm of the Ultra Beasts, ability of both Heaven and Hell, and companion to Arceus' Chosen. All we can do is pray that Akuma doesn't get her hands on Maya, or else all the worlds are doomed," Ringo explained as they now stopped and looked-on as the match was about to start.

* * *

Back on the field, since Maya had the most wins, she was allowed to release first, "Flygon; lend me your aid," appearing out of the Pokéball, Flygon easily stood at 5'7' in height while wearing a tight high garter belt that's covered with an emerald green sarong, with a crop top containing her J-Cupped breasts as her green hair also reaches her lower back, while in her hand is a gun of sorts (think Blackwidow's gun from Overwatch).

Casey swore at this quickly, "Scyther; I need your help," grinning similar to Iris Heart, Flygon made quick work for when the match started; she rapid-fired by using one of her custom attacks, "Fang Shot," stumbling from the first hit, Scyther tried to move around with Agility to try and get out of sight, but alas, nothing could escape Flygon's scope; though, from an outsiders point of view, it looked like Flygon was pelting Scyther with Stone Edge, "Flamethrower," Maya ordered while also forcing Scyther to land; trying to put-out the fire that's on its back. "Scyther: Silver Wind," Casey shouted, "Cut through with Sonic Boom, and follow up with Fire Blast," Maya instructed, but Scyther was able to dodge the Fire Blast; however, it wasn't able to dodge the dragon-powered bullet that knocked it out from the impact. "Scyther is unable to continue; so the winner is Flygon," sighing Casey knew that if he was going to go down then it would be fighting so sucking it up he sent out his next Pokemon, "Pidgeot come on out," he shouted, "Weavile; lend me your aid," Casey glared remembering that this Pokémon is also part Ice-type; a type advantage against his Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot attack from afar and use Air Cutter, followed by Air Slash," launching the attacks, Weavile showed her tangibility by dodging all the attacks until the entire field is covered in smoke and despite his better judgment, Casey had Pidgeot get lower towards the ground. "Weavile: Ice Shard and Icicle Crash," caught off guard by the sudden order, however, Pidgeot almost crashed into the ground; but an Ice Beam to its left wing froze it completely, and with nothing in Pidgeot's arsenal to thaw it out, Casey was forced to admit defeat, "Casey admits defeat; so Weavile is winner by forfeit." With a sad smile, Casey sent out his last and final Pokémon, "Bruteroot it's all on you," seeing the Kanto Grass-type starter, Maya released a small smile, "Fighting till the bitter end huh," she said not as a question; but as a statement, "Yes and I'm happy to say that I went down fighting against you," Casey stated, "Bruteroot: Vine Whip," he ordered, "Dodge then use Hail," jumping and ducking, Weavile summoned a storm fall of snow while at the same time, blinding and injuring Venusaur, "Shit," he muttered as he then knew this move would be a risky one, but decided to do it anyways, "Bruteroot: Frenzy Plant," slamming its two front feet into the snow covered ground, multiple vines sprout out in all directions and while they slowly froze over; the plan was a success as one of the bigger roots made contact; however, it wasn't enough as Bruteroot's last line of sight was a pure white, "With Venusaur unable to battle and Casey out of Pokémon to use… I declare Maya Satsuki the winner," meeting at the middle, Maya kissed Casey for a good match.

* * *

Partying in the hotel room later-on, the girls, thanks to Maya's magic silencing the entire room, had the music almost up to full blast as each girl walked around naked, "Woohoo girl, you were a fucking badass out there," Milie cheered while holding up a glass of alcohol. "Please, Ashley did well as well," Maya said while also sipping her shot like a princess, "Yes but I'm not called the Bitch of the Battlefield for at the end of every battle, you're called a bitch," Ashley laughed while also snorting out alcohol.

From Ivy's point of view, she giggled watching her mommy/aunts embarrass themselves while sipping on her soda, and before she went to bed Ivy, turned off the music and retired for the night, then one by one the only one still up is Maya as her succubus blood prevents the futa from getting dizzy from only a couple shots of alcohol.

* * *

Getting some fresh air, Maya stumbled into a bar acting on instincts, similar to Articuno and Moltres, and sat down at one of the tables, "Tell me: what's a beautiful girl like you doing all by yourself?" A female voice asked and looking up, Maya saw a blonde haired woman with electric blue eyes and was wearing a punk rock girl outfit.

Feeling electricity in the air, Maya straighten up trying and also ignoring the twitching of her dick, "Mistress Zapdos?" She asked unsurely yet was getting a smirk from the woman herself, "Oh, it seems my sisters trained you well; that's good," Zapdos smirked while also ordering a couple shots before sitting down, "So tell me, how does it feel to be the winner of your first ever league?" She asked while gently nibbling Maya's ear with the Pokéwoman applying small-jolts of electricity.

Trying to stifle a moan, Maya tried to answer the best she could, "It wasn't . . . just me; m-my Pokémon . . . did all th-the work," she said moaning as Zapdos moved to the neck, "Then cheers to both you and your sluts," the bird of electricity said while quickly downing her shot, grabbing Maya's lower jaw only to French kiss-swapping the alcohol.

Now sneaking her arm around Maya's neck and also reaching for the medical tape, she ripped it off. "M-Mistress," Maya yelped while quickly looking around, "Please; no one is bothering at all to look," Zapdos stated with ease to comfort yet be amused at how Maya was acting as indeed, everyone was doing their thing and also seeing that, Zapdos continued swapping saliva and alcohol down each other's throats. Allowing her hand to move south, however, Zapdos grinned while charging electricity into her hand, and squeezed Maya's dick with her muffling Maya's scream/moan yet also smirked as Zapdos removed her hand to reveal that it was covered in semen. "Now let's see how this does with alcohol," hovering her fingers over the shot glasses, Zapdos seeing that the remaining glasses were now filled with semen, smeared the rest over Maya's exposed breasts with her cum while also sending a bit of electricity, causing the nipples to perk up. Swapping the rest of the alcohol, it along with the electricity, made Maya release all restraints so at this point, Zapdos was already sitting in Maya's lap, "Let's take this somewhere more private," vanishing in a sparkle of electricity, Zapdos shed Maya's top as there was already a hole in her leggings.

Sending Maya into a paralyzing pleasure via a kiss, Zapdos removed her clothes quickly yet gently to reveal the roughest-looking dick Maya has ever seen, then sandwiching it between Maya's breasts. "Get to licking and sucking," doing as commanded, Maya slowly squeezed her breasts while she licked and sucked on the dick; screaming out in pleasured-pain when Zapdos bent backward while also piston-jamming her electrically-charged fingers into her cunt. "Did I tell you to stop?" Zapdos asked while punishing Maya a bit by pinching her nipples and pumping electricity into them, smirking at the sight of Maya trying to contain her orgasm, and then pushing Maya a bit more, Zapdos placed her thumb on Maya's clitoris while also sending a small stream of electricity through them as her thumb rolled, circled, and messed with the futa's clitoris. Sensing that she was at her end and also seeing that Maya's legs start to spasm-out, "You may cum," sighing; Maya released more shots of semen than she ever did with her other mistresses.

Trying to catch her breath, Maya saw the lustful smirk to which she didn't know if she should either shiver in either pleasure or fear, "Oh by the end of this; you'll be moaning in both pleasure and pain," Zapdos purred by seeing the look in Maya's gleam-covered eyes. "Now unlike my sisters, I'm not going to allow you the choice of the option of getting fucked or doing the fucking," Zapdos lovingly whispered while also sending shivers down Maya's spine.

Agonizingly slow with purpose, Zapdos held down Maya's shaking hips, "There is no need for that as I'm the one setting the pass," starting on a low electrical current, her fucking was at a medium speed yet in Maya's POV, she was so used to setting the pace yet this agonizing too much for the girl. "M-Mistress please . . . fuck me faster and harder," Maya begged, "Oh is the girl getting greedy? Well, let's change that," Zapdos lustfully sneered; electrifying both breasts at the same time to quickly make Maya scream to the heavens.

"For-Forgive this . . . Bird-Bitch for getting out of line," Maya begged as tears started to appear, and eyes softening as she saw she took it too far, Zapdos bent down and placed loving kisses around Maya's shoulders, neck, and face, "There's no need to cry; I'm the one who should be sorry as even a legendary myself could be affected by alcohol," she whispered while quickly cutting the electricity and began fucking Maya in a lovers fashion. Continuing this pass. Zapdos soon came and looking down Maya had red spots all over her body.

"You went too fucking far, Zapdos," Jade said firmly glaring at the Bird of Thunder, "I know. But I didn't think that the alcohol could affect the both of us; more-so to me than the girl," Zapdos sadly said while combing her hand through the girl's hair. "Just be glad that she's a succubus because if she was a normal girl, her mind would have surely been broken at this point to what you also owe me for," Jade sighed in half-anger at understanding her friend's words while also picking her daughter up; however, before she left, Zapdos secretly gave Maya an extra blessing for the trouble she put the young half-succubus through.


	17. New adventure new world

Taking a hot shower the next morning, Maya briefly winced when the hot water came into contact with the burn marks. "Are you sure you're alright?" Ashley asked in brief concern as she was the first to see said marks, "Yeah… just remind me not to get drunk around a Legendary Pokémon," Maya joked while also letting the others know that she didn't blame Zapdos at all. "Come on, I just want to go home and check on the girls," Maya said with her slightly worried about the others; especially Wendy as she has her baby in her gut.

On the road back to Pallet Town right now, the group had to move quickly so they wouldn't get held up by the masses trying to get Maya's autograph; which stunned said girl as she was now famous. Now after a few short hours entering the city limits, Milie, Kikachu, and Purrora quickly bee-lined for their house while Maya and Ashley made their way towards the Professor's lab.

Entering the house-lab, they saw the man himself working on something. "Professor," Ashley began as he turned and looked at both girl, with a proud smile on his faces at them both, "Girls you did amazingly well for your first league that Charles Goodshow wanted me to give you both these," he began handing the two futa-girls strange yet familiar looking devices.

"What are these?" Ashley asked while both her and Maya looked them over briefly, "These are the upgraded version of the Pokédex that allows not only scanning Pokémon easily now but with that button… right there," Professor Oak showed Maya's firstly before Ashley's as it was easy to spot before he continued, "can switch your Pokémon anywhere that has or does have, a wireless connection."

The girls were shocked at this, "Wow… please kindly send Mr. Goodshow our thanks," Maya said while quickly form the mere thought, putting her new Pokédex between her large breasts. "Is there anything you need before we have to go?" Ashley asked as she secretly wanted to possibly do something in return of this gift form him to them both, "No, no. Just go on and celebrate with the girls," Samuel said with an all-too-knowing look that the girls completely missed in their rush.

* * *

Reaching the house within a few minutes, Maya and Ashley saw that Wendy was already making an odd-contraption of a sandwich in the kitchen. "How are you feeling Wendy?" Maya asked gently while also placing a hand on the big belly; secretly hoping to feel a kick of sorts from her unborn child. "I'm fine… besides the occasional mood-swings and the random hunger cravings; everything is alright," Wendy said while getting a warm feeling within her heart at how Maya was acting to her. The girls smiled at the sight of Maya acting like an overprotective father.

"Mother… what in Arceus's name happened to you?" Misporeon shrieked while now seeing the marks; setting the other girls quickly into a worried mess, "This is what happens when you get lustfully-drunk with a Legendary Pokémon," Maya stated to them with a sweat drop; yet secretly touched they were worried, and then went into story mode about what happened between them when the girls left for the league, and what happened during the league.

"Wow," was all Lily had to say as the other girls only nodded after Maya was finished speaking, "So Domura, how is Team Rocket currently?" Maya asked as she wondered now to what occurred after the incident with their base.

"After Mewtwo was captured, Giovanni started cracking down on the more laid-back grunts," she began, "Thankfully with how good Yamargi, her partner, and myself are, we're not pressured as much… but those like the idiot brigade, are on the verge of being fed to the Sharpedos," she finished. "So one less team to worry about then," Ashley stated aloud her own thoughts with the girls agreeing with her.

About a week into their month, Professor Oak finally approached the girls with a quest of sorts. "Do you girls think you could do an errand for me?" He asked the girls; who are in various states of dress.

"What do you need?" Maya asked while wearing a robe that did show-off her curves in which he ignored, "You see: Professor Ivy wants me to come take a look at a Pokéball she discovered in a dig site, but I'm way too busy to go there myself," he explained.

"If it's just a Pokéball… why not use the transport system?" Ashley asked as she was wearing a long t-shirt yet had panties that did show her true gender slightly, "The thing is she tried, but it wouldn't work," Samuel explained while ignoring the girl's state of dress still.

"Where is Professor Ivy stationed?" Milie asked as she was wearing a dark-violet night dress. "The Orange Islands," those simple words caused everyone to freeze in place, "What's wrong?" Samuel asked worried about the girls as they were like granddaughters to him; despite the fact that he knew they weren't human anymore. "We ran into some info that Maya's mother is possibly or maybe, living in the Orange Islands; but with training for the League, we completely forgot," Purrora said also wearing a robe but hers was ruby-red.

Agreeing to be errand girls for the professor as well as getting around and packed-up within an hour or so, with Maya, Ashley, Purrora, and Milie all packed up, "Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Maya asked Kikachu, "I'm positive as you need this more than I do, and plus, I get to see my niece/nephew being born," she smiled as she did want to actually see a child be born, "And you, be respectful of your aunts ok?" She told Ivy, "Ok Mommy."

* * *

Taking the boat to the Orange Islands, Maya had a feeling that this was going to be one hell of an adventure. Though what she didn't realize was after a few hours of them at the boat, Ivy was taken alongside both Yellow/Kikachu and Wendy, by a silver-haired teenager; due to a debt he was owning-up by a so-called dragon-fay as she sensed this possible child as well as the other two, will lead her to the teenager she has also been looking for, as a godparent, she wanted her to be safe.

Arriving on the island eventually where Professor Ivy lives, Maya turned around feeling someone or something staring at her; but putting it in the back of her head, Maya's Inner-Succubus knew that something was there, but it was too fast for her to ID or tell.

Arriving at the professor's house, the girls went around back after seeing a sign on the front stating she would be there, "Hello how can we help you?" One of Ivy's assistants asked the group of girls; yet secretly blushed at how attractive they were, "We're looking for Professor Ivy for the Dig-Site Pokeball," Milie explained yet secretly once they arrived at the Orange Isles, said girl began to feel odd down below as it felt familiar to the girl, yet she ignored it for now.

"Professor! The people that Professor Oak sent-for is here," one of them stated aloud out into the ocean, and bursting out of the waters and riding a Gyarados of all things, is a woman with dark purple hair that is on top; though after a sudden leap into the air, while one of her assistants tossed her a lab coat, the girls saw that she was wearing a one-piece swimsuit; revealing her sides in two different sections that also showed a bit too much cleavage. "Hello there, as you can already guess, I'm Professor Ivy," she introduced, "Hi Professor; I'm wondering… what do you teach?" Milie asked as she wondered as each professor she knew as well as some of the girls, had a profession of sorts to go-by, "Oh that, I study Pokémon Physiology," Ivy answered.

Leading her guests inside, Ivy showed them the odd-looking Pokeball, "This is it," she said while now showing what looks like a regular Pokéball; however, the top is gold instead of the normal red, with the words GS inscribed in it; almost like it was an indent during a forging process. "As you can see, the letters are G and S… so we decided to call it the GS Ball," Ivy informed the group, "And you tried everything in order to open it?" Purrora asked while looking it over form her viewpoint, "Yup from saws to power lasers," one of the assistants answered. "Didn't you think that there would be a password instead?" Ashley points out, "I mean with how mystical the days of old are, I would think these people would have placed some sort of failsafe," she adds.

"But if that was the case, what would the password be it could be anything," Ivy replied. While this was going on, Maya just stared at the ball like it's calling out to her, "Um Maya," Milie said catching everyone's attention watching the futa girl reach out for it, and upon touching the GS Ball, it opened up to reveal… "A ring... the GS ball wasn't containing some ancient and extinct Pokémon, but a ring of all things," Ivy said dumbfounded along with everyone else in the room.

"Are you sure it's safe to put on?" Purrora asked as they all saw Maya was going to place it on as secretly, she was drawn to it as if, she needed to place it on her, "I don't know… but my instincts tell me that it's going to be really helpful in the future," Maya said and once it slid on her middle finger, an explosion occurred sending everyone flying.

* * *

Slowly getting up, everyone saw that Maya's appearance has changed once again as she is now at a solid 6'3' in height but her eyes, while still the same color, had four-pointed stars for the iris; but her once pure hair now had streaks of obsidian black and blood red rose, while her breasts grew to a LL-Cupped state. The other physical changes were that her horns seem to curve inwards, and popping out of her mid back now were two wings; both a obsidian-grey color while her clothes also seemed to change as she was now garbed in a high-neck-short bodysuit with white outlines as the leggings were also the same color; stopping at mid-thigh while also hiding under a left-hanging buckled sarong, and for the top midriff, a jacket with the design of a dark-colored crown on it.

Looking at her right hand, Maya still saw the ring, "What… the… hell," she shouted/slowly stated at the same time; quickly snapping everyone back into reality. However, before anyone could say anything, a portal opened up from behind her sucking her in.

In a desert, a portal opened up while quickly dropping Maya before vanishing shut, "Ok…where in Arceus's name am I?" she asked herself while unknowingly blushing as her body moved to get her both in minor pleasure and uncomforting at the same time; not used to this size of chest.

* * *

In different parts of this world, everyone felt this new power, "I must get my hands on whatever I just felt," a female told herself, "Spirit get Stein and Sid to investigate this new energy before the witches and kishin find it," a black figure that was standing inside the mirror, demanded.

Exploring this new world, Maya, hiding her new features with an illusion, found a town and bought something to eat since all of her money somehow changed to what she thought is this worlds money system.

Reaching a small town, Maya sprinted into a run when she heard sudden screams, "What the hell is that?" She yelled out; seeing a strange looking figure with long, scythe-like claws. Seeing the girl, the figure ran for Maya only to be blasted back by small ice shards, "Not in this lifetime bitch," Maya said but saw that the thing was getting back up and looking to the side, Maya saw a chestnut-haired girl that was stumbling into the scene; which the other figure also took notice of the new arrival, "Hey girl watch out," Maya called out however upon reaching out, the girl was now holding a bladed war fan.

"What the fuck," Maya yelled out as her reflection is shown inside the fan itself. "You're a weapon type? Come on then; let's take care of this guy," rushing in, the girl showed good technique wielding the war fan and once the thing was killed, Maya returned back to normal.

"What was that?" She asked, "You aren't from around here, are you?" The girl asked while being curious, "No, not really," Maya said while looking up at the sky to see… "Is it me, or is that sun grinning?" Maya asked; causing the girl to giggle a bit, "It is… you are obviously new to this, so I'll explain," sitting on a bench together, the girl explained how things go about in this world.

"You're saying that the god of death is real in this world, people are able to turn into weapons and that the thing we just fought is a kishin that wants to eat people's souls while also telling me that there is a school created by death itself, is tasked to combat these threats," the girl nodded, "Well might as well stick around here until I can find a way home then," the opposing girl had an idea, "Hey if you're going to be staying, then do you want to pair up? I mean we do make a very good team," she said, "Sure why not; I'm Maya Satsuki weapon," she stated while also agreeing with the girl, "Meme Tatane, Meister," she introduced as they shook hands.

Getting to know one another more, Meme offered Maya a place at her house. "Are you sure… I don't want to intrude," Maya said as, despite this, she felt she should simply pay-to-live and not be a freeloader of sorts. "Don't worry about it. I live alone you see, and I'm happy to give my partner a place to stay," Meme smiled while putting the worries if she has to pay to rest.

* * *

Arriving at Meme's place, Maya said that it was a one-story house, "Well here we are; home sweet home," she said while opening the door, "Meme… there's one more thing I forgot to mention," Maya said while deciding to trust her, and removed her illusion, "What is it?" She asked only to jump back in shock when Maya's true appearance showed, "Wow you're beautiful," Meme whispered, "Really? You're not going to jump back and scream?" The futa girl asked, "No why would? I know we just met… but I can't help but fall in love with you," Meme muttered while kissing Maya on the lips to only give a brief-surprised look before responding back.

Moaning, Maya dominated Meme right from the get-go while also receiving a submissive whimper from the other girl, "Maya," Meme moaned out, "Call me Mistress in private," Maya whispered in Meme's ear gently; nibbling it and making Meme blush at the tone of her voice.

Obediently following her new mistress, Meme sat down in the kitchen table yet also blushed at the sight of Maya's bubbly rear, "Here it is," Maya sang holding up two bottles of chocolate syrup and placing them on the table, and the dominant female approached the blushing girl. Tapping on the ring, Maya's clothes flung off her body and into the ring itself, "Th-That would never fit," Meme stuttered in both fear and excitement at the sight of her mistress's 52-inch dick, "Oh don't worry; it will fit alright," Maya lustfully smirked all knowingly to herself, "But you my dear are too overly dressed for what's to come." Approaching the girl, Maya removed the sweater with a few struggles before stated fuck-it, and tore the button's up; causing the buttons to pop from the stress while quickly revealing Meme's D-Cupped breasts, and having Meme sit down on the chair, Maya kissed the girl's inner thigh before also tearing the skirt as well as licking the panty-covered cunt. After a couple licks, Maya removed the underwear while now shoving her entire mouth into Meme's soaking cunt. Moans and groans filled the room as Maya kept Meme's hands to the arm-rest; enjoying the expression on the meisters face, then washing her face in Meme's cunt juice, she bent up and closed her face to Meme's, "Come: taste yourself," following the order, Meme licked off every drop of her girl juice's off of Maya's face.

Smirking, Maya unclipped Meme's bra; freeing her breasts and began teasing the submissive female, "Mommy," Meme moaned out unknowingly yet secretly thought of her as not only a friend but a mother due to her own abandoning her at a young age, "Oh… so you wish to be my daughter as well?" Maya asked while getting a nod from her, "Then come; drink your mother's tits," leaning back on the table, Maya brought her newest daughter on her lap while also getting Meme to moan as she sat on the futa's hot dick; bending forward and began sucking. "That's it, drink it all up so that you can have bigger tits just like your mothers," Maya lovingly whispered while at the same time, stroking Meme's hair, and then after Meme sucked both tits for about half an hour each, she squeezed her leaking tits; spraying milk on the both of them.

Remembering the chocolate sauce right now after seeing the bottles, Maya reached for one of the bottles and standing over Meme, began pouring it all over her body; also using her still leaking tits to smear it all over the place. Smiling at her work, Maya poured a bit in her mouth while also adding in a bit of her own milk; mixing it in her mouth then Frenching Meme, the futa girl swapped yet they ignored the streams of the milk with chocolate sauce mixed, going down Meme's cheeks. As she was doing this, Maya's Inner-Demon sensed something unique within the girl, and decided unknown to Maya till later-on, transferred some magic into Meme's body to help it adapt for the fucking that is to come soon.

Moving to the grand finale, Maya was now the one sitting down on the chair, "Are you ready my dear?" Meme, while excited, was a bit worried while looking at her soon-to-be-mother's monster cock, "I-I don't know," Maya smiled in understanding as she decided to briefly comfort her soon-to-be-child, "Don't worry I'll make sure you don't feel any of the pain." Nodding, Meme slowly sat on Maya's dick while moaning; stopping when Maya now felt her barrier being touched, and surging her magic, Maya applied a bit of force while gently yet quickly piercing her hymen. Meme's now has tears quickly forming on her face and fell down as the feeling of her hymen being broken, was truly painful to her yet she nodded for Maya to move; secretly surprising her in the process yet she did so.

Starting at a slow pace, Maya used a bit of her magic to slowly take away Meme's pain now as she saw she was still in pain. "Tell me: how it feels for your first time having such a huge dick spearing you," Maya whispered in half-concern and half-lust, "I-It feels really good," Meme muttered. Squishing her breasts with her daughters, Maya now quickly dominated Meme's mouth, "Mommy . . . you taste good," Meme said while separating for air, "If I taste good, then what do you think of this," taking the same bottle of chocolate sauce Maya smeared it all over her breasts. Smiling, Meme bent her head towards Maya's breasts while licking and nibbling.

"That's it, my dear, slow and steady," Maya whispered speeding up her thrusts, "Please Mommy… more," Meme whispered, "Then I'll give you more," the futa answered, and after an unknown amount of time has passed, Maya finally came; squirting Meme head to toe in semen.

* * *

In the Pokémon world, Akuma yelled out in anger, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!" Catova and Rick shivered, "That's right M-Mistress, the girl's last known position was in the Orange Islands when the signal suddenly vanished," Catova whimpered. "Her harem is just as confused as you are Mistress," Rick said, "All I know is that they were doing an errand for that Oak guy when she vanished." Sitting in her chair, Akuma began to think, "Without the girl present; we can't monitor her, this is disturbing," sighing Akuma sent them off so she could think in silence.

In the other lair, the leader was speaking to Maya's handler, "So you're saying that after she put the ring on, it not only brought more of her succubus blood out, but also warped her away," the female nodded. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn… but do you think she is sent to a different world?" The other female nodded, "Good point, but the hard part is trying to find that world and with the keys still hidden, this is something we don't need," the female leader voiced, "Return to your former post so that our forces aren't too thinned."

With Jade and Ringo, "That ring is something that should have never been rediscovered," Ringo said, "Yes, the ring of the human that married the demon, Sparda, is proof that both heaven and hell can work together," Jade replied while also knowing that it could give her daughter a few angelic powers as well.

* * *

A couple months since arriving in this world, Maya and Meme traveled around what Meme called the USA; fighting Kishin and it was in one of these fights, which turned out to be a hive of Kishin that Meme discovered that she also has a weapon form.

"Meme we're getting boxed in," Maya said in the blades reflection, "I know but I don't know how to get out," Meme responded trying to look for an opening, and then raising her arm holding Maya's weapon form, something happened and in a flash of light, Maya was back in human form and in her hands is an average sized naginata, 'Wha-I have a weapon form as well," Meme stated aloud in shock like Maya wordlessly was, "We'll think about it later," Maya said quickly while jumping high and started swinging.

Finally getting some breathing room, Maya started surging her magic; sending wave after wave of elemental attacks then sensing something behind her, the futa invoked her wings; taking off as well as dodging the claw swipe, "Ok let's see if this works," Maya asked herself as one wing heated up with flames, and the other had electricity surging around it, "Twin Combination: Shocking Vortex," flapping her wings in sync, the electricity and fire swirled around each other; taking a bunch of Kishin as even those within a 25 foot radius, also felt either the sparks, burns or even both.

Switching forms, the girls were able to take out the large batch of Kishin with some form of difficulty, "So we're both a Weapon and a Meister," Meme said; surprised still as it was still shocking to them both, "At least we have a secret weapon in tougher spots," Maya said to make Meme grin at this and nod in agreement.

* * *

Though once the two girls left, they didn't see a certain child that was Ivy, running around and looking for her and stated as she felt she missed her mother once again; now wearing a child-like outfit for a female Sora from Kingdom Hearts, but with normal teal-sneaker shoes and a pink jacket like Kingdom Heart 2's Kairi's, and a silver-heart locket of sorts around her neck, "aww… I missed her again. Oh well, hopefully, Mommy won't be mad when I find her; fully knowing me, and Aunty Wendy and Yellow were taken… and stuff, to try and find her." She then left through a light-like portal back to her Aunty-Drake's home for now.

A month or so after that; with both Ivy and Yellow secretly looking for Maya still on this world, the girls started to develop their resonance skills, "So you're the girls Lord Death wants us to track, troublesome," turning around the girls saw a red-haired man in a suit and the person next to him is garbed in clothing filled with stitches and literally has a screw in his head. "Watch it Spirit, the girl with the three hair colors is different," the screw guy warned, "Oh please, what can a couple of girls do," Spirit asked, "They're the girls that took out the Kishin hive a month ago," the screw head replied shocking the man.

"So what do you want with us?" Maya asked with the girl guarded slightly, "We're mostly here for you miss, the power that was felt months ago coming from you and Lord Death wishes to enroll you in his school," screw head explained, "Fine I need to speak to him anyways but wherever I go, my Meister goes as well," Maya said.

* * *

Approaching the academy, everyone that goes to it indeed briefly stop to see the two females, "Hey who are the new chicks?" Someone asked, "Please, those girls look hot," a male whistled.

Entering what seems like the office, the redhead approached the mirror, "Lord Death: we brought the girl and her Meister," appearing in a ripple, Lord Death eyed the girls before seeing Maya, "What's an angelic/succubus hybrid doing here?" He asked shocking Stein and the redhead.

"Really? I didn't know I was a hybrid," Maya stated back while a bit surprised at this news, "Well I was on an errand for a professor when this ring appeared in a ball and putting it on, I got sent here," she explained presenting the ring. "So what are you going to do now?" Death asked, "Well I'm still trying to find a way home; however if I'm staying… I might as well sign up," the now discovered Angel/Succubus shrugged.

"Great and since you both are a Weapons and Meister, I'll enroll you in the E.A.T class," Death smiled, "Oh and Lord Death; we have something to tell you," Meme spoke up as he turned to her curiously as to what she wanted to say, "What is it my dear?" Death asked only for the three males to be shocked when Maya first transformed followed by Meme, "A PAIR OF WEAPON/MEISTER'S!?" The redhead shouted while screw head had a look of curiosity in his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

As the new school year began, there were already rumors about two new students; Maya and Meme.

"Hey Maka… do you know anything about these new classmates?" A black haired older-teen girl asked while wondering who they were secretly, "Actually my papa does," the twin-tailed girl, Maka that is, answered. "He said that the pair's being enrolled were the ones that took down that odd Kishin hive a while back," the rest of the class was surprised by what Maka stated to them all with her eyes now looking at the next person; who stated to her mostly, with narrowed eyes as well, "Please, that isn't enough to beat a god," a white-haired teenaged boy yelled out. "Yeah, let's see them fight us," another white-haired followed.

"Is that so," perking up everyone turned to the door to see two very beautiful girls; the first girl looked like to be wearing two layers of clothes, while the other one is garbed in short-shorts followed by a shirt and a simple midriff jacket… though her clothing did nothing to hide her curves she has, "Class these are Maya Satsuki and Meme Tatane, and from what you can already guess: they were the ones that took down that particular Kishin hive," the two white-haired boys quickly stood up. "Then we challenge you to a fight," hey both stated as one, and before the teacher could smack them over the head, not only the teacher, but the rest of the students looked at the two girls as Maya smirked at them with mischief in her orbs as well as Meme, "We accept," Meme answered.

Sighing, the teacher brought the class to the training room within a mere few minutes, "Let's do this Soul; there's no way they beat a god," the so-called god yelled out, as Jaw teeth transformed into a scythe, "Let's do this Meme," Maya said while shining, "Of course milady," Meme bowed; grasping the bladed war fan. Rushing in close, the self-proclaimed god went in for a side swing only for it to be stopped when Meme blocked it with the blades, then retaliating, Meme made a small leap while quickly jumping over the pole of the scythe; kicking the opposing Meister in the face. "Lucky shot but that's all you're going to get," he said spinning the scythe before launching it, "Please… your cockiness will be your downfall," Meme monotoned to the boys, but was caught off guard when the kid punched her in the stomach quickly, "BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE," he shouted, now sending Meme flying. "Meme, are you alright?" Maya asked within the fan, "Yes, he just caught me off guard," Meme said while wiping her spit, "Come on Soul; let's show them what a god can do," from the reflection of the blade, Jaws showed himself, "Got it Blackstar."

From the stands, Maka was a bit surprised, "Wow… they're already using their resonance already." "It was only a matter of time Maka," the black haired girl replied, "Yeah… you're right Tsubaki," Maya nodded.

"SOUL RESONANCE: GOD'S JUDGEMENT," watching it come at them, Meme prepared their own resonance to counter quickly, "SOUL RESONANCE: SWIFT DANCER," when the dust cleared, it was revealed to everyone's minor surprise that the girls weren't there. "Looking for us," Meme voiced and shocked Blackstar was sent flying once more, "How no one has been able to dodge it," Soul said shocked, "Please while you were in school the both of us have been fighting Kinshin so much that we're both at fifty Kishin souls," Meme said. "Wait… we?" Tsubaki asked in curious wonder unknowingly aloud with the others wondering besides the teachers as to why, "Let's show them: Meme switch," swinging her arm high there was a flash of light, and everyone saw that Maya had a naginata in hand, "How… that should be impossible," a glasses wearing student yelled out in shock.

With her new strength, Maya quickly rushed in and matched Blackstar's swing for her own swing, "Wow… these girls are good," a random female student said, "Well they have been fighting a lot more than any of us have," another student points out.

It wasn't a good day to be Blackstar or his partner Soul Eater, hearing the rumors about a pair of girls that exterminated a Kishin hive, that odd one that is, the pair thought that it was a fake so when those same girls entered their classroom; the pair challenged them to a fight thinking that this would be easy however it wasn't easy at all. The teamwork the girls had been beyond anything they've seen and their ability to switch from Meister to Weapon, kept them on their toes.

"Meme: let's finish this," Maya voiced, "Of course milady," Meme agreed with her weapon form, and moving her arm to a thrusting position; the pair began charging their power, "Come on Soul we need to stop them before they finish," Blackstar yelled however that just made them easier targets, "SOUL RESONANCE: LIGHT SPEAR," thrusting forward. the image of the naginata made of pure light shot out; knocking Blackstar out while also forcing Soul out of his weapon form.

Sid nodded signaling that the spar to be over now; secretly stunned at the light-spear the two girl's produced, "Very good; I can see why Lord Death wanted you both enrolled here," he voiced while unknowingly getting questions to run by the minds of the students about this, "Thank you," Maya said while reverting Meme back into her human form.

"Tell me: do either have any elemental power in your weapon forms?" Sid asked, "No, I'm just a plain weapon," Meme answered, "Ice, Fire, Electricity, and a bit of illusion," Maya admitted. Shocked and surprised were now on the students faces yet the bell rang, "Alright, since our class time was used up; I want you all to read chapters 1-3 of your Phasmology textbooks," Sid announced, and earning groans from most of the students.

At the lunch table, as time went by now to lunch, the new girls were currently the center of attention.

"So how did you first meet?" Maka asked as she tried to stifle a blush from appearing on her cheeks due to Maya's chest almost popping out of her top; which she thankfully fixed. "Well our first encounter was when we got tangled up with a Kishin," Meme explained while also recalling the scene, "Yup, and after we defeated the thing; it was decided that we would be partners anyways," Maya added also recalling the times they fought together.

"So when did you find out that you both were Weapon/Meisters?" Another female student asked, "The Kishin hive," they said at the same time, "We weren't even planning on running into the damn thing; all we wanted was to get through the forest when, in the middle of the first clearing in the forest, was the first thing we saw. While we could have run, there was a small town that we didn't want to let them get involved… so we both fought them head on," Maya explained while getting awed looks by the students themselves.

* * *

Spending a couple months now at the DWMA that both girls started to become one of the most well respected, and also well-known females in the entire academy, as they even have their own fan club. "So what's the plan today?" Meme asked her friend/mistress, "Well… today is mission day," Maya answered, "So… how's finding out on how to return back to your home?" Meme questioned yet saw the flustered look now on her partner's face, "Not so great; all I have to go on are these gems," the futa girl said while also glancing at her ring.

"Maya, Meme," Maka called out as she and her partner Tsubaki walked over, "Do you think we can come with you on your mission?" Maka asked them in hope yet it was dashed by Maya's words. "Sorry girls, but this won't be taking long," Maya answered as if, it was truly what she meant by being easy. "We got this lead that is centered around one of the goddesses Aphrodite temples, so it won't be long," Meme said while taking a mission card from the job board.

"So what's the plan?" Meme asked once they were now after an hour's drive by a reaper-car… which is like a rented bus of sorts, in the City of Aphrodite, "Reports state that men started to vanish a couple of days ago; only to be found as the mummified husk. So for now, let's just explore and see what we can find based off of the info we currently have," Maya said while starting to feel hot as her Inner-Succubus was jerking her cock off within herself; feeling hot ever since they arrived in the city.

Eventually, they found their target at an all males brothel, "Come on Meme, let's do this," Maya said while allowing her body to glow, "SOUL RESONANCE: ICICLE SPEAR," Meme shouted. Hearing the shout, the Kishin, finding out that she was busted, fled the scene ducking under the ice made spears; however, she didn't see the follow up which was the lightning bolt, "Follow her," Maya said as she kept on ignoring her Inner-Heat.

Keeping an eye on the Kishin, even while entering the forest, the girls found the Kishin within moments, "Why is it that every Kishin we find has a stockpile of souls," Maya said while also seeing the piles, "Who cares and let's kill this bitch," Meme voiced her thoughts out.

Sending a couple of ice blasts, they switched, so that now Maya released her wings and took off so that both Meister and Kishin, were in the air. Launching fire and electricity, Maya flew in quickly while quickly closing the gap; cutting off the right wing and while the beast was falling, the hybrid Meister finished it. "Ok that's got to be our quickest fight," Meme said as they soon split the pile in half; eating their shares.

With their work done early, they decided to have a look around stopping at a still intact temple of Aphrodite, "Hey… do you want to go in? Maybe I can pray to Aphrodite and ask for the ability to take in more of you Maya," Meme joked while also getting a giggle from Maya.

Entering though, Maya immediately dropped to the ground with her face covered in a blush, "Mom?!" Meme said worried, "I'm alright, something suddenly came over me," Maya said before lovingly staring at Meme, "Tell me, sweetie; have I ever told you that you are beautiful," Meme blushed, "M-Me, mom, I'm plain standing next to you," she stuttered; making Maya giggle as Meme did see her mother's eyes were glazed-over but she too felt hot now all of a sudden, "Please I may have outer beauty, but you my dear have inner beauty; so don't let anyone tell you that you aren't beautiful," she said while now gently kissing her daughter on the lips. Quietly moaning, Maya separates from her daughter while also receiving a whine briefly from her daughter, and with a smile, the mother dragged her daughter into the moonlight. "Mom?" Meme asked wondering why they were in the moonlight, "We're in the temple of a goddess are we not? We need to pay proper worship, my loving daughter," Maya answered lightly while also tapping her ring; causing both of their clothes to vanish.

Returning to their kiss, Maya allowed Meme to be on top, "You're right, and what better way than to simply make love to each other," Meme said as she was lightly sucking her nipples. From the shadows, the goddess of the temple quietly giggled at this turn of events, "Who knew that a hybrid such as her could be a direct descendent to _her_ of all people," she giggled as she continued to watch.

Once Meme sucked both tits, she and her mother kissed once more. Moaning at her own breast milk, Maya reached down and began teasing her daughter's breasts now, "Mama . . . please… more," Meme moaned out lustily. "Don't worry; I'll give you plenty," Maya smirked while slowly moving south; leaving butterfly kisses in her wake, and then finally reaching Meme's soaking cunt. Aphrodite giggled watching it all, "My… this girl must really love the mother-daughter play. Well… who am I to argue with that," giggling once more, Aphrodite waved her hand while letting her work slowly take effect on them both. Returning to the action, Meme flipped Maya over so that the futa was on the bottom, "Time to return the favor . . . Mommy," she whispered doing the same act her mother did but also lightly and slowly drew random shapes on the sides. Finally reaching her prize, Meme clapped her hand into a prayer, "Oh milady Aphrodite: please allow me to take more of my mother's dick as we offer you our thanks for being in your temple," hearing it all, said goddess smiled, "Of course my dear, and in return… here's a pleased gift for letting me watch you both go at it."

Hoping that this would work, both adopted, but soon to be blood-related, mother and daughter's surprise… Meme got half way while also still being able to breathe. Vibrating her mouth despite this now, Meme enjoyed the moans her mother was making, "That's it . . . take more of my delicious cock and don't forget to swallow plenty, so that way you can be big and strong," Maya whispered; acting like Meme was the baby, and her dick was the breast. As moans and groans filled the room, with the hidden watcher enjoying every second of it, Maya forced Meme's head in the same place, "I'm cumming," she said while watching Meme take gulp after gulp of her semen then when Maya felt Meme tap her thigh, Maya let go but when she did, her cock released a couple more squirts covering them both. Aphrodite counted the seconds until Meme shined a bright light, and when it was finished while seeing her beasts temporary squirt milk before stopping.

Meme is now a bit taller as her hair and facial features are now slightly in reminiscence to Maya, but it was black with silver and red streaks, and her D-Cupped Breasts went up to a large E-Cup. Meme also now gained minor curves to her hips yet her but only jiggled slightly due to it being a small bubble-butt now.

Surprised, Maya looked at Meme's new appearance as it was like she was looking at her own reflection; though she was worried, the effect of the temple placed these thoughts briefly in the back of her mind. "It's like I actually gave birth to you," Maya whispered in half-lust that was growing once again due to her Inner-Heat, "That would be my doing," jumping by the mature-sounding voice, they both turned to see a female wearing a white band that barely held up her big breasts, and the bottom part is a transparent sarong revealing the lady's micro G-string underwear.

Acting on her instincts, Maya jumped in front of Meme protectively, "Who are you," she demanded; releasing her wings while at the same time, narrowing her eyes as the lady only giggled at this. "Please, you were getting it on in my temple… and this is how you thank me?" She asked while quickly shocking them, "Lady Aphrodite," they nearly screamed.

"So… you did this?" Meme asked gesturing to her new appearance, "Why yes, I knew who you are Maya Satsuki; as all the immortal beings on any of the worlds are intertwined," she smiled, "So when we noticed that you like to have mother/daughter sex… I decided to gift you by allowing Meme to become your actual daughter," Aphrodite explained. "I know that gifts from the gods aren't for free… what do you want?" Maya asked, "Oh all I ask for is to keep giving me wonderful sex," Aphrodite giggled at their blush, "Oh and I also gave Meme another weapon form," she added vanishing in a burst of light.

Seeing as the mood was partially ruined, the girls decided to pack it up and head back now, "Here… why don't you stay in weapon mode for now until we can get to a shop," Maya said, "Ok Mama," Meme replied while also secretly giggling at the term.

* * *

Reporting in with Lord Death, he gave them a week's break.

"So how was the mission?" Tsubaki asked in wonder, "It was alright; nothing too exciting," Meme shrugged, "That reminds me… why is your hair like Maya's?" Harvar now asked, "Is there something wrong with that?" Meme asked while also raising an eyebrow. "No… nothing at all, but did you hear about Sid-sensei's death?" Harvar's Meister asked, "Yeah we're still confused why he would be killed," Maya points out not being able to make sense of it all, "So where's Soul and Blackstar?" Maka asked while now looking for the self-proclaimed god duo, "Who knows, but with them, anything is possible," another student shrugged.

Hearing the door open, the students returned to their seats to see the deceased Sid's weapon partner, Mira Naigus, who also had Soul and Blackstar by their collar. "Now class: we're going to be doing something different for today," she said like she didn't toss the two boys in their seats, "If you already haven't known, I'm a Combat Instructor and so this will be a purely physical session," Mira said. "For the next couple of classes, myself along with another instructor or two, will be teaching each and every one of you: hand to hand combat," a couple of the students snorted, "Why would we need that when some of us can turn into weapons," Maya spoke up, "Oh really? What if by chance a weapon is forced to go back into his or her human form," Maya challenged the female teacher, however, "Do you really think that the Kishin and Witches will allow you the time to transform back, and possibly regroup?" The hybrid asked. "Please, the Kishin and Witches would use that opening to kill the Weapon then the Meister as he or she is in shock," Meme answered; making Mira nod, "Exactly, this is why everyone having everyone, Meisters included, are to participate," she then glared at every single student in the room, "And if I see anyone slacking off; I will force every student to detention where we'll be doing more drills." The students voiced their complaints only to be silenced when a heavy force physically slammed them down on the tables, "Oh what's that… do you want me to quadruple the detention time?" She asked causing the students to furiously shake their heads.

Another month of still staying in this world and no clue of returning home, Maya was rolling her shoulders trying to get feeling back in them; not realizing both Yellow and her other child, Ivy, were still looking for her. "Are you alright?" Meme asked her mother, "Yeah it's just, why does Mira-sensei have to hit so hard," Maya said as her Inner Angel/Succubus is healing her unknowingly. "Probably has to do with the fact that both you and Meme can fight in your human forms as well," Maka said while groaning as she sat down.

Returning to their apartment, the girls shared a shower then while in the living room, the ring started to dimly glow.

(This is where the anime begins beginning in episode 7)

"So you both are going to Italy?" Meme asked when they saw Maka and Tsubaki take a mission card, "Yeah… we thought it was time for us to get the rust off," Tsubaki replied.

"Hey Maya, Meme, I need some help with the N.O.T. class if you're interested," a blue-skinned Sid offered while seeing them in the library, "Sure. We don't mind," Maya answered as she and her daughter got up. Helping the various students, they were interrupted when a Spirit slammed the door down, "Maya, Meme, we need your help, Maya and Tsubaki ran into trouble in Italy," he yelled. "What's going on?" Meme asked, "The Demon Sword has been found," Stein answered.

Arriving in Italy, the group of four raced towards the Santa Maria Novella Basilica, "Hey back off bitch," Meme yelled out while also blocking the sword from cutting Tsubaki, who returned to human form to protect her Meister.

Looking at the new opponent, both the hybrid and her daughter saw that she was a frail looking thing, "Ragnarok: who are these two. I don't know what to do?" She asked as the blade, to their surprise, turned into this dummy; looking with X's for eyes, "Do what Mistress Medusa ordered us to do, kill them," the thing named Ragnarok said while also smacking the girl on the head. "Watch out for the screech, it can affect the weapon," Maka warned, "So long-range attacks is necessary," Meme said while also whipping her arms in arcs to launch ice, electricity, and fire attacks. As some of the attacks drew blood, Meme rushed in but had to withdraw due to the black colored blood turning into a needle. "Wait where the two old geezers are?" Ragnarok asked while looking around only to be sent flying when Stein attacked from behind; sending Crona flying while also breaking the doors in the process.

Rushing outside, the adults saw that they were surrounded by the black-blood needles, "Take this you old fools," Ragnarok cackled; however, "SOUL RESONANCES: EXPERIMENTAL ECTOPLASM," Stein cried out protecting himself. Using this opening Meme and Maya switched, "SOUL RESONANCES: GUNGNIR," thrusting Meme's weapon form a spiraling drill made of fire is launched not only greatly injuring the girl but actually made a crack in the sword.

It was here that everyone felt a strong energy revealing itself as all six were forced to dodge a long range attack; allowing for the witch and the girl to be captured. "Soul Protect," Stein muttered, "Soul Protect?" Maka asked totally ignoring her father, "It's a spell that allows witches to hide from a Meister's Soul Perception ability," Stein explained.

* * *

Returning to the academy, they didn't see a pair of amber eyes looking at some left-over madness-solution in minor wonder, and then back to Maya with a gleam in his eyes as he used a cloaking spell of sorts to make himself invisible to them, and left.

Ivy and Yellow however as they were currently the same-way dressed (with Kikachu/Yellow the same as the original world), now groaned as they saw their chance to speak to her, but decided to follow them; not seeing that a particular yet fully-cloaked demon hired by Rick, finally after months searching, found her target and went after the two. And behind that hidden demon is Maya's watcher from that little organization, "Mistress must be informed that Akuma has finally found Lady Maya," she whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Pokémon World, with Yolie; as she decided to travel with Ashely due to them separating from the group as they waited for Maya still, she was having problems once again to her horror; despite Ashley's aid, her Clit-Dick returned and now it won't stop getting hard; despite currently during these months, her libido and drive went up a lot yet she can't even find a way to stop herself at this time, it was going too far as she was also raping a girl around her age that she randomly encountered; also telling the poor girl she was sorry as her victim was cute-looking, but was passed-out due to the fucking she received from Yolie.

"Someone please make this stop… Please! I'm… Tired!" Yolie stated aloud to herself; despite being in the isle's woods, while now cumming the fourth time into the girl's vagina. Yolie was tired of having this condition as she thought her slit would go away, but it didn't this time and most times now, her body acts-out on its own; despite her not wanting to rape girls, which was due to the curse.

Panting with lust still in Yolie's tiredly eyes and to her dismay as well, her limp Cock-Slit regained its hardiness and her body to her horror, began to move on its own back to the girl and before she could position herself, her body suddenly froze as something stopped it. "I heard your plea's for some time child, and unlike the female that aided you on a temporary base: I can truly aid you."

Yolie turned and gasped as she saw unknown to her as it was an exotic-looking lady, was, in fact, Aphrodite who sadly smiled at Yolie; with her body twitching due to the spell she placed to stop the girl from tiredly screwing the girl to death, and before Yolie could state anything, the goddess simply waved her hand as the victim was sent back home yet knew she was pregnant now due to the semen specifically within Yolie, but Yolie though, was now lying on the ground with her body not moving at all.

"In order to let you be in-control until the time has come to let yourself truly be known, I will allow you to use my body as you please; mate to Maya Satsuki." That shocked Yolie, but her cock was twitching at the mention of another fucking.

The female was nude as she forced her breasts to leak enchanted milk that may aid the child before her, with Yolie gulping due to the size of the female's M-Cupped breasts as she came over and placed her left-nipple to the girl while gently stating; with Yolie doing so, "Please drink form myself and with my blessing, you may be cured slightly." Quickly gulping; Yolie moaned as to her surprise, she felt a shift of sorts now happen as she gained her Pokégirl form, but that too changes as her fur fell and left her body, and her tail then became a spaded tip like Ashely's and she grew four wings: one set that was larger on her top-shoulders while below were slightly smaller ones, that also matched her hair color.

Despite her new and permanent look, she greedily gulped the milk coming from the goddesses' left-breast while she began to get into position as she like she told the former Pokégirl, she would curb the curse away by channeling her power and light magic, into it. Once Yolie's Clit-Dick entered the warmest yet tightest vagina she felt; just like the time Maya has done so, she moaned while at the time without preparing the girl, Aphrodite began to move slowly at first before picking up the pace.

Within moments due the goddess sensing this would be the last load of the child before it shrinks itself back into the girl as a regular clit, Yolie moaned as the past ten minutes, she has been sucking the goddesses' breasts at the same time while also using her hands to caress them, came into the goddess as Yolie right now, passed-out.

Sighing to herself yet satisfied as well that the curse was gone, the goddess thought it over, before waving her hand around Yolie's body as the girl now grew and changed slightly once again.

Yolie now had four from being a former Pokégirl, I-Cupped breasts that leaked slightly of milk, doll-like curves mixed with lean muscle, and the same spaded tail and wings, but she now had curved pitch-black horns within her hairline at the front of her forehead, and the goddess's symbol on her left-palm of her hand now. Her slit then returned to normal yet Yolie now was the one in control from now on.

Putting Yolie to sleep, Aphrodite returned the girl to her fellow mate sister Ashley along with a note attached to the girl's newly adjusted clothes

"I know you cared for your Goddaughter slightly Goddess of Love, but did you had to change my child like that more-so than before?" A female voice asked, making the goddess to turn around to see Yolie's true mother; yet she wore a cloak to not show her features but her eyes like Yolie's were clearly seen. "I had to do something otherwise the next few days, despite Jade's doing to prevent it yet failed due to the attack she received on Malaz Isle, she would have died Mara."

Nodding in agreement, she now stated sadly as she began to leave due to her presence that she also felt they were coming to try and get her once again, "do watch over my daughter as I love her, but I cannot be with her until someone or something handles that group that has been after myself after all these years."


	19. Chapter 19

It was now a day after the run-in with the witch as both Maka and Tsubaki, were currently in Maya's and Meme's apartment.

"So why do we owe you both the pleasure of having you both visit?" Maya asked as in truth, she was curious as to what they wanted from them both, "Well… we just wanted to thank you both for helping us back in Italy," Maka fidgeted slightly as she talked it over today with her girlfriend/weapon, Tsubaki, as secretly her father approved of their relationship a few weeks ago before both Maya and Meme came to the school.

"Really… You should be truly thanking your old man and Stein, as they were the ones that got us for the mission," Meme said with a hint of a question more-so to herself at them now. "Have you seen Papa around me?" Maka asked in return while receiving understanding nods, as Spirit was a bit too… overly enthusiastic when it came to the female Meister herself, "But in all honesty, when Maka and I were fighting Crona… there was one thing we regret doing, before you saved us," Tsubaki said with a small blush to make both girls wonder what it could be, "Oh and that is?" Maya asked.

Nodding to each other, the girls jumped over the table while also surprising the mother-daughter pair when Maka suddenly kissed Meme, while Tsubaki did the same to Maya, "We love you both," they admitted to the two girls at the same time; despite them being girlfriends with each other, they felt a connection to them somehow as well; the same pull that they felt for each other for them also.

A bit taken back, Maya smiled to them gently yet asked with her eyes briefly glowing violet, then silver, before going back to normal; thankfully figuring it out it was normal-love to not only her, but her daughter, "Tell us though, why do you love us?"

Both girls fidgeted yet told Maya honesty to secretly stun Meme and her, "We can't really explain it… the more we spent time with the both of you, we couldn't help but start fall in love," Maka began as she continued, "Maya's motherly-personality made me miss the feeling when it evolved into a mother-like love I never got," Tsubaki followed after her girlfriend once she guessed Maka spoken her piece, "When you started helping me with my issues… I, just like Maka, saw the motherly persona you seem to attract."

Smiling, Maya had to say something herself, "If you say that now; then let's see if you still feel the same after this," confused Maka and Tsubaki were shocked, surprised, and blushing when Maya revealed her true form…. more so to her large breasts and her huge cock. "Does… Lord Death know?" Maka asked while mostly looking at Maya's dick while Tsubaki was mostly gazing at the girl's chest, "Yup and so, do you both still love me?" Maya asked and her answer came swiftly in the form of both Tsubaki and Maka, now sharing a three way kiss, "Welcome to the family," Meme smiled at this.

Taking Tsubaki from her mama now, Maya wrapped her hands around Maka's head while carefully yet quickly removing her hair tie; separating for just a couple seconds to reveal Maka's low B-Cupped bra yet was also giggling when Maya saw the mentioned girl blush. "Hey it's cute," the hybrid whispered while gently kissing Maka once more as the futa removed the bra, and then gently began teasing the medium-sized breasts; causing Maka to whimper as well as unknowingly moan.

As for Meme and Tsubaki, the Weapon/Meister hybrid, pushed the Weapon girl onto the couch while also shoving her tongue down the kunoichi's mouth, and secretly blushing from the lap dance she was giving as Tsubaki was clearly mystified when Meme now removed her top; revealing that she didn't wear a bra, "They only get in the way when mama is in the mood," Meme answered easily to the older girl as she then removed Tsubaki's sash that was holding her dress; returning to the kiss as she removed the clothing from the sleeves.

Sitting on a lazy boy chair, Maka's blush increased when she felt Maya's ever-growing dick, "I don't know how it will fit," she whispered in admittance while gently rubbing Maya's breasts. "Don't worry my loving daughter I'll make it work," Maya whispered letting Maka suck on her middle finger. Trailing downwards, Maka yelped when she felt two fingers enter her pussy as the finger she sucked on lightly rubbed her asshole, "N-No not there," she lightly moaned as she was surprised due to not having her girlfriend eat-out that area yet from her.

Back on the couch though, Meme laid Tsubaki as she with a questioning look, Meme merely just smirked at her when she flipped over; presenting her dripping-wet pussy to the kunoichi. Blushing yet understood, Tsubaki started doing gentle licks; moaning when Meme did deep-licks while also rubbing her fingers in her cunt before twirling it now, around Tsubaki's asshole.

Surging some of her magic, Maya rested Maka on the chair while directing her dick so that it was lightly touching her pussy, "Don't worry my dear, I'll be gentle," Maya stated before she slowly inserted her dick. Moaning, she yelped when she felt the dick now kiss Maka's womb, and for Maya also, she didn't feel barrier at all but also chucked-it-up to it breaking during training. "I'm going to start moving now," seeing the girl nod at this after a few minutes of settling; due to her size, the futa-hybrid moved her hips slowly while slowly picking up speed. Lifting her head, Maka started to suck on Maya's left nipple; not bothered by the fact that she tasted milk, and switching viewpoints, Tsubaki and Meme were already scissoring each other. Glancing over to the side the girls heard, "You like it when Mommy fucks you," followed by Maka's cry of, "Y-Yes I do I love the feeling of Mama's hard dick pounding me," yelping Meme and Tsubaki were surprised when tentacles sprouted from Maya's back, and with Maka in the center, the hybrid futa fucked all three at once… starting off gently with Tsubaki, "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN… I WANT YOU TO DOMINATE ME," Tsubaki moaned/yelled, "If you say so," Maya smirked while now quickening the pace for all three of the girls, "THAT'S IT, GIVE ME IT ALL MOMMY! I WANT TO FEEL YOU'RE CUM SLUSH AROUND WHEN I MOVE AROUND," Meme screamed in absolute pleasure, "PLEASE MAMA, FILL MY WOMB WITH YOUR LOVE," Maka followed after Meme. "I didn't realize that my children were so loud," Maya giggled; coating a small bit of fire in Meme's tentacle, while also covering her dick in ice, and finally channeling electricity in Tsubaki's tentacle; watching her daughter's faces twist in even more pleasure.

Cumming in her daughters, Maya saw that Maka and Meme were Frenching each other, so removing her dick from Maka, the hybrid futa inserted herself in Tsubaki. Moans, groans, shrieks, and screams filled the room by the end of it all, each of Maya's daughters, blood adopted or adopted, had their stomachs filled to the brim though before she closed her eyes, Maya deployed her wings to act as blankets.

* * *

The next day, Maya had a longing look as she stared at the picture she and her original girls glancing to a pregnant Wendy, " _I've missed so much… she's likely to already given birth and I missed it_ ," Maya thought as her tears started to flow. " _The first words spoken, walks, and the likes since I've left and Ivy . . . my first child, I missed her first birthday. But what about the girls . . . do they still remember me or have they forgotten?_ " Sadly sighing now to herself, Maya went to prepare for the day as her Inner-Succubus is also feeling depressed at the reminder.

At the academy, Maya and Meme were the first to meet the ever so famous, AKA annoying sword, Excalibur, "Oh kami will you please shut the fuck up," Maya cried out; punt kicking the annoying thing to the sun. It was also that day that Tsubaki and Maka were called up to the meet with Lord Death, "Lord Death why did you call us?" Maya asked a bit surprised to see Death the Kid along with his twin weapons; while also seeing Blackstar and Soul there as well, "Just watch," Lord Death instructed summoning a mirror.

Watching the fight, Maya began to worry when there were markings on Tsubaki when she grabbed the weapon form of her brother, "Lord Death what's going on?" Maya asked, "You see this is why Tsubaki's Brother is on the verge of becoming a Demon Blade," he began, "Masamune, jealous of his sister multi-weapon form, walked the path of the Uncanny Sword where he takes the fears of those who hold his sword form; only to kill said wielder." Maya quiet at first almost yelled, "And you sent them all alone," Lord Death sadly smiled, "No it was on Tsubaki's wishes that she deals with this personally, after all, Masamune is her brother and so this will be a family problem," sighing, Maya went back to watching the fight. As seconds turned to minutes, they were able to see that Tsubaki opening her eyes and with bated breaths, they all sighed in relief when it was Tsubaki speaking, and not her brother.

* * *

"Maya, Meme, I need you to look into something for me," Lord Death began when the others have left the room, "What is it?" Meme asked, "There have been some disturbances in Chicago involving Al Capone and I want him gone," the girls nodded remembering the man. "We'll leave immediately," Meme said yet curious like Maya who that person is.

Arriving in Chicago, they saw that various people stare at them, "Well it looks like our cover is already blown," Maya said with an eye roll, "Well that is because of your huge tits," Meme explained to get a look from Maya to her, yet smirked as Meme blushed briefly at her fixing her shirt.

Booking in a fancy hotel now though, the two girls explored; knowing that they were already being spied on and acting lost, she pretended that she didn't know that they were following her, "Excuse me gentlemen, but can you help us as it seems that we got lost," the men lustfully smirked at them, "Of course… but we don't freely give out our services," one of them said. Letting loose a smirk of her own, Maya licked her lips, "Of course it's only fair," Meme, acting as the concerned sibling, asks, "Are you sure they're willing to help us; they look pretty shady,"Maya's eye rolled at her playfully at this, "Sorry about my sister, she tends to be a worry wart," another man nodded, "Of course. We'll take you to our boss as he owns a fashion company and would love to have you both acting as his models."

Walking with them, both girls smirked and reaching the main office, both hybrids saw a pint-sized man sitting behind a desk, "When my agents told me that you both were beautiful. I didn't think that you both would be this exotic," Al Capone said as every word was dripping in lust. "Thank you; my sister and I would like to thank family genetics," Maya bowed while explaining, "As your agents said, you own a Fashion company… what sort of clothes do you sponsor?" She then asked, "Oh my 'fashion company' hosts a variety of underwear on the exotic and non-existent sides," he smirked nodding to his guards behind the girls. "Oh that's lovely; I would wear underwear but I like walking around naked," smirking at this bit of news, Al Capone and his guards froze when she said this, "Do you want to see if I'm lying?" Maya then asked with a minor head tilt, "Yes please, go ahead and show us," he asked.

Slowly taking off her jacket, Meme quickly latched on to Maya's arm as she was in mid-transformation. Surprised, Al Capone was unprepared for a small sword being rammed into his heart, then switching, Maya used Meme's new weapon form to block all the bullets being fired at them; using their bodies to help cover their escape.

* * *

A couple days after that mission, Maya and Meme found themselves in London accompanying Maka, Tsubaki, Blackstar, and Soul. "Why did we agree to come with them?" Meme asked in annoyance slightly to her mother, "It was either this, or go with Death the Kid on his mission to France," Maya replied while being irked as the two boys wouldn't stop staring at her chest like lust-stricken puppies when they think she wouldn't see them doing this, "Come on… this is annoying. When is this so-called 'Immortal Werewolf' going to appear," Blackstar complained. "You called for the big bad wolf," turning to the origins of the voice, they saw the man they were looking for garbed in prisoner clothing.

"Please, this is the so-called Immortal? Come on Soul: let's show this puppy the power of a god," Blackstar cried out while also getting an agreeing shout from the Weapon himself, "SOUL! BLACKSTAR! DO NOT GO RUSHING IN," Maya yelled out but it was too late, as the shackle around the werewolf's left leg is encased in ice; sending Blackstar flying, despite his best attempt to dodge.

"Maka, Tsubaki: come on let's go," Maya yelled, however, Meme quickly had to block when they sensed a sword swinging from behind, "Demon Sword," Maya yelled in surprise. "Mistress Medusa wants your souls," Ragnarok shouted, "Not on our watch," Meme called out, "Maka, Tsubaki: handle the werewolf, we'll tackle the Demon Sword," Maya ordered.

As the battle raged, Meme was getting pushed back, even with the fact that she was using long-range attacks, and being pushed to the ground, Meme was shocked that Maya reverted back into human form while taking the hit, "It's a mother's job… to protect her children," Maya said as her Inner-Demon came forth to aid them now.

Shocked and surprised as everyone didn't realize Maya could do this, including the now awakened Soul, Blackstar, and a certain spying Witch; as well as the amber-eyed male next to said Witch, Maya sprouted her wings as her appearance changed; as the star-shaped eye turned yellow, and her clothes turned completely black. "You've done it now Demon Blade; not only have you attacked the friends of my Human-Side, but you also tried to kill one of them… and that's a big no in my book," this Newer Maya said yet looked briefly at her daughter now, "Meme dear; take a break and I'll handle this," Maya said while quickly vanishing only for the Demon Blade to be launched; colliding with the werewolf.

Extending her hand, four manhole-sized portals opened out to reveal big-breasts girls in tight backless ninja suits (think of the girls from Taimanin Asagi). Ignoring the nose bleeds from the two white-haired perverted boys, Maya simply now pointed to the recovering and shocked opponents, "These two tried to kill my family; so kill them as retribution," the werewolf grinned at the sudden challenge, but laugh mockingly at Demon-Maya, "Please… they can't do anything. I'm known as the Immortal-," he was cut off when one of the girls wielding a crescent blade, cut his arm clean from his shoulder, "You were saying something about being immortal?" The girl teased now. Sensing from above, everyone dodged multiple arrow-based attacks, "It's the Witch from Italy," Maka gasped, continuing to dodge as they were forced to fall back and watch the Witch take them away. Not seeing the amber-eyed male leave with pure-intrigue at Maya before joining his temporary comrade.

When the danger passed, Meme walked up to Maya… slightly -put-off yet easily accepted this version of her mother yet still asked hesitantly as the Other-Maya looked at Meme now in gentle eyes, "Are you still Maya?" She nodded, "Yes; it seems that when the Demon Blade stabbed me, a bit of blood seeped into my bloodstream," Maya explained.

"What about them?" Maka asked, "We are mistress's loyal servants," one of them answered, "Return to where you came and wait for my future commands," Other-Maya ordered; allowing them to vanish.

* * *

Returning to the academy, Maya and Meme reported what happened to Lord Death, "This is disturbing… this Witch freed a well-known magical prisoner," Death said while scratching his chin, "And what about the black blood?" He asked. "From what I can tell there isn't anything wrong at the moment, but if something comes up, I'll let you know," Maya stated then returning to their apartment they saw Tsubaki and Maka already inside the kitchen.

"So I take it that you answered my question," Maya said as a couple days back, the angelic succubus offered the pair to live with her and Meme, "Yes Mama, Tsubaki and I want to live with you and Meme," Maka answered with a small smile on her face, "Good. Then just to let you know, that our house rule is that unless we have guests, we shall be in our birthday suits… but if we do have guests, we'll be wearing clothes; but no underwear." Blushing, Maka and Tsubaki stripped down naked while leaving Maka to pout at seeing the specific parts of both girls, "Aw what's wrong?" Maya asked seeing the pout, "big boobies," Maka pouted and smiling Maya, asked with a certain gleam of mischief Meme knew in her mother's eyes, "Do you really want bigger breasts?" She asked in gentle finality as Maya knew for some reason, once she does this, there is no going back; yet unknown to her, it was her Other-half's unknown knowledge making her know this, "Yes Mommy I do."

Walking over to Maka now, Maya now pressed her hands gently to make said girl blush by the contact yet began moaning suddenly as the other girl's eyes widened as unlike them, Maka did take-off her bra, but left her shirt on due to her being envious of her small chest, which slowly began to grow and then within moments, rip her shirt right off due to it being too small for her now. From Maya's magic allowed Maka's formerly small tits, allowing them to grow up to a mid-sized E-Cup with some reason, puffy Areola's. Stumbling now once Maya let go of Maka, the girl tries to stand up straight yet was not used to the new-sized weight at all; making understandable giggles to come from the other two girls.

"I suggest you try walking around a bit so you can get comfortable with your new breast size my child," Maya said to the now blushing Maka who was not only embarrassed as her favorite shirt was torn, but happy now to now have bigger boobs; which Maya secretly was pleased by her newer child's results from the look on her face as she touched them briefly. "You know what this means?" Meme smiled while getting curious looks from the girls now to her yet smiled at this idea afterward, "Shopping spree!"

Allowing Maka to wear one of her shirts, Maya brought her children to a supermall an hour later to let Maka get used to her chest-size, "Don't worry about money girls, I can buy it," Maya waved. While her daughters went shopping and thirty minutes of exploring, Maya came out with a couple bags; sealing them in the storage ring, then seeing the time also, Maya returned to the lunch hall to see that Tsubaki and Maka garbled in new outfits.

Changing from her schoolgirl motif, Maka's top consists of a tube top while clearly showing off a bit of her toned stomach, and over that is a midriff jacket. On the lower section was a mini skirt with biker shorts underneath, finishing the look with knee-length socks and running shoes, and she also did a side-tie ponytail.

Tsubaki's transformation is a backless halter top which is covered by a midriff jacket while the skirt is knee length with a slit going half way up, three inch high heels, finishing up the look the weapon girl's hair is in a princess cut pins included.

"Mama, Meme, how many souls do you have?" Maka asked curiously to them as even Maka's sister/girlfriend she felt now, wondered the same as they ate in the cafeteria now, "At the moment we're already at around sixty to eighty souls," Meme answered, "How," Tsubaki asked in shock like Maka. "It's not our fault that we ran into swarms of Kishin every once in a while," Maya answered to make the girls understood yet sweat dropped as it was as if, it was an everyday thing to their mother, "And we also have the Kishin souls from before we enrolled into the academy," she added.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the so-called lair that Medusa was using, the cloaked amber-eyed male was patiently waiting for the mixture of what she dubbed, Madness Juice; due to the Heartless Essence, he gave her to mix it with while also getting useful results, to secretly please the emotionless man.

"How long till your so-called Juice is ready for testing, Medusa?" The man asked her now wiping her brow and gave him a look as if to say, really yet replied while answering, adding a few more ingredients to the Cauldron she was using; stirring it with an old broom as he recently gotten a new one, "not for at least a few weeks, Nobody, that's all I can give ya."

Nodding at this as she then handed him a list of sorts; making him raise a half-amused eyebrow underneath the hood and stated to her with her look looking serious afterwards, "you need these three ingredients: two pints of blood from a cat-witch, three enchanted scales of an Emerald Drake, and a full vial of tears from an Ice Phoenix?" Nodding back to him, he sighed yet opened a gateway of darkness as per the agreement, from the deal she made with him, she was learning about other worlds while he, in turn, gets items or things he needs to use or test others on.

"I know where I can get the cat's blood; you just get the other two… as she is tricky and hard to track." Wordlessly nodding back to the Witch, he then left while she cackled with a gleam in her eyes as she also stirred the mixture; with her also stating in gleeful-revenge of sorts, "oh that cat, Blair, won't know what's coming for her at all. KUKUKUKU!"

* * *

The next day at school, everyone was shocked to see Maka and Tsubaki in their new clothes; Spirit actually fainted at first glance however at seeing his child the way she looked. Seeing the girl's eventually, Death let out a half-knowing chuckle, "Are you going to try and steal all of my female Weapons and Meisters?" Maya just grinned in reply to his words yet stated, "Only if they come to me first." Death nodded as if this was entirely true, "Ok girls: I need you four to check something out in Florida," the girls nodded.

Arriving now, the girls separated only to face their target an hour later, "Shit! Lord Death never told us that the target is a Witch," Maka said while blocking a sudden attack. The witch in question looked like Raven down to the leotard, but this outfit reveals the mid-sectioned barely covering breasts.

"Time to kill you pretties," she cackled, "Ra, Ra, Raven claw," gathering energy the witch sent a literal raven claw at the group of four, "Time to bring a birdie down," Meme said; surprising the Witch when the Meister sent out waves of ice, electricity, and fire. "Ha, you missed," the witch shouted smugly to Meme, "Did I?" Confused, the witched turned around just in time for a fuma shuriken to strike her against her chest, "SOUL RESONANCE: DRILLING SPEAR," with her aim true, Maya sent the attack nailing the Witch, "I hope you enjoy my final curse," the witch said striking Meme, Tsubaki, and Maka.

Worried as to what the dead Witch has done to her girls, Maya and the girls quickly returned home then once the hybrid returned the witch's soul to Lord Death, she eventually checked on each of them, "Did that Witch… give you these?" Maya asked as each of her girls now had as well as grew within moments after they entered their home; painfully that is, a dick that reached up-to their tits, "I think so… she did say 'enjoy my final curse'," Maka said while not only panting, but also quoting said words with her fingers; feeling slightly hot like the other three due to the curse mixed with Maya's presence slowly.

With everyone naked now, it was only a matter of time as each of her daughter's cocks started getting rock-hard, "Oh, are you three thinking dirty thoughts about your own mother," Maya giggled/stated the obvious as her own dick started to harden. "It's . . . just that you're so beautiful," Maka said in half-lust while gently kissing Maya then after her, Meme and Tsubaki had their turn kissing Maya. Bringing them to the nearby couch, Maya had Meme in the middle, Maya to the left, and Tsubaki to the right. "Now let Mommy serve you," she said while quickly swallowing Meme's dick while jerking both Maka's and Tsubaki's.

Already moaning, Maka brought Meme for some tongue-swirling French kissing as Tsubaki played with her breasts, and from Maya's point of view she already had half of Meme's dick down, and then after fifteen more minutes, her daughters moaned with Maya easily being able to swallow Meme's first load as all four girls were covered in the semen of both Maka and Tsubaki first load as well.

Moving on, Maya got off the floor and allowed Meme's dick to enter her now heat-soaking cunt and making her other two daughters start to suck on both of their mother's large breasts, "You love family, don't you," Meme lustfully whispered while only getting her answer via Maya's moan, "We already know her answer," Maka said back to Meme while also wrapping Maya's hair around her dick, and began jerking off.

Swallowing Tsubaki's semen, Maya felt Maka cum in her hair that the mother also yelped when she felt Tsubaki slowly rub her dick across her asshole, before slowly entering the final hole, and with all three holes filled, Meme started milking her tits, Tsubaki leaving bite marks, and Maka forcing her mother to the base of her dick.

As minutes turned to hours, the girls thought it was time to wrap things up, Maka sat on the couch while quickly grabbing her mom's hips; Maya yelped as she felt Maka's dick enter her asshole. Smirking, Meme inserted her dick which was soon followed by Tsubaki; allowing them both to fuck their mother's cunt at the same time, and surprised, Maya then bent her head back while allowing Maka to swap saliva as both Meme and Tsubaki also jerked her off in quick-yet-forcibly/gentle movements. "I'M CUMMING," Maya screamed aloud while quickly letting her large amounts of cum fly, as her stomach grew before that too, was dripping out her daughter's semen, and their dicks to their surprise, grew to average-sized yet felt they might be enchanted to grow to that size once again... if they are hard or something else.

Teleporting the four to their shared bedroom now, they all fell quickly asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Interrupted from her studying for the upcoming exam as it were a few days later of Maka and the others becoming futa-girls, Maya entered Lord Death's office right now.

"You wanted to see me," she asked the headmaster/god-slightly in a curious tone, truly wondering what he wanted this time, "Yes I did. There have been some dangerous rumors going-Death City that I need you to look into," he ordered as he received a wordless eyebrow raise from Maya; her body jiggling as she crossed her arms; which Death ignored. "If it's in the city can't you find it yourself?" Maya asked as like the students and staff for a while now, she realizes how powerful in reality this person before her was, and knew he could easily do so to what he suggested. "Normally I would do so Maya…however, something is blocking my mirrors to even see or do so," Death explained.

Exploring the city, Maya couldn't help but tell herself as she was assigned to do this alone to her surprise yet felt lonely from not having her girls with her this time, "It feels like I'm in a video game," she stated to herself while also exploring the surrounding area, Maya was about to call it a day; seeing as she still had to study for the exam, she quickly rolled-dodge within moments while looking up to see what she thinks is the source.

"Tell me… are you the one Rick sent me on?" The demon asked curiously over to the hybrid, and eyes widening quickly at the name that both Inner and Human-Maya saw that this demon is all about strength, and not defense. "Tell me in return: who you are searching for?" Maya asked yet quickly shocked at who the demon now mentioned, "Some girls named Kikachu and Ivy."

Now with her eyes narrowing, Maya asked, "Why would they be in this world, its impossible?" "Don't know; all Azyush, The Iron Spite Ape, know is that Rick said to hunt them and bring them before Mistress Akuma," the demon stated as if mishearing Maya's questionable comment to herself, was a question to it. Glaring now with Maya closing her eyes as only recently she was told about her Other-Half of the girl by Lord Death himself only recently, " _I know you're in there but please let me handle this first and if it's too much I'll allow you to take over_ ," she thought before opening her eyes once more, "I won't let you take them."

Azyush snorted to itself while realizing this girl knew who the two girls he was sent to find and capture, were, "Let's see if you try," charging in; Maya did another dodge-roll while quickly turning around, and quickly sending wave after wave of elemental attacks, but it seems that Azyush is unaffected by them. "Oh crap… this is going to be a lot more difficult than I first thought," Maya muttered quietly to herself. Leading the thing away from the civilians, Maya was about to reach the desert but she felt a tug and soon found herself soaring into the air while also crashing into a cart of sorts, "MY CABBAGES," the owner shouted.

Returning to the fight, Maya knew that strength wouldn't cut it as this thing is all muscles; though, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard gunfire, "Kid what are you doing here?" she asked in quick surprise. "When the earth shook; father knew that you ran into 'the thing' that was in the city," he said easily while once again blasting the thing; with a serious look on his face, "Maya, why didn't you call me?" Meme asked when she showed-up like the others; hurt slightly to think her mother didn't trust her… well in her mind that is, "To busy trying to get this guy out of the city," she answered back when Blackstar came from behind; tripping Azyush, "Ha! That's what you get for messing with a god," Blackstar cheered only to be sent flying when the demon grabbed the Meister's leg. "The city limits isn't far from here, so let's get this guy out," Maya called out to her friends, "Tsubaki: smoke bomb," Maka ordered, with said girl quickly clouding Azyush in a cloud of smoke. "Please… if you think that will stop me, then you have another thing coming," he snorted only to find them running away from him.

"Meme: Weapon Form now!" Maya ordered quickly as the demon began to chase them; getting a nod, "Kid cover fire, Maka go first," the hybrid ordered. Using his skateboard, Kid circled around using his left gun to fire the top, and the right to fire at the bottom, "SOUL RESONANCE: CRESENT DANCE," dancing around the bullets, Maka spun Tsubaki's chain-scythe mode. "Clear out," Maya yelled, "SOUL RESONANCE: HOLY LANCE," behind Maya to surprise them secretly, a long-haired angel appeared while acting as if to lift Maya off the ground; throwing the naginata as well as watching it land right in front of Azyush and exploding.

Quickly recalling her weapon, the three watched the smoke clear revealing that the demon survived with just a body full of minor scrapes on it. "H-How can you use light-based weapons," he stuttered, "Probably has to do with the fact that my father is a light-based god," Kid points out, "Who cares," Maya shrugged as really, she didn't care about this demon at all.

Preparing one last attack now after fighting the demon for nearly thirty or so minutes, they were all forced to dodge when the same Werewolf and a Witch attacked them, "Is that," Kid trailed off, "No, the Witch that attacked us used snakes," Maka explained yet quickly saw like them, she was right, "So that Toad Witch is working for the Snake," Meme said but Maya's thoughts were elsewhere as the two then took the demon with them and escaped; throwing everyone off by the random dark-smoke bomb to do so. " _Why would Rick send a demon after Kikachu and Ivy when they should be in the Pokémon world? If they're here what about Wendy, she and the baby better be truly ok… or else there will be_ _ **hell**_ _to pay_ ," the hybrid thought in worry/minor rage near the end over four specific others, out of the other girls she knew.

* * *

Using the remaining two days to study now as the Exam was coming closer and closer, Maya was only, however, half-focused on studying as she kept only thinking of both Yellow/Kikachu and Ivy, "If a single Witch touched a single hair on either of their heads… I'm not going to hold back," she muttered as a certain Snake Witch sneezed while currently working on something within the academy itself.

* * *

" _Alright… where am I?_ " Maya asked as she guessed she was dreaming due to her not sleeping well and possibly passed-out while studying, and also entirely nude in her true form; looking around to see rivers of two different colors, " _Come, my dear,; it's time we meet_ ," following the voice, Maya eventually found herself in a temple-like structure. Entering the already open doors, Maya saw in the center of the room is a large bed with a female figure resting on the sheets, " _Are you my Other-Half?_ " The human asked, " _Why yes, it's a pleasure to finally meet you_ ," she said while also purring at the word pleasure, also causing Maya to blush, " _Just call me Yaxma_ ," she added.

Getting off the bed, the Human Maya could clearly see that this Succubus/Angel hybrid is just like her mirror reflection, but also has a bigger dick and larger breasts to be secretly surprised at this. " _Oh? Does Maya like what she sees,_ " Yaxma teased while flicking her Human-Form's nipples and quickly receiving a moan from her, " _We'll talk later, but for right now… it seems that you need to wake up_ ," seeing her vanish; the smile on Yaxma's face vanished though when she then stated to herself, " _You better be ready, or else, I'm taking over this body_ ," she said.

* * *

On the day of the exams, Maya got a hundred bucks for betting that Blackstar and Soul wouldn't even try studying and make a break for it, by stealing the answer sheet.

A few days after the exam, which both girls passing, they were now in Japan looking for their target, "Hey Maya," Meme began, "Don't you feel like something big is coming?" She asked, "Yeah… why do you think we're training harder than normal," Maya replied back. Reaching their target, which is a banshee, they trailed it away from the city and took it out via illusions.

"Tell me girls: why are you training harder than normal?" Death asked when they reported their twentieth kill, "Honestly, we feel like something big is coming. So we need to train more than ever," Death nodded as he too felt something coming like they did; but kept it to himself, "Well I'll allowing you both a break for now so when the party arrives you won't be so tired," he ordered.

"Hey Mama, Meme, how's the mission?" Maka asked with a head-tilt, "It was ok, but it looks like we need dresses for the party," Maya answered while seeing she hasn't got one like Meme. "That reminds me… do we need to have a date for the party?" Tsubaki asked the girls with wonder mixed with nerves slightly, "No not really, the dates are the Meister/Weapon pairs," Meme answered to reassure the two girlfriend/sisters; making them relax slightly at this.

At the supermall, each girlbought their own dress, "So you think that something big is going to happen?" Maka asked Maya as they were going through dresses, occasionally trying one on. "Yeah, it's just that I feel like I came for a reason," the hybrid answered, "Maybe you'll find those gems," Tsubaki replied pointing to her ring.

* * *

On the day of the party, the girls got ready as Maya wore the dress Yang wore in RWBY, only in a different color while Meme wore the dress Ruby was wearing since Maka and Tsubaki wore what they had in the anime.

"Girls over here," Patty yelled out while getting their attention, "Where's Blackstar and Soul?" Tsubaki asked only for her question to be answered when Blackstar, like normal, yelled out from the ceiling, "Must you both be so unleveled?" Death the Kid glared at their unleveled states. Watching Kid's introduction speech, Maya noticed how he had a fake smile on, "Why so glum, it's a party," Stein said, "Yeah but something doesn't feel right," the hybrid said in an unsure tone, "That's right… Lord Death told me of your feelings on this day," the mad scientist said while as a habit, twisting the screw in his head. "You know the more you do that; the more you'll grind that brain of yours to mush," she smirked while also getting him to laugh at her comment.

As the party got underway, Maya couldn't help but feel jumpy every once in a while, "Come on Maya, dance with me," Maka said while also pulling her along, "Alright, there's no need to pull my arm," Maya laughed. As they began dancing it was halfway through when Sid kicked the doors open, "EVERYONE GET OUT IMMEDIATELY IT'S A TRAP!" Worried all the Meisters and their partners rushed to the zombified instructor, turning, everyone saw Medusa jump out the patio, "I hate it when my senses are correct," Maya muttered hearing Sid's explanation, "They wanted everyone in one room so that they can revive the first Kishin," Sid said, "And where is that?" Maka asked, "Underneath the academy itself," Stein answered while surprising the students.

Sensing magic, Maka stated aloud to everyone, "I'm sensing magic being concentrated now!" "They're about to trap everyone in," Sid said while quickly slamming Mira's Weapon Form into the ground, "SOUL RESONANCES: FORCED BURIAL," falling into coffins, Sid said, "It's up to you to protect Death City."

* * *

After exiting from the coffins, everyone heard a lot of explosions, "I'm getting eight Witches along with the Demon Blade," Kid said, "What's going on?" Soul asked in confusion partially. "To make a long story short: Medusa, our academy's nurse, is a Witch whose goal is to revive the Kishin underneath this very school… so it's our job to stop them," Stein explained.

In a different world, Maya's watcher reported in, "So Maya's in the World of Souls, huh, that should be interesting… how is she so far?" The woman asked, "She is well, though it seems that she is both a Weapon and a Meister," The agent answered.

Going deep within the academy now, everyone saw the entrance, "So in order for Lord Death to keep this Kishin grounded, he grounded his own soul to Death City itself?" Maka asked in utter surprise; stunning everyone by this news, "That's right, our enemy is stronger than you've fought against; if you hesitate you will die," Stein said lighting a cigarette, "This is your last chance to turn back," he added. "Let your souls decide if you wish to face off against fear itself… are you willing to cross this door?" He asked only to see everybody gearing up, "Let's rock," Maya said; unleashing her limited-control over her Other-Half. Stein smiled, "Good then let's get moving shall we."

In Maya's mind, however, Yaxma is radiating the power of the black blood, " _It's almost time to see if you can face your inner soul_ ," she whispered watching through Maya's eyes.

* * *

Racing in, Meme, in Weapon Form, asked, "If the Frog Witch and the Werewolf are here, what about Azyush?" Stein nodded, "That's a most likely possibility. So each of us has to take on someone if we are able to reach inside," he explained. "How did Lord Death seal this guy, Kid?" Soul asked, "By ripping his skin right off the very body and turning it into a bag and stuffing Asura inside," he answered.

Running deeper and deeper, Maka and Stein quickly sensed something, "It can't be help as everyone is inside the cube," Tsubaki points out to what they saw, "Actually," Maka began, "It's Papa," Stein walked over, "So tell me are they up ahead?" He asked, "Yup," Spirit said transforming into his weapon mode. "Listen up, all weapons stay in that form as a single opening of weakness can kill you," Stein warned, "Most likely they're going to leave someone behind to protect the others as they make their way towards Asura," Maka said, "But who are they going to send is the question," Kid said.

"It's simple really, Medusa is up first as she can defeat multiple opponents at once, this will be followed by the Demon Sword, then the Demon Azyush, after that it's going to be the Werewolf and finally the Black Blood," Stein said. "I'll distract Medusa so I want you to quickly run past us, Blackstar with your wavelength; you are most prepared for the Demon Blade, Maya you are to handle Azyush, Kid you're the fastest so you will race ahead while Maka catches up to," everyone nodded in agreement.

"You do know that I can hear everything correct?" Medusa hissed aloud as she began to start chanting, "Everyone don't go in right away, wait for an opening then go for it," Stein ordered. Watching each of the Meisters make it past Medusa, Stein stopped the Witch from attacking them. "I won't let you get past me," Azyush growled stopping Maya, who was able to get the others passed him, "Sorry… but I'm not planning on passing you," the hybrid smirked, "Watch it Maya, don't let the madness effect you," Meme said to her mother worriedly as when they entered, she was the only one to sense something occurring within her mother, "I'll try," she said while getting a better look at the enemy, "Azyush is affected by the Black Blood so we'll need to finish this quick," Maya said.

Eyes widening, Maya barely dodged the punch directed towards her head, "Oh come on," she groaned while knowing that this is going to be an uphill battle. Charging in, Maya spun around the second punch; jumping over the extended arm while also scoring a kick to the face and not letting up, Maya charged minor elemental magic in the naginata while also doing quick piercing strikes, "That's it keep at it," Meme called out. However eventually, Maya was forced to take a breath and allowing Azyush to punch the hybrid in the stomach and crashing into a wall, "Great I think three of my ribs are broken," she muttered.

" _Just give in Maya… and I'll make everything better_ ," Yaxma purred aloud to freeze both of them in place slightly, "That better not be who I think it is," Meme stated to her mother in minor fear, "Yup, that's my Inner Succubus that's been affected by the Black Blood," Maya answered slowly getting up with a wince, "Maya watch out he's coming," Meme yelled out, "Meme switch," taken by surprise by this, Meme reverted back in human form while also jumping over the punch, only to kick Azyush in the back. "SOUL RESONANCE: DANCING FLAME," as flames covered the fan, Meme easily dodged; dancing around the attacks, "SOUL RESONANCE: ELEGANT THUNDER," switching elements, both Meister and Weapon noticed that it was actually getting injured, "SOUL RESONANCE: ALLURING ICE," hoping to end the fight now, the pair put everything they have and when the mist finally cleared, Azyush is a frozen popsicle.

Checking to see that it was secure, Maya reverted back and Meme went back into Weapon Form, "SOUL RESONANCE: HOLY LANCE," with one throw the demon finally met his end.

Panting, Maya's last line of sight as she began to pass-out was Meme's concerned face before her eyes closed and hearing her daughter panicking and also stating her name.

* * *

Waking up, Maya saw that she was now facing Yaxma, " _So tell me what I am doing here?_ " The Corrupted Succubus stepped forward while swaying her hips, " _I brought you here for a little bonding process. Even with the Black Blood running through my veins, I can still sense the pure emotions and so, I wish to merge,_ " eyes widening at this, Maya quickly jumped back, " _I'm not going to let you steal my bod, Yaxma_ ," she glared. " _Then we do this the fun way_ ," Yaxma purred and closing the distance and between the punches and kicks, both girls groped each other, " _Please I am the embodiment of all things of your sexual acts; you have no hope against me_ ," Yaxma whispered in Maya's ear while slowly licking it. " _That may be true; however, it doesn't mean I'm going to let you win without a fight,_ " after saying this, Maya charged electricity to her hands while also cupping her other's cunt.

Moaning, Yaxma felt herself be pushed to the bed, " _You know I always wondered what I tasted like_ ," Maya purred; shoving her tongue quickly in Yaxma's throat, " _Please if that's the best you got, then this is going to be easy,_ " she said rolling so that Maya was on the bottom, " _Now why don't you taste yourself,_ " The corrupted succubus meowed while also shoving her dick in Maya's mouth. Slightly moaning, Maya charged electricity and ice in her left hand while sliding it up and down Yaxma's asshole; shoving it in while quickly forcing her to cum first, and using the opening, Maya rolled so that she was on top once more and thinking of an idea quickly, she brought Yaxma's hands to the top poles and handcuffed them.

" _W-WHAT how?_ " Yaxma asked in utter surprise as it shown on her face to Maya, " _My mind my rules_ ," Maya purred; turning around shoving her dick in Yaxma's mouth now, " _Now let's see what's down here_ ," channeling ice to her mouth, Maya swallowed the dick hole. Letting out a scream, Yaxma began slurping on the offered dick in hopes of winning this way, " _That's it you whore; you love tasting your own dick don't you_ ," Maya slurred while also rotating her hips, feeling that Yaxma was about to cum, Maya got a ribbon and tied the base of her other's dick receiving a surprising yelp. " _I'm not going to let you cum this early_ ," Maya said while imagining an Onahole and quickly shoving the conjured item on Yaxma's dick; turning it on, " _Now let's see how long you can last_ ," shoving every inch of her dick, Yaxma whispered/moaned when she started to feel ice and fire coating Maya's dick.

Deploying the tentacles now, Maya had two now enter Yaxma's asshole, and two more playing with her tits, " _You're loving this aren't you, feeling your own soul fucking your tight cunt_ ," Yaxma screamed back in lust-driven reply however to her Human-Half, " _PLEASE LET ME CUM! I'M BEGGING YOU,_ " slowing down her thrusts, Maya had a thoughtful look on her face, " _If I do: will you allow me to the dominant soul, are you willing to give everything to me; to let your little sister dominate you,_ " getting the thought of having her little sister surpassing her, Yaxma gave in within moments, " _YES, FUCK ME LITTLE SISTER! SHOW ME WHO THE DOMINATE SOUL IS, I'LL BE A GOOD BIG SISTER, PLEASE LET ME COME_." Smiling, Maya removed the vibrating Onahole while also pointing the still tied dick at Yaxma's face, " _Cum and let us be one_ ," Maya whispered while gently untying the ribbon, and feeling her own semen splatter her face, Yaxma started to fade away, " _Let's work together for now on_ ," she said before vanishing in Maya's body.

Sensing another soul, Maya turned to see another spirit, " _So who are you?_ " Maya asked, " _I'm another piece of you and judging by the fact that you're vanishing, you're waking up_ ," the spirit said.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Maya saw Meme's face in pure awe, "What are you looking at?" She asked, "Whatever it is we need to hurry up," Maya said snapping Meme out of her awe. Transforming, Maya realized that she has a new form because she is now strapped across Meme's right wrist, still running, the girls were forced to stop when a seriously heavy force slammed them to the floor, "Shit, if we're feeling that… then that means the others failed," Maya said as Meme slowly got up.

Reaching the bottom, the girls saw the black statue sliced and there was a hole in the ceiling right towards the top, "Great, the Madness must have messed up their senses," Meme said. Lifting up her right arm, everyone was surprised when the blade split right down the middle revealing an arrow point, "SOUL RESONANCE: CELESTIAL ARROW," pulling her pointer finger, Meme fired six arrows of light. Watching all six arrows hit Asura, the Meister saw Lord Death arrive, "I don't know if Lord Death can handle this," Maya said worried, "What you mean?" Kid asked, "It's been years since he's been in combat… so who knows how rusty he is," Meme explained to the group now, "We'll take the elevator up while you guys try to get out fast and get the civilians out of here," Maya said; creating a disk made of fire and shot out through the hole, "SOUL RESONANCE: CELESTIAL ARROW," caught off guard, Asura took the hit head on, "SOUL RESONANCE: CHAINS OF LIGHT," shooting out another arrow, it was about to reach Asura but he deflected it, "Goodbye master, pray to yourself as it's been fun," Asura grinned blasting off.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Maya saw that while she stayed at the same height, her skin while still on the tanned side yet had some white to it as her overall hair color now has a shade of purple. Her physical looks is that her breasts went up from a Double LL to PP-Cupped breasts and her dick, if hard she somehow foresaw briefly in a minor vision, is shown to be a couple inches past her head and her angelic wings also got a hint of blonde to them now, as well as her eyes in both shape and color, were the same.

Looking at the ring, Maya saw that it lit up showing a map, "Huh that's can't be right… this says the item is back in Asura's prison," she told herself, "Maya what are you doing here?" Lord Death asked, "This. After the battle I saw that my appearance changed the ring, and showed a map," Maya said and exploring together they saw something on the floor, "Another jewel?" Death asked while also picking it up yet the ring felt its counterpart extremely close, "Their resonating," Maya voiced in sudden awe as they glowed slightly and when the jewels were within in touching distance, the second emerald is sucked into the first.

* * *

In the Pokémon world, on one of the islands, a female smirked, "Good I see my chosen is doing well in the World of Souls, let's see how far you can go before that foolish Akuma goes after you."

The figure fully knew if what Maya saw at Asura's prison would make the hybrid upset as they have four specific prisoners; originally two: Wendy, the baby, Ivy and Yellow, as they were captured with ease by the man she foresaw with amber eyes; as a test of sorts, and frozen the two others Riku and Maleficent as such to not interfere, in time.

Especially as they experimented on her child, Ivy and one other that she didn't expect to come from Azeroth itself… which she might get a surprise from the last vision by seeing the hybrid's face at them, also face-faulting as they are soulmates.


End file.
